


UN PAPÁ PARA NAVIDAD

by Serena4



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Stroki - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 129,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena4/pseuds/Serena4
Summary: Raynor, el hijo de Thor y de Loki solo tiene un deseo... que sus padres vuelvan a unirse en la festividad Midgardiana de Navidad... y va a hacer todo lo posible porque su sueño se vuelva realidad...Pero... ¿Qué llevó a la pareja de Dioses a separarse? ¿Quién hizo mal? ¿Quién es la víctima aquí? ¿Se acabó el amor?Raynor tiene un joven cuidador que de alguna manera comparte su sueño: Peter Parker... quien al ver el entusiasmo del niño, comienza también a desear que sus padres den marcha atrás al doloroso divorcio que han pasado.Dos hijos, dos parejas separadas y triángulos amorosos... un solo deseo... para Navidad...





	1. DALO TODO CUANDO ESTÉS ENAMORADO.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se desarrolla en un tiempo paralelo, después de los acontecimientos de Ultrón y de la Guerra Civil... también Thor ha descubierto a su hermano en el trono de Asgard, ha devuelto a Odín y se ha casado con Loki... aquí comienza nuestra narración.
> 
> Por cierto, contendrá elementos del Universo cinematográfico, de los cómics y de la mitología... una mezcla algo explosiva.
> 
> Tendremos por supuesto, Thorki en primer lugar... pero también algo de Stony y de Stucky, es la primera vez que uso a estas parejas y lo hago con mucho respeto a sus fandoms... pero aquí les va mi personal interpretación de sus amores y desamores.
> 
> Quizá existan cameos de otros Vengadores y quizá (solo quizá) del Dr. Strange...
> 
> Todos los personajes son de Marvel, de la mitología y eso... la historia es mía y sin fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento.
> 
> Comenzamos...

“Te fuiste los primeros días de octubre... el aire aún era tibio y las hojas de los árboles se negaban a caer. Te fuiste con la mirada altiva, con el paso seguro, con la firme convicción de que estás haciendo lo correcto... Es bastante complejo intentar definir lo que siento en estos momentos… cuando todavía tengo grabada en la mente tu silueta alejándose de esta pequeña casa a la que hemos llamado hogar...

Después de esa tarde, el frío llegó... no solo a la ciudad, sino también a mi corazón. Junto con la lluvia más mustia, gris y triste que he visto caer en mi vida, cada gota resbalando sobre el cristal de la ventana acompañaba las lágrimas que parecen interminables en mis ojos… no quiero llorar… pero no puedo evitarlo…

Al menos, mi tristeza la ahogo en la soledad, en las mañanas desoladas de amaneceres vacíos, en una cama que me queda cada día más grande... en una habitación que no logra hacerme olvidar porque todavía está impregnada de ti, de tus besos, de tu aroma… creo que el eco todavía repite el sonido de tu voz… pero no tengo tiempo para estar así, no puedo...

Cada mañana debo levantarme, vestirme, prepararme con la mejor de mis sonrisas, tengo un motivo que me impulsa a seguir viviendo y solo por eso es que aún respiro, solo por la bella ilusión de ojos azules como los zafiros, de cabellos largos y solares… de interminable energía que no me da tregua y no me permite decaer hasta secarme como una rosa decapitada al sol…”

-¡Papá Loki!

El antiguo Dios del Caos, el que una vez fuera un poderoso hechicero, el embaucador por excelencia, parpadeó repetidamente al escuchar la voz tintineante de su hijo de cuatro años, salió de sus pensamientos para sonreír y asomar rápidamente por la ventana.

El niño… rubio, dinámico y ruidoso, saltó de la motocicleta, luchando para quitarse de encima la mochila escolar y el casco protector y correr directo a los brazos del pelinegro.

-Bienvenido, querido...- le dijo, ayudándolo a liberar el artefacto de seguridad y alisando los dorados mechones, que por capricho suyo, al no querer recortarlos, ya llegaban debajo de sus hombros- ¿Cómo estuvo hoy el jardín de infantes?

-Muy aburrido… no me gustan los adultos que hay, no nos dejan jugar… siempre dicen cosas como: “Siéntate, Raynor” “Silencio, Raynor” “No puedes salir, Raynor”

-Es que deberías obedecerles un poco, de esa forma te dejarán en paz y si pones atención... aprenderás un montón de cosas nuevas...

Loki alzó la mirada de esmeralda para sonreír al muchacho que acompañaba a su hijo. Un esbelto adolescente, no muy alto, de tez blanca y ojos de avellana, que acomodaba la castaña cabellera para volver a colocarse el caso de protección.

-Gracias por traerlo, Peter... ¿Quieres pasar y comer con nosotros?

-No esta vez, muchas gracias. Mi padre me espera para comer juntos... –respondió el joven, negando con la cabeza- Es una rara oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar, usted me entiende...

-Por supuesto… Dale a Tony mis saludos y dile de parte mía que me alegra que esté en la ciudad, dile también esto: “Necesito ese trago” él entenderá...

Peter se despidió, chocando la mano con el hijo del Dios, montó en su vehículo y se perdió con rumbo al otro extremo de la exclusiva unidad habitacional. Desde hacía un par de años, Loki y Tony Stark eran casi vecinos. Aunque no se veían demasiado y por eso, su vástago, el joven Peter, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en la casa de los Odinson, empleándose como cuidador del pequeño Raynor.

-¿Dónde está padre Thor?

Las palabras inocentes del niño destrozaron al de ojos verdes, quien cerró los ojos un instante para tomar valor y responder.

-Fue a casa de tu abuelo… -mintió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- Ya sabes como son esas cosas… Tu abuelo Odín le pide que realice algunas encomiendas y debe pasar algún tiempo lejos, pero ya volverá y entonces podrás verlo.

-Quería contarle todo lo que hice hoy...- murmuró Raynor apagando la alegría de su vocesita- No me gusta que se vaya con el abuelo… no me gusta que no esté con nosotros...

-Cuéntame a mí… Sé que te agrada estar con tu padre Thor, pero ya que él está ocupado, pasemos el día lo mejor posible. Qué te parece si subimos a tu habitación, te quitas ese uniforme y me dices todo lo que hiciste esta mañana en el Colegio... ¿De acuerdo?

***

La inteligencia de Raynor era absolutamente superior a la de cualquier niño mortal... Loki estaba en desacuerdo con su asistencia a un Jardín de Infantes, pero Thor insistió en que además de las clases con sus tutores, su hijo necesitaba convivir con otros niños y aprender a comportarse según las costumbres del mundo en que habían decidido vivir.

Era por eso que el niño había comenzado a asistir dos días por semana, los lunes y miércoles. Los martes y los jueves, recibía de sus tutores asgardianos, las mejores clases matutinas. Loki era estricto con sus horarios, a las siete de la mañana Raynor estaba de pié, bañado, cambiado y tomando su desayuno. De las ocho hasta las tres estudiaba, con dos lapsos de descanso de media hora, los viernes, eran tutores mortales los que accedían a su casa para continuar las clases y asegurarse de que también recibía instrucción ordinaria a la manera midgardiana. Los sábados, Raynor practicaba equitación, esgrima y leía libros de magia con sus poderosos padres.

Un itinerario muy ocupado para un niño tan pequeño…

Pero Raynor Thorson era el lógico nuevo heredero de Asgard, toda vez que el primogénito de Odín había renunciado al trono, dispuesto a vivir su vida en libertad. Era por eso que su educación resultaba tan exigente, tan esmerada… y definitivamente sus padres deseaban prepararlo lo mejor que pudieran aún cuando no viviesen más en Asgard. Quizá un día no muy lejano, el Padre de Todo lo llamaría para coronarlo como su heredero y debía estar a la altura.

Todo el resto de esa tarde lo disfrutaron juntos, comieron, jugaron, leyeron y cenaron… Loki en persona se encargó de dar un baño a su vástago y prepararlo para ir a dormir. Y mientras destendía su cama, esponjaba su almohada y lo arropaba con todo su infinito amor, le contaba fragmentos de la historia nórdica… orgulloso de sus raíces Jötnar y su unión Asgardiana.

-¿Y entonces qué sucedió, papá?- preguntó el vástago del trueno, mientras sus ojos de zafiro se abrían enormes y curiosos, para no perder un solo detalle de la ilusión que Loki desplegaba frente a él...

-Entonces- dijo el Dios, haciendo un ademán para que las imágenes cobraran movimiento y su explicación resultara más clara- Ymir, también llamado Aurgelmir entre los gigantes, fue el fundador de la raza de los gigantes de hielo. Ginnungagap existió antes que el cielo o la tierra. La región norte de Ginnungagap se llenó de hielo y de esta dura tierra surgió Niflheim. Opuesto al Niflheim estaba la región conocida como Muspelheim, con brillantes chispas y ardientes brasas. Ymir fue concebido en el Ginnungagap cuando el hielo del Niflheim se encontró con el calor del Muspelheim y se derritió. Con gotas de eitr se formó el gigante primigenio entre los dos mundos, y las chispas de Muspelheim le dieron vida

Mientras Ymir dormía, comenzó a sudar y así concibió la raza de los gigantes. Bajo su axila izquierda crecieron un hombre y una mujer, y sus piernas crearon a su hijo de seis cabezas, Þrúðgelmir.

Ymir se alimentó de los cuatro ríos de leche de la vaca primigenia Auðumbla la cual se alimentaba lamiendo bloques de hielo salados. De lamer el hielo surgió el cuerpo de un hombre llamado Buri. Este fue el padre de Bor, y este y su mujer Bestla tuvieron tres hijos, Odín, Vili y Ve

Los hijos de Bor mataron a Ymir, y cuando cayó, la sangre derramada por sus heridas ahogó la raza de los gigantes de la escarcha. Solo dos gigantes sobrevivieron a la inundación provocada por la sangre de Ymir, estos fueron el nieto de Ymir, Bergelmir (hijo de Þrúðgelmir) y su esposa. Ambos fundaron una nueva raza de gigantes, los Jötnar… a la cual yo pertenezco.

Odín y sus hermanos usaron el cuerpo de Ymir para crear Midgard en el centro de Ginnungagap. Con su carne se hizo la tierra. Con su sangre se formaron los mares y los lagos. Con sus huesos se erigieron las montañas. Con sus dientes y fragmentos de huesos se hicieron las piedras. De su pelo crecieron árboles y los gusanos de su carne formaron la raza de los enanos. Los dioses pusieron su cráneo sobre el Ginnungagap y crearon el cielo sostenido por cuatro enanos llamados Norðri, Suðri, Austri y Vestri. Odín luego creó los vientos colocando a uno de los hijos de Bergelmir bajo la forma de un águila, al final de la tierra. Luego arrojó el cerebro de Ymir al viento y este se convirtió en las nubes.

Luego los hijos de Bor tomaron chispas del Muspelheim y las dispersaron a través del Ginnungagap, creando así las estrellas y la luz. Con trozos de madera devueltos por el mar, los hijos de Bor hicieron a los hombres. Crearon un hombre llamado Ask y una mujer llamada Embla. Con las cejas de Ymir, crearon una fortaleza para proteger la raza de los hombres de los gigantes...

¿Quieres saber también la historia del nacimiento de Thor y el mío?

Loki hizo una pausa para observar el interés que su relato causaba en Raynor, pero el pequeño ya estaba profundamente dormido... con una sonrisa tan plena en su hermosa carita, que el orgulloso padre estaba seguro que soñaba con ser uno de los grandes Dioses creadores del árbol de la vida...

-Descansa… querido de mi corazón- concluyó, desapareciendo la ilusión y besando tiernamente la frente de su hijo… luego apagó las luces y salió rumbo a su alcoba.

Esta era sin duda, la hora del día en que más sentía su soledad… los sirvientes aún se escuchaban en el piso de abajo, terminando de cenar en la cocina y dispuestos a retirarse a descansar… el inconveniente de vivir en Midgard era que la casa le parecía diminuta, comparada con los palacios en los que estaba acostumbrado a vivir… pero su casa era en realidad, una hermosa mansión en un área exclusiva de Nueva York… aún así, tenía que soportar la cercanía de los criados, el ruido exterior y vecinos que lo saludaban cuando llegaba a aventurarse a salir.

Todo eso era menos inconveniente al lado de Thor, porque era hasta divertido jugar a ser una pareja común y no divinidades… pero ahora él ya no estaba…

Entró en su habitación y se sentó frente al escritorio… Comenzó a revisar sus cuentas y los fondos con los que contaba… Cuando Thor vivía todavía a su lado, simplemente el dinero no era asunto de interés. Contando con recursos prácticamente ilimitados en Asgard, vivir era sencillo, cualquier capricho terrenal estaba a su alcance, así como los alimentos, el sostenimiento de su hogar, el pago a los sirvientes, el Colegio, la ropa, las diversiones… una larga lista de etcéteras que ahora parecían un pozo sin fondo en el que Loki veía como el dinero era arrojado a puños… según el estado de cuenta del banco (ese extraño lugar donde se guardaba el dinero, en lugar de tenerlo en una bóveda en casa) le alertaba de la forma en que sus ahorros se estaban terminando…

Casi la mitad de acabó en un mes. Administrando lo que restaba, alcanzaría para vivir unos cinco o seis más… eso si entendía lo que era ahorrar y economizar, palabras inexistentes en su vocabulario.

-Lo primero sería buscar un departamento económico... sin sirvientes... pero lo suficientemente amplio y seguro para Raynor, donde pueda jugar y estudiar… lo sacaré del Colegio mortal, un gasto inútil para un chico que no se divierte con niños patéticos...- murmuró, tachando de su lista los gastos que consideraba superfluos.

Suspiró… jamás en la vida se imaginó en la necesidad de obtener dinero para vivir… ¿Sería el tiempo oportuno para buscar trabajo? ¿En qué empleo podría él encajar? ¿Quién le daría ese trabajo? Quizá si vendía sus joyas podía evitarse esa humillación… pero le dolía desprenderse de ellas… todavía...

El teléfono celular, guardado en el cajón comenzó a vibrar… había olvidado ese aparato hacía días, ya que en realidad no tenía comunicación con nadie. Era sorprendente que aún tuviese algo de carga la batería. Pero el único que le llamaba era precisamente Thor… ¿Era entonces Él marcando? El corazón le dio un vuelco mientras lo buscaba para responder… ¿Era Thor? ¿Llamaba para intentar hablar, explicar algo, solucionar las cosas?

-Habla…- dijo Loki, con tono de decepción.

-Te he marcado toda la tarde- respondió una voz varonil al otro extremo de la línea… una voz que no era la del rubio Dios del Trueno- ¿Exactamente qué clase de diva te crees para hacerte tanto del rogar?

-¿Llamaste tan solo para molestarme?- respondió el pelinegro, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

-Acabo de enviar el auto por ti… esa copa no debe demorarse ni un instante.

-Un momento Stark, ¿Por qué decides las cosas sin mí? Simplemente no puedo esta noche, yo...

-Peter me lo dijo, me dijo que necesitabas esa copa AHORA… y él va en el auto, cuidará del mini Dios mientras tú y yo hablamos de cosas de hombres y bebemos hasta vomitar… ¡Te espero!

***

Tony Stark sonrió con amargura… lejanos estaban los días en que él y su invitado eran enemigos mortales, difuso en un pasado reciente el sentimiento de odio de Loki hacia los Vengadores y su ambición por conquistar el planeta entero y gobernarlo “como un Dios benevolente” Ciertamente el que estaba ahora frente a él era alguien enteramente diferente al supervillano de antes.

-Bebamos como hombres, he dicho…- exclamó, haciendo a un lado la segunda botella de vino, ya casi vacía y abriendo una botella de exquisito coñac. Sirvió en dos vasos con hielo y acercó las bebidas hasta la sala, en donde ambos conversaban al abrigo de un fuego tibio en la elegante chimenea.

-No es bueno mezclar la pena con el alcohol…- sentenció Loki, observando el líquido ambarino con un gesto ya algo encendido, pues las mejillas de durazno lucían un tinte sonrosado y la límpida mirada de esmeralda brillaba inusualmente.

-Si mi memoria no me falla, solo tú me tuviste la suficiente paciencia para escucharme y hacerme reaccionar cuando Steve me abandonó… Esperé el apoyo de muchos, de mis amigos principalmente… y nadie acudió… excepto el Dios del Caos… Permíteme devolverte el favor, a ver si te sientes mejor echando fuera unos cuantos gritos e insultos contra quien te dé la gana.

-No soy más un Dios, no soy el que era antes, no tengo nada… apenas unos trucos estúpidos que a nadie asustan...- exclamó Loki, comenzando a dejar salir todo lo que callaba en su corazón- ¿No es estúpido lo que haces por amor? ¡Renuncié a todo! ¡A mi divinidad, a mi magia… a mi fuerza! Entregué mi poder como un tonto para darle paz a Padre de Todo… para que no tuviera miedo de que podía ahogar a su primogénito mientras dormíamos juntos… para asegurarle que mi hijo no recibiría magia oscura… me convertí en lo que más aborrezco… en un mortal patético e inservible... ¿Y para qué?

-Es cierto que sacrificaste mucho por el amor de Thor…- asintió Tony, llenando nuevamente los vasos- Fue una prueba de máxima entrega y fidelidad...

-¿Y sirvió de algo? ¿Sirve de algo amar hasta que cada célula de tu cuerpo arde y duele por aquel que tarde o temprano me iba a abandonar?- la voz de Loki se tornaba torpe y vacilante, a medida que el coñac se le trepaba por la sangre.

-No puedo creer lo que ricitos ha hecho… en serio... Aunque después de todo, la vida se encarga de cobrarse lo que uno hace de una forma u otra...

-¿Quieres decir que Thor me dejó como un castigo por mis acciones del pasado? ¿Es decir que me lo merezco? ¿Es la soledad y el desamor el destino final de alguien que entregó todo por amor? ¿Me merezco lo que me está sucediendo, Tony?

-Quiero decir que no tengo una explicación lógica para que él se fuera como se fue… y que es un verdadero imbécil por dejar atrás una familia por la que tanto luchó y a la que parecía amar intensamente...

-Pues ya ves que no nos amaba tanto...

Loki vació el vaso y se negó a seguir bebiendo… le faltaba muy poco para perder la conciencia y prefería continuar en control de sus emociones. El alcohol, sin embargo, le había aflojado la lengua lo suficiente para desahogarse con el millonario, a quien tenía en gran estima por considerarlo uno de los pocos mortales con la suficiente capacidad intelectual para sostener una conversación a su altura.

-Calma, mi querido embaucador… posees los encantos suficientes para que Thor te extrañe… dudo mucho que encuentre en brazos de cualquiera lo que tú le has dado- dijo Tony, consolándolo con las palabras y acercándose para colocar su mano amistosamente sobre el hombro del ojiverde.

-¡Lo extraño, Tony… lo extraño terriblemente!- exclamó Loki de pronto, llevando su mano hasta la alianza de oro y de uru que simbolizaba su unión con el Asgardiano. Y en un arrebato de rabia, la sacó de su dedo anular para apretarla contra su corazón y después lanzarla contra la pared y gritarle su frustración a su pareja ausente - ¡Thor, no mereces mi amor, no mereces este dolor que me está matando!

Se abrazó al excéntrico filántropo, científico y millonario, sollozando a viva voz por primera vez desde que Thor lo abandonara. Dejó que las lágrimas salieran y que por fin, el dolor contenido explotara y comenzara a estremecerlo... Sentía coraje, sentía una infinita tristeza y decepción… pero no sentía rencor, no podía… todavía amaba demasiado al rubio y eso era lo más desesperante…

-Cuéntame, Loki… cuéntame que tragedia pudo suceder entre ustedes para que su relación terminara...

***

FLASHBACK…

Loki jamás abría el correo de Thor… jamás hurgaba entre sus pertenencias y jamás revisaba los mensajes de su celular… de hecho, Thor usaba el aparato telefónico solo a instancias de sus amigos mortales, porque no se acostumbraba a esa clase de tecnología midgardiana y constantemente debía cambiar el aparato pues si no los rompía de un martillazo, al no recordar como responder una llamada, lo sumergía en agua, lo dejaba caer o lo aplastaba con la fuerza de sus enormes manos… pero aquel móvil había escapado vivo por obra de los Dioses y estaba sonando con tanta insistencia que decidió tomar la llamada.

-Diga…- fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios antes de que, sin responder, la persona al otro lado cortara la comunicación.

Podía suceder que no escucharon cuando respondió, quizá pensaron que se habían equivocado de número, cualquier cosa… pero Loki tuvo un presentimiento que no lo abandonó en todo el día. Y ya que Thor había olvidado llevarse su móvil, varias horas después, fue y lo revisó nuevamente… tenía no solo el registro de varias llamadas perdidas de distintos números, sino algunos mensajes de texto y dos correos de voz…

“Llámame, es importante” “Responde mi llamada, por favor” “¿Pues dónde te has metido que no llegaste a tiempo?” “Thor, si no vas a responderme entonces tendremos problemas”

Eran decididamente… mensajes muy comprometedores… ¿Se atrevería a escuchar los mensajes de voz?

La respuesta era obvia.

-“Thor... no te atrevas a dejarme sin responderme” “Thor, estoy a punto de ir a tu casa y armar un escándalo si no vienes de inmediato!”

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿Y le armaste un escándalo?

-Casi provoqué el Ragnarök… Thor durmió en la alcoba de invitados por casi un mes, no me puso un dedo encima por al menos cuatro meses… aunque eso en realidad era un castigo para los dos… pero podrás imaginarte que tuvo que rogarme y bastante para que yo pudiera perdonarlo...

-No comprendo como lo perdonaste… una infidelidad no es como olvidar una cita o un aniversario, esas cosas se perdonan…

-Me perdonó antes a mí ¿No? Por esas “pequeñas travesuras” que hice en Asgard mientras ustedes peleaban contra ese Ultrón...

-Si, de acuerdo… Thor también ha dejado pasar cosas no muy amistosas por parte tuya… pero… ¿Engañarte de esa manera y precisamente con…?

-¡No repitas ese nombre, por favor! ¿Crees que no lo pensé? ¿Crees que no estaba absolutamente convencido de ir y sacarle el corazón o lo que sea que tenga dentro de ese pecho inmoral?

-Hey, tranquilo… solo desahógate… creo que Thor está más confundido que enamorado. Simplemente no creo que tenga las razones suficientes para cambiarte así como así… seguro se trata de un desliz sin importancia, de una calentura de sus tiempos de conquistador disipado, ya sabes, creo que no ignoras sobre sus salidas con la Doctora Choo…

-Sé que salió con ella y sé que también salió con uno de los nuevos Vengadores, ese que por cierto, se quedó con la gema escondida en mi antiguo cetro...

-¿Te refieres a Vision? Eso no fue nada, Vision está perdidamente enamorado de Wanda, con Thor no pasó de un bobeo inocente y si ya lo perdonaste una vez…

-No lo voy a perdonar, Tony… no lo haré… Con ese robot-androide-con-conciencia... tú sabes que fue algo más que un coqueteo inocente. En su favor… Thor creía que yo estaba muerto… Pero, ¿Cuántas veces más lo hará si acaso yo llegara a perdonarlo? Lo hizo una vez, lo hizo dos veces… ¿Por qué no hacerlo una tercera, cuarta, milésima vez?

-¿Hablas de Vision? ¿O de la Doctora Choo?

-Hablo de abandonarme para irse a vivir al lado de otra persona. Yo no lo eché, ni estoy muerto o desaparecido… ¡Hicimos votos de matrimonio! ¡Estamos casados, tenemos un hijo! Ningún bobeo se justifica cuando faltas a la santidad y al honor de tu hogar… Tony, tú mismo lo viviste… tú sabes lo que se siente porque también estabas casado con Steve y tienen un hijo… ¿Acaso lo has perdonado ya?

-Es diferente…- carraspeó Stark, ruborizándose y desviando un poco la mirada- Steve tenía lazos muy fuertes con su actual pareja… y por eso su amor por mí se tambaleó...

-¿Ves? ¡Lo justificas! Aunque te abandonó… te dejó por esa especie de mapache con brazo mecánico que hizo no pocas “travesuras” también… ¿Nos lo merecemos, Tony? Tú eres el bueno aquí, no el villano… y también fuiste abandonado.

-Vamos Loki… ni Thor ni Steve son malos, no hay buenos ni malos aquí, nadie lo es… y no me des golpes bajos que me haces arrepentirme de estar aquí, intentando hacer que te sientas mejor y no dejando que me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento…

-Bien. Te concedo la razón… ¿Qué hago de ahora en adelante?

***

Peter estaba profundamente dormido en el enorme diván de la alcoba de Raynor… y como el día siguiente debía acudir a la escuela, optó por no despertarlo. Arropó al adolescente y revisó el sueño de su vástago, al ver que todo estaba en orden, se retiró a descansar también… esta vez, con el tambaleo provocado por el coñac y el vino, apenas si pudo quitarse las botas para dejarse caer sobre su cama… mientras canturreaba una canción… una de tantas que Thor solía cantarle al oído mientras comenzaba a hacerle el amor… sabía que eso le gustaba, pero ahora… las dulces palabras le provocaban dolor...

-“Venga mi amor… guárdese esto mío… cuídemelo y verá… “- un hipo de llanto y embriaguez lo interrumpió, volviéndose boca arriba para intentar conjurar la imagen del que tanto amaba, y hacerse las ilusiones de que estaba aún a su lado. Al menos, esa poca magia restante le daba la facilidad de evocar sus pensamientos con esa vividez. El Thor convocado le sonrió, le miró enamorado y le extendió los brazos. Loki continuó cantando- “Cabe en su amor… que cabe así y en frío… deme licencia…”

Al tocarlo, la ilusión se desvaneció y Loki regresó a su realidad… al silencio, al eco de su bobo acento de borracho que resonaba en la soledad… a sus lágrimas y a extrañar a su esposo, a su amante, a su compañero...

Tony prometió ayudarlo y por lo pronto, le dijo que lo buscara temprano por la mañana, seguro encontraría un trabajo que pudiera desempeñar en sus empresas.

-Yo… el hijo de Laufey, Príncipe caído en desgracia por dos veces… rebajándome a trabajar para percibir un salario y poder darle una vida digna a mi hijo… que es descendiente de Dioses, heredero de Asgard…”

Cerró los ojos de esmeralda y se quedó profundamente dormido...


	2. RIVALES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es complicado ser un simple mortal, con problemas cotidianos... pero ser un antiguo Dios, con problemas de mortal y además, problemas asgardianos es algo un poco más complicado de sobrellevar.
> 
> Loki tiene su primera gran diferencia con la nueva pareja de Thor... y aunque parece que no pasará a mayores, en realidad descubrirá que no solo es su rival, sino el enemigo a vencer... por muchas razones.
> 
> También Tony deja entrever un poco el rencor que siente hacia la nueva pareja de Steve...
> 
> Las dos divas abandonadas, empatizan porque tienen historias parecidas... historias de abandono y desamor... además de un hijo para criar.

-Loki, en tres días te he cambiado cinco veces de puesto...- dijo Tony Stark, haciendo un ademán de impaciencia mientras intentaba retomar el control del sistema en la red de computadoras de las Empresas Stark- Has sido Supervisor, Asistente Científico, Asesor de personal, has sido asistente mío y ahora, oficialmente eres un vándalo... No puedes simplemente hackear el sistema para entretenerte… mis negocios son serios, amigo...

-Bueno, no es por diversión… pero si no te interesa saber que una de tus fábricas en europa está intentando vender químicos peligrosos a un grupo terrorista en algún lado del planeta, entonces borraré la información que obtuve y ya… menos mortales en este mundo... aunque sean mujeres y niños...

Tony se quedó paralizado. Dejó de teclear y se volvió lentamente hacia el pelinegro, cuestionándolo con la mirada.

-¿Estás diciendo eso en serio?

-Muy en serio…- respondió Loki, tomando la pantalla para abrir los archivos encriptados y mostrar las conversaciones, los tratos y las fórmulas químicas que incluían en la supuesta venta ilegal- Con esto se fabrica Napalm. Puedo desviar y obstruir este negocio… si cambio estos datos… si hago llegar este par de mensajes… listo. La policía estará esperando a tus “leales empleados” y a sus clientes en cuanto asomen sus asquerosas narices fuera de sus oficinas...

Todavía sin creerlo, Tony retrocedió un poco, oprimió un mecanismo oculto en la pared y una portezuela se abrió. Dentro estaba una especie de equipo de comunicaciones… tecleó algunos números y se colocó un auricular...

-Comprueba el protocolo de seguridad alfa- lente-milla-alfa…- luego esperó durante algunos instantes, mismos que Loki empleó en revisar todos y cada uno de los catálogos de trajes, abrigos y accesorios de hombre que encontró.

-El sueldo que me pagas ni siquiera alcanza para comprar uno solo de los trajes que aún no estreno y que tengo en casa… o eres un tacaño, Tony… o no tengo la menor idea de lo que Thor gastaba en vestirme...

-Admite que estabas muy consentido, Thor hizo un excelente trabajo haciéndote todavía más malcriado de lo que ya eras...- dijo Tony, guardando el auricular y cerrando nuevamente la portezuela de la pared- Y tenías razón… ahora mismo esos malos empleados están siendo entregados a la policía… mala propaganda… tendré que viajar a Francia para decirles unas cuantas cosas...

-¿Podrías al menos adelantar mi paga para comprarme un automóvil? Odio decir que al no poder usar mis botas, flotar o teletransportarme, viajar en la motocicleta de tu hijo me causa más miedo que Surtur...

Tony perdió la seriedad al escucharlo… rompiendo a reír con sonoras carcajadas.

-¿En serio? ¿En serio has llegado a trabajar montado en la motocicleta de Peter? ¿Y cómo es que nadie te ha tomado fotografías para compartir en las redes sociales? “El Dios del Caos en el tráfico de New York, un lunes por la mañana” ¡Diablos! Quisiera verte llegar en ese armatoste...

Cruzado de brazos, sin decir una palabra y sin variar su expresión de seriedad, con los ojos esmeraldas bien fijos en el castaño, Loki esperó hasta que el ataque de risa terminó… poco a poco, Tony dejó de estremecerse, se limpió una lágrima furtiva escapada de la tremenda diversión y tosió un par de veces para recuperar la calma.

-¿Terminaste tu burla?

-Lo siento… lo siento de verdad… mira Loki, accedí a darte empleo porque estoy convencido de que necesitas distraerte, dar un sentido de utilidad a tu vida… pero no es por el dinero que estás aquí… yo puedo hacerme cargo de tus gastos, incluso de los lujos que quieras darte… ropa de diseñador, automóviles, un helicóptero si te place… pero no dejes de buscar el sitio donde encajes… en cualquier departamento de mi Torre, en los laboratorios, en los sistemas de cómputo… donde quieras… solo intenta hacer el trabajo que se te asigne y deja las labores heroicas a los vengadores ¿De acuerdo? Te agradezco por descubrir ese asunto de europa… pero no quiero que tengas problemas si la policía te llama a atestiguar o algo…

-¿También tú crees que debo seguir con un bajo perfil en Midgard?

-Solo digamos que en el monumento heroico de Central Park está el tipo rubio del martillo y no el Señor de las mentiras...

Loki bajó la mirada y suspiró cortamente. No era él precisamente el asgardiano a quien quisieran ver libre de nuevo en la ciudad que casi destruyó unos años atrás.

-Quiero ganar el dinero que mi trabajo desquite... no me mantengas… los lujos no significan nada, solo deseo tener lo necesario para que Raynor continúe con sus tutores, y lleve una vida tranquila.

-Vamos a mi oficina… creo que te daré una nueva oportunidad como Asistente.

***

Había prometido a Tony no abrir archivos clasificados de nuevo… pero estaba demasiado aburrido. El millonario no necesitaba un asistente para nada, ni siquiera estaba en la oficina el tiempo suficiente para justificar que tuviera una tan enorme, lujosa y equipada…

Así que comenzó a leer… quien sabe como había dado con aquellos archivos, y se sorprendió al ver que también los Vengadores tenían sus problemas emocionales, como cualquier mortal… Loki se enteró que Bruce Banner necesitaba practicar yoga, meditación y usar tranquilizantes para poder controlar al Hulk, se estremeció recordando sus diferencias con el gigante verdoso y cerró el expediente… luego se fue enterando de asuntos muy privados de Natasha, como sus ansias de ser madre y la posibilidad que le daba la Dra. Cho de un trasplante uterino,

-Helen Cho… sesión tres…- leyó, antes de hacer click sobre el archivo, sin dudarlo un instante.

-“No la odio a ella, en serio…”- la voz que se escuchó, parecía corresponder a una mujer joven, con certeza, la famosa científica que trabajaba para las Industrias Stark. Ella y alguien más parecían tener una sesión de terapia y habían registrado todo en un archivo de audio- “Lo que odio es que Thor le crea todo, que le baste chasquear los dedos para que acuda volando hasta donde se encuentra, parece que no se da cuenta que Jane Foster solo lo utiliza para promocionar sus investigaciones y obtener recursos…”

El corazón de Loki dio un vuelco ¿Hablaban sobre la detestable mortal que tantas veces intentó robarle el amor del rubio? Checó la fecha… era de varios años atrás, de los tiempos de la Convergencia… eso lo tranquilizó un poco, la mención de la tal Foster no era reciente y tal parecía que igual que a él, la astrónoma tenía la virtud de ser insoportable para otras personas. Estaba a punto de cerrar el archivo, pero su terrible curiosidad lo obligó a seguir escuchando.

-“Thor admira su inteligencia”- la segunda voz, varonil, suave, templada.. no la pudo reconocer.

-“¡Por favor Vision! Ni siquiera fue tomada en cuenta para el premio Nobel, como ella tanto nos presumió… seamos sinceros, Foster perdió la humildad, se volvió ambiciosa… cree que por tener acceso a ciertos secretos asgardianos se coloca por encima de cualquier ser humano y además, se cree con derechos de manipular a Thor, de hacer con él lo que le dé gana… Ni siquiera acepta sus propuestas de una relación estable con él, prefiere seguir viajando y dando conferencias…”

-“¿Y como sabes que Thor quiere tener una relación estable con ella? Yo opino lo contrario… el Dios del Trueno es incapaz de tomar en serio a nadie, pero su educación y nobleza, le impide ser cortante con Jane y decirle en su cara que no la ama, que jamás la amó… que solo fue un espejismo todo lo que creyó sentir por ella en el pasado o en el presente. Yo pude ver el corazón de Thor una vez… lo sabes…”

Loki abrió los ojos con sorpresa… era verdad, el rubio y Vision habían tenido una aventura…

-“Pero lo de ustedes nunca llegó a ser una verdadera relación, igual que a mí jamás me ha hecho caso… solo tiene ojos para esa Jane… no sé que demonios le ve…”

-“No seas dura al juzgarlo, porque te apresuras y te equivocas… Thor no ama a Jane, como no me amó a mí ni amará a nadie sobre este mundo… su amor está con alguien más…”

-“¿Me estás diciendo que Thor tiene una esposa en Asgard o algo así?”

-“Digamos que algo así… Thor no ama a nadie porque sencillamente ya ama a una persona importante, está unido por lazos muy profundos, su corazón le pertenece… pero por alguna razón poderosa, no pueden estar juntos…”

-“¿La otra persona es casada?”

-“No lo creo… pero simplemente está en un sitio inalcanzable para Thor”

-“¿Quizá porque esa persona especial ha muerto?”

-“La muerte es muy relativa entre los dioses, Helen… y Thor tiene una eternidad de esperanzas para reencontrarse con quien ama… Algún día, se reencontrarán, porque el de ellos es un amor imposible de romper, inmutable, intransferible… “

En este punto, una mano accionó el botón de apagado y el audio se interrumpió, Loki alzó los ojos y pudo ver que Tony había llegado, silencioso, interrumpiendo y haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

-Son archivos privados… te dije que no quería que volvieras a abrirlos… ¿Ves lo que la curiosidad te hace?

-¿Darme cuenta de que no era tan inmutable el amor de Thor?

-No. Hacerte daño tú solo… deja de hurgar en la herida… deja que el tiempo acomode todo. Es muy reciente el abandono para que puedas manejarlo con tranquilidad. No busques en el pasado, Loki… enfócate en el futuro...

***

La cena no había quedado del todo mal... Raynor comió con buen apetito, leyeron un poco y se quedó dormido en los brazos que lo acunaban y velaban su sueño. Con cuidado, Loki lo llevó a su cama y lo arropó con todo su infinito amor…

Luego fue a revisar que ya nada le faltara para la mudanza… echó un último vistazo a cada rincón de aquella casa, donde su amor había florecido y que ahora nada significaba. Había encontrado un departamento bien ubicado, cerca de un parque y cerca del nuevo Colegio al que su hijo asistiría, de manera que las distancias no serían problema mientras podía hacerse de un automóvil.

-Thor...- murmuró, palideciendo al escuchar vibrar su teléfono celular y ver que la pantalla mostraba una imagen de Mjölnir, acompañada con la palabra “Darling”… era como él mismo había identificado el número del rubio.

-¿Loki?- se escuchó la voz varonil y añorada, con su habitual fuerza y entonación… aunque no resultó agradable escuchar que pronunciaba su nombre en lugar de alguno de los cariñosos adjetivos con los que normalmente lo llamaba- Hola... espero no ser inoportuno...

-No lo eres…- respondió el pelinegro, dejando que una leve esperanza anidara en su corazón- Me alegra que llames… deseaba escuchar tu voz...

-He querido llamar hace varios días, pero no estaba seguro si me responderías… así que me siento contento de que estemos hablando...

-Y si… dime qué ha pasado… que piensas… es agradable por fin poder comunicarnos...

-Bueno, en realidad solo quiero que podamos reunirnos pronto- ¿Reunirse? Un nuevo salto de alegría del corazón de Loki le hizo sonreír- Extraño mucho a Raynor… ¿Podemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre los términos de la custodia?

-¿De... la custodia?- preguntó, esta vez quedándose sin aire… incrédulo y sintiéndose un imbécil…

-Me gustaría que no hubiese problemas con eso... mi hijo necesita que sus dos padres estén de acuerdo y le faciliten el proceso del divorcio. No tenemos ningún problema en que venga los fines de semana a casa, o incluso si necesitas algo de espacio, podemos dejar que pase un tiempo con nosotros y otro tiempo contigo… finalmente, seguimos viviendo en la misma ciudad y… ¿Loki? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Loki estaba escuchando, si… como si fuera la voz de un desconocido, como si eso le estuviera sucediendo a otra persona, pero no a él… ¿Era de verdad Thor el que hablaba? ¿Era su todavía esposo hablando de separación y refiriéndose a él en plural?

-Lo siento... dejé de escuchar cuando mencionaste “divorcio”

\--¡Vamos! No te pongas en ese plan... Tarde o temprano debemos firmar la separación, pero quise anticiparme por el bien de mi hijo. No quiero que Raynor nos vea discutir nuevamente, fue muy penoso pero los dos tuvimos la culpa por perder la compostura, no quiero que él sufra por nuestras diferencias, y lo mejor es que pueda seguir viéndonos por igual… piensa en eso.

-No, Thor… piénsalo tú ¡Jamás le voy a dar el gusto a esa, de convivir con TU hijo, que resulta también es MÍ hijo! Y no me da la gana permitirlo, así que antes de intentar ser tan previsor, piénsate dos veces lo que me vas a proponer… ¿Deseas verlo? Claro, no le voy a quitar ese derecho… pero será en mis términos, solo él y tú, nadie más es bienvenida en la vida de mi niño...

-Eres imposible cuando se trata de razonar… Acepta que ahora tengo a alguien más a mi lado, ella está feliz de recibir a Raynor, no se ha puesto a tener una rabieta infantil… Somos personas maduras, Loki y entiende que las cosas son así ahora. Raynor me necesita tanto como a ti y los dos vamos a hacer nuevas vidas, se tendrá que adaptar y tenemos que ayudarlo. Mi casa es tan digna como tu casa...

-Tal vez… pero no fui yo quien abandonó este hogar, ni fui yo quien faltó al honor, arrojando su palabra al lodo... ¿Quieres de verdad que ella conviva con nuestro pequeño? ¿Quieres su influencia en su vida? Yo no… no la quiero cerca y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para evitarlo. Envía los papeles, manda a tus mensajeros, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Mi respuesta ya la sabes.

-¡Basta, Loki! No comencemos… Solo acordemos una custodia compartida y...

-Adiós, Thor.

***

La siguiente mañana sería dedicada a mudarse. Esperó que el joven Peter llegara en su motocicleta por Raynor, tras asegurarse que llevaba bien puesto su casco y bien sujeta su mochila en su espalda, se despidió como cada día y miró a ambos hasta que los perdió de vista, colina abajo… luego marcó a la caseta de vigilancia para que permitieran el paso al camión de mudanza… esa tarde, cuando su hijo saliese del Colegio, se llevaría la sorpresa de llegar al que sería su nuevo hogar.

Rápidamente, los trabajadores comenzaron a cargar los baúles, cajas y pertenencias del antiguo Dios del engaño y las de su hijo… En pocos minutos, estuvieron listos para trasladarlos a la nueva dirección. Era tan solo propiedad personal, ni un solo mueble, cuadro o accesorio se llevaría, nada quería ver de Thor, nada… ni siquiera un tenedor de la cocina...

Cerró con candados y suspiró. Con ese adiós silencioso a ese hogar terminaba una etapa y se lanzaba a rehacer su vida. Una aventura que no estaba en sus planes, pero que estaba dispuesto a encarar con la mejor de las actitudes.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Loki, enturbiando su mirada y agriando su gesto cuando la sintió llegar a sus espaldas… altiva, poderosa, flotando desafiante… con la plateada armadura destellando al sol y la roja capa ondeando junto a sus rubios cabellos, tras la máscara, esa máscara retadora que ocultaba su identidad… mientras revoleaba el martillo que simbolizaba todo su poder…

Jamás imaginó ver a otro ser en cualquiera de los nueve mundos capaz de levantar a Mjölnir, el poder de Thor residía en aquella arma magnífica que parecía haber sido forjada solo para él… pero, desde meses atrás, al renunciar el hijo de Odín a su trono, al ser declarado no elegible para gobernar Asgard… de pronto, bajo oscuras circunstancias, fue incapaz de volver a levantar su arma… y si esa tragedia no fuera poca, una mujer apareció para tomar la estafeta y convertirse en alguien que también se hacía llamar “Thor”

-Vine a observar mi futuro hogar, ya que te marchas, considero un designio de lo eterno que este bello edificio quede a mi disposición para ocuparlo…- dijo la mujer Thor- Sinceramente, todo lo que pertenece al hijo de Odín ahora me pertenece a mí, la nueva soberana del rayo.

-¿Te crees con algún derecho para insultarme, mujer?- respondió el ojiverde, con el tono altivo que aquella impertinente merecía- ¿Crees de verdad que me molestaré por la posesión de una casa? Si quieres hacerte las ilusiones de que usurpas no solo la vida de él, sino la mía… esta misma tarde podrás hacerlo… a tus anchas… diviértete adivinando los secretos de cada rincón de mi hogar.

-Pues solo creo que ahora sabes que no eres rival para mí, bajo ninguna circunstancia… y como me adueño de tu casa, me he adueñado del amor de Odinson. ¿No te resulta frustrante saberlo, Loki? ¿Acaso no sientes deseos de pelear conmigo por eso?

Loki apretó los dientes y los puños… obviamente, sin ninguno de sus antiguos poderes, ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar que tenía oportunidad de enfrentar a aquella criatura que le irritaba sobremanera. Esa Thor femenina que ostentaba el nombre y el poder de su todavía marido con tanto desparpajo.

-No esperes que te complazca, usurpadora… simplemente pasa de mí. No tenemos nada de qué hablar y ni siquiera entiendo como es que te atreves a dirigirme la palabra… no sé quien eres, ni por qué cobardemente escondes tu rostro tras esa máscara de carnaval... no eres digna de que yo te enfrente.

-Soy Thor ¿Acaso no puedes verme como la nueva dueña del martillo?

-Ese es un título relativo… obviamente usurpaste el nombre también… anda, largo de mi casa, no me interesas… mujer sin rostro. Busca quien atienda tus necedades. Regresa mas tarde y no opaques la luz del sol con tu despreciable presencia.

Y haciendo un desplante de soberbio desprecio, Loki rodeó a la mujer con toda la intención de ignorarla y seguir con sus asuntos.

-Pues te aseguro que tengo un rostro… y un cuerpo… y tu esposo se ocupa muy bien en atenderlo...

La burla era directa y cruel... Pero Loki conservaba su dignidad y su sangre fría.

-Dices bien… Mi Esposo… ¿Te das cuenta que tú sola te has puesto en tu lugar? Una vulgar buscona, ladrona de felicidades ajenas… ¿Esperas hacerme enojar con eso? ¡Buen intento! Hubiese reaccionado con rencor, con odio hacia tu asquerosa persona si tan solo fueses mejor que yo… pero Thor, Mi Esposo todavía, aunque no por mucho tiempo, tan solo me abandonó no por algo mejor, sino por alguien más fácil...

La mujer Thor sintió el saetazo en pleno… acababa de ser insultada con sus propios argumentos. Con el irascible carácter que portar el martillo le otrogaba, así como con la sobrada vanidad que su poder le daba, alzó a Mjölnir para llenarlo de energía y después lanzarlo hacia Loki.

Ella esperaba que el otro se defendiera, que por fin una pelea entre los dos comenzara… pero el haz de energía dio en el esbelto cuerpo convulsionándolo con violencia. Loki salió despedido, impulsado por la fuerza del ataque, chocando brutalmente contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Defiéndete estúpido! ¡No vas a convencer a nadie de que yo te ataqué con ventajas o a traición… álzate y defiéndete! Así aprenderás a respetar a la Diosa del Trueno...

Loki estaba semiinconsciente… aunque hubiese querido defenderse, no tenía la manera de hacerlo. Podía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, pero su fuerza era apenas un poco mayor a la de cualquier mortal… así que tampoco era opción. Y por supuesto que el ataque sorpresivo, que para la mujer era solo una provocación, casi le cuesta dislocarse un hombro o romperse el cuello, si no hubiese alcanzado a acomodar el cuerpo para recibir el golpe contra la pared.

-¡Thor, déjalo!- exclamó una voz que la mujer identificó de inmediato- ¡Déjalo ahora! Loki no se puede defender de ti...

El recién llegado, montando en su carruaje tirado por sus dos cabras, triturador y rechinante, se interpuso sin dudarlo entre el pelinegro y la nueva Vengadora. Que evidentemente molesta por la defensa de su amante a su anterior pareja, volvió a cargar energía al martillo, apuntándolo en forma amenazadora.

-Quítate del medio, Odinson... Este hombre me insultó… y no vas a anteponerlo a mí. Ahora puedo tomar mi propia iniciativa para terminar con quien dude de mí o de mis acciones… hazte a un lado y hagamos que deje de fastidiar con su actuación… sabemos que bien puede pelear conmigo...

-No… Loki ya no tiene poderes… otro golpe tuyo lo matará… déjalo y hablaremos de esto mas tarde.

La mujer Thor descendió lentamente, caminando hasta colocarse a un lado del herido pelinegro. Odinson, como prefería hacerse llamar ahora, le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Loki rechazó la ayuda con un ademán. Miró al rubio con reproche y después a la mujer con desprecio.

-Mjölnir no solo te hace usurpadora… también te vuelve un animal irracional...

-Loki, basta de insultos. No vuelvas a echar a rodar este enorme bola de nieve...

La mujer sonrió socarrona, se echó el martillo al hombro y esperó. Su amante tenía la obligación de darle su lugar… ¿O acaso le daría preferencia a su antiguo amor? Tenían apenas un mes viviendo juntos… pero estaban involucrados desde hacía más de seis meses… casi al mismo tiempo de ser nombrada Vengadora y reconocida como la nueva portadora del arma asgardiana.

-Te agradeceré mucho, Thor Odinson- dijo Loki, acomodándose sobre el suelo- Que ambos se marchen... Ahora… Si cada vez que nos encontremos, ella intentará asesinarme, esta mujer es un verdadero peligro andando.

-Lo siento de verdad... el temperamento de mi título es algo difícil de controlar...

-El temperamento de Mjölnir, solo refleja la verdad del espíritu…- respondió en voz baja, adivinando que verdaderamente, los impulsos de la mujer eran potenciados por las energías que aún estaba en proceso de dominar- No la quiero cerca de mí ¿Me oyes? Justo ella acaba de darme la mejor de las armas para prohibirle acercarse a mi pequeño… y tú… no intercedas en su favor... ¿Quieres un acuerdo de custodia? Bien… esa mujer no es parte del trato… no es negociable… ¡Jamás!

-Te llamaré mas tarde ¿De acuerdo?

Los dos rubios subieron al carruaje, las cabras remontaron el cielo azul y Loki se quedó solo, recargado en la pared, sentado en el suelo… mientras el hombro le seguía doliendo, pero no tanto como le dolía el corazón…

Su rival… su nueva rival… aquella mujer enmascarada, que se ocupaba de defender a Midgard de sus enemigos, que como si nada, se había llevado lo mejor de todo… el nombre, el título, la fama y hasta el amor del primogénito de Odín… dejándolo a él en la más absoluta soledad.

-Si tan solo no hubiese cometido el error de entregar mi poder...- sollozó- ¡Este mundo se hubiese quedado ya sin una Vengadora! Que risa decir eso... ¡Vengadora! Heroína de pacotilla… ladrona de hogares... Padre de Todo… si pudieras escuchar mi súplica… ¡Dame de regreso mi poder!

***

Tony preparó una nueva bolsa de hielo, colocándola él mismo sobre el hombro adolorido de Loki. Escuchaba su relato con el mayor gesto de incredulidad... y no, definitivamente, no comprendía como el amor del rubio había mudado hacia una criatura tan insoportablemente arrogante como lo era la nueva Thor.

-Esa chica, Thora… o como sea que quiera que se le llame… ¿Es asgardiana? ¿Es alguien que tú conozcas?

-Definitivamente no sé quien es… pero tengo la certeza de que me odia. Quizá le hice algo sin querer en el pasado y ahora se encuentra en posición de cobrar venganza...

-¿Venganza?

-Solo así me explico sus deseos de que yo la enfrente… quiere lavar algún rencor viejo. No creo que solo sea porque me ha robado a mi esposo, que esté tan interesada en hacerme desaparecer de este mundo.

-Razón de peso para que vengas conmigo a este viaje de negocios… estaré al menos un mes fuera y no me siento cómodo con el hecho de que te quedes solo, mientras el tonto de Thor y la Thora… ¡demonios, no sé como referirme a ellos sin confundirme! Como sea, mientras ese par te destroza física y emocionalmente...

-Tony, no puedo viajar… ¿Y Raynor?

-Déjalo al cuidado de tutores, como se queda Peter.

Loki sabía algo que evidentemente Stark no quería ver… no iba a desatender a su pequeño para intentar encubrir su dolor… sumergirse en el trabajo, obsesionarse con los negocios, las investigaciones, el desarrollo de tecnología… podía ser muy interesante y lucrativo… pero definitivamente no era bueno para el amante corazón de Peter… y él, que lo cuidaba en las ausencias de Tony, lo podía atestiguar…

-Prefiero quedarme... y me gustaría que permitieras a Peter venir a mi departamento a pasar este mes de tu viaje. Nos haremos compañía y te prometo que cuidaré de él algo más cálidamente que los tutores...

-Bueno- dijo Tony, simple y llanamente- Te quedas a cargo entonces, Nana Mágica… y llámame si algo sucede… como por ejemplo, que encuentres la forma de retorcerle el cuello a esa Thora… debe ser tan satisfactorio como despellejar a un mapache. Por supuesto… algún dia encontraré la forma de hacerlo.

Loki rió a su pesar… encontraba en la amistad insólita de un antiguo enemigo, la suficiente empatía para ir manejando su propio dolor. A Tony tampoco le resultaba sencillo lidiar con su divorcio, ni con la nueva unión de su amado Steve… Pero igual que él, tenía que aceptarlo, lo mejor posible.

-¿Cómo es el acuerdo de custodia que tienes con Steve?

-Es sencillo. Yo tengo a nuestro hijo y el se acuesta con el mapache. Yo le doy sostén y educación a Peter, y Steve tiene sexo loco con el hombre del brazo de robot… ese es el acuerdo.

-¿Quieres decir que él no lo busca? ¿No le interesa?

-Legalmente, debería pagarme una pensión- rió Stark. Recordando cuando Rogers, solemnemente, firmó el acuerdo de divorcio, mientras juraba que seguiría pendiente de los gastos y educación del hijo que había adoptado junto a Tony Stark- Peter estaría con él dos fines de semana al mes, las vacaciones de verano, una vez con él y otra conmigo… igual las fiestas mayores… pero el Capi decidió, igual que tu Thor, aventar la toalla, colgar el título y desvanecerse del panorama... Steve no ha vuelto a ver a Peter con regularidad, y ha cancelado tan a menudo, que el muchacho ya comienza a odiarlo… creo yo...

-Yo no quiero que Raynor odie a Thor...

-Tú no vas a gobernar el corazón de tu hijo… veamos que hace ricitos. Como se porta con él. De eso depende si Raynor seguirá respetándolo o lo mandará a freír mapaches en aceite hirviendo.

Loki volvió a reír… al final, las nuevas parejas de sus ex maridos, no eran precisamente los seres más populares que hubiesen conocido.

-Redactaré un acuerdo de custodia sensato… pero, de ninguna forma cederé a que ella tenga trato con mi hijo… ¿Puedo lograrlo?

-Despues de lo de hoy… seguro, Loki… tienes las de ganar en las leyes de este mundo.

-Y en las de Asgard… nuestras costumbres castigan muy duramente al que abandona a su familia.

-¿Cuándo volverás a reunirte con Thor, el tipo con pene, no la otra?

-Mañana… y mira, quizá ella también le ha robado el pene a mi pobre rubio tonto...


	3. MAGIA X MAGIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de leer lo que sigue y ya que se han dado cuenta que la rival de Loki es nada menos que la Thor* mujer que ahora ronda por Marvel, les pido que hagan la diferencia entre Thor Odinson, el rubio nuestro y Thor* la portadora del martillo por el momento...
> 
> Para esto, siempre que me refiera a ella pondré su nombre con un asterisco (Thor*) espero con esto facilitar la distinción del otro... ya saben, lo dijo Tony... del tipo del pene XD

Tony miraba muy fijamente a la mujer de la máscara plateada… más que máscara, era un casco alado, de forma extrañamente ovalada, pero lo suficientemente blindado para no dejar ver con claridad los ojos que brillaban como carbones encendidos tras ella. El rostro se veía de la nariz hacia abajo, y era una piel blanca y suave, unos labios carnosos con labial muy oscuro, casi negro y dos hileras de blancos dientes.

No era esbelta, su cuerpo podía describirse como armonioso, conformado y lleno de músculos, el cabello se mostraba algo hirsuto y más rubio que el del que caminaba a su lado.

-Hacen juego- murmuró el millonario al esbelto pelinegro que todavía se negaba a mirar de frente a los recién llegados- Me pregunto si ella también tiene músculos en el cerebro y es por eso que han congeniado tan bien... mucha fuerza, poco seso...

-Basta Tony… no tengo humor para esas bromas...

-Si el Dios de la Travesura no se quiere divertir, la cosa es seria- concluyó el castaño, con un gesto de bobería, ofreciéndole asiento a la chica de la armadura.

Thor*, como se hacía llamar, desdeñó la galantería y se sentó algo alejada del grupo. Odinson en cambio, se sentó casi frente a Loki y ante los abogados de Midgard y los sabios de Asgard como testigos, procedieron a dejar en claro los términos del divorcio.

-Hola Thor y hola... Thor*, es bueno verte de nuevo, beach boy… lástima que a tu compañera no parezca darle ese mismo gusto de tenernos aquí.

-Stark...- respondió el rubio, sin dejar de observar el gesto melancólico del que fuera su gran amor.

-Demos comienzo con esta diligencia- intervino el abogado- Tengo entendido que el divorcio se llevará a cabo de común acuerdo...

Los abogados comenzaron a hablar, a ponerse de acuerdo según las instrucciones previas de cada una de las partes, incluso los sabios asgardianos certificaron que la dote depositada por los hermanos de Loki fuese prontamente regresada a la familia, y las indemnizaciones por la disolución del matrimonio, al ser el hijo de Odín quien lo promovía, corrían por cuenta de la familia real de la ciudad dorada.

A la nueva pareja del nórdico se le fue la mandíbula al suelo cuando escuchó los tesoros, incalculables, extremadamente valiosos, de los que se estaba hablando… oro, joyas, propiedades, reliquias… incluso dominios completos, ciudades… condados… ¿Tenían acaso idea de lo increíblemente ricos que eran? Quizá ella ostentaba el poder de Thor, pero definitivamente no tenía su linaje ni sus riquezas. Tony Stark reía conforme escuchaba también, al lado de los dos dioses, él resultaba un modesto pobretón…

Y sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos parecía asombrarles o inquietarles lo que se ganaba o se perdía… Loki permanecía con la mirada clavada en algún rincón del salón donde estaban reunidos, aparentemente indiferente a lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras los ojos de zafiro del rubio recorrían cada milímetro del rostro melancólico, repasando con la memoria que aquellos labios finos y altaneros muchas veces pronunciaron su nombre con amor, que aquel cuello blanco y gracioso tenía un triángulo de pecas que eran su perdición y que tantas noches había devorado con amor, que aquel pecho subía y bajaba tranquilo, aunque hacía pocas noches se agitaba con el ritmo de su pasión… miró las manos largas y finas, reparó que Loki había vuelto a esmaltarse las uñas de color negro y también descubrió que ya no llevaba su alianza de uru, el anillo que simbolizaba su estatus de hombre casado... Llevó por instinto su mano hasta su dedo anular, él todavía llevaba la joya, no se le había ocurrido que era algo inútil traerla puesta.

-El menor Raynor Thorson-Lokison, de cuatro años de edad, quedará en custodia permanente del Señor Loki Laufeyson, quien será responsable de cubrir sus necesidades de atención, educación y esparcimiento, mientras que al señor Thor Odinson se le autoriza para convivir con el niño los jueves de dos a seis de la tarde y los domingos de ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde, además, deberá cubrir el estipendio correspondiente para los gastos de manutención que incluyen alimentos, ropa, servicio médico y escuelas hasta que el menor cumpla su mayoría de edad.

-Es muy poco tiempo- dijo el rubio, hablando por primera vez- Ya que yo me hago cargo de todo lo que él necesite, también quiero que pase tiempo a mi lado. Al menos la mitad de su tiempo... en mi casa.

-Sobre mi cadáver- respondió Loki, interrumpiendo con voz altiva- Mi hijo no va a convivir con esa bruta con martillo... ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó que casi me mata por puro capricho? No, Thor… olvídate de eso. Las leyes en Midgard me dan toda la razón para prohibirte que lo lleves siquiera cerca de ella.

-¡Tú no vas a usar eso de pretexto para negarme a Raynor!- repuso el mayor, alzando la voz, mostrando los dientes y mirándole con ferocidad.

-¡Sólo obsérvame!- dijo Loki enseguida, clavándole también su mirada de esmeralda con tanta frialdad, que tras breves momentos de tensión, en los que los otros no sabían como iba a terminar el enfrentamiento entre aquellas deidades.

Tony activó su reloj-rayo repulsor, si debía proteger a Loki y a él mismo, estaba preparado... mientras Thor* arqueó el cuerpo y levantó amenazadora el martillo.

-¿En verdad quieres una guerra conmigo, Loki? ¿En verdad crees que puedes imponer tu capricho y limitar los derechos que tengo sobre mi hijo? Te advierto que esto puede terminar muy mal para ti...

-Lanza todas las amenazas que quieras... ahora, como en el pasado, yo no te tengo miedo. ¿Quieres una guerra? ¡Una guerra vas a tener!

***

-¿Se van a divorciar?- preguntó Raynor, con el gesto de tristeza más inmenso reflejado en sus lindos ojos celestes. Loki sabía que a pesar de sus pocos años, no podía engañarlo… su preclara inteligencia lo hizo comprender perfectamente que toda aquella explicación sobre la ausencia de su amado Padre Thor, tenía que ver con cambios muy profundos en su hasta ese día, feliz familia.

-Cariño eso no va a cambiar lo mucho que tu padre y yo te amamos… eres lo más importante de nuestras vidas y siempre nos tendrás a los dos para todo lo que necesites...

-Pero yo no quiero que se vaya...- sollozó- Yo no quiero que viva en otra casa, ni que tenga otra familia...

-Raynor hay cosas a las que tendremos que acostumbrarnos los dos...

Esa noche, Loki pasó la noche velando el sueño de su niño, limpiando sus lágrimas, jurándole que el amor de Thor no se mudaba, como se mudaban ellos, que con el tiempo… volvería a ser feliz, sin importar que sus padres vivieran en diferentes lugares. Raynor no quiso bajarse de los brazos del pelinegro… se sentía abandonado, inseguro… tenía miedo de perder también a su Padre Loki… las pesadillas iniciaron esa noche y no lo abandonaron por varias noches consecutivas…

Loki simplemente no podía perdonar que el rubio provocara aquellas lágrimas que le quemaban el alma como si vaciaran hierro fundido en sus entrañas…

“Un amor inmutable, incorrompible… ¡No es verdad! ¡Nada es eterno! Todo termina, todo tiene un fin, como tus promesas… como tu amor… el amor en el que yo confié, el amor al que me entregué en cuerpo y en alma… ¡Nadie hubo en mi corazón antes de ti, Thor! ¡Nadie profanó mi cuerpo antes que yo lo pusiera a tu disposición! No me arrepiento… te he amado como nunca creí amar, como nunca volveré a amar… y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que tus sentimientos han cambiado… creo que también me amaste. Quizá en eso reside mi consuelo… fui amado… dejé de ser el enemigo, el homicida, el desterrado… tan solo para volver a ser Loki, hijo de Laufey… y si todo esto ha servido para que pueda ahora ver el reflejo de mi rostro en estos ojos infantiles tan adorados, entonces todo ha valido la pena… por eso no quiero que Raynor sufra, por eso juro que jamás le daré el gusto a esa mujer que se siente con el derecho de usurpar una felicidad por la que ella no luchó, por la que ella no trabajó… llega y se posesiona de todo lo que tanto esfuerzo, tantas lágrimas y dolor nos costó a ti y a mí, Thor… esa que llegó de no sé donde, que no muestra su rostro, que no tiene otro nombre que el mismo nombre que cada noche he repetido con amor… le entregaste no solo a Mjölnir, le diste la oportunidad de obtener tu poder, tu prestigio y tu título ¿Por qué? No puedo entenderlo… ni me importaría… si no fuera porque también ella se ha llevado tu amor…”

-¿Loki? ¿Ya estabas dormido?- dijo una voz torpe y vacilante cuando el dios respondió el celular.

-Son las tres de la mañana, Stark… pero tienes suerte… no. No estaba dormido… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Solo quiero tomarte la palabra… Peter se irá contigo por cuatro semanas. Salgo de viaje dentro de dos horas y te agradezco que lo cuides tú y no se quede solo con los criados de nuevo...

-Tony ¿Estás borracho? ¿Sucede algo más? Creí que acortarías tu viaje para no estar lejos esta navidad… es una celebración importante en este mundo, debes pasarlo con Peter y no trabajando...

-¡No me des sermones, tu… esposo abandonado! ¿Acaso no tienes sangre en las venas? Tu muy enamorado marido, aquel que desafió las leyes de Asgard y del universo para ser digno de acostarse contigo… se va con una suripanta con casco de “Conehead” (Tony hace referencia a la forma del casco de la nueva Thor* y a una película de 1993, “Los Cabeza de Cono”) ¡Ya no te rías entonces de los mapaches destroza-hogares! ¡Toma esto, Loki! ¡Te la han hecho igual que a mí!

Loki no podía ver el gesto obsceno de Ironman, pero podía adivinarlo… Tony estaba mucho más destrozado todavía por el abandono de Steve… y al parecer, ver la pelea en el juzgado, ver la discusión entre él y Thor y como al final, no se desistió de seguir adelante con el divorcio, habían tocado fibras muy sensibles en el corazón de su amigo...

-Si crees que mi vida está terminada, Tony Stark, tan solo porque Thor y yo no estamos juntos ya… te equivocas...- murmuró el pelinegro, en respuesta, con la voz serena, aunque el castaño tampoco podía ver las quemantes lágrimas que resbalaron por las mejillas de durazno- Tengo la suficiente entereza, fuerza y motivación para seguir adelante… no es una derrota, por mucho que duela y tenga ese sabor… solo es una etapa que finaliza… y yo, Loki de Asgard, Dios del Engaño, resurgirá para ser quizá no lo que antes fue, pero sí un nuevo Loki, más seguro, más sabio y mucho menos ingenuo en el amor...

-Si.. quiero ver eso… en verdad quiero verlo...

***

-Raynor te esperará en el Colegio, su horario de salida es a la una de la tarde, así que tendrás una hora más para estar con él- dijo Loki en el teléfono, hablando claro, tranquilo y seguro de sí- Lamentablemente no está en mis manos evitar que el Trabajador Social los acompañe… pero seguro será discreto en su vigilancia. ¿Dónde deseas que pase por mi niño?

-Yo lo llevaré a casa… si me das tu dirección.

-Estaré hasta muy tarde en la oficina de Tony… adelantaré algo de mi trabajo y si quieres, puedes dejármelo aquí… así nos iremos por una pizza los tres y luego a casa...

-¿Los… tres?

-Si, Thor… Peter pasará conmigo y con Raynor una temporada, mientras Stark regresa de su viaje.

-¡Peter! Claro… buena idea… ese muchacho vale oro... me parece bien, llevaré a Raynor a las seis en punto a la Torre y así podré saludarte y dejarte algunos cheques para tus gastos...

-Creí que la pensión para el niño se depositaría en un fideicomiso en el banco...

-Si, yo me refiero a algo para ti... ¿Aún quieres aquel hermoso abrigo negro con broches de esmeralda? Recuerdo que se quedó depositado mientras le hacían los ajustes a tu talla… ya debe estar listo para...

-Disculpa que te interrumpa, Thor… Yo no puedo costearme ahora ese abrigo… Y en el acuerdo de divorcio no existe ninguna obligación para que me des dinero. No puedo aceptarte ni un dólar extra… seguro lo entiendes. Te devolveré lo que has pagado por su depósito.

-Yo deseo dártelo… se te ve muy bien esa prenda...

-No gracias. Prefiero no adquirir compromisos contigo… hay que limitarse a los acuerdos. Cuando mis hermanos en Jotunheim reciban de regreso mi dote, seguro me enviarán lo suficiente para mis gastos. Gracias por preocuparte… ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Raynor no debe comer más de dos postres… el azúcar lo altera y no duerme bien en las noches… así que cuida que no se salga con la suya… Los veo a las seis.

Loki cortó la comunicación y Thor se quedó mirando largamente la pantalla de su móvil… la imagen la foto de Loki, que aún no removía de su número, se quedó grabada en su mente... sonrió recordando lo mucho que le había gustado la prenda unas semanas atrás, y como con la misma alegría de un niño pequeño le había rogado que se lo comprase. Ya que no iba a insistir en que recibiera dinero extra de sus manos, igual iría por él y lo envolvería para regalo… a través de Raynor, se lo haría llegar.

-Tienes muchas cosas interesantes para hablar todavía con ese maleante ¿No es así? Has puesto cara de imbécil cuando terminó la llamada...- El rubio volvió a la realidad al escuchar las palabras secas y directas de su amante. Thor* arrojó a Mjölnir al suelo de la alcoba… estaba agotada tras un día ocupado con los nuevos vengadores y todo lo que deseaba era dormir- Esta noche no quiero tener sexo contigo… cuando me quite el casco, el cansancio llegará tan intenso, que prefiero dormir hasta el mediodía de mañana… te dejo tranquilo para que sueñes con quien tu quieras.

Y diciendo esto, le dio la espalda, comenzando a quitarse la ropa… sacó sus botas, el cinto que sujetaba el peto y la faldilla, dejó resbalar la túnica y la malla metálica del resto de la armadura y se desveló el cuerpo femenino, firme y torneado… ese cuerpo que enloquecía al antiguo Dios del Trueno y que lo había llevado a cambiar sus sentimientos…

Pero cuando ella se quitó el casco, cuando aquella cascada de rubios mechones quedó libre, sacudida con femenina coquetería, sabedora de que él la miraba y se encendía su deseo, la luz dorada que rodaba el poder de Mjölnir dejó de hacer efecto… la figura curveada y musculosa, fuerte y alta, rubia y de piel de leche, cambió… apareciendo la verdadera forma de aquella nueva Thor*

-Descansa- dijo el de ojos de zafiro- Yo dormiré en la otra alcoba… tengo alguna correspondencia que despachar y así, no te despertaré cuando me vaya a la cama.

Odinson salió, provocando el enojo de la mujer… se volvió furiosa, lanzando fuego por los ojos ya no celestes, sino marrones, sacudiendo el cabello ya no rubio, sino color miel… y apretando los puños delicados y esbeltos… no esperaba que él se fuera, estaba segura que tras el desdén y luego de mostrarle su cuerpo desnudo, se arrojaría tras ella y la arrastraría a la cama para hacerle el amor con furia…

Pero no sucedió… y eso solo quería decir una cosa: Loki todavía lograba perturbarlo lo suficiente para disminuír su interés por ella… y eso no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

-Tampoco dedicarás todo el tiempo a ese mocoso consentido... de alguna forma, poco a poco… te olvidarás de ellos y serás solo mío, Thor Odinson… ¡Solo mío!

***

Loki vió el destello dorado aparecer y desaparecer en forma fugaz en el pasillo que llevaba directo al privado de Tony. Escuchó claramente como la puerta fue abierta y luego de unos instantes, se abrió nuevamente.

Esperó de pié a que el intruso apareciera y se diera cuenta que no estaba solo… cruzado de brazos, arrugó el ceño para detener en seco al hombre alto, esbelto y de barba bien cuidada que puso un gesto de sorpresa al toparse con el Dios. Vestido con ropas fuera de lo común para un midgardiano, túnicas de seda color azul, fajilla dorada, guantes de color amarillo, con una roja capa flotando tras él, rehízo su gesto altanero y sonrió… ya que había sido descubierto, no tenía otra opción que esperar ser cuestionado.

-¿Otra vez rosas rojas, Stephen?- dijo Loki, clavando su mirada esmeralda en el enorme ramo que el hechicero supremo sostenía entre sus manos- He visto estas flores varias veces en la oficina y apenas comprendo su significado.

-El que persevera alcanza- respondió Strange, con un tono algo impaciente- Pero es a Tony a quien busco, obviamente. ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?

-Tony está de viaje… en su casa en Londres lo encontrarás. Para los altos poderes que ahora posees, solo te bastará abrir otro portal e irrumpir su privacidad...

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho, Loki Laufeyson… tu lengua siempre está lista para la burla- dijo Strange, dejando el ramo de rosas sobre un escritorio… le gustara o no, Loki le había dicho la verdad… no podía simplemente aparecerse en cualquier lugar a la hora que quisiera sin causar incomodidad.

-No te lo tomes tan en serio- respondió el pelinegro, tomando las flores y acomodándolas un poco antes de colocarlas en un florero- El perfume de estas rosas es hermoso... Recuerdo cuando Thor llegaba con cientos de rosas, no sabía al final, donde colocarlas... pero era lindo verlas.

Stephen Strange arqueó la ceja, un poco desubicado acerca de lo que Loki estaba diciendo. Luego, hizo un ademán pensativo y le dijo:

-Eso me recuerda algo... ¿No era el trato que tu y tu hermanote se largaran a Asgard para nunca volver?

-Sí… supongo que si… algo recuerdo vagamente.

-¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?

-Ignorar ese trato ¿No es obvio?- Loki rió suavemente, tomando desprevenido al hechicero, que se dejó traspasar el alma por aquella voz encantadora… giró para acomodar el florero en su propio escritorio, para después agregar- ¿Estás intentando conquistar a un millonario para financiar tu tratamiento, mi estimado Doctor Mago?

-Creo que te estás entrometiendo un poco… ¿No lo crees? Además… estás solo en la oficina de Tony ¿Es acaso que eres tú el que investiga la privacidad ajena?

-Huuu que gesto tan feroz- rió Loki nuevamente, moviendo las manos como si tuviese miedo, y provocando en Strange un sentimiento de desazón- Yo trabajo aquí… trabajo para Tony y solo eso.

-Pues yo no creo ni por un instante que tú... –respondió, acercándose en forma amenazadora.

-¿Deseas una taza de té? –Interrumpió el otro con deliberada y desesperante intención. Evadir las respuestas y quebrar la paciencia del mortal parecía ser algo sencillo de lograr- Me queda un poco… no tengo otra cosa que ofrecerte porque realmente es algo tarde y todos se han marchado ya a casa. Pero un poco de té no daña a nadie...

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Crees en verdad que tus modales suaves son suficientes para que me olvide del peligro que representas?- dijo Strange, tomando a Loki con brusquedad del brazo y sacudiéndolo con fuerza. Pero el hechicero no contaba con que el Jötunn carecía de la resistencia y poder de antaño, así que el pelinegro simplemente salió despedido por los aires, cayendo pesadamente sobre una mesita donde Tony guardaba algunos trofeos y piezas de cristal… todo se hizo añicos y las manos de Loki, que cubrieron su rostro instintivamente, sufrieron algunas cortadas que comenzaron a sangrar de inmediato.

Strange lanzó una exclamación… obviamente, no esperaba que su simple ademán pudiese causar tanto daño a un hombre indefenso. Se acercó a toda prisa, tomando las manos largas y finas para examinarlas más detalladamente, mientras le pedía perdón una y mil veces.

-No pidas disculpas… tú no podías saber que yo soy ahora tan vulnerable como cualquier mortal y yo no esperaba que te comportaras como un perfecto animal con tan poca provocación...

-¡Oh, Loki… por favor… no tengo excusa para haberte dañado así! No esperaba eso… Vamos… te llevaré al hospital para que recibas atención.

-No es grave- dijo Loki, caminando al cuarto de baño y tomando un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Por favor… permíteme…

Strange tomó lo más delicadamente que pudo las manos de Loki, puso desinfectante en una gasa y se dispuso a limpiar las pequeñas heridas que ya habían dejado de sangrar. Eran apenas unos arañazos, pero al embustero jamás le había pasado cosa igual… que un simple midgardiano, haciendo uso de su fuerza normal, lo hiriera de tal forma… mas que el daño físico, a Loki le dolía su orgullo...

-No es necesario… de verdad…- agregó el ojiverde, retirando sus manos de entre las enguantadas manos del mortal- Diré a Tony que estuviste buscándolo… solo espero que no te comportes con él como lo haces conmigo. Tony es mi amigo y él vale muchísimo la pena… no se merece un patán cualquiera...

La tercera sonrisa de Loki y Stephen sintió que la sangre se le enfriaba… ¡Definitivamente su corazón estaba traspasado!

-¿Te parece si vamos a tomar ese té afuera? Tengo que pedirte perdón tantas veces...

***

Tenía la conversación amena, hablaba de todos los tópicos que Loki propuso y los conocía bien. También le dio una cátedra en música de Midgard… sabía todo acerca de las canciones, grupos y éxitos pasados y presentes… era divertido hablar con él… además, era tan engreído y seguro de sí mismo, que parecía estar mirándose en un espejo.

-¿Amas a Tony?

-Me gusta Stark… pero él no me hace caso, creo que nunca ha dejado de amar a su ex… ha levantado una coraza tan fuerte para cubrir su dolor, que no permite que nadie más se acerque. Pero he querido seguir intentándolo, porque a mí me gustaría tener a mi lado a un hombre con una mente tan privilegiada como la suya...

-No quise ofenderte al decir que lo buscabas por interés… Es verdad que no controlo mi lengua… soy mordaz sin quererlo... Pero veo que no te enamoras, sino que eliges porque te conviene.

-Tampoco yo fui muy amable al ponerme violento… Pero es cierto. Ser Neurocirujano me hizo aprender a elegir con frialdad. No me gusta equivocarme, por eso siempre intento rodearme de personas que se encuentren a mi altura, tanto intelectual como socialmente… Tony es sin duda, una de esas personas y si todo saliera bien, podría amarlo sin problemas.

Ambos hechiceros rieron y bebieron su taza de té. Loki tomó además uno de los delicados pastelillos de crema con los que acompañaron la infusión y la llevó a su boca, dejando un poco del dulce en sus labios finos… con una mueca juguetona, sacó su lengua y lo limpió… Strange se quedó sin aire… mucho había escuchado sobre la fascinación que el hijo de Laufey ejercía sobre quienes lo rodeaban, diciendo incluso que tenía hecho un imbécil a su propio hermano. Pero ahora podía comprobar muy de cerca que sin quererlo, Loki seducía con cada uno de sus gestos, de sus sonrisas… de su forma de mirar.

Y parecía muy consciente de sus encantos, ya que Loki buscaba continuamente los azules ojos, sabía que ahí podía leer la verdad de los pensamientos de cualquier criatura del universo. Una habilidad que antes era sencilla de ejercer, pero que ahora se le dificultaba mucho más.

-Perdí mis poderes voluntariamente… Padre de Todo se encargó de retirarlos, fue una de sus condiciones para que yo pudiera… vivir en Midgard...

-¿Vivir como un mortal? ¿Anónimo? No entiendo… Creo que hay una causa más profunda que eso y seguramente no me la vas a decir...

-Porque es algo personal. No es interesante de contar, ni de escuchar…

Strange quería seguir charlando, seguir investigando sobre aquella increíble criatura que solo ahora estaba descubriendo. En un par de horas, Loki se adueñó de su interés y de su curiosidad… algo ocultaba aquel hechicero, algo que él se propuso descubrir.

-Tu magia es natural… naciste con ella… no entiendo como te la pueden quitar...

-El poder de un Dios es mucho más complejo que el de cualquier mortal, por muy poderoso mago que sea. Tu magia, Stephen, solo puede manifestarse por el uso de reliquias que la contienen… pero sin tu anillo, tu capa, tu cinturón… puedes hacer muy poco.

-Entonces es posible que la puedas recuperar… porque como dices, yo debo usar accesorios, pero tú eres un ser mágico… cada una de tus células produce magia… si buscas, si entrenas y trabajas lo suficiente… la magia regresará a ti… Yo puedo guiarte si tú lo deseas...

-Hace una hora querías matarme...

-Puedo cambiar de opinión.

Stephen volvió a tomar las manos de Loki, esta vez para depositar un beso caballeroso en el dorso herido de una de ellas. Loki hizo un gesto de complacencia que apagó de inmediato… era satisfactorio saber que todavía podía volver loco a cualquier hombre tan solo con mirarlo.

-Casi es la hora… debo volver a la Torre…

***

A lo lejos, Stephen Strange observó como Loki esperó por varios minutos, bajo una tenue lluvia que comenzó a caer junto a la tarde fría… hasta que un automóvil se detuvo. Del vehículo bajaron dos hombres y un niño… el pequeño, de brillante y larga cabellera rubia, corrió y saltó a los brazos del esbelto Jötunn… luego, un hombre alto y rubio se acercó también.

No fue difícil deducir que se trataba de Thor Odinson.

Thor intentó acercarse a Loki y tomarle la mano, pero el menor se alejó. Un par de veces, eludió los intentos del fortachón por acercarse… cruzaron un par de palabras, parecía tener prisa por marcharse, así que llamó un taxi y subió. Thor y el otro hombre (el Trabajador Social) regresaron al primer auto y se fueron también.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?- se preguntó el hechicero supremo, abriendo un portal para regresar a su propio santuario.

En el auto de alquiler, Loki sintió una opresión en el corazón… el gesto de su hijo al final del día, era de todo menos de felicidad.

-¿Lo pasaste bien con tu padre, Raynor?

-Estoy triste porque él se va a otra casa y no viene con nosotros...

-Ya te lo expliqué, cariño… con el tiempo, lo comprenderás mejor. Disfruta cuando salgas con él y si necesitas que él te lo explique también… solo debes pedírselo. Verás que lo que sucede entre nosotros, no afecta lo que sentimos por ti.

Raynor asintió, pero continuó mirando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla empañada por la lluvia que arreciaba. Loki suspiró y prefirió dejar el tema… si el niño quería sentirse triste, se lo permitiría… solo por un tiempo corto. En sus manos estaba su felicidad y siempre lucharía por ella… darle a Raynor una vida tranquila y feliz era toda su ambición… así que con Thor o sin Thor, tenía que arreglárselas de algún modo para que reaccionara y volviera a ser el de siempre.

Marcó entonces por quinta vez al número del hijo de Stark… según la servidumbre de su Mansión, el muchacho fue a clases normalmente por la mañana, regresó a la hora acostumbrada y tomó sus maletas, diciendo que se marchaba al departamento de Loki… así que desde esa tarde, todos creían que estaba con él y que había llegado temprano.

Quizá entonces, Peter esperaba afuera de su departamento… olvidando que llevaba maletas, no podía ciertamente acompañarlos a pasear. La batería de su móvil estaría agotada y solo eso, por eso no respondía. No tenía por qué ponerse paranoico.

-Tengo sueño, papá Loki…- dijo Raynor, subiendo a los brazos del pelinegro para descansar.

Llegaron a su edificio, pagó el taxi, subió a su piso y esperaba ver al muchacho… pero no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde, por todo el fuego de Hel, se había metido, con sus maletas y cosas de la escuela, a esa hora… con esa lluvia?

La respuesta la obtuvo apenas entró a su departamento. Acostó a Raynor mientras se apuraba para regresar a su puerta… había visto la hoja de papel en el piso de la entrada… y un presentimiento llenó sus pensamientos. Cosa que pudo confirmar tan solo al empezar a leer.

-“Quiero pedir perdón, señor Laufeyson, por traerle este problema en este momento… pero la única verdad es que de nuevo, mi padre Anthony lo volvió a hacer. Me deja solo para irse a atender sus negocios… no es agradable la soledad, no me gusta llegar a mi casa y encontrarla más fría que un bloque de hielo… los sirvientes son amables, pero no llenan el cariño que me hace falta.

Igual sucede si voy a su casa… siempre añoraría que mi padre no esté.

¿Usted sabe lo mal que se siente que nadie se interese en las cosas que suceden? Que nadie espere su llegada, que nadie lo escuche, ni lo anime… ni un abrazo, ni una palabra de comprensión…

Amo a mi Padre Tony, pero desde que mi otro Padre… Steve, nos abandonó… siempre se consume trabajando lejos de casa y se olvida de mí.

No le guardo rencor a ninguno de los dos… solo puedo decir que si ellos han pensado solo en sus vidas, en su felicidad y se olvidaron de mí… les agradezco mucho los años que dedicaron a verme crecer, a darme estudios y a educarme… pero me decido a alejarme y a hacer mi vida por mi cuenta…

No estaré solo… a mi lado tengo un hombre que me quiere y me apoya. Papá Tony no cree que sea lo suficientemente bueno para pretenderme, y Papá Steve pues… no sabe de su existencia. Pero créame, él me ama… me lo dice a cada momento y me lo demuestra apoyando mi decisión… estaré bien.

Gracias por todo…

He enviado a mis padres un correo explicando con detalle.

Peter.”

-Infierno de Surtur… ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?- se preguntó Loki… preocupado por el joven Peter, agobiado por la tristeza de Raynor y recordando los ojos celestes de Thor, mirándolo fijamente, intentando hablar con él lejos del Trabajador Social… todas esas cosas que sucedían juntas y que no tenía ni la más remota idea de como atender, o como solucionar…

Pero en medio de sus pensamientos… sonrió sin proponérselo al recordar el gesto angustiado de Stephen Strange, la cara más cómica de los nueve mundos… porque no se esperó que podía dominar al mismísimo Dios del Caos… y su voz varonil pidiéndole disculpas una y otra vez… y la forma en que no perdía movimiento de sus labios al saborear la crema de su pastelillo… con la imagen del mortal en la mente… Loki se quedó dormido al lado de su hijo… y por primera vez desde su separación, soñó con otro par de ojos, azules también, pero que pertenecían a otro hombre… no a su ex esposo… sino a otro...


	4. OJO X OJO

.Se encontraron llegando casi al mismo tiempo a la puerta del departamento… uno de los hombres era alto y fornido… cubría sus facciones con lentes oscuros y la rubia mata que dejaba escapar un par de mechones, la escondía bajo la capucha de su sudadera. Era como si no quisiera que lo vieran llegar, como si evitara ser reconocido… el otro, sin embargo… era un castaño de sienes plateadas alto, delgado y de porte elegante, vestido con un traje deportivo y cargando una maleta de la que sobresalían dos raquetas de tennis, mostraba su rostro sin problemas, sus ojos azules, pequeños y ligeramente rasgados, las líneas angulosas de su cara y los labios delgados y curvados en una sonrisa de picardía o de altivez, o una mezcla de ambas cosas...

Supieron de inmediato quien era quien… pero Stephen fue el único que avanzó y extendió su mano para saludar. El rubio rehusó en un principio, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para comportarse hostil contra aquel hechicero y terminó estrechándole la diestra con fuerza innecesaria.

-No me equivoqué, eres el fortachón de Thor Odinson...-dijo Strange, doliéndose del apretón de manos- ¿Alguna razón para que cambies tus ropas divinas por ese disfraz tan… campirano?

Era una frase dicha con toda calma, pero cargada de ironía… Strange no era precisamente caracterizado por ser discreto o mesurado al hablar. La burla iba implícita e hizo hervir la sangre del asgardiano, quien se arrancó los lentes y lo fulminó con una mirada llena de rabia.

-¿Qué hace aquí el hechicero supremo? –replicó Thor, respondiendo con otra pregunta- ¿No deberías estar defendiendo Midgard de alguna amenaza espiritual o algo?

-Bueno, igual que tú sabías en tus tiempos de Vengador… siempre existe una amenaza, siempre hay un enemigo oculto, esperando su momento para atacar… pero darme tiempo para las personas que me importan también es algo que me gusta hacer...

-¿Desde cuando Loki es una persona que te importe?- dijo el rubio, encarando al otro.

-¿Por qué te molesta que lo sea? ¿Hay acaso algún impedimento que conozcas para que yo no invite a tu hermano a salir?

No… Thor no tenía ningún impedimento que manifestar, nada… el derecho que alguna vez tuvo para celarlo estaba ya disuelto… Loki era libre de salir con quien quisiera, de tener las amistades que quisiera y de hacer con su vida lo que quiesiera… pero… ¿Con Stephen Strange? ¿Ése vanidoso, petulante mortal y Loki? ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué Loki no lo había enterado que ya estaba saliendo con alguien? Y ese alguien sí podía convivir con Raynor, porque Loki no necesitaba su permiso para invitar personas a su casa… No solo la sangre le hervía… quería echar fuego por la nariz, quería fulminar al altanero mago con uno de sus rayos… todavía podía usarlos, sin su martillo él seguía siendo poderoso… y si se terminaba su escasa paciencia, tal vez privaría al Sancta Sanctorum de su fatuo guardián...

-Así que… invitaste a salir a Loki... ¿Y él te pidió que llegaras precisamente a esta hora?

-No… quedamos en vernos en el club a las nueve… pero me pareció mas caballeroso llegar temprano, llevarlo a desayunar y pues, la verdad… no sabía que tú tenías una cita con él antes que yo... ¿Acaso interrumpo algún asunto familiar importante?

Thor iba a responder que sí… que ya se podía ir perdiendo en su club, que tenía asuntos que eran verdaderamente importantes que tratar con Loki ese domingo y que sin duda, tenían prioridad sobre cualquier frívolo entretenimiento… afortunadamente para todos, Loki abrió sonriente al presentir que las voces masculinas tras su puerta, no eran precisamente los tonos más cordiales que quisiera escuchar esa mañana…

-Stephen… que agradable sorpresa…- dijo, en tono suave, dedicando toda la atención al mortal- Pasa, por favor… pasa también Thor, Raynor estará listo en un segundo...

Como si nada, Loki los hizo entrar… era la primera vez que ambos veían el nuevo hogar del antiguo dios del caos. A Strange le pareció encantador, un pequeño lugar, muy sobrio y muy de acuerdo a la personalidad del hijo de Laufey, sin embargo, pudo notar que cada rincón estaba salpicado de acentos de color, de risa, del inconfundible espíritu de una presencia infantil… una pelota de color azul tras el sofá… un enorme libro lleno de vistosas ilustraciones sobre la mesita, un dibujo a crayolas de la figura inconfundible de Thor: Un hombre de armadura, capa roja y martillo… con rayos a su alrededor.

A Thor por el contrario, el lugar le pareció pequeño, humilde… inadecuado… Loki había decidido dejar su amplia mansión sin protestar, un tanto obligado por la presencia de Thor* y otro tanto porque ya no quería depender de la generosidad de su ex esposo, y ni siquiera enteraba al rubio de dónde exactamente obtenía el dinero para pagar el alquiler de aquel sitio tan común. ¿El sueldo que le pagaba Stark era tan poco que no podía conseguir algo mejor? Y además, la insana terquedad para negarse a recibir su ayuda económica… también él vió el dibujo prendido en un tablero cerca de la barra de la cocina…

-Raynor…- murmuró, sintiéndose apenado por romper el sueño y la ilusión de su pequeño, que obviamente seguía idolatrándolo como un héroe.

-¡Padre!- se dejó escuchar la vocecita alegre y dinámica, corriendo desde la puerta de su recámara hasta el mayor, saltando a sus brazos y colgándose de su cuello con la espontánea emoción de la que solo eran capaces los niños- ¡Padre, te extrañaba! ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte!

-Mi corazón…- balbució el otro, estrechándolo con dulzura e incapaz de agregar más.

-Te hice un regalo, Padre… mira, en el Colegio, nos pidieron que dibujáramos el trabajo de nuestros padres y yo te hice a ti… mañana llevaré mi tarea y será el mejor trabajo de todos, porque ninguno de los niños tiene a un padre como tú...

Thor miró a Loki sin saber que responder… el ojiverde, ocultando su propio dolor, sonrió a su pequeño y le quitó el dibujo de las manos al rubio, colocándolo nuevamente en el tablero.

-Raynor… pide a tu Padre que te acompañe a presenciar tu clase… recuerda que mañana todos los niños acudirán a clases acompañados y ustedes dos deberían ir juntos.

-También tú puedes acompañarlo, Loki...

-Si puedo. Pero el niño te dibujó a ti… lo correcto es que lo acompañes. ¿O tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Raynor, debemos irnos… - dijo Thor, carraspeando un poco para espantar la incomodidad- besa a papá Loki y despídete hasta la tarde… hay muchos planes para pasarlo bien este día.

-Sí, señor…- respondió el niño, obedeciendo sin cuestionar, como siempre lo obedecía…

-En la tarde me darás los detalles para acompañarlo, ya sabes… por el Trabajador social…

-¿Y a propósito, Thor? ¿Dónde está? Creo que ninguna visita se autoriza sin que te acompañen...

-Me alcanzará en el parque de diversiones… no hagas ese gesto. Puedes llamar y comprobarlo por ti mismo… toma- dijo, extendiéndole el teléfono.

-Está bien, no es necesario… te creo...

Thor y Raynor salieron sin que el rubio mayor se despidiera del otro invitado.

***

Loki alzó el brazo, hizo el giro completo para meter su primer servicio y concluir el set con un As. Era realmente muy bueno jugando al tennis, le encantaba ese deporte de mortales y a pesar de la encarnizada resistencia que Stephen ofreció, terminó venciéndolo siete juegos a cinco.

-No acepto la derrota…- jadeó el hechicero, tirándose sobre la cancha, halando aire con fuerza y alzando las piernas en una especie de pataleta- ¡Exijo la revancha!

-No…- dijo Loki, dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- Prefiero ir a las duchas… son casi las tres de la tarde- Pero Strange tenía otros planes. Tiró con fuerza, haciendo que el otro perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo prácticamente encima del hechicero supremo. Loki no se mostró sorprendido, ni molesto… tenía la sangre fría necesaria para manejar la embarazosa situación, miró significativamente al hombre y lo cuestionó- ¿Qué pretendes exactamente Stephen?

-Bueno… es evidente… Me estás proponiendo ir a ducharnos juntos... creo que tú y yo deberíamos enredarnos en toallas y sorprender a todos en el sauna con un buen acercamiento de labios.

Loki sonrió y se levantó con agilidad, echando a caminar rumbo a los vestidores, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro… divertido.

-Te creía un hombre juicioso… completamente dedicado a tu religión y a tus obligaciones… Pero veo que eres algo diferente… dime ¿No era acaso que el jueves apenas te sorprendí intentando ligarte a Tony?

-Sí- respondió el Doctor, caminando de prisa para alcanzar al pelinegro- Y te dije muy claramente que solo estaba planteándome tener a una persona conveniente a mi lado…

-¿Y ahora has decidido que soy yo el que te conviene?

-Escucha: Me gustan los hombres como tú, poderosos, decididos… misteriosos... No puedo pensar en alguien mejor que el Dios del Caos. Querido, has iniciado guerras, intrigas, traiciones... has defendido noblemente causas justas al mismo tiempo. Tienes una dualidad encantadora… y ahora, dices que solo eres un mortal común, sin poderes… eso es suficiente para que captes mi interés.

Loki se sentía incómodo… hacía mucho tiempo renunció a todo su pasado, incluyendo sus títulos ganados con tanta mentira, enredo y traición… Strange pensaba que seguía siendo el mismo caótico, rencoroso y ambicioso Jötunn que tantas veces había perdido batallas frente a los Vengadores, o frente a Thor… el que había muerto y renacido, el que había sido castigado y desterrado, encarcelado e indultado por Odín…

-Cometí los suficientes errores para desistir de guiarme por la conveniencia o la ambición...

-Te enamoraste…- dijo Strange separando la silla para que Loki tomara asiento en el restaurante del club, al cual se dirigieron en lugar de ir a las duchas- Cuéntame como es que tienes un hijo.

-¿En serio has salido conmigo para insistir en conocer mi vida privada?

-Confieso que me tienes muy intrigado… He visto a ese hermoso y rubio niño llamarte “Papá”... Veo una casa donde crías un niño pequeño… ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Loki movió un poco su vaso de jugo para que el mesero colocara su plato de comida. Alzó los ojos con coquetería… sabía que Stephen babeaba cada vez que le dedicaba “esa” mirada en especial.

-Raynor es mi hijo, es verdad- respondió simplemente- El motivo de mi corazón, por el cual, careciendo yo de virtudes, he simulado que las tengo… porque de ninguna manera consentiré que mi niño sea menospreciado o humillado como alguna vez yo lo fui.

-¿Tu hijo…? Pero… ¿Y Thor?... Creo que escuché perfectamente cuando el pequeño lo llamó “Padre” y según yo, no se puede tener dos padres… bueno sí, pero necesitarían que Thor y tu, que fueran… Dime una cosa... seriamente: ¿Thor y tú han cuidado de ese niño y lo adoptaron o algo así?

Una carcajada cristalina llenó la vista y el oído del antiguo médico. Loki era sencillamente avasallador cuando mostraba esa luz, esa alegría… esa sensual forma de sonreír mostrando sus dientes perfectos, y como enmarcaba el brillo de sus ojos igual que esmeraldas pulidas… es que nunca imaginó el hechicero que hubiese una criatura tan llena de perfección y sensualidad rondando tan cerca, y menos que un día lo hubiese considerado como huésped indeseable en la tierra.

-Te sacaré de las dudas, mi querido Stephen… Raynor es hijo nuestro. De Thor y mío… y no, no es adoptado. Quizá sea un concepto complicado para ti, pero yo soy capaz de engendrar y el amor que surgió entre ese tonto rubio y yo, sencillamente se transformó en carne viva… en Raynor, en nuestro vástago, orgullo de Asgard, heredero del trono, futuro Rey… Raynor, hijo de Thor… el Thor poderoso, el Dios del Trueno, el hijo de Odín, el protector de Midgard, el señor del rayo, de la lluvia, de las cosechas… es su hijo, y es mío también… no hay misterio en eso, Nacido por amor, aunque ahora Thor y yo estemos divorciados.

-¿Di... vorciados?- cuestionó el otro, asombrado y sin dejar de notar el apasionamiento con el que Loki hablaba de su pasado amor- ¿Es que tu hermano y tú… estaban casados?

***

Por su parte, Thor había tenido un día estupendo con su retoño… comenzaron con un paseo por el Parque Central, comiendo dulces y correteando tras un balón en el césped, siguieron con una sesión de juegos mecánicos y terminaron con la actividad que más adoraba Raynor: Volar sobre el Puente Arcoiris mientras conducía el carro de su padre… por supuesto, las cabras estaban bien aleccionadas para que no fuesen demasiado impetuosas y el niño llevara la rienda con relativa seguridad…

Antes de la comida, Raynor durmió… acurrucado entre los fuertes brazos del rubio, quien sentía que el corazón se le desbordaba de amor por aquel niño tan amado, al que extrañaba terriblemente. Sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpecito sobre su pecho, el delicado latir de su corazón y la suave respiración… no pudo sino ver lo mucho que se parecía a Loki… todos decían que era idéntico a él; rubio, de ojos azules, alto y escandaloso, enérgico e incansable… pero Thor podía ver más allá… por ejemplo los ojos rasgados y las cejas que hacían el gesto idéntico al del pelinegro al dormir… o la sonrisa deslumbrante, o la manera en que Raynor hablaba, se movía… todo, cada detalles era una hechura de Loki.

Suspiró sin querer… añorando sentir al menor junto a su cuerpo y adorarlo de pies a cabeza…

-Creo que ya es hora de que lo entregues…- dijo una voz femenina que se acercó sin hacer ruido y dio a Thor un largo beso en los labios- También yo necesito de tu atención...

-Por supuesto que no… la hora es a las seis… todavía me queda buena parte de la tarde con él...

-Me fastidia un poco tener que compartirte… este niño es el pretexto perfecto para que sigas viendo a tu ex… créeme que no es agradable. Solo pensar que vas y hablas con ese…

-Jane… preciosa… olvida eso ¿Quieres? Loki y yo estamos divorciados, nada nos une… el niño es mi hijo y siempre lo será, él es su padre y siempre lo será… pero mi corazón te pertenece a ti ¿Cierto?

-Cierto- ronroneó la mujer de cabellos castaños, acercándose mimosa al cuello del rubio- Es que realmente me encanta cuando dices que me perteneces... Ya quiero que estemos a solas para premiarte como lo mereces, mi querido dios del sexo...

-Jane...- murmuró Thor, incapaz de resistir al perfume y la calidez de la científica. Dejó al niño con todo cuidado sobre el sofá, procurando que no se despertara. Luego, volvió por varios minutos a los brazos de ella… de la mujer que lo tenía enloquecido… se besaron, se acariciaron, pero el hijo de Odín no perdió del todo la cabeza, cuando intentó abrir el cierre de su pantalón para hacerle sexo oral, se dio cuenta que no debía seguir adelante. La hizo a un lado con firmeza y suspiró- También yo quiero que ya sea de noche… y que estemos a solas.

-Bien… ya entiendo… ¿Quieres que traiga aquí ahora al Trabajador social? Creo que ese hombre terminará con el cerebro licuado si continúo dándole a beber esas esporas azules de Vanaheim...

-Esas esporas van a hacer que no recuerde nada, excepto lo que nosotros queramos… y a Loki, le dirá que pasamos un día espectacular, Raynor y yo… solos… sin mujeres, sin Thor*, sin nadie. Es darle ese bebedizo o no traer a mi hijo a casa para que convivan. Jane… es importante que el niño comience a quererte, vamos a ser una familia tarde o temprano… y es mi deseo que hagas lo posible porque te acepte… por favor.

-Bueno… si eso es lo que quieres. Pero si tu loco hermanastro y ex marido se da cuenta de que Jane Foster está junto a su retoño, creo que preferiría que fuera Thor* y no yo quien se gane su cariño...

Jane rió en voz alta y se alejó… eran en verdad diferentes personalidades las que ostentaba, según si tenía cerca o no el martillo… Mjölnir la transformaba, la cambiaba para ser la diosa del trueno, la nueva vengadora, la defensora de Midgard… pero sin el poder místico de su arma a un lado… solo era Jane Foster, la mortal… la que se recuperaba lentamente de un cáncer en el seno…

Y tampoco era la misma Jane de años atrás. Ahora, la científica ya no dedicaba su vida a sus investigaciones por la pasión de su corazón, ambicionaba el reconocimiento, la gloria… ambicionaba el premio Nobel y se empeñó en ganarlo… al no obtenerlo, simplemente estaba tan frustrada como determinada a hacer que se arrepintieran. De alguna forma lograría la fama que deseaba.

***

-Tony Stark, estatus: no localizable.

-Vamos, Yocasta… necesito hablar con él. Sé buena e inténtalo otra vez… comunícame con Tony Stark.

-Tony Stark, estatus: no localizable.

-J.A.R.V.I.S. era un tipo mucho más agradable que tú…- Loki desistió de continuar buscando a su amigo. La ayudante artificial insistía en no darle ninguna información acerca de donde se encontraba. No estaba en su casa en París, en Londres o en ninguna que él conociera… pero era urgente enterarlo de la desaparición de Peter. Ya había agotado todos los medios que conocía, el muchacho había abandonado también la escuela, Loki llamó a sus amigos, entrevistó a sus profesores y nadie sabía nada…Nadie tenía conocimiento de un novio o de alguna relación que pudiese inducir al joven para que huyese de casa.

Lo pensó solo un poco más y al final… decidió usar un último y desesperado recurso:

-Yocasta… ¿Sabes dónde puedo localizar al Capitán Steve Rogers? ¿Puedes comunicarme con él?

-Comunicando con Steve “bomboncito” Rogers… en este instante.

¿”Bomboncito”? Loki se rió sin querer… Tony aún no modificaba el nombre cariñoso que le daba al antiguo Capitán América.

Y mientras esperaba, se reclinó en el sofá de la oficina de Stark, solo para encontrar el cómodo abrazo de Stephen Strange. Era agradable estar ahí… sentir su perfume masculino y su calidez… Las manos enguantadas del castaño se cerraron sobre sus hombros y le dieron un suave masaje que aligeró su tensión

-Debes dejar de aparecerte en la intimidad de las personas sin avisar… ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eso es de pésima educación, Stephen?- le dijo tranquilamente, saliéndose del abrazo del hechicero y sin volverse a mirarlo. Tomó el aparato telefónico y conferenció con Rogers en privado.

Una vez que colgó, se plantó frente al otro, con los brazos cruzados y recriminándolo con un gesto más de diversión que de verdadero enfado.

-Admite que te gusta que venga a visitarte… mi lindo Gigante de hielo.

-No soy un Gigante de hielo, no me llames así… si lo fuera, probablemente saldrías corriendo espantado al ver mi verdadero aspecto.

-Dudo mucho que me asustaras. Te encuentro muy interesante en cualquier versión… ¿Estás listo ya?

-¿Listo para qué?

-Para ir al cine, a cenar… a bailar si quieres. ¡la noche es nuestra!

-Eres tan necio e insistente, que te encuentro divertido, Doctor… pero ya te dije que no estoy interesado en nada romántico contigo ni con nadie de momento.

-Nadie habla de romanticismo… bueno, si… un poco… no podría evitar ser el caballero de tus sueños. Solo date la oportunidad de conocerme. Te prometo buena compañía, noches interesantes y sobre todo, sexo espectacular.

-¡Eres increíble, Strange! ¿Me estás ofreciendo sexo?

-No… te estoy ofreciendo sexo espectacular…

-Que bruto eres… con razón Tony jamás te hizo el menor caso.

-Mis palabras frías encubren un corazón ardiente. Loki… Seamos sinceros: Cuando Mordo me abandonó y se conviertió en mi enemigo, juré no volver a amar a nadie jamás. Thor te ha cambiado por una mujer que tiene más músculos que curvas y menos seso que una mosca… ¿Después de eso crees en el amor? ¡No! ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Vas a pasarte la eternidad solo? Yo no… pasemos juntos un tiempo… pasémoslo bien, sin compromisos, sin tontos sentimientos… solo grata compañía y ¿Dije acaso sexo espectacular?

***

Thor llegó con Raynor a las cinco en punto, entró al departamento y encontró a Loki sentado en la estancia, leyendo un libro y con una taza de té entre las manos. Las idas y venidas del niño con su padre parecían tomar un entorno cotidiano y pacífico.

-¡Mira papá Loki! Te he traído esto de la feria de Vanaheim… es una piedra de fuego...

-¿Una piedra de fuego? ¿Tú sabes para que sirven estas cosas, Raynor?

-Si… sirven para encender fuego si te extravías en el bosque, también sirve para alejar gigantes de hielo… los monstruos le tienen miedo porque el calor los puede derretir...

-¿Y ESO es lo que tu padre te dijo que podías traerme de obsequio?

Thor carraspeó un poco, intentando retirar la piedra de la mano de su hijo.

-No era la idea que trajera esa piedra con él… solo escuchamos las leyendas del juglar, contó esas historias para los niños y les obsequió réplicas de piedras de fuego… no es real...

-A mí me parece real…

-¡Es real! La Trabajadora Social dijo que era verdadera y que podía alejar a los monstruos con ella...

Loki arqueó la ceja ¿La trabajadora social? ¿Qué acaso no era un hombre quien vigilaba las entrevistas? Y sí, Thor tenía permiso de llevarlo a Asgard de paseo siempre y cuando el mortal pudiese acompañarlos, pero Raynor hablaba de una mujer. Arqueó la ceja y miró al rubio con reproche.

-¿Y cómo se llama la Trabajadora Social, hijo mío?

-Jane… se llama Jane Foster.

Loki palideció al escuchar aquel nombre que realmente odiaba. ¿Jane Foster? ¿Era su antigua rival reapareciendo en la vida de Thor? Alzó la mirada con rapidez, justo para atrapar el sonrojo brusco que puso la cara del rubio tan colorada como la grana… fue evidente que lo habían pillado en una falta.

-Tu prohibición es que Thor* no se puede acercar ¿No es cierto?- exclamó a manera de defensa- Entonces creo que no hay nada que puedas agregar. Buenas tardes, Loki… vendré por mi hijo el domingo.

El rubio se fue a toda prisa, dejando al menor con la palabra en la boca, sin una explicación que justificara la presencia de aquella otra mujer en el paseo que se suponía solo era padre e hijo.

Era más que eso, el ojiverde no encontraba que pensar acerca de la presencia de Foster… ¿No era acaso que su matrimonio estaba roto sin remedio por culpa de aquella mujer que se hacía llamar ahora Diosa del trueno? ¿No era la rubia de fuertes músculos la causante de que el corazón del hijo de Odín desvariara y mudara su amor? ¿Qué hacía entonces Jane Foster paseando con ellos? ¡Y en Vanaheim! Thor se atrevía a llevarla por el puente arcoíris como si no fuera un hombre comprometido...

-¿Cuántas veces me engañaste mientras estuvimos juntos entonces?- se preguntó, mientras un extraño sentimiento de tristeza y rencor le oprimía detrás del pecho, justo en el centro, le ahogaba hasta dejarle sin respiración… dolía… y dolía mucho- ¿Así que te da enteramente lo mismo estar con una que con otra? ¿Con quien sea? No te reconozco, Thor… no te pareces al hombre del que yo me enamoré... Y ya basta ¿Por qué he de guardarte fidelidad si lo nuestro ya no existe? ¿Por qué venero tu recuerdo cuando tal parece que nunca valiste la pena? Me engañaste… te vas con una mujer y con otra sin contemplaciones… muy bien, querido… muy bien... dos podemos jugar el mismo juego...

***

Los vió cruzar la calle asomado por la ventana. Raynor se veía feliz en la compañía de su padre, le tomaba la mano con orgullo y no paraba de hablarle y contarle sobre el Colegio y sus clases con los tutores… un automóvil llegó hasta ellos y lo abordaron para retirarse a toda velocidad. No le cupo la menor duda de quien conducía… esa melena castaña, esa complexión bajita y esbelta… Jane Foster.

Pero ya no era asunto suyo con quien salía Thor… y sí, mientras la otra no se les acercara, estaba en cumplimiento de las condiciones de los derechos de visita… Sin embargo aún le estorbaba algo en el corazón.

Se justificó pensando que simplemente, sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes y genuinos, que le tomaría tiempo comprender que el amor había terminado… y que necesitaba con urgencia distraerse para no ceder a la tristeza o la depresión… y para eso, ya tenía en marcha su plan B.

-Ten… te hace falta…

-Dime que es jugo de naranja solamente.

-Si, jugo de naranja con vodka.

-Son las nueve de la mañana… ¿Qué te hace pensar que debo beber a esta hora?

-Pero es medianoche en Australia- dijo Strange. Moviendo sus manos para crear un portal dentro de un aro de energía dorada, geométrica y precisa- Y tengo una mesa reservada para un espectáculo sensacional… te asombrarán sus luces y fuegos artificiales...

El hechicero le extendió la mano y Loki la tomó, haciendo un ademán para cambiar su ropa de casa por un traje tan elegante que dejó al castaño sin aliento.

-Has avanzado con tu magia… me sorprendes…

-Stephen… no sé como lo has conseguido, pero me devuelves no solo la confianza en mí mismo, sino que he logrado, realmente, liberar mi mente y comenzar a sentir mi magia fluir… aún no son sino trucos pequeños, pero sé que puedo lograr más.

-Me haces sentir orgulloso.- respondió, enlazando a Loki por la cintura y acercando sus labios a los labios finos del Jötunn.

-Soy buen alumno… Profesor Strange- murmuró Loki, pasando su lengua con rapidez para humedecer sus labios antes de ofrecerlos en un beso.

Strange se prendió de inmediato… posesionándose de aquellos pétalos de rosa, de aquella humedad fresca y enloquecedora. Loki soltó un gemidito de placer al sentirlo, tan hambriento de su boca, tan feliz por haber logrado convencerlo... Además, era una sensación inesperadamente placentera… nunca había besado a nadie diferente a Thor… es decir si, había tonteado en su juventud con muchachas y muchachos, pero eran besos sin amor, y en este caso… sin la pasión que el hechicero supremo ponía en cada caricia.

Las manos se liberaron de los guantes amarillos para enredarse temblorosas y cálidas en el negro cabello, era simplemente delicioso estar así, labio a labio… comenzando a conocerse y pasando el tiempo de una manera tan maravillosa.

-Tu portal se debilita…- ronroneó Loki, echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su pareja- ¿Vamos a Australia o me das otro jugo con vodka? El primero me ha mareado deliciosamente y se siente muy bien...

-Vamos, querido… te prometo una velada mágica.

-Y regresar a tiempo… recuerda que hoy a las dos de la tarde, de Nueva York… tengo una cita con el otro padre de Peter… y ya sabes, es un compromiso que me preocupa demasiado...

-Volveremos a tiempo… o quizá no debamos marchar…- dijo Stephen. Regresando a los labios de Loki.


	5. ANTES DE QUE SALGA EL SOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki ha dado el siguiente paso en su relación con Stephen Strange
> 
> Thor mientras tanto, comienza a ver su realidad... sin embargo, está muy lejos del que fuera su esposo alguna vez.
> 
> Peter nos presenta a Wade, su novio... y esperamos una reacción bastante especial de sus famosos y poderosos padres.
> 
> Todo esto antes de que salga el sol...

El muchacho se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía… de inmediato el corazón le latió más de prisa, vinieron a la mente las palabras de su novio: “No salgas… debes estar escondido al menos un par de meses antes de que podamos comenzar nuestra vida como debe ser. Si vas afuera, por muy corto que te parezca el trayecto los poderes de ese dios pagano te pueden descubrir… obedéceme y no salgas”

Pero Peter se arriesgó… solo era una muy rápida visita al minisúper de la esquina, comprar un par de refrescos y una pizza… llevarla caliente al departamento donde permanecía encerrado ya hacía muchos días. No creyó ni por un instante que eso fuera peligroso, no encontraba sentido a esconderse por tanto tiempo… principalmente porque su padre, cuando viajaba, se olvidaba de él por semanas… meses… sin llamarlo ni una sola vez.

Pero ahora no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto… hizo sus compras lo más rápido que pudo y así intentó regresar. Alcanzó la puerta del edificio, mientras sentía que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, mirando siempre de reojo la sombra que lo acechaba… entró corriendo, subió las escaleras (el ascensor no servía desde hacía años) de los dos pisos siguientes, sacó nerviosamente sus llaves y por fin, entró al departamento, cerró tras de sí y respiró aliviado… quizá solo eran sus nervios, las insistentes advertencias de Wade sobre permanecer en casa debieron provocar que su imaginación le jugara una broma pesada.

Recogió los refrescos que se habían caído al suelo en su prisa por echar cerrojo a la puerta, llevó la cena a la mesita de la diminuta cocina y regresó a la sala… cuando su novio llegara, seguramente cansado, se sorprendería que no tendría que volver a salir para ir por comida… pasarían una velada tranquila viendo TV y hablando...

-Me tomé la libertad de llenar tu despensa, Peter... Traje de todo porque presentía que te hacía falta y veo que no me equivoqué.

Al escuchar su nombre en aquella voz de sobra conocida, el muchacho se quedó petrificado. Se volvió lentamente hacia el sofá y ahí le encontró sentado… vestido informalmente, sin ropa militar y mucho menos sin su traje azul, con franjas rojas, sin su escudo, sin su máscara de Capitán América… (actualmente el Capitán América es Falcon y en cine muy probablemente sea Bucky)

-Papá...- murmuró, quedándose quieto como si hubiese visto a un fantasma- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Loki te encontró y me facilitó la entrada… quizá le debes una amplia explicación por huir de su cuidado.

Peter bajó la mirada, avergonzado… Steve recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar. Era un departamento modesto, extremadamente pequeño y ubicado en un barrio poco recomendable. Clavó después sus ojos en su hijo… lo vió un poco más alto, un poco más delgado… y también descubrió una expresión desconocida en su rostro casi infantil… era un claro rencor y sorpresa mezclados.

-Papá... Wade y yo pensábamos llamar para darles todas las explicaciones dentro de un par de días...

-Ese tal Wade ¿Quién es?

-Mi novio.

-Peter, tienes solo quince años ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¿De todo el peligro al que te expones? Si querías dar un paso de este tamaño… ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste a mí o a Tony?

-¿Es en serio, papá?- dijo Peter, alzando los ojos al cielo- ¿Y dónde diablos los puedo ver? Papá Tony siempre metido en sus negocios, y tú… viviendo tu gran amor sin importarte un rábano lo que nos suceda a tu esposo y a mí… ¿Cómo quieres que hable con ustedes? ¿Cómo te atreves a corregir a tu hijo si no te preocupas por él?

-Hijo...- murmuró Steve, profundamente dolido y furioso- Soy tu padre te guste o no, y no vas a juzgarme ahora, regresemos a la casa de tu padre Tony… y hablemos ahí...

Steve extendió su mano, intentando tomar la del muchacho, pero Peter sencillamente dio un par de pasos atrás e hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

-No iré a ninguna parte… lo siento...

-Peter...

Afuera, Bucky esperaba en un auto compacto, usado por la pareja para transportarse sin usar ninguna de las ventajas de fuerza o posición en la nueva estructuración de SHIELD. Ambos vivían con un perfil bajo, modestamente, y el antiguo Soldado de Invierno aguardó paciente por largos minutos hasta que del edificio, Rogers volvió a salir... el rubio subió al auto y pidió a su amante que marcharan de inmediato.

-¿Y tu hijo?

-Peter no vendrá...

-Es un niño haciendo una rabieta, no debes permitirle que se quede… si tú quieres puedo traerlo y...

-¡No, Buck! ¡He dicho vámonos! Peter no vendrá y eso es todo… Es mi hijo y yo tomaré la decisión correspondiente a su disciplina.

-Está bien… no hay necesidad de ponerse así...- respondió el otro, ensombreciendo su gesto y encendiendo el motor del auto para retirarse del lugar. No había sido agradable, pero en pocas palabras, le acababan de decir que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba.

***

Wade Wilson llegó a su hogar mucho más tarde que de costumbre… su trabajo de mercenario a sueldo era duro y ocupado, a veces le tomaba varios días cumplir sus encomiendas, pero si eran lo más difíciles posibles, era mucho más y mejor la ganancia que le dejaban… y resulta que ahora necesitaba ganar mucho dinero… ya no estaba solo, ya no le aguardaba silencio, soledad y frío en su departamento… dentro estaba la criatura más perfecta que el destino le había deparado, dentro estaba aquel por el que su corazón frío e inconstante deseaba anidar y seguir latiendo. Peter lo esperaba...

A ese ángel de cabellos castaños tenía que cuidarlo, amarlo… llenarlo de mimos… darle todo lo mejor. Por eso era urgente reunir dinero y mudarse a un barrio de lindas y solariegas casas, ponerse presentable porque quizá pronto tendría que ser serio por primera vez en sus 28 años de vida y confrontar a los airados padres de su lindo muchachito… Peter era menor, retenerlo era un delito… estaba consciente de ello y no le importaba tanto como el hecho de que precisamente ese delito podía separarlo de su compañía, de su linda sonrisa, de la forma en que lo miraba con amor y no con asco, desprecio o rencor.

Dos almas solitarias destinadas a estar juntas... era un amor intenso el que crecía dentro de su pecho y por eso, trabajaba sin cesar… por él… para él…

-¡Cariñoooo, ya estoy en casa!- exclamó, simulando la voz de Pedro Picapiedra- ¿Puedes prepararme una brontohamburguesa para cenar? ¿Cariñoooo?

Su tono juguetón se desvaneció al no recibir respuesta… era extraño no ver el semblante feliz de su adorado muchachito saltar de gusto al verle de regreso, sentir su abrazo y sus besos, escuchar como lo regañaba por llegar sucio, golpeado o sangrante, pero siempre dispuesto a ayudarle a quitarse el ceñido uniforme y limpiarle los golpes y heridas que a veces conseguía como adición a sus aventuras.

-¿Peter?- repitió, esta vez muy preocupado al encontrarlo recostado en la cama- Querido niño... ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué razón te encuentro llorando? Por favor, no quiebres mi corazón...

***

Raynor cerró lentamente los ojos… arrullado por la suave voz de su padre, mientras leía el libro de enormes hojas con borde dorado, obsequio de su abuelo Odín, que narraba las heroicas batallas de los Aesir y contaba la gloria del reino de Asgard.

Una y otra vez, el niño pedía que leyeran para él todas las hazañas del Dios del Trueno, su padre… y soñando con el fuerte rubio del martillo, se quedaba plácidamente dormido. Entonces Loki besaba su frente, acomodaba los largos cabellos solares tras las orejitas sonrosadas, apagaba la luz y salía procurando no hacer el menor ruido.

-Le hablas sobre su padre con tanto amor... ¿A ti no te duele que el niño siempre esté deseando estar con alguien que lo abandonó?

-No vuelvas a decir eso… Thor es el padre de mi hijo y eso no cambiará nunca. Su amor y devoción deben tener un firme arraigo en su corazón, Raynor respeta y venera al que le dio la vida y es importante para su futuro… él es el heredero, el gobernará la ciudad dorada, protegerá los nueve reinos… Jamás una palabra contra Thor saldrá de mi boca con la intención de dañar a mi niño ¿Lo entiendes, Stephen?

-Lo entiendo...- asintió el hechicero, acercando una de las copas que llevaba en la mano hasta Loki- Vamos a terminar nuestra lección de hoy... ¿Quieres?

El pelinegro aceptó el vino y acompañó a Strange hasta la pequeña estancia, donde se sentaron frente a un tibio fuego en la chimenea. Aquella era la primera vez que Loki le permitía quedarse más allá de la hora de dormir de su hijo… Llevaban varias tardes repasando atajos mágicos, conjuros y sesiones de concentración y meditación. Todo lo que ayudaba a Loki para que recuperase su esencia mágica y divina. También, por supuesto, aquellas reuniones eran el pretexto perfecto para que su relación siguiera creciendo. Todavía sentía que iba demasiado aprisa para su gusto… con Thor, el romance surgió después de años (cientos de años) de inquietudes ocultas, de coqueteos, de situaciones forzadas, de odios mutuos… todo lo que finalmente había explotado en un amor inmenso del que una vez pensó jamás tendría fin…

Pero se concentró en recordar una sola cosa: Strange había sido muy claro al respecto, en su interés por él no existía amor… solo admiración, curiosidad, apasionamiento… la oportunidad de conocer a un ser extraordinario, fuera de lo vulgar y su reto era encontrarlo tan interesante como aparentaba. A Loki aquello le parecía estúpido, pero se mantuvo firme recordando como Thor descansaba al lado de una mujer sin el menor remordimiento de haberle arrebatado de su hogar… ojo por ojo… diente por diente… aunque tal vez al rubio no le importara en lo más mínimo que él estuviese con otro.

Aunque bastaba recordar el fuego de sus ojos de zafiro cuando los veía recibir juntos a su pequeño hijo para que Loki supiera que, a pesar de todo, Thor sentía celos de verlo junto al hechicero supremo.

-“Yo no pregunto por Jane, tú no preguntas por Stephen”- ese era el acuerdo, no hablado, pero pactado como uno de tantos desafíos lanzados en el pasado. Aunque este todavía dolía extrañamente.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes crear un portal sin la ayuda de mi anillo?

-Ya te dije que yo jamás he creado portales…- respondió el ojiverde, regresando sus pensamientos a la realidad- Simplemente tengo la habilidad de encontrarlos, de abrirlos… y viajar a través de ellos.

-Aprendemos mucho uno del otro… yo no tenía idea de que los portales estaban ahí, listos para ser desenterrados como tesoros piratas.

La sonrisa que Strange recibió como respuesta lo dejó escuchando campanitas… le fascinaba la forma en que Loki reía, entornando los ojos, bamboleando ligeramente su cabeza y convirtiéndose aquel simple gesto en su arma de seducción más mortal.

-Mira… -dijo entonces, recitando algunas runas que por supuesto, el mortal no comprendió. Una luz violeta se extendió desde el hogar de la chimenea hacia el techo, y la visión de un abismo de lava incandescente, inmenso y aterrador, donde gigantes, rojos y amenazadores, lanzaban lenguas de fuego por la boca, por los ojos, por la punta de los dedos provocó en Strange que se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo

-¿Eso es el infierno?- cuestionó, haciéndose involuntariamente hacia atrás.

-Más o menos- rió Loki- Es Muspelheim… al menos es una parte de esa tierra. Ahí viajan las almas de los malvados, de los traidores, de los que han muerto sin honor… es ciertamente un mundo de dolor y desolación... Dónde yo encuentre fuego, puedo abrir una ventana y entrar al reino de Hela y Surtur caminando… O enviar a mis enemigos a morir calcinados en sus fuegos eternos.

-¿Quieres decir que si yo atravieso tu portal… llego a ese lugar?

-No. Un mortal como tú solo puede viajar acompañado de una criatura mágica como yo… pero puedes estar seguro que no me apetece ir para nada a ese mundo, solo te puse un ejemplo de lo que tenía cerca de mí… En lugares de agua, puedo ir a Asgard, en montañas, puedo viajar hasta Svartalheim… he recuperado mi magia para viajar entre los mundos.

-¡Has avanzado mucho!- festejó entonces el hechicero, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Loki, atrayéndolo muy cerca de él y buscando los labios de los que estaba, sin remedio, a cada instante más deseoso de beber- Me haces sentir orgulloso de mis capacidades para entrenarte en magia...

-No te envanezcas, sucede que soy buen alumno... el conocimiento no lo da el maestro, sino el interés del que quiere aprender.

-Discutamos quien es mejor mucho más de cerca...- concluyó Stephen, colocando su boca cerca de la boca del pelinegro.

Y ambos se encontraron nuevamente prodigándose caricias, labio a labio, con los cuerpos muy juntos… comprendiendo que tenían una química perfecta y que sabían sin esfuerzo alguno como y qué le gustaba al otro… Loki permitió que la lengua intrusa del castaño le recorriera las hileras de dientes perfectos, que buscara y encontrara su propio húmedo musculo para entablar un duelo delicioso, que los hizo suspirar casi al mismo tiempo… y que aprovechando la intimidad de la noche, a solas los dos, parecía determinado a ir un poco más allá...

-Stephen...- murmuró Loki, resistiéndose débilmente cuando Strange abandonó su boca para hundirse en la blanca piel del cuello de cisne- No hagas eso...

-Detenme...- respondió el mortal, con acento grave y ansioso- Pídeme que me detenga y lo haré...

-Es qué... no puedo...- ronroneó Loki, sintiéndose muy bien con aquella boca adorándolo- No debo...

-Atrévete…- suplicó el otro, girando con rapidez al dios para colocarlo a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, de manera que podía dedicarse tranquilamente a besar sus labios cuando Loki se inclinaba, su cuello si se lo brindaba y el pecho que se agitaba en una respiración ronca y sensual- ¡Por todo lo eterno, atrévete!

La frase disparó recuerdos en Loki… esa frase… la que tantas veces escuchó en la voz de Thor.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó deteniéndolo.

-Solo que te atrevas…- repitió Stephen- ¿Es algo que te incomoda, querido? ¿Te faltan agallas?

Los ojos verdes del también hechicero se clavaron muy fijamente en los rasgos varoniles y angulosos del mortal… un velo cubrió sus dudas, forzando a que su valor resurgiera en la forma de aquella criatura midgardiana que se tenía en tan alta estima como para mirarle sin asomo de timidez, como para aspirar a sus favores seguro de obtenerlos… como para intentar hacerle olvidar a su antiguo gran amor...

-¿Cómo te atreves, débil humano, en pensar que yo, un Príncipe de dos mundos, me puedo acobardar ante simples besos y caricias?

-Te juro que no fue mi intención insultart...

Loki lo calló halándolo de las solapas, pegando sus labios húmedos y exigentes… fue un beso diferente, lleno de ardor… Strange sintió que le succionaba la vida y el corazón con aquella caricia enloquecedora… comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás, ondulando su cuerpo esbelto sobre el mortal, causando que el roce de sus caderas prontamente subiera la temperatura del momento… Stephen intentó retomar el control, pero sus manos fueron detenidas con un movimiento rápido y firme… Loki ahora pasaba su lengua por todo el contorno de su cuello, mientras colocaba las manos atrapadas de manera que cubrieran las redondeces de su trasero…

Lo cabalgó por algunos instantes, frotándose… pegándose… sonriendo con un gesto de traviesa malicia mientras su nariz se quedaba muy cerca de la nariz de Strange…

-Prepárate…- ronroneó, sin dejar de mirarlo, deteniéndose en seco para permitir que sus manos bajaran por el pecho, el abdomen y el vientre del castaño, seguidas de la boca lasciva que mordía y besaba a un tiempo… cerrándose de pronto en el enorme bulto que palpitaba en su entrepierna hacía varios minutos y que amenazaba con saltar obsceno y húmedo, a través de las costuras de su pantalón.

-Si... ¡Oh, por favor… sí! Que suceda… que suceda...

Loki se apresuró entonces a liberar el miembro de Strange, bajándose de su regazo para colocarse de rodillas y comenzar a adorar la intimidad varonil. Le agradó lo que veía… era un mástil de buen tamaño, erguido con orgullo, firme y de suaves formas… parecía que igual que su dueño, sus refinadas curvas y venas le hacían tan apetecible que sin querer, pasó su lengua por los labios, saboreando de antemano aquellos líquidos que comenzaban a brotar para lubricarse.

-Te prometo… el mayor placer de tu vida...

Y Loki se adueñó del miembro, lamió con desesperante lentitud la base y la bolsa del escroto, haciendo a Stepehn saltar de placer. Luego recorrió el cuerpo hacia arriba, abajo y arriba un par de veces para finalmente detnerse en la cabeza y hacer círculos con la punta de su lengua.

-Cómetelo… por favor, Loki… cómetelo ya...

-¿Tanta prisa tienes de mí?- se burló el dios, masturbándolo un poco y alzándose para regresar un par de minutos a los labios del mortal- Mereces mi atención Stephen Strange... veamos si sabes corresponderla...

El Doctor enarcó la ceja, dispuesto a cuestionar qué cosa quería decir con eso… pero Loki ya estaba abajo, devorando hasta la base todo el pene, de una vez, entero… y succionando con tanta fuerza que un grito de puro e inesperado placer salió de su garganta… Loki lo hizo callar con un gesto severo… después de todo, estaban en su casa y no absolutamente solos… su niño dormía muy cerca de ellos.

Pero de inmediato regresó a su labor, degustando con engolosinamiento aquella virilidad generosa, aceptaba que estaba muy excitado… sintiendo como lograba el objetivo de volver loco al vanidoso que tanto se preciaba de su sangre fría y de su dominio de la conveniencia sobre los sentimientos. Sabía como complacer a un hombre… tenía amplia experiencia en buscar, encontrar y estimular puntos sensibles y fue cuestión de minutos encontrar los de Stephen. Cuando los largos y finos dedos presionaron dulcemente la bolsa del escroto, Strange saltó emocionado, humedeciéndose más todavía… y cuando sintió una lengua caliente y mojada recorrer la línea del periné, mientras una mano apretaba los testículos y la otra masturbaba su miembro, entonces comenzó a jadear…

Ese era el movimiento exacto… y Loki se aprovechó de ello para hacerle llegar a la cima…

-Que interesante mortal eres, querido Stephen… y muy atractivo también...

-¡Cielos, infiernos… demonios…!- exclamó, contemplando la gloriosa visión de una cabellera negra moviéndose frenéticamente, al ritmo con el que su dueño besaba, succionaba y acariciaba entre sus piernas, bajo su intimidad, casi inmiscuyéndose entre las nalgas- No dejes de besarme ahí… ¡No te detengas, Loki, no te detengas! ¡Oh!

El menor estaba satisfecho… tenía al hombre con los ojos en blanco, sudando acalorado, rendido ante sus caricias y disfrutando plenamente de la más estupenda sesión de sexo oral que podía recordar. Tras otros varios minutos de deliciosos besos y chupetones, percibió los primeros espasmos de la eyaculación… cesó su trabajo oral y tomó el miembro con ambas manos, sacudiéndolo y halándolo con fuerza, repetidamente, hasta lograr que su afortunada pareja llegara al orgasmo y explotara en una blanca, caliente y abundante lluvia de semen entre sus manos.

-No vuelvas a decir que Loki de Asgard te tiene miedo...

***

El amanecer fue diferente para cuatro personas ese día...

Steve Rogers estaba desvelado, confundido… intentando recapacitar en todo lo que se había equivocado y buscando las formas de arreglarlo. ¿En qué punto se había olvidado de sus obligaciones hacia Peter? ¿Por qué había maltratado a Bucky? ¿Cómo podía hacer para retomar la comunicación con Tony, por el bien de su hijo? Todos los que él amaba o había amado estaban sufriendo por su negligencia… y eso era necesario que terminara… el primer paso fue ir hasta la recámara, donde James dormía o simulaba dormir, se acostó suavemente a sus espaldas y lo abrazó…

-Perdóname…- murmuró- Eres muy importante en mi vida, amor… no me expresé bien al decir lo de la disciplina de mi hijo… quise decir tan solo, que esto debo discutirlo primero con Tony… ¿Me entiendes, verdad? Voy a buscarlo y entre los dos debemos tomar acuerdos por su felicidad… tu estarás a mi lado, como siempre...

Bucky, sin volverse y sin decir palabra al respecto, simplemente extendió su mano y estrechó el fuerte brazo de Rogers, acariciando sus músculos.

-Anda… duerme un poco… ya casi sale el sol...

Thor Odinson por su parte, regresó a su departamento, en un edificio lujoso, muy cerca de la Torre Stark después de pasar una noche de parranda, había bebido mucho vino y cerveza, llegó tambaleándose, con los humos del alcohol colocando una expresión torpe y extraviada en su varonil rostro… esa misma mañana, Raynor le había contado sobre la presencia de Stephen Strange en su casa, de como comían juntos, de como pasaban por él a clases cada tarde y de como su papá Loki parecía estar muy feliz a su lado. Aunque el niño le dijo que estaba recibiendo clases de magia, Thor dejó de escuchar… una garra de acero le atenazó el corazón, sembrando la dura semilla de los celos… ¿Así que tan rápido Loki lo estaba olvidando? Bueno… eso no debía importarle… pero le importaba, y por eso negó nuevamente el sexo a su compañera, que le hizo una rabieta de proporciones asgardianas rompiendo todos los muebles de la casa, quebrando cada plato y copa de sus vajillas, rasgando cada cortina y cubrecama que encontró… y aún así, no pudo retener al rubio en su cama…

-¿Vienes ebrio? ¿Tienes ganas de pelear?

Thor miró con disimulo a la mujer… que lucía su imponente armadura y su casco alado, que sostenía a su antiguo camarada el martillo Mjölnir y lo alzaba amenazadora contra él.

-Solo intenta golpearme con mi propiedad, Jane Foster… no tienes el valor…- respondió, farfullando.

-¿Qué no tengo el valor? ¿Te atreves a retar a Thor*? Con este traje no soy Jane Foster, soy Thor*. La única y verdadera Thor*!!!

Odinson escupió al piso y la mujer reaccionó con furia… era casi irracional con los ímpetus que su condición de Diosa del Trueno le otorgaba. Alzó el martillo y fue decidida a darle una lección a su amante. Pero no pudo consumar el golpe… el martillo, como si tuviera voluntad propia, escapó de sus manos y se quedó flotando a media distancia, entre ambos.

-Ser digna de Mjölnir es una responsabilidad, no puedes usarlo para tus caprichos y tu conveniencia personal… “Thor*”- dijo el rubio, que sin encontrar un lugar disponible para dormir, simplemente sacó el colchón de entre los restos del mobiliario de la alcoba, lo sacudió y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre él… poniéndose a roncar casi de inmediato.

Sin el arma, Jane recuperó su forma y miró rabiosa a su compañero… luego, el amanecer que asomaba por la ventana… estaba segura que algo sucedía, y que ese algo tenía que ver con Loki.

Pero el pelinegro estaba muy ajeno a aquellos problemas. Luego de una estupenda sesión de sexo oral prodigada a Strange, se negó a que él le correspondiera, diciendo que todo llegaría a su tiempo y que de momento, recibiera con gusto esa gota de miel de todo el panal que guardaba en sus noches de intimidad. Stephen estaba mucho más que fascinado… se sentía como nunca antes, ilusionado y ansioso de que llegara el momento que Loki estuviese preparado para entregarse por completo. Poseer a aquella extraordinaria y mágica deidad tenía que ser el placer máximo que existiera en el Universo y en todos los universos paralelos que conocía.

Lo complació porque en su acuerdo estaba complacerse de cualquier forma, no reñir y respetar. Pero cuando creía tener el control de la relación, al parecer era Loki quien mandaba… comprendió porqué Thor estaba siempre a los pies del Jötunn y nuevamente, no se explicaba como pudo divorciarse de él… como fuera, Loki era libre y eso era totalmente beneficioso para sus planes.

Abrazados, bebieron y durmieron un par de horas… antes de salir el sol, por la mañana retomarían una rutina simple, preparar y llevar a Raynor al colegio y después, estudiar magia.

-Mañana no habrá clases, profesor Doctor Strange- dijo el ojiverde, como si le leyera el pensamiento- Me reuniré con Rogers y su disgustante mapache para hablar sobre el joven Peter… espero que hayan podido solucionar su situación y el hijo de mis amigos no eche a perder su vida al lado de un mercenario.

-¿Conoces a Wade Wilson?

-No… le pedí a Yocasta que lo investigara y el informe que le daré a ese padre irresponsable no es para nada agradable...

-Me permitirás que te acompañe...

-Si me esperas nuevamente a una distancia prudente, si… de otra forma mejor no. Así, solo, no me veré forzado a aceptar la cercanía de Barnes… no es que me haya hecho nada, pero no puedo olvidar que se entrometió en el matrimonio de Tony igual que esa odiosa mujer enmascarada destrozó mi matrimonio con Thor…

-Como tú quieras, mi querido...

Finalmente, al otro lado del mundo, desconociendo absolutamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad de Nueva York… Tony Stark daba por terminadas sus reuniones de negocios ultrasecretas, y con una inusual alegría, compraba mil cosas para Peter… el lujoso jet particular lo esperaba para iniciar su vuelo de regreso… encendió su celular… entonces vió todos los mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía… eran muchísimas, de mucha gente… y casi lo cerraba nuevamente cuando vió que una buena parte de ellas eran de Loki… y otras tantas, de Steve Rogers.

-Yocasta- dijo con voz suave, presionando un pequeño botón en su manos-libres- Ponme al tanto de todos estos mensajes y llamadas, por favor...

Antes de que sol saliera nuevamente, varios destinos estaban por cambiar, entrelazarse o romperse definitivamente...


	6. PREPARANDO EL FESTEJO DE YULE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gran mayoría de las tradiciones navideñas, han sido asimiladas de los pueblos nórdicos.
> 
> Santa es el paralelo de Odín, los renos de la cabra de Yule, el árbol es el equivalente del tronco de Yule. Y toda esta festividad está dedicada a Thor... así que no asombre a nadie que sea considerada un asunto serio por nuestros dioses asgardianos.
> 
> Por otra parte, los ex superhusbands, tienen un frío reencuentro.

La primera noche de Yule… toda una tradición Asgardiana, heredada a los pueblos nórdicos y mezclada con su religión y mitología. Era una noche importante y Stephen Strange fue invitado a compartirla con Loki y Raynor. Después de comer, padre e hijo se dedicaron a colgar guirnaldas de muérdago por toda la casa… en las ventanas, sobre las puertas, en adornos sobre cada mesita y rincón… todo quedó de pronto perfumado a bosque, con el verde adorno salpicado de sus rojos y blancos frutos, también colocaron velas rodeadas de agujas de pino y listones de seda color rojo…

-¿Y las luces navideñas?- se atrevió a preguntar, ya que estaba siendo aceptado en aquella labor y colaboraba lo mejor que podía para complacer al pequeño.- ¿Se colgarán después?

-Nosotros celebramos Yule, Navidad es una fiesta de mortales- respondió Raynor con naturalidad, mientras colocaba a cada lado de los arreglos de la mesita unas cabras de paja tejida- Esta noche, vamos a celebrar con los antepasados, por eso encendemos velas y adornaremos el tronco de Yule, para colocar nuestros deseos…

-¿Celebrar con los antepasados es como las fiestas de Halloween o del día de los muertos?

-En Yule, la Diosa Hela permite a las almas del inframundo acercarse a los vivos- agregó Loki con solemnidad- Si abres tu puerta. Si colocas luces… ellos vienen a tu lado. También es una época de unión familiar, de recibir a los viajeros… Cuando Odín, Padre de Todo inicia su cabalgata nocturna, están prohibidos los viajes desde esta noche hasta el solsticio de invierno… y las familias reciben a quienes la noche sorprende en el camino, es un honor hospedar a los peregrinos en tu hogar.

-Por eso me han invitado… por tradición.

-A ti, Stephen… y a cualquiera que tocara a nuestra puerta solicitando ayuda. Tenemos la obligación de brindarle vino, pan, calor… lo que necesite.

-También la navidad se trata de eso… de unión familiar, de generosidad y Santa Claus viaja en su trineo volador, tirado por renos, trayendo regalos a los niños que han sido buenos todo el año.- Strange hizo el ademán de colocarse cuernos sobre la cabeza y giró alrededor de la mesita de centro, dando alegres saltitos. Loki y Raynor se miraron entre sí, luego ambos rompieron a reír -¿Dije algo gracioso?

-El Abuelo Odín me ha contado que los mortales desde hace milenios, lo confunden con un anciano que regala juguetes… El envía una cabra con obsequios. Con dulces, con ropa y armas para comenzar a entrenar y ser buenos guerreros...

-También la cabra entrega juguetes, Raynor… que tú solicites un arco y flechas no quiere decir que no entregue juguetes a otros niños.

-Ya no quiero eso… pediré otra cosa para Yule y para navidad.

Strange se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando enormemente la intimidad de aquella familia asgardiana. Loki era un excelente padre, era casi imposible reconocer en él al enemigo, al villano que tuvo en jaque la ciudad y amenazó al planeta entero alguna vez. Tampoco podía creer que Thor lo hubiese botado… de hecho, podía percibir el amor que aquella casa encerraba tan solo con el número de veces que el Dios nórdico era nombrado por el niño o por el mismo Loki.

-Pues ya que Raynor lo ha mencionado… haremos una doble celebración: Yule y Navidad. Por eso quiero que después de adornar ese tronco de Yule, vayamos de compras para colocar regalos en su base. Una costumbre de Midgard que supongo no les caerá mal...

-Aceptado el trato- dijo Loki, sonriente. Poniéndole atención al castaño por primera vez, sentándose en la alfombra para comenzar a desempacar los delicados ornamentos de fino cristal que Raynor colocaba donde él quería sobre una rama seca de fresno.

-¿Por qué no un pino fresco? ¿O un árbol artificial?- murmuró Stephen en voz muy bajita, para no ofender al niño que emocionado, continuaba adornando aquel tronco sin vida.

-Este fresno fue cortado el año pasado… es un ritual sagrado… Raynor lo adornará, colgará sus deseos de sus ramas y cada noche encenderá una vela… al final de las celebraciones, el tronco arderá toda la noche, mientras su abuelo Odín le obsequiará otro tronco, y su padre Thor será celebrado en los nueve mundos para asegurar la abundancia y las cosechas… la noche de Yule, la cabra simboliza el carro del Dios del Trueno, surcando los cielos de Ygdrassil… habrá mucha comida y bebida en su honor, Odín terminará su cacería, y un nuevo ciclo comenzará… eso es Yule, mi querido Stephen. Esas son nuestras costumbres.

-Al final, la importante celebración se reduce a beber en honor de Thor… Pensé que era algo más sagrado.

-¿Más sagrado? Stephen… Thor es una deidad… por más que ahora lo reemplace una mujer. Thor es la divinidad que es venerada desde hace milenios, sus bendiciones son lluvias, fertilidad en la tierra, buenas cosechas, caza abundante, pesca prometedora… Thor te guía en las batallas… su martillo resuena en los cielos atemorizando a los cobardes, porque él jamás desoye a quienes claman su ayuda… y debes ser digno para recibirla. Ser valiente, ser honrado a toda prueba… Thor es un Dios y quizá no comprendas lo importante que es y por qué se le celebra...

-¿Tienes conciencia, mi querido Loki… de lo apasionada y feroz es tu defensa de aquel que te abandonó?

***

Raynor cayó rendido después de pasar toda la tarde de compras… podría ser el hijo de Thor y de Loki, podía ser un prodigio asgardiano, educado para ser el heredero futuro de todo un imperio, podría poseer poderes mágicos, fuerza sobrenatural y una inteligencia sobresaliente… pero seguía siendo un niño de cuatro años y como tal se divirtió…

Corrió mirando todos los juguetes, los balones deportivos, pidió toda clase de golosinas y comió un poco de más a lo que estaba acostumbrado… saltó de los brazos de su padre a los de Strange casi sin darse cuenta, feliz de pasear, ver la algarabía de la gente, las luces, los colores y todo el espíritu festivo de la temporada.

Finalmente, el cansancio lo venció… regresaron al departamento para que el niño pudiese descansar, aunque por la sonrisa de su infantil rostro, la travesura seguía bailando en sus sueños.

-Compró una bufanda para su Padre…- dijo Loki, sonriendo- ¿Te lo puedes imaginar usando esta cosa? Aunque bueno, Thor usa las ropas midgardianas más extrañas y de mal gusto que pueden existir...

-Loki- interrumpió Strange, colocándose frente al pelinegro y levantando su rostro con el dedo índice- No has dejado de hablar de tu ex en todo el día… me estoy cansando… ¿Acaso me equivoqué y lo extrañas demasiado… o es una defensa que estás colocando contra mí? Tu modo de defenderte de mí... de mi interés hacia ti...

-No seas tonto… ¿Vas a jugar de nuevo a retarme?

-No… solo que lo del otro día... realmente fue importante… muy importante para mí...

-Lo nuestro es solo una asociación conveniente… nada más. Tú pusiste las condiciones y yo las acepté...

La voz del menor sonó segura, suave y seductora… la sangre hirvió para el hechicero, quien se acercó con rapidez para apoderarse de los rojos labios… Loki no se le negó al principio, pero apenas correspondió a la caricia y Stephen intentó enlazarlo por la cintura, bajando a toda prisa el arco de su espalda con ambas manos abiertas, mostrando toda la intención de abarcar su trasero, prefirió cortar de tajo y hablar claro.

-Loki… ¿No entiendes? Quizá yo comencé esto como como una de tantas relaciones superficiales que he tenido, lo acepto, así soy desde mi desengaño con Mordo… Pero hay algo en ti que me atrae, me hipnotiza y me hace sentir el mismo vértigo como cuando miras el fondo de un precipicio… algo en tus ojos en lo que yo puedo perderme… sensaciones que despiertan en mi piel, en mi mente… en el corazón… No me eches de tu casa esta noche...

-No sé si estoy listo, Stephen… Y por más que me esfuerce… yo no puedo tener una relación de sexo sin sentir nada en el corazón… y tú me gustas… me atraes… pero para seguir adelante… estas sensaciones deben crecer...

Strange sonrió, y lejos de sentirse desanimado se acercó al otro para abrazarlo con ternura. Loki se refugió entre aquellos brazos que se sentían tan bien… eran cálidos, delicados, daban una sensación de comodidad y amparo que mucho necesitaba sentir después de una inmensa soledad.

-Dime una cosa Loki de Asgard… ¿Eres inalcanzable para el amor? ¿Un mortal es demasiado poco para aspirar al corazón de un Dios como tú?

-No soy inalcanzable… Raynor es la prueba- rió Loki, bajando la tensión del momento.

Se quedaron simplemente así… sintiéndose muy de cerca, aspirando sus perfumes y sus aromas, escuchando sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones. Aquello era de una paz y una ternura increíbles… Loki sintió que podía darle una oportunidad real a aquel hechicero mortal de anidar en sus sentimientos, mientras que Strange sentía ganas de llorar… su corazón, que creía muerto para el amor, volvía a latir ilusionado sintiendo como aquella criatura fabulosa se metía dentro de sus ruinas para unir sus pedazos y hacerlos vibrar...

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Si… alguien está afuera... ¿Es tu viajero solicitando asilo?

Loki abrió, topándose de frente con un hombre desconocido, que vestía ropa informal y cubría su rostro a medias con una bufanda, pero no lo suficiente para que el pelinegro dejara de notar sus rasgos marcados por extrañas cicatrices, que le daban un aspecto impresionante y grotesco… el hombre ignoró su gesto de extrañeza y lo miró con aires de preocupación.

-Seré serio por una sola vez en la vida: Señor Laufeyson… Peter está muriendo…

***

-¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro?

-Una larga historia… básicamente metí la cabeza en un horno de microondas y lo encendí…- Loki le dio la espalda al hombre, ante la evidente mentira, no tenía por qué además, tolerar impertinencias. Caminó de un lado al otro de la sala de espera de aquel Hospital, preocupado por la salud del hijo de su querido amigo Tony Stark- Lo siento… no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con solemnidad...

-Deberías intentarlo… si Peter muere… no me parece que tengas otra opción que enfrentar los cargos que sus padres harán contra ti...

-Mis queridos suegros Ironman y el Capitán América… no son poca cosa… terminaré hecho polvo.

-¿Has hablado con ellos?

-No... ninguno ha vuelto a visitarnos, ninguno a pesar de que el Capitán Rogers intentó llevarse a Peter consigo hace unos días… Están demasiado ofendidos… y cuando me conozcan, demasiado asqueados para dignarse a dirigirme la palabra…

-Eres un hombre hecho y derecho, Wade Wilson… Y Peter es casi un niño, al menos en este mundo… Lo que haces reteniéndolo a tu lado, aunque sea por voluntad del muchacho… es una felonía...

-Conocí a Peter hace pocos meses… él bajó del elegante automóvil deportivo de Tony Stark… bajó llorando, a su padre pareció no importarle mucho dejar a su hijo abatido… evitó entrar al colegio y se echó a correr hacia el Parque Central. Algo me hizo seguirlo... y encontrarlo... así comenzamos a hablar... es un corazón tan dulce… tan noble, tan amable… ¿Cómo evitar mirar el sol y no sentir su brillo, su calor? Peter no me miró con asco… y comenzamos a encontrar que éramos dos seres igual de miserables y solitarios, él en su enorme mansión y yo en mi departamento… a escondidas de su padre salimos varias veces… el resto, usted lo puede suponer...

-¿Y qué le sucedió para estar a punto de morir?- cuestionó Loki, interesado en el relato de aquel mercenario. Conocía todo lo que podía conocerse de aquel personaje, Tony lo tenía ya localizado y documentado, era una especie de delincuente a sueldo y era la pareja elegida por Peter para escapar de su casa y de sus padres… el adolescente debía estar realmente desorientado para enamorarse de alguien como ese hombre, pero a medida que lo escuchaba hablar, expresarse con tanto amor del joven, podía hacerse una idea del consuelo que encontraban en la mutua compañía.

Recordó que precisamente esa necesidad de matar la soledad le había hecho caer en los brazos de su hermano hacía ya mucho tiempo. No podía culpar a ninguno de los dos por sentir amor… aunque sí podía desintegrar al mercenario si lograba hallar en él, el menor signo que mostrara que se estaba aprovechando de la juventud de Peter y estar interesado en la gran fortuna de su padre Stark.

-Yo... no estoy seguro qué sucedió…- murmuró Wade, desviando la mirada de ordinario insolente- Solo sé que tengo miedo de que le pase algo muy malo…

-¿Qué sería eso muy malo que podría suceder? ¿Morir?

-No- negó el otro con un movimiento de cabeza- Eso no...

El Dr. Strange apareció. Aquella noche, retomaba sus conocimientos en medicina para asistir y supervisar la atención del joven Peter. Vistiendo un uniforme quirúrgico color azul, entró en la sala con gesto tranquilo, retirando el cubrebocas de su rostro.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntaron los otros dos casi al mismo tiempo. Strange miró con desconfianza al mercenario y se dirigió a Loki sin dudarlo.

-Quiere hablar con… Wade Wilson…

Peter se animó un poco al verlo, sonrió y sus ojos de avellana brillaron con amor. Wilson se acercó ansioso, acarició el cabello del joven y besó su mejilla y sus manos frías en repetidas ocasiones.

-Wade… van a llamar a mis padres...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es menor de edad… -dijo Strange- el Hospital tiene protocolos y no se pueden evitar. El Trabajador social está ahora mismo localizando al Señor Stark y al Capitán Rogers...

-Debes irte… no quiero que ninguno de mis padres te haga daño... Por favor, amor… vete y yo te buscaré cuando pueda...

-No… niño mío… no soy de los que huyen… algún día deben conocer mi cara, por horrorosa que sea… me haré cargo… ya lo verás… mi querido, mi pequeño… mi Peter...

***

Steve Rogers se encontró cara a cara con su ex esposo… después del divorcio, ninguno de sus encuentros había sido pacífico, ni había tenido buen final… y tal parecía que aquel no iba a ser la excepción. Sin cruzar palabra entre sí, los dos aguardaron la explicación acerca de la salud de su hijo que los médicos estaban por dar… Peter sufría una especie de envenenamiento, cuyos efectos lo tenían con fiebre, dolores en cada articulación del cuerpo y vómitos constantes, sin embargo, no parecían poner en riesgo su vida siempre y cuando se mantuviera al muchacho hospitalizado y vigilándolo estrechamente, con los medicamentos adecuados. Lo segundo, era que en realidad, no podían explicarse el origen de aquel cuadro… no tenían un nombre que otorgarle a su condición.

-Si es necesario trasladar a mi hijo a otro hospital, en cualquier parte del mundo, considérelo un hecho… quiero que Peter reciba los mejores cuidados de los mejores médicos que puedan encontrarse- dijo Tony, sacando su teléfono para comenzar a buscar el lugar a donde debía hacerse el traslado.

-Claro, siempre has creído que todo se arregla con dinero ¿No es así, Tony? ¡Esto no debía haber sucedido! ¿No se supone que Peter estaba bajo tu cuidado? ¿Dónde estabas cuándo esto él escapó?

Steve había hablado sin pensar, dejando a todos los presentes fríos de la impresión. El reclamo, que de inmediato causó una reacción en el millonario, le costó al Capitán uno de los momentos más bochornosos de su vida.

-Un momento, rubio... ¿Me estás reclamando algo? ¿Con qué maldita calidad moral te atreves a cuestionarme? Si tú te hubieses quedado con tu hijo en vez de ir a joder con tu amante, Peter no hubiese escapado ¿De quién es más la culpa? ¿Tuya o mía?

-¡Tu te quedaste con la custodia, tu obligación era vigilarlo! Impedirle que cayera en manos de ese tipo, que es mucho mayor que él, que se aprovecha de su juventud… ¡Mira las consecuencias! ¿Qué tiene mi hijo? ¿Intoxicación por drogas? ¿Es adicto? ¿Qué sucede realmente?

-Si lo visitaras y hablaras con él, lo sabrías… no me vengas con lecciones de moral. Ya no eres el intachable capitán América, ya no eres el incorruptible héroe nacional… eres solamente un marido infiel y un padre desobligado.

-¡No más desobligado que tú!

-No me digas, Steve… ¿Aún te crees mejor que yo? ¿Crees que soy irresponsable? ¿Acaso tú te has desvelado consolándolo? ¿Acaso tú has llorado a solas de rabia e impotencia cuando Peter ha resentido tu ausencia?

El calor de la discusión iba en aumento, las voces alteradas de sus padres llegaron hasta el muchacho, quien de inmediato se inquietó. Intentó incorporarse y Wade le sujetó con gentileza… tenían que aguardar para que los ánimos se calmaran y pudieran hablar los cuatro.

-Mi amor por Peter no ha cambiado... no intentes envenenar lo que él siente por mí…- dijo Steve, adelantándose para levantar a su ex pareja por las solapas- ¡Si acaso intentas chantajearlo, yo…!

Sin armadura, la fuerza de Stark no era mayor a la de cualquier hombre promedio, en cambio Rogers, conservaba todo el poder adquirido por el suero del supersoldado.

-Jamás le he hablado mal de ti o de tus motivos para abandonarnos… pero él no es un niño… - jadeó Tony, sintiendo que sus pies no tocaban el suelo y que la garganta le dolía- Habla con él… pregúntale por su novio… o acaso… ¿Tanto miedo tienes de averiguar por ti mismo la verdad?

Steve iba a responder algo de lo que seguramente después se iba a arrepentir, pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, sintió un golpe en medio del pecho… una extraña fuerza, mayor a la suya propia lo impulsó hacia atrás, soltando a Tony y obligándolo a quedar prácticamente pegado a la pared al otro extremo de la sala de espera. Desconcertado, sacudió la cabeza e intentó liberarse de la materia pegajosa que lo mantenía inmóvil.

Tony cayó pesadamente al suelo, buscando la causa de aquel inesperado ataque… por un olvido inconcebible, había salido sin su reloj con rayo repulsor. Estaba desarmado y a merced del enemigo.

-¡Basta!- exclamó una voz juvenil, con acento desgarrador- ¡Basta los dos! ¿Acaso no se cansan de pelear? ¿Acaso no han tenido ya suficiente odio?

-Peter…- exclamaron Steve y Tony, asombrados y avergonzados. Hijo...

Apoyándose en Wade, el joven había salido de la habitación y disparado una sustancia blanca, difícil de romper y con la apariencia del tejido entramado y fino de la tela de una araña.

-Estoy cansado de ustedes... solo se ven para pelear, solo discuten… se culpan de algo de lo que los dos son culpables... yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad, pero ni siquiera me lo han preguntado… y ustedes están ahí, discutiendo, peleando… en lugar de entrar y simplemente preguntarme como estoy, como me siento… por qué me fui, por qué me está pasando esto... yo los respetaba, a los dos… ustedes me dieron un hogar, una familia… éramos felices... hasta que James Barnes se interpuso y los separó… ¿Han intentado después de eso, llevarse bien tan solo para no darme un dolor mayor? ¡Para nada! Pelean… se insultan… yo no les importo, solo sus tontos rencores… desgraciadamente yo no soy hijo biológico de ninguno de los dos, por eso no soy importante… pero ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes. Los odio… ¡Los odio por hacerme esto!

Wade lo ayudó a regresar a su cama, mientras le hablaba en voz baja, apoyándolo y admirando la firmeza de sus palabras. Los otros dos, así como los médicos, incluyendo a Strange y Loki, se quedaron silenciosos.

-Es un viejo... un viejo deforme…- murmuró Tony, que fue el primero en notar la presencia y la apariencia del mercenario Wilson.

***

-Es difícil de creer que eso sucediera entre ellos…- comentó Thor, dejando el tarro de café vacío sobre la mesita de centro- Cuando me llamaste anoche, cuando me suplicaste que pasara por Raynor porque tenías un asunto muy urgente que atender… te juro que estuve tentado a no venir, a decirte que cualquiera que fuera ese problema, lo arreglaras tú solo… pero el tono de tu voz era tan desesperado que obedecí… y ahora que me cuentas el motivo… es como si escuchara una historia de terror...

Loki bebió de su taza, temblando sus manos ligeramente… porque aquella noche hablaba con su ex marido con tranquilidad, con una tranquilidad que creían perdida… y sus labios decían unas palabras, pero sus pensamientos eran enteramente distintos.

-Jamás antes los vi discutir… jamás antes vi el odio y el rencor brillando en sus ojos… ellos, Thor… que tanto se amaron… (“No quiero que jamás tu y yo discutamos nuevamente, porque mucho nos hemos amado, no quiero odiarte”)

-Peter les dijo palabras muy duras... viniendo de un hijo... que se cree despreciado... (“Te entiendo, te entiendo Loki, porque tu fuiste también adoptado por mi familia y despreciado por nuestro padre”)

-Las leyes Midgardianas son claras al respecto… les han quitado a ambos la custodia, ninguno podrá ver al chico hasta que arreglen su situación… Peter regresará al orfanato.

-¿Y el hombre con el que vivía?

-No le dieron oportunidad de explicarse, no quisieron escucharlo… la policía llegó para arrestarlo, sin que pesaran las súplicas de Peter, Wade fue colocado bajo arresto… pero escapó apenas pusieron un pié en la calle. Ese hombre no es un mortal cualquiera… Steve y Tony lo sabrán de la peor manera, presiento.

Thor asintió… estaba de acuerdo con las palabras del menor. Pasó su mano grande y cálida sobre el cabello de su hijo, que permanecía dormido en su regazo mientras ellos hablaban.

-Será mejor que lo lleves a su cama… y yo me retiro… creo que llamaré a Stark y a Rogers, hace tiempo que no me comunico con ellos...

Loki asintió, Thor levantó al niño con cuidado y lo puso en brazos de su padre, aunque sus manos se rozaron levemente, la hermosa visión de su vástago plácidamente dormido arrebató todos sus sentimientos desbordándolos de amor por aquel precioso ser. En ese momento solo eran los padres de Raynor.

Loki entró a la alcoba y Thor se encaminó a la puerta, pero se detuvo… enterarse del drama que vivían sus amigos y ex compañeros de aventuras lo habían puesto sensible. Pasó rápidamente la vista por las decoraciones, comprendiendo que habían sido colocadas por la ilusión de su niño. Loki quería darle todo el amor de un hogar… un hogar que ahora se encontraba incompleto…

No podía, no debía permitir que sus diferencias arruinaran la vida de un ser inocente... que el día de mañana, Raynor lo odiara, le reclamara su abandono... el amor por su hijo estaba por encima de todo, incluso de Thor*/Jane, incluso por encima del inexplicable coraje que sentía al saber a Loki saliendo con Stephen Strange.

Se acercó al adornado tronco de Yule, pasó sus dedos ligeramente por los adornos de cristal, tomó una de tantas cabras de paja tejida y la movió arriba y abajo, simulando el vuelo de sus cabras mágicas… luego vió el pergamino, atado con un listón de color rojo, colgando de una de las más altas ramas del fresno.

-Son los deseos de Raynor para Yule... Ya sabes que a pesar de su corta edad, nuestro hijo sabe leer y escribir perfectamente. Así que él escribió eso y lo colocó para ti...

-¿Para mí?

-¿No es acaso el Dios del Trueno quien concede los deseos en Yule?

-También nuestro Padre Odín... Más él, únicamente él… ahora que yo ya no poseo título alguno...

-Eso es para ti... Los títulos no le importan a nuestro niño.

-¿Lo has leído?- Loki negó con la cabeza. Entonces, el rubio desató el nudo y extendió la hoja, encontrando una letra algo irregular todavía, pero muy legible… era ni más ni menos, escrita de la propia mano de su hijo...

-“Al Padre que tanto amo, que es también el único y verdadero Dios del Trueno, temido y venerado en los nueve mundos, lanzo este deseo de mi corazón: Querido papá… regresa a casa esta navidad… te extraño, te quiero mucho, no quiero que estés enojado… Raynor Thorson-Laufeyson”

-Puedo adivinar por tu cara lo que Raynor ha solicitado… me lo repite a diario...

-¿Y qué le respondes?

-Lo mismo cada vez: Que aunque tú no vivas con nosotros, los dos lo amamos, los dos lo cuidamos y nunca nos vamos a separar de él… que aunque es pequeño, entiende el concepto del divorcio y todavía es difícil para él aceptarlo...

-Con lo que me acabas de contar sobre Peter… me arrepiento de cosas que he hecho y dicho… Loki...

-También yo... por eso me propongo ser más tolerante y comprensivo. Nuestros desacuerdos no deben afectarlo… ni siquiera por error… cualquier cosa que nos lleve a discutir, debemos hacerlo fuera del alcance de sus oídos. Nuestro niño no debe sufrir por nuestras decisiones… él es primero, por encima de todo y de todos… al menos… así lo será para mí...

-Hecho…- dijo Thor, acercándose para estrechar el antebrazo derecho de Loki, quedando sellado el pacto como en los viejos tiempos, con aquel gesto de camaradería- La noche de Yule, debe ser tan mágica e inolvidable como nuestro hijo sueñe… hagamos lo posible, al costo que sea… ¿Me entiendes?

-Yo no tengo impedimentos… Thor.

-Es bueno saber eso.

Ambos se sonrieron… fue un instante en que parecía que nada había sucedido y que estaban de nuevo en casa, tan cercanos, tan confortables el uno con la presencia del otro… tan llenos de amor... Thor alzó su mano para colocarla en la mejilla de Loki y el pelinegro, por instinto, reclinó su suave piel de durazno para acariciarse contra ella.

Fue solo un segundo, un latido de sus corazones… luego, despertaron de su ensueño y se ubicaron en sus realidades. La sonrisa desapareció, Thor retiró su mano y Loki tosió un par de veces para aclarar su garganta…

-Me parece que ya te ibas…

-Cierto, ya es muy tarde… debo retirarme… hasta el jueves, amor.

Thor se fue y Loki se quedó pasmado… había sido una palabra inconsciente de la que el rubio no se había dado cuenta que pronunció… “amor” cuatro letras tan llenas de significado y tan vacías en el eco de su memoria en ese instante... “amor”

-¿Así le dices también a ella, para no confundirte?- murmuró, tomando de nuevo el pergamino con los deseos de Raynor para atarlos y colgarlos en su lugar- ¡Hasta el jueves pues… “cariño”!


	7. LOS INVITADOS A LA CENA DE NAVIDAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De alguna forma, Loki se propone dar a su hijo la navidad con la que sueña, cumplir sus deseos y reunir a todos sus amigos en una formal cena de navidad al estilo midgardiano.
> 
> Stephen Strange dispuesto a ayudarle.
> 
> Wade y Peter siguiendo con su relación.
> 
> Pero nunca falta la mancha que empañe todo...

-¡Qué rápido se va el fin de semana!- exclamó Peter, mirando con ensoñación hacia el sol poniente- dentro de un par de horas anochecerá y tendrás que marcharte, porque la guardia comenzará a recibir a los muchachos que obtuvieron permiso de salir… iremos a cenar a las seis treinta y nos mandarán a los dormitorios a las ocho.

-Suena a un plan terrible para ser un niño con tantas ganas de vivir...

-Wade, yo no soy un niño. Me gustaría que dejaras de considerarme uno…

-¡Uff! Yo sé que no lo eres. Un niño no me provocaría lo que tú, créeme... - suspiró Wade, levantándose un poco la máscara roja y negra que llevaba puesta, de manera que su boca pudiera besar la de Peter sin obstáculos de por medio- ¿Crees que no muero de ganas de verte nuevamente dormir en mi cama? Si pareces el más hermoso ángel que ha visitado este mundo cuando estás ahí, recostado, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo traviesamente...

-Pues si eso te hace feliz, llévame entonces- insistió el muchacho, respondiendo al beso con apasionado entusiasmo- Por favor...

-¡Arrrggghhhhhh! ¿Por qué yo?- gruñó Wade, haciendo aspavientos- No me provoques muchachito… le dí mi palabra a ese Dios asgardiano de portarme bien… de no entorpecer las comparecencias de tus padres con la ley… Quiero que mis supersuegros arreglen sus diferencias, quiero para ti lo mejor.

-Lo mejor para mí eres tú, Wade Wilson...- respondió dulcemente Peter, ofreciéndole de nuevo la frescura de sus labios.

El mercenario se prendió a ellos con verdadera devoción, mientras sus manos retenían y acariciaban el rostro juvenil. ¡Lo amaba tanto! Quizá su juventud, su ingenuidad… quizá la forma en que lo miraba, y como le permitía tocarlo… sin el menor gesto de repulsión, ese detalle lo mantenía en un constante estado de locura… adoraba, veneraba, idolatraba cada segundo que pasaba junto a él, cada sonrisa que le dedicaba. Cada mirada llena de ilusión... ¿Cómo defraudarlo? Era lo mejor que le había sucedido...

Lo bueno de verse así era que podían acariciarse libremente, sentados en lo más alto del edificio de cuatro pisos del orfanatorio… sin prisas, sin testigos… solo ellos y las hormonas adolescentes de Peter desbordando feromonas, tan dulces, tan intensas… el sentido del olfato hiperdesarrollado de Wade se embriagaba con ellas y era muy difícil controlar sus propios instintos…

Muy pronto, sin dejar de besarse, las manos intrusas de los dos estaban dentro de los pantalones ajenos… sintiendo como sus intimidades se endurecían y crecían… para Peter era una sensación nueva y adictiva, permitir que su miembro fuera acariciado y masturbado por aquel hombre extraño y extravagante, con el que había establecido una conexión tan fuerte que se sentía profundamente enamorado… Wade lo recorría, lo apretaba, lo halaba con suavidad, provocando que Peter apretara los párpados y dejara escapar gemiditos de placer que lo enloquecían aún más… mientras las manos inexpertas del hijo de Stark y Rogers intentaban copiar sus movimientos, tomando el enorme falo de Wilson y casi arrancándolo con inmisericorde ritmo…

Peter estaba muy excitado, llegaría sin duda al orgasmo en cualquier momento.

-Si voy a ir a la cárcel por ti... valdrá totalmente la pena- murmuró Wade, dejando los labios del muchacho para bajarse a su entrepierna y atrapar completamente su miembro erecto, lo devoró hasta el tope de un impulso… succionó con fuerza... Peter gritó de placer...

-Mis padres te aceptarán…- ronroneó el castaño- No tendrán opción… nada podrá separarme de ti...

Wade respondió con un gruñido grave y apasionado, estaba absolutamente engolosinado con aquel pedazo de cielo, de carne firme y fesca… estaba casi seguro que él era el primero en tocarlo, en devorarlo y que aquel sería sin duda, el primer orgasmo de Peter provocado por un buen sexo oral…

Liberó totalmente el miembro y la bolsa del escroto para poder besarlo, lamerlo y succionarlo a su gusto, el sabor de Peter derramando sus líquidos lo estaba excitando demasiado… hacía más de dos años, desde su “accidente”, que el mercenario no tenía intimidad… ninguna mujer y ningún hombre quería acercarse a él, mucho menos permitirle acostarse juntos. Eso había vuelto su carácter más sarcástico y frío de lo que era antes, cuando era un ex militar, que también vendía su trabajo por dinero… pero entonces, bastaba arrojar un puñado de dólares a cualquier mujerzuela para tenerla en su cama, y hacerle lo que quisiera… pero ahora ¡Por los mil demonios! Ahora era diferente…

-Vas a terminar, mi niño hermoso…- jadeó, sintiendo los espasmos previos de la eyaculación y aumentando el ritmo de la masturbación- ¿Quieres que me lo beba todo? ¿Te gustaría que me trague todo el delicioso tesoro que estás a punto de derramar?

-¡Estás loco!- sonrió Peter, sudando y halando aire, sintiendo que se elevaba al cielo- ¡Estás loco Wade Wilson! Por eso te amo…

Eso era todo, Wade volvió a su labor chupeteando con energía hasta lograr que Peter llegara al clímax… una eyaculación blanca, caliente… que se bebió hasta la última gota sin dudarlo, feliz por tener entre sus manos y dentro de su boca, las primicias sexuales de aquella maravillosa criatura que lo tenía arrobado.

Terminado, Peter se derrumbó en los brazos del que tanto amaba, igual que un gatito mimoso, feliz… esperanzado en que después de todo, su vida seguía teniendo sentido.

-Largos días viviendo en castidad... no tienes idea de lo mucho que te necesitaba… De saber antes que eras así de candente, así de enorme y exquisito… te hubiera violado cuando dormías… pero nooooo, tuve que respetarte y dejar que mis bolas explotaran solas- murmuró Wilson, abrazándolo y sintiendo como su corazón le pertenecía por completo- ¿Fue mi imaginación o estabas pidiendo que esto no terminara nunca?

-Estaba pidiendo que fueras tan feliz como lo soy yo en este momento...

-Lo soy, Peter… en serio lo soy… Ya casi tengo lo necesario para mudarnos a un departamento mejor, si es que regresas a mi lado, no volveremos a ese inmundo lugar… verás que bonito barrio he elegido, tenemos por vecinos a una pareja algo hippie, que no le importa mi aspecto… tras el primer susto, les conté que eran quemaduras que sufrí en la guerra en medio oriente y se han quedado sorprendidos… nos invitaron a pasar con ellos el año nuevo y yo acepté…

-Será muy hermoso tener nuestro propio hogar ¿No es así? Una casita que será solo de los dos… Yo sé cocinar un poco y hacer el aseo… cuando salga del colegio, iré al trabajo solo pocas horas a la semana, para tener tiempo de atenderte cuando llegues, cansado… y cenaremos juntos antes de irnos a la cama y hacer el... bueno. Algún día haremos el amor...

-Niño… me estás haciendo soñar demasiado…

-Bien… prepárate entonces porque ahora yo te daré placer y también me beberé todo tu semen...

Diciendo esto, Peter rió encantadoramente y se dispuso a buscar el miembro ya algo adormecido de su pareja. Wade lo miró brevemente, alelado ante aquella espontánea muestra de amor…

-Nop… nop, mi queridito… mejor no…- dijo de pronto, arreglándose el cierre del pantalón y guardando sus partes íntimas para una mejor ocasión.

-¿No quieres que yo te lo haga?

-Lo que no quiero es que esa cosa nos siga mirando… -dijo el otro, señalando una extraña figura luminosa que flotaba en el aire, frente a ellos, con la forma de una cabra de paja tejida…

Tras una breve vacilación, Wade intentó atraparla sin éxito. Un par de veces lanzó manotazos para derribarla o tomarla y la cabra voladora lo esquivó ágilmente. Peter por el contrario, solo extendió su palma para que se posara suavemente en su blanca mano.

-Es correo asgardiano… casi estoy seguro…- murmuró, dejando que la cabrita revelara su mensaje.

En letras doradas, de una primorosa caligrafía, se extendió flotando entre ambos una atenta invitación proveniente, ni más ni menos, que de Loki de Asgard y su hijo, Raynor.

-Loki desea que pasemos la noche de navidad con ellos… ¿Se sentirá bien del cerebro? ¿Nos está invitando a los dos?

-A los dos… dice que estarán presentes solo personas cercanas y amadas, que es una celebración de familia y que desea que no faltemos...

-¿Personas amadas? ¿A qué se referirá exactamente?

***

Cuando llegó a su diminuto y nunca antes más vacío departamento de siempre, Wade tenía una actitud diferente de la vida… se sentía simplemente enamorado y feliz. Un niño de quince años había logrado entrar y adueñarse de todo su ser, de su corazón de sus pensamientos, de cada una de sus acciones… le faltaba muy poco por empacar y aunque tenía que seguir trabajando muy duro, ahorrar lo más que pudiera y adquirir deudas para amueblar su nuevo hogar, tenía las fuerzas suficientes nacidas de su determinación de luchar por el amor de su niño Peter.

Se quitó el traje rojo, al menos ese día había salido ileso tras atrapar a los maleantes en turno. La recompensa por ellos era lo suficiente para comprarse una TV y un videojuego nuevos… pasar las tardes de aquella pacífica manera lo relajaban y lo distraían de todo lo que tenía que pasar a diario entre delincuentes, asesinos y malandros diversos.

-¡No hay nadie! ¡Váyase!- gritó, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y sin interrumpir su labor doblando su ropa y acomodándola en una pequeña maleta- ¿Qué no entiende lo que digo? No hay nadie, si quiere que pague algo, espere al viernes…

La explosión que siguió lo alarmó, mientras la puerta se desintegraba en mil pedazos y una amenazadora figura, muy conocida por todos aparecía en el dintel. Un hombre de brillante armadura rojo y dorado, con una máscara famosa, con una mano cargando el rayo repulsor listo para terminar de destruir lo que se le pusiera enfrente… incluyéndolo a él.

-Eres un viejo, eres deforme… es como si un esposo vengativo de Turquía te hubiese bañado la cara con ácido…- dijo la voz con acento metálico, gritando y reclamando al mismo tiempo. Wade se puso en guardia… ningún Vengador lo iba a insultar en su propia casa- Pero por alguna extraña razón- agregó Tony Stark, retirando el visor de su máscara de Ironman para ver cara a cara a su interlocutor- Mi hijo te quiere… He leído las cartas que me dejó en su habitación, he visto los videos de seguridad donde baja a escondidas, por las noches a mi laboratorio a trabajar y también sus escapadas para hablar contigo en los techos, trepando los muros como si tuviera ventosas en las manos y los pies… Necesito que me digas qué le has hecho… qué extraños poderes le has dado a mi niño… necesito saber hasta donde lo has influenciado, señor Deadpool Wilson...

-Mucho gusto… papito suegro…- respondió Wade, bajando la guardia un poco, pero todavía no muy seguro de lo que iba a suceder enseguida- También es un placer recibirlo en mi humilde mansión…

***

El Trabajador Social preguntó una vez más si ambos estaban de acuerdo con aquella actualización en los términos de la custodia, a lo que ambos dioses dijeron que sí al unísono.

-Entonces, Señor Laufeyson, firme por favor y recuerde que desde este instante, su hijo puede pasar más tiempo con su otro padre y no existen restricciones de ninguna clase acerca de las personas que convivan a su alrededor...

-Confío en él…- dijo el de ojos verdes, mirando al rubio con dulzura- Confío en ti… en mejores manos no puedo dejar a nuestro increíble y hermoso niño...

Tomó la pluma fuente y estampó su firma en el documento. Thor simplemente sintió un nudo en la garganta, mirando la elegante y esbelta figura de su ex esposo inclinarse ante el documento…

-“¿Qué nos sucedió, Loki…? ¿En qué momento se quebró nuestra armonía y se desvaneció nuestro amor? Pasamos tantos momentos difíciles juntos, batallamos el uno contra el otro, de la misma forma en que siempre nos protegimos y apoyamos a pesar de todo… pero siempre estuvimos seguros que detrás de todo, existía un amor muy grande, muy fuerte… Todavía en mi memoria está aquella gloriosa noche cuando Padre te requirió en la sala del trono, y en lugar de encontrar recriminaciones de mi parte, delante de todos nuestros amigos, de los Ministros, del Rey de Asgard, me arrodillé ante ti y te pedí que te casaras conmigo… ¡La cara que todos pusieron! ¡Sencillamente no lo podían creer! Y el gesto travieso que iluminó tu rostro… la mirada triunfal que les dirigiste mientras me decías que sí... eso no tiene precio alguno… juntos vimos como todos aquellos que un día se atrevieron a humillarte no tuvieron otra opción que arrodillarse ante ti… te saliste con la tuya, de una forma muy diferente a lo que planeabas al principio, pero lo lograste… los Nueve mundos yo los puse a tus pies… y juré hacerte muy feliz… y tu me hiciste el ser más dichoso cuando me susurraste al oído que estabas gestando un hijo… el fruto bendecido de nuestro amor… fue increíble, como tu naturaleza te permitió llevar en el vientre al sagrado vástago que llena mis días y mi alma… que nos unió mucho más allá del amor y la vida… nuestras sangres unidas en un nuevo ser… ¿Qué nos pasó entonces, mi querido Loki? ¿Por qué ahora nuestros caminos se separaron?”

-Thor...- La voz que decía su nombre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, sonriente y relajado, Loki sacudió su hombro para hacerlo reaccionar- ¡Odinson, por amor de todo! ¿Pues en qué estás pensando? Firma ya, hombre, el Bífröst está abierto, Raynor está ansioso de ir con su abuelo...

-¡Claro!- exclamó el hijo de Odín, alegrando su gesto y tomando la pluma de la mano de Loki- Las fiestas de esta noche en Asgard serán realmente buenas, Raynor disfrutará el solsticio de invierno.

-Asegúrate de que él se divierta mucho… y pobre de ti si le permites comer muchos dulces.

-Loki… tú tienes todo el derecho para estar presente también… Para regresar a casa, para volver a la ciudad dorada… solo tenemos que presentarnos, Padre está de acuerdo, le mencioné que tal vez tú quisieras ir y dijo que estaba bien, porque eres el progenitor de Raynor…

-No gracias. Vayan ustedes y disfruten de todo ese protocolo, grandiosidad y celebraciones, envía mis saludos a Padre de Todo y nada más. Yo esperaré aquí, tranquilamente, que regresen ustedes dos.- Se acercó y abrazó al rubio, con toda naturalidad- Feliz Yuletide… Thor.

-Feliz Yuletide…- respondió el mayor, estremeciéndose al sentirlo nuevamente cerca, aspirar su perfume a maderas y palpar la calidez de su breve cintura- Volveré para incinerar el tronco sagrado… juntos, como la familia que Raynor se merece…

-Los espero. A ti y a ella… los espero en casa para celebrar la nochebuena midgardiana.

Thor asintió y tomó a su hijo en brazos, el pequeño dio un beso de despedida a su otro padre y ambos salieron al balcón, donde entraron al vórtice creado por el puente arcoíris. Una vez en el breve viaje hasta el Observatorio de Heimdall, recapacitó en las palabras de su ex.

-¿Nos espera a “ella” y a mí en su casa?

***

Bucky abrió los ojos cuando al estirar su mano, no encontró a su compañero acostado en su lado de la cama. Miró el reloj… eran más de las diez de la mañana… otra vez Steve se levantó sin hacer ruido para dejarlo dormir en paz. Sonrió recordando la sesión amorosa de la noche anterior… a juzgar por la incomodidad que sentía en el trasero, sin duda había sido tan grandiosa como siempre…

Se dio una ducha rápida, si… había sido un buen sexo… aunque Steve se concentró mucho en la acción y poco en las palabras. No había usado condón, precaución higiénica que nunca olvidaba y que al parecer, esta vez no le había importado… un paso más en la reafirmación de su fabulosa intimidad… su gran amigo se convirtió como si nada en su gran amor, y como tal se comportaba.

-Estás demasiado preocupado por esa audiencia, querido...- dijo, entrando a la cocina y sirviéndose una taza de café, mientras veía a su amante permanecer sentado, inmóvil y con la mirada perdida en el infinito- Dame eso, sin duda ya está helado… te prepararé café de hoy y algo para que comas…

-No te molestes, Buck… es mi culpa por no preparar nada para el almuerzo...

-Atenderte nunca será una molestia para mí… -replicó el de ojos marrón, sonriendo y colocándose un delantal que ató a su cintura- Hoy es un gran día. Debes acudir con la mejor de las disposiciones, sonreír mucho y reconocer tus faltas… estoy seguro que tu hijo sabrá perdonarte...

-Buck… no hablemos de eso, te lo suplico… los problemas con mi ex y con mi hijo no tienen por qué molestarte ni causarte preocupación…

-Hey, escucha esto: Estamos juntos por amor ¿No es así? Tu sabes que intenté hacerme a un lado, no interferir en tu matrimonio… y las cosas sucedieron. ¡Sucedieron! Si me diste un espacio en tu vida es para compartir lo bueno y lo malo… no te quedes con los problemas, Steve, no te los tragues tú solo ¡Eso es tan egoísta! Si tengo la oportunidad de amarte a ti ¿Por qué debo excluirme del amor hacia tu hijo? ¡Yo puedo darle mi corazón a Peter, porque él es parte de ti, de tus afectos, de tus elecciones! Es tu hijo, eso basta, es suficiente… ahora, Capitán… vas a ir a darte un baño, te afeitas, te vistes con el mejor traje que puedas, yo te lo dejaré listo cuando salgas… y vendrás aquí conmigo, almorzaremos juntos y después te llevaré con tiempo suficiente a esa audiencia y júrame que darás lo mejor para solucionar las cosas y que la custodia de Peter regrese a ustedes… No permitas que sea solo tuya o solo de Stark, su hijo los necesita a los dos.

Y haciendo un gesto de fastidio James le dio la espalda, para continuar preparando huevos revueltos, pan tostado con mantequilla y aromático café nuevo. Steve se quedó en su lugar, admirándolo… sin poder definir lo que sentía en su corazón ante la nobleza de su amigo y nuevo amor.

-Sí…- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-¿Acaso quieres que te lleve en brazos y te bañe? – continuó Bucky, poniéndose falsamente severo- Puedo hacerlo… puedo cargarte y meterte a la ducha helada… no te gustará, pero lo haré...

-No, amor… ya voy...

Steve se retiró y en un par de instantes, se escuchó correr el agua de la ducha… entonces el semblante de Bucky cambió… estaba casi seguro que la seriedad de Steve se trataba más bien de volver a estar frente a frente con Tony Stark. No iba a admitirlo frente a él, pero estaba celoso… siempre sentía celos de que algún rastro de ese inmenso amor quedara entre ellos dos… se sentía todavía un intruso, tenía miedo de que tarde o temprano las elecciones de Steve se volvieran en su contra y su amor muriera.

No se dio cuenta cuando el almuerzó se hizo carbón… y solo el olor lo hizo reaccionar. Tiró todo y comenzó de nuevo, intentando concentrarse en la estufa y no en sus temores.

-Tú no naciste para esto, pero yo soy buen cocinero- dijo Steve, tomando el sartén y relevando a su amante de la labor culinaria- ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Parezco lo suficientemente responsable y formal como para recuperar la custodia de Peter?

-Te veo… simplemente como el mejor… -dijo Bucky, admirando el porte principesco de Rogers y arreglando un poco su corbata- Cuando te pares frente al Oficial de Bienestar familiar, cuando Peter te vea realmente interesado en enmendar cualquier falta que por mi culpa cometiste… sin duda considerarán darles otra oportunidad.

-¿Y si Tony lleva su ejército de abogados?

-Él también ha cometido errores… yo los veo en igualdad de circunstancias. Por favor, amor… nada de recriminar, nada de discutir… la mejor actitud por el bien de tu hijo ¿Estamos?

Steve asintió y besó tiernamente los labios de James, quejándose de inmediato por esa barba salvaje y siempre a medio crecer, que le dejaba irritaciones en los lugares más inesperados siempre que hacían el amor.

La cabra voladora llegó hasta ellos en ese instante, interrumpiendo la caricia y causando que Bucky casi se desmayara de la impresión… Más acostumbrado a la magia asgardiana, Steve tomó con calma el correo que se desplegó ante sus ojos en letras doradas y brillantes.

-¿Qué cosa pasará por la mente de Loki al invitarnos a su cena de navidad?

-¿Crees que también invitó a Stark?

-Si no nos matamos en la audiencia… tal vez lo hagamos intentando convivir en una celebración tan familiar... diremos que no.

-¿Por qué decides tú solo Steve? ¿Y qué tal si yo quiero asistir? Nos está invitando a los dos...

***

El fuego de la chimenea conservaba una tibieza agradable, las múltiples velas aromáticas y el fuego, daban la luz necesaria para complementar el ambiente. Loki cerró el enorme libro escrito en runas antiguas y felicitó a Stephen por sus adelantos en aquella escritura.

-Pero no puedo realizar ninguno de los hechizos que se describen… no lo entiendo...

-Tú tienes un poder muy grande, pero no es intrínseco a tu naturaleza… por eso la magia se te niega. Sin embargo, todavía creo que con un juego de piedras norn, quizá puedas adquirir la habilidad e interpretar los conjuros rúnicos.

-Pues dime donde puedo conseguir un juego de esas piedras enseguida y vamos por él...

-¡Eres ambicioso Stephen!- sonrió Loki, bebiendo un sorbo a su copa y reclinándose en el pecho del hechicero supremo- Primero debo comprender como obtenerlas yo mismo, como puedo reactivar mi dominio sobre la magia de las nornas y entonces, si ellas me dan su bendición, hacer uso de ellas… cuando yo lo logre, entonces te diré como podrás lograrlo tú.

-¿Y si las nornas esas no te dan su consentimiento?

-Es obligación de ellas… pero únicamente si demuestro que puedo hacerme cargo de mi magia. Claro que con tu ayuda, eso me parece cada día una posibilidad más y más real… excepto...

-¿Excepto qué?

-No… nada… excepto que no pueda seguir aprendiendo o que tú, mi querido maestro, dejes de enseñarme.

-Nada más alejado de la realidad...

Stephen rodeó el cuerpo de Loki con sus brazos y con sus piernas, sentados los dos en la alfombra, reclinados en el sofá, muy cerca del fuego de la chimenea… la segunda o tercera copa de vino se vació y entonces, Strange arrojó el delicado recipiente dentro del hogar… y se sumergió entre los cabellos de azabache del menor, besando ardientemente la piel de su cuello… deslizando sus manos por el pecho, sobre la ropa, y apretándose contra su espalda intentando que el calor aumentara no solo en el exterior, sino en el interior de los dos esa noche.

-Stephen… se siente muy agradable tu cercanía hoy…- murmuró Loki, dejando escapar un ligero suspiro y estirándose para que el castaño pudiera tener todo el acceso posible a las delicadas curvas de su cuello- Has logrado acercarte a mí… has formado parte importante en la recuperación de mi poder…

-Y tenemos un trato que estoy ansioso por romper...

-¿En serio? ¿Ya no deseas demostrarme que a tu lado el sexo fabuloso es cosa de todos los días?

-Malvado... ¿Acaso hemos tenido sexo después de que casi me matas de placer el otro día? No… me derretiste por completo y ahora, más que nunca, anhelo cumplir tu deseo… aunque eso vaya en contra de todas mis costumbres: Tener una relación con sentimientos genuinos…

-¿Es en serio?

-Trabajo en ello, y como todo lo que me propongo… lo voy a lograr…

Loki entreabrió sus labios, humedeciéndolos con el pase de su lengua sonrosada... un precioso rubor le cubrió las mejillas y Strange supo que iba por buen camino. Los besos llegaron solos… sabían bien… sabían a promesa, a viento fresco… sabían a néctar y ambrosía, a dulce toque de hadas, a vena de agua entre el bosque… era un sabor exquisito, un contacto asombroso que los hizo estremecer… Casi al unísono, ambos se movieron para arrodillarse frente a frente y comenzar a desabotonar sus camisas… si algo iba a suceder entre ellos, bien podía comenzar aquella noche...

-Demonios...

-Mira quienes han llegado- murmuró Loki, distrayéndose con el revoloteo de sus cabras voladoras- Veamos quienes han confirmado su asistencia a nuestra cena…

Strange se dejó caer sobre la alfombra de pieles, algo insatisfecho por la interrupción, pero curioso al ver el espectáculo mágico de las figurillas volviendo a su dueño. Cada una emitió una imagen con sonido del destinatario previo: “Ahí estaremos” dijeron al mismo tiempo Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes, después Tony apareció haciendo un gesto de pulgar arriba y guiñando el ojo “Llevaré la champaña, tus bebidas asgardianas tienen la virtud de desmayarme en la segunda copa… ¿Puedo llevar acompañante?” la tercera cabra proyectó la imagen de Wade Wilson, vestido como Deadpool diciendo que asistiría “Con Peter, aunque revienten mis suegritos”

-¿Son todos tus invitados?- preguntó el castaño, divertido ante el prodigio.

-No… falta una persona…

-¿Thor?

Loki asintió.

-Pero no el Thor que estás imaginando…

Y justo entonces, la ventana que daba a la calle se abrió con brusquedad, dando paso a dos personajes que de inmediato pusieron en alerta a los dos hechiceros.

-Sabía que si seguía a tu estúpido juguete llegaría a este lugar tan despreciable… indigno de una diosa como yo, pero obviamente muy a tu medida…

Era desagradable, prepotente y grosera… pero Loki conservaba su sangre fría tan solo por el hecho de que estaba seguro que eso la exasperaría más que si comenzaba a luchar mostrándose soberbio. Dentro de todo su poderío, la mujer Thor* carecía de finura, elegancia o diplomacia… así que sus encantos y modales sin duda marcaban una enorme diferencia que era conveniente resaltar ante Stephen y ante el personaje alado que ingresó tras ella.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó, enarcando la ceja al notar los colores rojo, blanco y azul en la armadura y el inconfundible escudo con la estrella en el centro.

-Soy el Capitán América...- dijo el hombre. Era joven, fuerte, pero definitivamente no era Steve Rogers, aún bajo la máscara eso podía saberse con facilidad… ya que era en definitiva, un hombre de ascendencia afroamericana y no el rubio fortachón que Loki conocía.

-Antes conocido como Falcon- agregó Strange, haciendo que Loki cayera en cuenta: Los nuevos Vengadores retomaban personalidades de sus antecesores, aunque según él, nunca su grandiosidad.

-¿Y por qué dos honorables vengadores causan esos destrozos en mi hogar? Si hubiesen tocado a la puerta, yo abriría… es Yule, todos los viajeros son bienvenidos y deben brindar con nosotros.

-No seas tonto, embaucador de los áridos y helados desiertos de Jötunheim- dijo Thor* rechazando las copas que apresuradamente Stephen había servido- Solo vine a decirte que me insultas enviando un juguetito para invitarme a tu hogar… no soy una mortal que celebre esas idioteces… No vendré a tu festejo de navidad y no quiero que chantajees a mi pareja, Odinson no vendrá tampoco.

-Pues tampoco eres asgardiana- replicó Strange, sintiendo aversión por ella.

-Gracias, Doctor…- dijo Sam, el actual Capitán América, aceptando la copa de manos de Strange.

-Skäal- dijo Loki, brindando con el único que había aceptado e irritando más a la mujer- Mi hogar ha sido honrado con su presencia… Venturoso Yule para usted.

-No… no soy asgardiana tampoco, pero soy una Diosa. Mjölnir me da el poder y el respeto. Eso no lo entiende todavía el viejo Odín, pero lo entenderá tarde o temprano… pero en fin, no vendré, ni Odinson vendrá… además, es curioso que no lo mencionaras en esa ridícula invitación.

-No lo mencioné porque él estará aquí. Junto a su hijo… y lo invité personalmente antes de que viajara a Asgard…

-Bueno. Pues para mí es todo… ah… lo olvidaba. Doctor Strange, tiene correspondencia…

Sam entregó una carta sellada al hechicero y ambos intrusos hicieron el ademán de retirarse. Sin embargo, sucedió algo que dejó perplejos a todos: Mjölnir escapó del cincho que lo sujetaba a la cintura de Thor*. Flotó lentamente y se colocó frente a Loki.

-Hola, viejo… tu antiguo dueño y yo te hemos echado de menos- le dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo como si hablara con el poderoso martillo- Gracias por el dato, te aseguro que lo tendré muy en cuenta…

-¡Mjölnir!- exclamó Thor*, obligando a su arma a regresar a su mano- ¡Por todas las uñas de Surtur! Vámonos, Sam… me enferma estar en este lugar...

Los vengadores se retiraron, y mientras Stephen arreglaba lo mejor que podía el destrozo en la ventana, sellándola con un poco de magia aquí y allá… Loki entrelazó sus manos y colocó una rodilla en tierra.

-¿A quién le reza un Dios? ¿A quién le rezas, Loki?

-A Madre… la única que he conocido, aunque es la esposa de quien me adoptó, a la única dulce dama cuyo amor me sostuvo en mi infancia y mi juventud… a Lady Frigga, cuya alma sin duda descansa en las constelaciones del Valhalla, pero no desoye los ruegos de alguien que la ama como un hijo…

-No entiendo todavía por qué has invitados a estas singularidades… ni me atrevo a suponer que va a pasar. En cambio, yo…- agregó Strange, leyendo la carta entregada por Sam Wilson- Yo he sido delatado… debo regresar al Santuario de inmediato…


	8. UN PAPÁ PARA NAVIDAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cena de navidad trae sorpresas...

Loki miró la alcoba vacía de su hijo… todavía faltaban varias horas para que el niño llegara… Thor había pasado con él las festividades de Yule en Asgard, y seguramente cumpliría su palabra y llegarían a tiempo para la cena de nochebuena y la festividad midgardiana de Navidad… pero ver la habitación vacía le causaba cierta desazón…

Ya tenía casi todo listo para esa noche… El departamento estaba limpio, el fuego ardía en la chimenea, la mesa estaba puesta… desde temprana hora, personal de la casa de Stark había dispuesto los últimos detalles del banquete que se serviría: Un enorme pavo, cordero asado, puré y salsas, tazones con frutos secos, nueces, y delicadas flores azucaradas… también había vino especiado con canela y jengibre, así como un enorme tonel con hidromiel. Sus invitados sin duda, se decantarían por probar al menos un vaso de la típica bebida de los dioses asgardianos.

Tenía muchos obsequios listos para Raynor, desde ropa, juguetes, un arco y flechas, todo lo que el niño había gustado durante su ronda por las tiendas de la ciudad… él y Thor habían acordado no darle obsequios por separado, para que el niño no sintiera que cualquiera de los dos intentaba comprar su amor… así que en la noche, juntos, contemplarían a su niño abrir cada uno de sus presentes.

Arrugó la nariz pensando que sin duda, el viejo Odín no habría tomado en cuenta sus precauciones y le habría dado también cualquier clase de obsequios… no podía evitar aquel detalle, así que solo esperó que su pequeño no regresara de Asgard con un cachorro de bilgesnipe, un potrillo alado o cualquier otra cosa que no pudiese tener en su casa de Midgard.

-¡Stephen!- exclamó al ver el aro dorado y brillante aparecer. También el Dr. Strange estaba ausente… quien sabe qué asunto importante lo reclamó en sus ocupaciones y Loki se dio cuenta que lo extrañaba… que extrañaba su presencia elegante, sus sesiones de magia y sobre todo, el interés que le demostraba… sí, el trato solo era pasarlo bien, sin sentimientos de por medio… y la última declaración en la que el Dr. Strange se proponía permitir la intromisión de cariño y quizá algo más en su corazón, era algo que lo tenía realmente ilusionado- Stephen, ya era hora de que llegaras. Me has dejado solo con todo el trabajo...

-¿Estoy lo suficientemente elegante para esta noche, mi adorable dios?- exclamó el castaño, apareciendo con un elegante traje azul medianoche.

-Muy guapo… creo que podrías romper varios corazones vestido así- dijo el pelinegro, sonriéndole mientras ambos se abrazaban- ¡Creo que te eché de menos, mortal patético!

-Pues el único corazón que quiero conocer y no precisamente romper, es tu corazón, mi encantador hechicero... Aunque esta noche he de jugar un papel tan extraño como mi apellido.

-No seas inseguro, conoces el compromiso que vamos a asumir Thor y yo por nuestro hijo, pero solo será cuestión de una noche. Y esa mujer, la musculosa… estará presente… No hay nada de temer. Además, me preocupabas… dijiste que habías sido denunciado ¿Pasó algo malo?

Stephen asintió mientras tomaba de las manos al menor.

-Mis colegas… varios de ellos… supongo que no han comprendido como es que estoy aquí, intentando conquistarte cuando mi obligación es echarte del planeta por seguridad...

Los ojos verdes de Loki brillaron un instante y enseguida miraron hacia un lado…

-¿Y cuál es la sentencia sobre mí? No creas que no estoy habituado a ser el monstruo terrible, la amenaza contra la tierra y todas esas cosas con las que cargo por mis acciones pasadas.

-No quiero mentirte sobre esto…

-Y no lo lograrías.

-Me dieron un plazo para demostrar tu redención… porque, a decir verdad, creen que sigues cometiendo algunas faltas… asuntos turbios contra la seguridad de este mundo...

-¿Y tú crees eso, Stephen?- el hechicero supremo se estremeció sin querer… la expresión de Loki era enteramente diferente a lo que había visto y sentido hasta ese día. Un brillo siniestro en sus ojos de esmeralda, una curva fina y hacia abajo en sus labios, y una palidez de muerte en las mejillas de durazno le hicieron recordar que ciertamente, estaba frente al que todavía se consideraba un enemigo poderoso… por mucho que su magia estuviese inhabilitada...

-No. No lo creo…- respondió con firmeza- Pero tengo prohibido desde este momento...

-Dejame adivinar. Tienes prohibido continuar instruyéndome en magia, no me puedes revelar ningún secreto de tu religión y te han ordenado que mantengas lejos de mí la joya de infinito que siempre llevabas al pecho hasta hoy… el Ojo de Agamotto me está vedado, igual que tu ayuda.

-Lo siento, Loki... lo siento de verdad.

-No lo sientas, te repito que estoy acostumbrado…- replicó, recobrando la luz en su gesto y colgándose a los brazos del mortal con coquetería- Esta noche no pienso destruir el universo, no te preocupes… esta noche solo pretendo que mi hijo sea feliz. Convivir con mis amigos y fingir lo más que pueda que digiero la presencia de la nueva pareja de Thor...

-No entiendo eso… ¿Por qué has invitado a tanta gente que no se lleva bien? ¿No tienes miedo? Tony puede desintegrar a Bucky, Steve a Tony… ambos a Wade, Peter puede sufrir… eso sin contar a Thor y a como quiera que se llame esa rubia con la que vive.

-Thor*… ella se llama Thor*

-¿Y me importa a mí eso? Lo que no entiendo es porqué los reúnes… en tu casa.

-La vida, sobre todo la mía, que se acerca mucho a la eternidad, te enseña, mi querido Stephen… que en el largo y penoso camino de la redención, es mejor enfrentar tus asuntos pendientes y no dejarlos de lado. Hoy estamos así… ¿Quién asegura que las cosas no cambien mañana? Tengo un hijo… y por él, haré lo que sea ¡Lo que sea! Incluso tolerarla a ella… a Thor* y posiblemente no quiera hacerlo solo, por eso me rodeo de personas con problemas igual o superiores a los míos… en sus desencuentros y en sus fortalezas, encontraré yo la mía...

***

Fueron los primeros en llegar, asombrados de ser recibidos por Loki y por Stephen Strange juntos. Esa sería sin duda, una noche diferente y llena de sorpresas… por vez primera, el pelinegro le habló y le dio la mano a James Barnes, y los cuatro realizaron el primer brindis.

-Por las nuevas relaciones…- dijo Loki- Mi casa se siente honrada por la presencia de mis amigos y las personas que aprecian. He deseado que la reunión de esta noche sirva para marcar un antes y un después en nuestras vidas… cada uno de ustedes debe saber muy bien a lo que me refiero. ¡Skäal, y sirvan más hidromiel!

-¿Qué sucederá cuando llegue Tony?- preguntó Strange al hijo de Laufey, todavía algo preocupado- ¿O cuando llegue Thor?

-No lo sé… cuando lleguen lo sabremos.

Los tarros chocaron en el centro y fueron vaciados con rapidez. Bucky hizo un gesto de complacencia al terminar. El sabor de la miel fermentada le había agradado lo suficiente para solicitar que se rellenara su tarro. Steve denegó… al lado de Thor muchas veces había probado el hidromiel, pero su sabor no era del todo del agrado a su paladar.

-Tony y yo hemos llegado a acuerdos satisfactorios…- dijo Steve, comprendiendo que ese tema sin duda preocupaba a sus anfitriones y se sintió con el deber de explicarlo- Comprendimos que lo primero en nuestras prioridades debe ser el bienestar de nuestro hijo… así que Peter regresará a la custodia de su padre. Y yo haré mi parte en su crianza… pasará conmigo el año nuevo y una semana más antes de regresar al Colegio… ambos cometimos errores… pero ya no… ya no… la felicidad de Peter es primero.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

-Tony debe estar ahora mismo pasando por él al Orfanatorio… dijo que vendría acompañado de una persona con la que ha comenzado a salir recientemente, así que esta será ciertamente una noche de parejas...

Y los segundos en llegar fueron Peter y Tony Stark, sin rastros de la supuesta pareja del castaño. Los brindis se repitieron y Strange estaba mucho más en guardia al ver las miradas que se cruzaban de cuando en cuando entre Tony y Bucky. Era innegable que ambos mantenían sentimientos por el rubio Capitán, y solo se contenían por los acuerdos privados a los que habían llegado en la Audiencia del departamento de seguridad familiar.

Peter se veía mucho menos entusiasta y muy reservado respecto a la presencia de sus dos padres y de la nueva pareja de uno de ellos. Pero Tony se veía relajado, conversaba con su humor desvergonzado e indiscreto que le era característico, no parecía interesado en Steve y en Bucky. Era entonces sencillo deducir que Tony había preferido pasar la velada dedicándose completamente a su hijo y no compartir sus atenciones con alguien más.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien nuevo? ¿Por qué no me has contado nada al respecto?

-Eres muy sensible respecto a eso… o al menos lo eras… No voy a traer a tu casa a alguien que no conozcas antes - dijo Tony, dirigiéndose luego en forma concreta a Strange- Pero, si mal no recuerdo… hace poco este hombre me enviaba rosas y me invitaba a salir casi a diario... ¿Debo suponer, mi querido Stephen… que ahora acosas sexualmente a Loki? ¿Debo tomar eso como un insulto, como un alivio o como un punto para preocuparme por mi amigo?

Todos rieron de buena gana ante la ocurrencia… menos Steve, que prefirió beber de su vaso para disimular.

-Tony…- murmuró Strange, realmente abochornado- Juro por lo más sagrado que mis intenciones con Loki son bastante decentes… no me hagas quedar mal.

-Bueno, tu fama te precede, pero… tú eres libre, yo lo soy… durante muchos meses estuviste tras de mí y justo cuando yo desaparezco, te dedicas a seducir a mi increíblemente sexy y principesco asistente… ¡Oh, mi estimado Doctor… no eres “Extraño”, eres terriblemente listo! Porque lo que conmigo no lograste, veo que has podido encontrar en este asgardiano tan guapetón.

-Señores, como dije antes… quizá esta sea una noche diferente y llena de sorpresas- interrumpió Loki, acercando un platón lleno de nueces y frutos secos- Stephen y yo estamos saliendo, es verdad… y todo va muy bien entre nosotros. No soy un fácil, Tony, dame al menos un poco de crédito ante todos. Me gustaría también, que la persona con la que sales viniera para conocerle ¿Por qué no la llamas, Tony? Seguro Peter estará de acuerdo… ¿Verdad, Pet?

Al escucharse involucrado en aquella curiosa conversación, el muchacho se ruborizó bruscamente, miró a uno y otro de sus padres y luego negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Yo no quiero que ustedes vayan a pelear…

-Hijo, no vamos a pelear- dijo Steve, acercándose para abrazarlo- Estamos aquí para ti, queremos volver a ser una familia… es cierto que las cosas son diferentes, vivimos separados, hacemos una vida aparte… pero siempre seremos tus padres y te amamos… ¿No es cierto, Tony?

-Por supuesto- Agregó Stark, acercándose también, esta vez hablando libre de sarcasmos- No hay nada en este universo que nos haga pelear de nuevo, porque estás tú… y eres lo principal. Peter, para ti estaremos siempre juntos...

Los tres se abrazaron y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con aquella emotiva escena. Incluso Bucky, que necesitaba reunir toda su paciencia y su tolerancia por el bien de su compañero y por la familia que intentaba mantener unida. No serían los primeros padres divorciados, con nuevas parejas, que se llevaran bien… y velaran por el bien de su hijo.

-Gracias…- dijo Peter, conteniendo apenas una lágrima en sus enormes ojos de avellana- Creo que debo comprender que todos tenemos nuevas ilusiones, y personas nuevas que han llegado para quedarse… debo ser más abierto para ello… y aceptar que ustedes tienen derecho a ser felices.

-Todos tenemos ese derecho…- dijo Tony, cambiando de pronto el tema con brusquedad- Ahora, veamos si Santa nos traerá regalitos esta noche… si hemos sido buenos niños seguro que sí... Después de cenar, abriremos los obsequios ¿Les parece bien a todos?

-Llama a esa persona, papá Tony. Dijo Peter, besándole la mejilla- Con la que sales… no quiero verte solo esta noche. ¡Llámalo! Quiero conocerlo.

***

Los últimos en llegar, fueron Thor, Raynor y la mujer del martillo… sin duda, a esas alturas, cuando todos habían hecho pactos más o menos sinceros de apertura y tolerancia para convivir; la llegada del rubio y la musculosa los llenaba de una inexplicable angustia.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Raynor, bajándose de los brazos del mayor para correr hasta los otros brazos que lo recibieron con amor y lo llenaron de besos- ¡Papá Loki!

-Mi querido… ¿Cómo lo has pasado?

-¡Fabuloso! La cacería nocturna del abuelo Odín fue muy buena, la fogata gigante… ¡Todo estupendo!- respondió el niño, bajando de los brazos para ir ahora corriendo hasta el adornado tronco de fresno y ver la enorme cantidad de obsequios envueltos en papel brillante- ¡Y aquí están los presentes de Yule! ¡Tal y como Padre Thor me prometió! Los abriremos juntos, mañana por la mañana...

-¿Mañana por la mañana?- cuestionó Thor*. Dirigiendo una significativa mirada a su compañero.

-Ya hablaremos de eso…- tosió el rubio, algo incómodo- Esta noche celebraremos para Raynor ¿No es así?

-Definitivamente así es…- completó Loki, ofreciendo los respectivos tarros de hidromiel- Mi casa les da la bienvenida y con la bendición de los dioses antiguos, celebraremos el solsticio y traeremos la armonía a nuestras vidas… ¡Skäal!

-¡Skäal!- exclamó el hijo de Odín, en perfecta consonancia con su ex esposo, y terminando hasta el fondo su bebida- Debes brindar, mujer. Jamás se hace un desaire a quien te recibe en Yule bajo su techo.

Thor* sonrió forzadamente y elevó su tarro, bebió un par de tragos y después pasó para acomodarse en la amplia sala. Pero no dijo una sola palabra más.

-¿Qué le hiciste, fortachón? ¿La amenazaste con no levantar el “otro martillo” en un mes o algo así?

-Stark, jamás dejarás de ser un mortal impertinente- replicó el grandote, riendo de buena gana.

***

Fue una cena increíblemente amena para un grupo tan diferente… las tensiones iniciales se fueron relajando para que todos se sintieran a gusto, los temas de conversación fueron animados y lo más neutrales posibles, todos bromearon sobre la aventura de los tiempos de Ultrón pero evitaron hablar de las iniciativas que originaron una Guerra Civil entre los Vengadores, aunque no tuvieron piedad para destrozar las cualidades y alabar al mismo tiempo, a los nuevos Vengadores.

Hablaron sobre el recién estrenado compromiso entre Wanda y Vision, ¿Qué clase de hijos podían tener esos dos? Un momento… ¿Podían tener hijos, acaso?

Hablaron sobre como Sam Wilson era cuestionado constantemente sobre ser el nuevo Capitán América y si en verdad sabía usar el escudo como lo usaba su antecesor.

Hablaron sobre la acogida en general de una Thor femenina, a lo que la rubia se defendió diciendo que no le importaban las opiniones de nadie, puesto que ella cumplía su deber como defensora de la tierra y los Nueve Mundos, no eran asunto suyo sino de Odinson.

Strange contó, sin parar de reír y hasta con lágrimas en los ojos, los gestos de Dormammu cada vez que lograba matarlo y el loop de tiempo se repetía y lo colocaba frente a él una y otra vez.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Thor- Ese bucle infinito no afectó a los mundos de Yggdrasil, pero Heimdall pudo mostrarnos algunas de sus consecuencias en la constante tiempo-espacio de Midgard… fue un evento muy curioso y digno de presenciar...

Sentados ya a la mesa, igual que Bucky, celando con disimulo a su Steve, Thor* no dejaba de ver a Loki… aunque el pelinegro parecía no ocuparse en lo absoluto de ella y sí, se le notaba muy atento con Strange. Ambos conversaban en voz bajita con frecuencia, intercambiando frases que terminaban siempre por arrancar una sonrisa al pelinegro… pero, por un acuerdo previo, en el que incluso ella tuvo que ser incluída… no eran sus prioridades estar al lado de sus parejas de esa noche. Tanto Thor, como el antiguo Dios del Caos estaban sentados juntos en atención a su hijo. El rubio ocupó el asiento a la derecha de Loki, quien ocupó la cabecera como correspondía por ser quien ofrecía la cena y Raynor brincó de un lado al otro, sin permanecer quieto un instante. Prácticamente no probó sus alimentos con tal de gozar la compañía y cercanía de sus progenitores.

-Yo sabía que el noble Dios del Trueno cumpliría mi deseo- dijo Raynor, abrazando a su rubio padre- ¿Verdad que no te vas a volver a ir, Padre?

-Pediste que esta noche estuviera con ustedes dos y aquí estoy… ¿No es hora acaso de que vayas a dormir?

-No… esta noche no dormiré… no quiero que te vayas si me duermo, no quiero dejar de verlos… me quedo.

-Vaya lío en el que te ha metido nuestro niño ¿No es así, Thor?- murmuró Loki, tocando suavemente la mano del mayor- No te preocupes… caerá rendido antes de media noche...

-No estoy preocupado, pero no estoy seguro que duerme. Durante el solsticio permaneció bastante despierto mientras bailaba por el sol invicto... Hasta el amanecer...

Los hermosos ojos de esmeralda de Loki se abrieron con reconvención… pero solo meneó un poco la cabeza de lado a lado. Esa y seguramente otras reglas habían sido rotas durante ese viaje padre-hijo y si quería seguir tranquilo en lo que restaba de celebración, iba a ser mejor que lo ignorara.

-¡Llegó el regalo de navidad para Peter!- exclamó Tony, saltando de su lugar en la mesa para correr a abrir la puerta, dejando atrás al atento mayordomo que encabezaba a la servidumbre de esa noche.

El pobre de Peter casi se atragantó con la palmada que su padre le dio en la espalda, urgiéndolo a que se levantara y fuera con él a recibir su obsequio. El resto no le tomó demasiada importancia al asunto, pero Loki comentó que quizá era tiempo de pasar a la estancia y terminar la reunión abriendo los obsequios que aguardaban bajo el fresno.

Lo único que vió al abrirse la puerta, fue a un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que ocultaban a su portador. Por un instante, pensó que el desconocido nuevo pretendiente de su padre había llegado y era hora de las presentaciones.

-Jo, jo, jo…- dijo una voz varonil, que hizo a Peter iluminar su rostro un tanto cabizabajo durante toda esa reunión y que definitivamente, lo confundió demasiado…- Feliz Nochebuena, niño hermoso… quería pegarme un moño en tu regalo, pero creo que tu padre se enfadaría… y no… aguarda… si lo traigo.

Tras el ramo, una figura en traje de spandex rojo y negro, con un gorro de santa sobre la cabeza, asomó para sorprenderlo todavía más, mostrando un moño de color verde pegado justo en su entrepierna.

-Wade…- murmuró Peter, deseando saltarle a los brazos, pero conteniéndose por la presencia de Tony.

-El señor Wilson y yo, querido hijo… hablamos largamente… todavía no estoy muy convencido en varios de sus argumentos, y tampoco me siento tranquilo sobre lo que pueda opinar tu padre Steve. Pero hoy es un día en que como Loki, he decidido darme una oportunidad de comenzar a vivir de nuevo. Peter... no quiero cometer más errores contigo. Sé que si te prohíbo tener una relación no me obedecerás. Sé que si cierro la puerta… escaparás por la ventana. Por eso decidí conocerlo- declaró Stark, señalando a Deadpool- No me convence su vida, sus métodos, ni tampoco su aspecto, pero... no es a mí al que debe convencer…

***

Wade se sentó a la mesa, únicamente acompañado de Peter y de Raynor, que no dejaba de hacer preguntas respecto a los poderes de Deadpool, y si estaba tratando de ser uno de los Vengadores. “Mi Padre Thor es uno de los Vengadores, pero él no usa máscara”

-Es porque tu padre no es feo como yo…- respondió Wilson, acercándose al niño para intentar asustarlo.

-No eres feo, conozco trolls de piedra que son verdaderamente horribles y no me asustan y no son buenos, matan animales en los bosques, derriban aldeas… tú eres bueno o Peter no sería tu novio

-Gracias Raynor- respondió el muchacho, acariciando el cabello rubio del pequeño.

-Los niños de ahora, si son hijos de dos dioses, no son fáciles de impresionar…- dijo Wade, volviendo a llenar su plato con pavo y cordero bañados en salsa.

En el pasillo, Steve y Tony hablaban en voz baja, intentando que Peter no se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Aceptar a ese mercenario que ha abusado de nuestro hijo? ¿Cómo es que tú lo aceptas con tanta facilidad?

-No es con facilidad, te lo aseguro... Pero Peter y él han vivido juntos, por muchos días...

-¿Y tú crees que él se ha… acostado con él?

-No lo sé… Pero lo que sí sé, es que Peter tiene poderes… es cierto Steve y debes escucharme: Tiene poderes… dice que una vez se entrometió sin nuestro permiso en los laboratorios de SHIELD, que un insecto genéticamente modificado lo mordió y que adquirió sus habilidades… las habilidades de una araña, para ser más específicos… nos lo ha ocultado por años, pero parece que ahora, esos poderes son mas fuertes que antes y ese tal Wade, lo ha enseñado a usarlos, lo ha entrenado…

-¿Y lo ha envenenado? ¿No recuerdas que Peter casi muere?

-No fue su culpa… el chico buscaba un antídoto para el suero mutante que le da ese aspecto a Deadpool… y se intoxicó manipulando sustancias químicas en su propio organismo ¡Hombre, Steve! Si queremos que Peter siga viviendo con nosotros, comprendamos su situación y no hagamos algo que lo aleje, como interferir en su relación… necesitamos conocer qué le ha sucedido realmente y como ese Wilson lo ha influenciado…

***

Thor* estaba orgullosa de su comportamiento. Había cenado con toda propiedad, no habló mucho, excepto cuando jugaron a vaciar tarros de hidromiel… evento en el que perdió ante Bucky, que como nada tenía un gran juego de garganta... pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse un minuto más…

-Creo que ya has dedicado suficiente tiempo a tu hijo… es hora de irnos...

-Todavía no… vamos a concluir la ceremonia de Yule.

De mala gana, se sentó en el sofá, Odinson se sentó en la alfombra muy cerca de ella, pero más cerca de Loki, quien junto a Raynor preparaban todo para iniciar la quema del tronco sagrado…

-Todo es un ciclo- dijo el de ojos verdes, retirando los adornos y colocándolos en un enorme cesto de mimbre que Wade sostenía mientras Peter los acomodaba con cuidado- No hay principio ni final… solo un círculo de vida, que se enlaza, que se encuentra y se pone fin a sí mismo cuando decidimos hacerlo… en este dia ha nacido un sol nuevo, un nuevo año… un nuevo ciclo… dejamos atrás las penas, dejamos atrás todo lo que no pudimos lograr y abrimos los brazos para encarar los nuevos retos, los nuevos proyectos… las nuevas ilusiones…

Ambos Thor pusieron cara de fastidio cuando Strange lanzó un beso en el aire a Loki y éste le respondió con un gesto de coquetería.

-Damos gracias a los presentes- dijo Stephen, colocándose junto al jötunn- Por ser parte de esta ceremonia y deseamos que sus propios planes y sus propias ilusiones, se vuelvan una realidad...

-Steve… Tony… Peter… ustedes tres tomen el fresno sagrado y colóquenlo en el hogar de la chimenea… como familia, juntos… y pidan porque su armonía sea duradera…

Los tres hicieron lo que se les solicitó, y Tony... en un gesto máximo de generosidad, tomó de la mano a James y lo llevó junto a Steve. Para que tomaran un extremo del tronco mientras Peter y él tomaban el otro extremo.

-No es fácil dar por terminado un amor tan grande- dijo el millonario- Pero debo seguir adelante… y les deseo lo mejor a ustedes.

-Wade Wilson… acerca el incienso y las velas… pide por ti, que los dioses iluminen el mejor camino para que tu corazón sea el que este niño requiere: fuerte, sincero, protector…

El mercenario, que estaba sintiéndose como en un sueño alucinógeno, obedeció a Loki. Y cerrando los ojos, pidió humildemente ser lo suficientemente bueno para merecer el amor de su niño amado. Peter lo miró llorando de felicidad...

-No se te ocurra participar en una cursilería como esa, Odinson- le dijo Thor* al rubio en voz baja- Ni se te ocurra obligarme a participar a mí.

Cuando el tronco estuvo en su sitio, y el aroma del incienso saturaba el ambiente… Raynor tomó el pergamino enrollado en su cabra de paja y comenzó a quemarlo… lo acercó hasta una pequeña vara que Loki ya había empapado en resina aromática. Al contacto con el fuego, se incendió como una pequeña antorcha.

-Fuego nuevo… bendice a nuestro niño…- murmuró Loki, llevando a su pequeño hasta el tronco y dejando que Raynor intentara iniciar la fogata.

Un par de instantes después, Thor se levantó y se acercó… con su ayuda, la débil llama tomó fuerza y el tronco de Yule comenzó a arder… doce horas debía permanecer así, para dar fin a la ceremonia.

Y ella, Thor* hizo un gesto de disgusto a verlo desobedecerla… apretó los puños y Mjölnir se movió inquieto en su cincho a la cintura de la guerrera. Llevó su diestra hasta el mango, pero antes de que alzara el arma, la mano férrea de Stephen Strange la detuvo.

-No lo haga, por favor…- le dijo, intentando no interrumpir la ceremonia- No es el momento ni el lugar para iniciar una batalla… si tanto le molesta, hable con él después, a solas… discretamente...

-No me des órdenes, mortal... tal vez me dé la gana destruir todo este sitio, sin que me importen un rábano sus ceremonias sagradas, y al final… Odinson igual vendrá mansamente tras de mí...

-Eso veo…- dijo Strange, clavando su mirada en el brillo del brazalete de la mujer, quien al reparar en eso, decidió cambiar su estrategia- Si tanto le interesa que la batalla se difiera, entonces me voy, y para justificarme apoye mis palabras. Diga a ese rubio imbécil que tuve que salir a atender un asunto relacionado con los Vengadores…

Raynor abrazó y besó a sus padres, quedándose en brazos del mayor para finalmente, contemplar el fuego de Yule durante algunos minutos… incinerando el tronco del año anterior, finalizaba la ceremonia. El tronco nuevo estaba ya resguardado en otra habitación… ese sería adornado y luego incinerado el siguiente año…

-Quédate, Padre Thor… no te vayas...

-Sabes que no es posible… pero si Loki quiere, mañana saldremos todos de paseo…

-Por mí está bien- dijo el pelinegro, mirando los ojos azules de Thor, vehementes y rodeados de un halo color violeta que jamás había notado antes.

***

-Quédate, Stephen… no hay razón alguna para que te vayas- pidió Loki, mientras el portal mágico de abría nuevamente- Has sido tan amable y bueno conmigo esta noche...

-Creo que Thor y tú le deben este tiempo a Raynor… abran sus regalos solos los tres, yo me voy feliz con la loción que me obsequiaste… sabes que me enloquece su aroma, pero es porque en ocasiones la usas tú… es en tu piel como más me gusta, pero la usaré y soñaré contigo ¿De acuerdo?

Un beso breve y el doctor saltó dentro del halo brillante, moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.

-Gracias…- dijo Loki, devolviendo la señal con ternura.

Estaban a solas… los tres… como hacía tiempo no estaban. Thor, Raynor y él… el niño abría sus obsequios a toda velocidad, exclamando lleno de felicidad con cada nuevo juguete o prenda que sacaba de las adornadas cajas. Se llenaba la boca de nueces, y se colocaba todo lo que podía encima… era sin duda, un momento de inolvidable alegría para el pequeño.

Thor y Loki lo contemplaban con todo el amor de siempre… aquel vástago los llenaba de orgullo, los convertía en los padres más satisfechos de los nueve mundos. No había, por supuesto, espectáculo mejor que verle reír, rompiendo cajas, destrozando moños y sacando cosas de ellas. También fue feliz cuando Thor abrió su regalo y encontró la bufanda color rojo que Raynor le había comprado… de inmediato se la colocó al cuello y se estiró diciendo que jamás antes se había visto tan elegante.

-Abre tu obsequio, Loki…- dijo el rubio, acercando una pequeña bolsa de lindos colores navideños- Raynor buscó esto en el mercado de Vanaheim solo para ti...

-Veamos…- dijo el otro, abriendo su regalo con la misma traviesa expresión que su niño. Dentro de la bolsa, un estuche de maderas preciosas, artísticamente labrado, apareció- ¿Son runas?

-No…- dijo Raynor, abriendo el estuche- Es un estuche con piedras Norn… lo buscamos mucho, no son sencillas de hallar a la venta y tampoco son muy baratas. Le costaron bastante a Padre Thor, además no tienen magia… pero me explicó que así es como las piedras deben llegar y después… la magia despertará.

-Cielos… creí que jamás volvería a tener esto entre mis manos...- murmuró Loki, emocionado- ¡Gracias!

El impulso de abrazar a su ex y a su hijo fue espontáneo y sincero, Thor se estremeció al sentirlo… realmente su cabeza, hecha un embrollo últimamente, tuvo muy clara una sola cosa… estaba deseando que ese efímero contacto no acabara jamás...

Loki debió sentir algo parecido, porque el abrazo se prolongó unos momentos más a lo que seguro era lo más prudente. Luego, con lentitud… ambos se separaron.

-Tengo mucho sueño… me voy a la cama- anunció Raynor, echando a caminar mientras arrastraba su juguete mas preciado: el arco y flechas que recibiera esa noche.

***

-¿Se durmió?

-Casi al instante… creo que está mas cansado de lo que quería admitir…

-Entonces… es tiempo de que también yo me vaya, Loki… fue una noche hermosa… como cada una de las festividades de Yule que he pasado contigo…- dijo Thor, saliendo al pasillo del edificio.

-Fue bueno recordar viejos tiempos…

-Muy bueno… ¿Vendrán mañana, Stephen y tú a pasear con nosotros?

-No… hoy tuve como invitada a tu pareja, la traté con educación y eso… pero no… no voy a convivir con ella tan a menudo. Lo siento… Raynor quizá quiera salir con ustedes, llámame y nos pondremos de acuerdo.

-¿Tienes planes ya?

-Quedarme en casa… leer un buen libro…

-¿Y Strange?

-Él no sé que planes tenga…

-Confieso que ha sido muy difícil verte a su lado sin que yo lo ahogue. Pero si tu has sido tolerante con Thor*, yo puedo serlo con Strange.

-Ya márchate… estamos hablando de lo mismo una y otra vez… y eso no es sino un...

La protesta de Loki fue callada por los labios de Thor, un beso inesperado que lo hizo temblar y lo dejó sin habla. Cuando la caricia terminó, ambos se quedaron en silencio… mirándose a los ojos… recordando de alguna forma, que algo muy fuerte todavía los unía en el fondo de sus corazones…

-No quiero irme…- susurró el rubio, tomando de las manos al pelinegro y llevándolas a sus labios.

-No quisiera que tuvieras que irte… pero ya no me perteneces...

-Tal vez te pertenezco más de lo que crees… mi querido amor… mi Loki... esta noche me di cuenta.

-No te confundas… solo fue por el bien de nuestro niño, pero lo nuestro se terminó…

Otro beso al que tampoco se negó… y esta vez, Thor enlazó su breve cintura para atraerlo muy junto a su recio pecho. El corazón le comenzó a latir tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que sus sentimientos lo delataran.

-¿Me has olvidado?

-No tienes derecho a preguntarme nada de eso...

Por tercera vez, Thor se apoderó de los labios de Loki… lo besó con pasión, con ansias… y caminó para empujarlo poco a poco dentro del departamento de nuevo… cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo abrazó, dispuesto a ya no dejarlo escapar. Pasó de los labios húmedos y exquisitos a la suave piel de su cuello, Loki gimió un poco y se aferró a los solares mechones… fue sencillo recordar… se comunicaban tan bien en la intimidad, sin necesidad de palabras… que Thor lo supo y Loki lo supo también… casi al mismo tiempo, Thor bajó sus manos para colocarlas, amplias y cálidas sobre las redondas nalgas del menor y Loki alzó las piernas para entrelazarlas en la cintura de su ex esposo…

-No quiero irme...- repitió… respirando con profundidad y acariciando las redondeces del trasero por encima de la ropa.

-Pues no te vayas…- declaró Loki al fin, cerrando los ojos y la mente a la razón.

Cayeron rodando sobre la cama de la alcoba de Loki… enredados en besos y caricias, haciendo volar la ropa de ambos por todas partes sin ningún cuidado… se quedaron desnudos en un parpadeo, sin dejar de besarse… sin dejar de acariciarse…

No hubo mucho tiempo para juegos previos… era tanta la necesidad de ambos que Thor se dirigió casi de inmediato al sitio de su interés… un dedo intruso comenzó a hurgar y masajear entre las nalgas de Loki, mientras el pelinegro jadeaba y se prendía de las tetillas en el pecho del rubio… chupando y buscando con sus manos volver a sentir el contacto de un miembro ya erecto que extrañaba demasiado…

Thor continuaba su labor, dilatándolo y humedeciéndolo… aparte de los dedos, se acomodó para pegar su boca y usar lengua como instrumento amoroso… Loki gemía y se movía en círculos pequeños sobre la cara del mayor…

-Loki… Loki… - repitió con devoción, luego que terminó de prepararlo y enfiló su instrumento para penetrarlo de una sola vez- ¡Cuánto te he necesitado! ¡Cuánto te extrañaba!


	9. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mañana de navidad y la siguiente semana intensas en la vida de Loki.
> 
> Intensas en el sentido de analizar sus sentimientos y quizá, de tomar decisiones.
> 
> También Tony y Steve trabajan en favor de Peter... lo mejor que pueden.
> 
> Sorpresas en el año nuevo...!!!

-¡Cielos dorados! ¡Voy a terminar!- exclamó Thor, aumentando el ritmo y la profundidad con la que embestía… la bolsa escrotal chocaba inmisericorde contra un enrojecido trasero, al que se aferraba con tanta fuerza que sus dedos quedaban marcados en la suave y firme piel… los rubios mechones caían sobre el varonil rostro, empapados del sudor que causaba aquel íntimo ejercicio, los dientes se asomaban feroces, dejando que la pasión se externara entre gruñidos y bufidos de puro placer… los anchos hombros tensos, cada músculo de sus brazos, de sus piernas, concentrado en que la cadera tuviera el vaivén conveniente, el roce preciso en aquel recinto estrecho, húmedo y caliente que lo estaban llevando, igual que en la grupa de un caballo alado, directamente hasta las constelaciones del Valhalla- ¡Loki! ¡¡Loki!!

Ahora el empuje era hasta el fondo, entrando hasta el tope, deseando penetrar hasta la médula, quedarse pegado a la piel nívea que aromaba a sándalo, lamer hasta la última partícula salada de su sudor, besar cada milímetro, venerando el exacto instante del orgasmo cuyos primeros espasmos llegaban y aumentaban su placer. Se dejó caer sobre la espalda arqueada del pelinegro prácticamente aplastándolo y obligándolo a pegarse también a su pecho… rodeó el tórax que respiraba agitado y sintió el aliento jadeante y cálido en su oreja mientras buceaba entre el desordenado cabello de azabache, buscando el cuello para morderlo con desesperación...

-¡Thor!- murmuró el otro, cerrando sus manos largas y finas en los brazos del rubio, clavando sus uñas para procurar no caer en aquel abismo en el que sentía morir… también él sintió aquel miembro duro penetrándolo como nunca antes, hundiéndose entre su carne, doliendo con la más dulce y placentera de las formas… percibió como los espasmos de la eyaculación eran inminentes y se preparó para apretar lo más que pudiera y hacerle el final mucho más placentero al dios…

Pero en el último instante, Thor se salió completamente, tomó su miembro entre sus manos y se masturbó furioso… obligándose a terminar fuera de Loki. Esparció su semen sobre la espalda y entre sus dedos, mientras cerraba los ojos y tragaba saliva para dejar poco a poco, que la “petit morte” pasara. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, para recuperar también el aliento.

-Fue grandioso...- dijo con voz todavía entrecortada.

Loki sonrió… si bien Thor había tenido un buen orgasmo, a juzgar por las exclamaciones y la cantidad de sudor que escurría en su frente y en el pecho… él todavía no alcanzaba su clímax. Así que se incorporó un poco sobre sus codos y miró alternadamente al mayor y al mástil que todavía conservaba algo de vigor. Thor jamás tenía suficiente con una sola vez… su energía y vitalidad sexual siempre alcanzaba para dos, tres o hasta más coitos en una sola noche. Así que no estaba preocupado por su propia satisfacción…

-Estira tus piernas…- dijo, montándose sobre la cintura y acomodando sus nalgas de manera que el pene del hijo de Odín quedara atrapado entre ellas. Dejó escapar una risita prometedora, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, masajeando y frotando… se ayudó con una mano bajo el cuerpo del poderoso instrumento para aumentar el roce y Thor lanzó un gruñido ronco, semejante a un grito salvaje… estiró sus manos y aprisionó con dulzura el miembro totalmente erecto de Loki… tal y como había dicho, era su turno de gratificarse y lo conocía demasiado bien como para ignorar como pretendía lograrlo…

Loki suspiró, sintiendo las enormes y cálidas manos, aún húmedas de la eyaculación previa, cerrarse en torno a su cetro… ser apretado, halado y acariciado con vehemencia y suavidad.

-Si… sabes como me gusta…- susurró, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar más.

Thor continuó su labor, aprovechando que Loki no lo veía para poner la cara de idiota más encantadora de los Nueve Reinos… ciertamente su corazón, su alma y cada célula de su cuerpo estaban rogando por volver a tener intimidad con Loki… y todo su corazón, toda su alma y hasta el último átomo de su cuerpo le estaban reclamando cuál era la razón para haberlo abandonado... Nunca, jamás, ni siquiera las primeras veces que se acostó con Thor* o cuando conoció su identidad verdadera y tuvo sexo con Jane Foster, sintió la cantidad de emociones que en ese preciso instante le embargaban…

-Claro que lo sé…- declaró, colocando con un rápido movimiento a Loki contra las sábanas y lanzándose de lleno a bucear entre las largas y blancas piernas… le bastó un solo recorrido de sus labios por los muslos de alabastro para ambicionar el premio mayor, llegó ahí siguiendo una ruta que conocía bien y que le agradaba mucho a su ex esposo. Atrapó uno de los testículos con toda su boca, chupándolo hasta que casi se lo tragó, Loki jadeó nuevamente, lleno de placer. Thor se ocupó de obsequiarle varios minutos de ese ejercicio, que además, era un bocado exquisito para su paladar y gozó al verlo retorcerse y derramar sin cesar sus líquidos preseminales. Aquella era la señal de que necesitaba pasar al siguiente nivel de atención, así que dejó el escroto y metió su lengua entre el surco de los glúteos, mientras sus manos no dejaban de sujetar y masturbarlo… le empujó las caderas tanto hacia arriba que casi le provoca una marometa. Loki rió fugazmente y después lanzó un quebrado “Si… sigue…” que le excitó completamente y revivió su instrumento… pero antes que nada, estaba la atención que el pelinegro merecía… dejó la cavidad mojada de saliva y se dedicó a deglutir cada gota que escurría del pene a punto de estallar… con un poco de suerte, entre lamidas, besos y chupetones… lograría beberse por completo la blanca explosión cuyo sabor echaba de menos.

Loki sostuvo la rubia y ocupada cabeza con sus manos, haciendo algo de malabares para recuperar la vertical y poder alcanzarlo. Detuvo su trabajo y la alzó con lentitud… hizo un mohín al ver las varoniles facciones, al volver a tener tan de cerca aquellos zafiros brillantes y deseosos… luego, beso tiernamente los labios de Thor… desconcertado, el rubio parecía moverse en cámara lenta, obedeciendo en silencio los mandatos del menor… se sentaron frente a frente y Loki se montó en su regazo… acomodándose bien para comenzar a ensartarse él mismo, lentamente... plácidamente… reflejando el bienestar que aquello le producía, y tras asegurarse que estaba ya completamente sobre el mástil, comenzó a moverse… arriba y abajo, con fuerza y con ritmo… procurando que su propio miembro estuviese tan cerca del vientre ajeno y pudiera frotarse contra él…

Thor comprendió y se lo abrazó con fuerza, empujando sus caderas al ritmo del balanceo de Loki y metiendo la mano para apretar su pene contra su piel… así lograría que el de ojos esmeralda, comenzara a jadear, a quejarse con evidente excitación y a prepararse para tener su propio hermoso, abundante y caliente orgasmo…

Buscó sus labios en el instante supremo y así terminó… boca a boca con aquel que había sido su consorte y que quien sabe por qué… estaba de nuevo metido en su cama. Tras algunos minutos de recuperación, respirando agitadamente y descansando sobre el hombro de Thor, Loki se desmontó para dirigirse a la ducha… otra costumbre que Thor conocía bastante bien.

Lo dejó ir solo, tiempo que ocupó en retirar las sábanas húmedas de sudor y otros fluídos, las arrinconó sin cuidado en el suelo de la alcoba y buscó en el armario un juego limpio, los colocó a toda prisa. Luego, caminó hasta donde escuchaba el agua correr y la voz suave del pelinegro cantando… si su noche era satisfactoria, Loki siempre terminaba tan contento que se ponía a cantar. Por el contrario, si algo le molestaba, ponía seguro a la puerta del baño y era señal de que la noche apasionada había terminado… para su buena suerte, la puerta estaba abierta… la mano de Thor fue directo a su miembro, comprobando que estaba todavía en buena forma y sonrió mientras se relamía los bigotes… el tercer asalto, bajo la tibia ducha, estaba por comenzar...

***

Loki abrió los ojos al sentir un pequeño torbellino saltar sobre su cama... Raynor festejaba la mañana de Navidad con el mejor de los regalos: encontrar a sus dos padres juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama. La carita del niño no podía expresar mejor su alegría… besó al pelinegro varias veces en todo el rostro, dándole las gracias por aquella maravillosa sorpresa y luego se fue a refugiar a los brazos de Thor, que simplemente reía y permitía que su pequeño brincara sobre él y se colgara de su recio cuello, pidiéndole a ambos que se levantaran ya y estuvieran con él.

Loki se echó encima su bata de seda color verde y dorado, calzó sus pies con pantunflas y sacó del vestidor una pijama para el rubio, que no atinaba a explicar a su hijo por qué permanecía desnudo. La pijama quedó ajustaba de la camisola a Thor, así que se limitó a usar el pantalón y así se dirigió a la cocina, donde Raynor ponía la mesa a toda prisa, mientras el propio Loki preparaba pancakes esponjosos para desayunar.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó, gozando infinitamente aquella escena familiar.

-Claro, pica un poco de fruta y sirve leche para Raynor… el café ya casi está listo...

Una vez sentados a la mesa, Thor no podía con lo que sus ojos contemplaban… Loki ayudando a Raynor a usar correctamente los cubiertos, procurando que comiera su fruta y bebiera su leche como condición para endulzar los pancakes con crema batida y jarabe de chocolate… era algo tan cotidiano, algo tan simple y hermoso… y él había decidido perdérselo para siempre... No se atrevía a encender su teléfono móvil… estaba seguro que encontraría no pocas llamadas, mensajes y lindura y media de parte de Thor* y ella era su realidad. Aquella noche insensata e inolvidable no era sino un sueño, un dejo de nostalgia que los dos tuvieron y que los llevó a perder la razón… sin duda traería consecuencias para los dos…

-No te quiebres la cabeza, Thor- dijo Loki, tomándole la mano con ternura- Fue algo que los dos quisimos hacer y fue hermoso... es domingo, puedes llevarte a Raynor, llévalo al parque con sus juguetes nuevos, disfrútalo… y cuando lo traigas a casa los dos le explicaremos nuevamente que las cosas así son ahora y no van a cambiar…

-Gracias, Loki...- dijo el rubio, asintiendo y elevando la diestra del menor para besar dulcemente su dorso- No sé si puedas comprender que después de esta noche… debo ir a dar amplias explicaciones...

-Raynor se queda conmigo, no te preocupes… te veré aquí el jueves.

La respuesta fue breve, tranquila, libre ciento por ciento de acentos extraños o de reproches amargos. Fue en cambio más dolorosa que una abierta discusión o reclamo, fue una bofetada con guante blanco que caló profundamente al hijo de Odín.

Habló con su hijo y le explicó todo, que sus padres lo amaban tanto que quisieron estar junto a él aquella noche tan especial pero debían volver a la normalidad, de momento, Raynor parecía entenderlo. “Ustedes siguen divorciados”

-Si, cariño… seguimos divorciados.

-No importa- declaró el pequeño, dejando a su padre para ir a su alcoba, pero antes de cerrar su puerta, se volvió hacia sus padres, los miró retadoramente y exclamó- ¡El Abuelo Odín me dijo que todo va a suceder! Que yo debo ser paciente, porque no puedo evitar que pase… y soy fuerte y esperaré…

Thor y Loki se quedaron asombrados, observando.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?

-No lo sé, Loki…

***

Peter se quedó quieto cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo… limpió sus lágrimas a toda prisa e intentó rechazar la mano que se posaba cautelosa y protectora sobre su hombro.

-Tranquilo, muchacho… no tengas miedo de mí...

-¿Cómo supo que yo estaba aquí?

-Te vi salir… Trepas por las paredes a toda velocidad, pero yo tengo buena vista… y buen oído. Lamento lo que sucede allá adentro...

-¿Escuchaste discutir a mis padres?

Bucky asintió, sentándose en la cornisa del edificio Stark, para hacerle compañía al adolescente quien, decepcionado al ver que la aparente comida amigable entre sus padres y él, se había agriado cuando los dos comenzaron nuevamente a discutir.

-Steve es un hueso duro de roer, eh?- comentó, lanzando al aire algunas piedrecillas que encontró cerca- Lo conozco hace más de cincuenta años y sé que sus ideas son en ocasiones, muy difíciles de modificar... Cuando Tony… el señor Stark lo llamó para contarle lo que hiciste… bueno, no recuerdo haberlo visto tan preocupado y tan enfadado al mismo tiempo...

-No fue la gran cosa… solo impedí un robo. No salvé al planeta entero de invasores alienígenas o de robots locos… yo no pertenezco a los Vengadores… pero no quiero tener este poder y no utilizarlo para algo bueno...

-No, por supuesto... Steve solo tiene miedo de que te suceda algo malo...

-Papá Tony me apoya... él mejoró mi tela de araña, es más fuerte y ligera que antes. También hizo pruebas sobre mi poder curativo… puedo recuperarme de mis heridas diez veces más rápido que cualquier ser humano… un golpe o dos no me harán daño...

-Un golpe o dos no… una bala o dos, sí lo pueden hacer... Si no usas un traje con protección, una armadura tal vez, como las de tu padre Anthony Stark, no sé… cualquier cosa que garantice que no vas a salir seriamente lastimado mientras aprendes esto de ser un superhéroe… entonces no esperes que Steve lo comprenda… escúchalo, tenle paciencia, comprende las razones de su preocupación y no te vayas al lado de tu otro padre de forma tajante… no sabes como lastima eso su corazón...

-¿Lastimo su corazón?- rió Peter, con amargura- ¿Tienen idea de cuanto nos han lastimado ustedes antes? No sé por qué tienes el valor de decirme esas cosas, Barnes.. Según tú, si mi padre Tony me apoya, me ayuda y me cuida, pero papá Steve no… entonces, debo estar muy contento de que llegue, discuta e intente hacerme obedecer por la fuerza porque de lo contrario, lastimaré su corazón ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me suena eso?

-Tienes razón… no lo dije de la mejor forma... Pero pasarás el año nuevo en nuestra casa… Dime ¿Qué puedo hacer para que estemos en paz? Mira, Peter… yo no tengo nada en tu contra o en contra de Stark, pero Steve es mi prioridad, no quiero verlo sufrir o enojarse, no quiero que siga peleando por mi culpa o por la tuya… Hagamos esto juntos ¿Quieres? Dale una oportunidad… Inténtalo por lo menos... tratemos de que mi terco Steve también te comprenda y te acepte...

Peter vió salir entonces a Rogers del edificio, el rubio Capitán parecía buscar con ansiedad a alguien… sabía que Bucky lo esperaba en algún lado con el auto y quizá solo quería verlo llegar para marcharse de ahí. También vió a Tony salir a la terraza de su habitación, en mangas de camisa y pasando su mano una y otra vez por sus castaños cabellos… el brazalete que servía como enlace con su padre, comenzó a vibrar.

-Mi padre me llama… adiós…

Fue todo lo que dijo el adolescente, antes de ir directo hasta la terraza donde con el rostro todavía desencajado, pero intentando poner un mejor semblante, Tony lo esperó… tan pronto tuvo a su hijo cerca le abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que era tiempo de retirarse con “Papipaleta” el juguetón apodo que siempre le daba al rubio fortachón… Peter sin embargo le dijo que no lo obligara, que él no se le separaría.

-¿Crees que por estar en desacuerdo yo seré capaz de incumplir mi palabra? No hijo mío… pasaste navidad conmigo, es justo que pases ahora año nuevo con Steve…

-Pero… ustedes no se llevan bien…

-Mira Peter, lo admito… hablar con ese cabeza de hielo es muy difícil y me hace perder la compostura… yo no acepto sus términos y él no acepta los míos, estamos muy lejos de entendernos… pero tú no estás a discusión: Te amamos por igual… ve con él, no te preocupes por mí y...

-¿Y?

-Bueno… no llames a tu novio… el señor Wilson tendrá que aceptar que Steve no tiene buenos pensamientos acerca de él por varias razones…

-¿No acepta a Wade? ¡Papá, entonces menos quiero ir con él!

-Basta Peter… No empeoremos las condiciones de la custodia… no soportaría perderte… Steve todavía tendrá que pactar con tus elecciones, debe entendernos y nosotros a él. Yo hablaré con Wade si tú quieres.

Peter se sorprendió que su papá Tony le dijera casi las mismas palabras de Bucky… que tenía que darle la oportunidad a Steve y comprenderlo. Entonces lo pensó varios minutos… luego bajó su actitud defensiva y agregó:

-Yo hablaré con Wade, le pediré que espere hasta que regrese aquí contigo para vernos… odio dejarlo solo en esta fecha...

-No te preocupes, Pett… ese hombre está bastante crecidito para entenderlo y soportarlo… y ¿Sabes una cosa?- concluyó el millonario, echando a andar con el muchacho mientras pasaba su brazo por sus hombros- A mí no me importa su edad… o su aspecto… la vida me ha tratado lo suficientemente mal como para saber que eso no es lo valioso en una persona. Me preocupa y mucho… su profesión, pero parece que sabe moverse en ello sin poner en riesgo su vida privada… Si ese Wade Wilson, es el indicado… entonces te lo demostrará.

-¡Papá te amo!- exclamó Peter, rodeando el cuello de Stark y besando su mejilla- ¡Te amo tanto! Perdóname por escapar, por responderte mal… por todo lo que a veces hago sin pensar…

-Ya irás madurando, querido… tienes tiempo… ahora, ve a buscar a Steve y a su mapachito y pásalo muy bien… ¡Feliz año nuevo anticipado!

-Feliz año nuevo anticipado, papá...

***

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora?- exclamó Stark, descubriendo que no estaba solo en las oficinas a pesar que eran casi las ocho de la noche.

-Lo mismo que tú… trabajar.

-La diferencia, Loki… es que yo vivo en este mismo lugar, así que a la hora que a mí me pegue la gana tomo el ascensor y me voy a mi casa…

.Si prefieres que me vaya, Tony… está bien… me voy y ya. No necesitas usar indirectas.

Tony pudo notar entonces el tono amargo del pelinegro. De alguna forma adivinó que permanecer en la oficina era el pretexto para no enfrentar su soledad. Incluso era realmente extraordinario que Loki tuviera a su hijo durmiendo en un sofá mientras él se sumergía en un mar de expedientes y correspondencia de las compañías Stark que no había ninguna prisa en responder. Estaba perfectamente enterado de los chismes entre los Vengadores… y estaba claro que ahí residía la molestia del dios del caos; Thor* se había encargado de que los detalles no permanecieran ocultos.

-Podrá ser la portadora del martillo- dijo, sentándose a un lado de su asistente- La nueva Diosa del Trueno… podrá ser una vengadora y ayudar al equipo en sus misiones… incluso podrá ser vencedora en las batallas contra criaturas extrañas de otros mundos… pero es definitivamente una celosa patética que no sabe guardar sus intimidades con elegancia...

-Oh, Tony... ¿Qué hice?..- se cuestionó el otro, meneando tristemente la cabeza- Perdí la razón… me perdí el respeto y me traicioné a mí mismo... ¡Y lo peor de todo es que ahora parece que medio Nueva York lo sabe!

-No lo saben todo... parece que esa mujer se encargó de contarles acerca de la gran pelea que tuvo con cierto rubio, por pasar la nochebuena fuera de su casa… ella sospecha con quién, todos suponen con quién… pero ese rubio no ha querido confirmar nada y aunque le ha pedido perdón a su chica, ella parece que primero acabará con su reputación antes de volver a admitirlo en donde sea que ellos llamen hogar...

-¿Has hablado con Thor? ¿Con Odinson? ¿Sabes como se encuentra él ahora?

-Nadie sabe con certeza a donde se largó después de destruir medio vecindario… parece que las discusiones entre dioses toman un tono bastante trágico si se le llama infidelidad a la causa.

-No lo creas, Tony… nuestro rompimiento fue a causa de una infidelidad y fue bastante elegante.

Ambos rieron a pesar del tema.

-Pasa con nosotros la noche vieja, Loki… ya no te vayas a tu departamento. Lleva a Raynor a una de las alcobas, llamaremos a alguna de las nanas y no pasarás solo la velada.

-Tony… ¿Dijiste… con “nosotros”? Pensé que Peter se marchaba con Steve...

El millonario asintió, confirmando que en efecto, su hijo estaba con Rogers desde un par de días atrás. También le explicó que de ninguna forma pensaba pasar el año nuevo solo y amargado.

-Te presentaré al hombre que me está haciendo olvidar al rubio fortachón… de hecho, tú también tienes a alguien que te puede hacer olvidar a tu rubio fortachón… deberías llamarlo...

-Stephen ha preferido alejarse un poco… no lo he visto desde la cena de navidad y... puedo entender eso… ¿Espera… en realidad sales con alguien? Yo pensé que solo lo habías dicho para presumir un poco ante Rogers y Barnes...

-Lo conocerás… es divertido, aventurero, un caballero… es culto y educado, seguro te entenderás con él… pero ¡Cuidado con coquetearle… yo lo vi primero!

-Tony… no estoy para esas bromas- dijo Loki, tomándole la palabra a su amigo y llevando a su niño entre sus brazos.

Subieron ambos al ascensor, Stark observó como el pequeño Raynor se parecía demasiado a su padre asgardiano y comprendía lo difícil que era para Loki verlo a diario, en su infantil hermosura y no echar de menos a su ex… antes de que las puertas de ascensor se cerraran, volvió al ataque.

-Aquí entre nos, Loki… ¿Valió la pena esa “nochebuena”? ¿Rompieron la cama?

-¡Tony!

***

Loki miró con nostalgia la elegante mesa que Stark tenía dispuesta en la intimidad de su departamento… velas, cristalería, una lujosa vajilla y cubiertos ribeteados de oro… tanta elegancia le recordó los principios de su relación, cuando todavía vivían en Asgard y Thor se desvivía por hacerlo sentir como lo que en realidad eran: Príncipes de sus mundos.

La grandiosidad de sus reinos era por mucho, una imagen que se volvía cada vez más lejana y ajena. Por extraño que pareciera… Loki ya no ambicionaba esos lujos, ni los enormes castillos, ni las joyas y los sirvientes… había sido inmensamente feliz en la casa midgardiana donde Thor lo llevó a vivir, lamentó para sus adentros que todo había quedado destruido en la pelea del rubio con su mujer, y su pequeño departamento era insignificante ante lo que él estaba acostumbrado a tener, pero le bastaba y no necesitaba más.

-Creo que no debí venir, Tony… evidentemente la mesa es solo para dos… no voy a jugar a hacer el mal tercio aquí.

-Tonterías, él lo entenderá y en un segundo ordenaré que se ponga una mesa para cuatro.

-No llamaré a Stephen, no insistas… me iré a dormir junto a mi hijo y tendré una noche normal, prometo no espiar ni hacer el menor ruido...

-¡Ay… me arrancas una lágrima!- se burló el castaño, haciendo un ademán exagerado- No seas dramático, amigo mío. Ciertamente que mi amigo y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo… No espero terminar en la cama hoy… bueno, tal vez sí… no lo sé… discutir con Steve me confundió bastante, no soy de piedra, por eso entiendo que Thor y tú perdieran los límites…

-Fue más que eso, Tony…

-No me lo digas… ¿Aún lo amas?

-El sentimiento que nos unió está muy arraigado en mi corazón… estamos hechos para la eternidad, así que nuestras emociones son infinitamente más profundas que las de ustedes, mortales.

-Creo que Thor se está arrepintiendo de haberte dejado… de lo contrario, ni siquiera hubiese intentado tocarte, mucho menos hacerte el amor.

-O quizá solo tuvimos buen sexo… sin sentimientos reales de por medio.

-Si, Pinocho… sigue mintiendo…

Finalmente, el invitado de Tony llegó y Loki no ocultó su curiosidad por conocer al pretendiente misterioso que tenía a Tony ilusionado.

No se decepcionó para nada… un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, alto, elegantemente vestido y con un porte de modelo, apuesto y sonriente, llegó colocando en las manos de Stark un estuche de piel, pequeño y adornado con una cinta dorada. Se abrazaron y se dieron un beso cordial en la mejilla, entonces Tony lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó para presentarlo con el príncipe de Jötunheim.

-Te presento al Rey T’Challa de Wakanda, mejor conocido como Black Panther…- dijo, mientras se colocaba en la corbata el fistol de vibranium y diamantes que venía en el estuche- ¡Hermoso regalo, por cierto!


	10. PRELUDIO DE UN NUEVO AMOR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo se sabe cuando tus sentimientos cambian?
> 
> ¿Puede un amor verdadero desaparecer para dar paso a otro?
> 
> Loki y Tony parece que lo tienen claro... o quizá no tanto...

Raynor husmeó el nuevo departamento de su padre con la innata curiosidad de sus cinco años recién cumplidos... era amplio, lujoso y algo ostentoso… ubicado en un exclusivo edificio justo frente al Parque central. Desde la estancia, podía observarse el majestuoso paisaje nevado, las personas yendo y viniendo y también disfrutar del cielo neoyorquino, al estar ubicado en piso decimoquinto.

Entró procurando no hacer ruido en la alcoba principal, donde permanecía, sobre una base de caoba labrada, el martillo que muchas veces vió en manos de su padre y que ahora permanecía en poder de una desagradable mujer. Se acercó sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó a Mjölnir por el mago y simplemente… lo levantó… no pensó si lo logaría o no, solo lo intentó y pudo alzarlo… al mismo tiempo, las nubes se cerraron en el cielo y el cegador brillo de un par de relámpagos iluminó el lugar… asustado de sí mismo, Raynor intentó devolverlo a su sitio, pero la llegada de Thor* provocó que soltara el arma y el martillo rodó por el suelo, completamente inerme.

-¿Qué haces aquí, chiquillo impertinente?- le dijo, procurando no elevar la voz para que ni su pareja, ni los invitados que acababa de recibir pudieran escuchar- ¡Largo de mi alcoba! ¡Largo de aquí!

-Esta casa es de mi padre, este martillo le pertenece… ¡Falsa Thor*, no me asustas ya!- dijo Raynor, saliendo de la habitación sin prisas y devolviéndole a la enmascarada una fiera mirada de rencor.

Thor* tuvo que reprimir su enfado… ya sabía que frente a su compañero, no podía decir nada en contra de aquel niño que era, en verdad, lo que más adoraba en el universo. Odinson lo idolatraba, lo consentía y anteponía sus necesidades a cualquier otra cosa… La gran pelea entre ellos fue por celos, tenía la sospecha de que esa noche pasada fuera de su casa, el rubio se había quedado más por Loki que por su hijo y la posibilidad de estarlo perdiendo, le crispaba los nervios y acababa con su frágil paciencia. Además, le había dejado sin palabras la acusación de “falsa Thor*” lanzada por el niño… ese era el título que Odín, Padre de Todo, le daba en Asgard y era evidente que se lo había enseñado a su nieto.

Lo más preocupante de todo era que Raynor había movido el martillo… y convocado los rayos…

-Disculpen el retraso... estaba en una llamada con otro de los Vengadores, pero les doy la bienvenida. Han sido muy amables en venir hasta nuestro hogar...

Dos damas y tres caballeros saludaron el ingreso de la mujer. Odinson se puso de pie para que ella tomara asiento primero y tomados de las manos, siguieron escuchando a los representantes del comité de vecinos del edificio.

-Decíamos a su esposo, señora... Mi lady…

-Sólo llámeme Thor*.

-Bien… Thor*, decíamos que hemos decidido aceptar su solicitud para la compra de este departamento… ustedes saben que todos los inquilinos deben ser entrevistados y aprobados para garantizar que el nivel de vida de las familias que viven aquí... fue una votación cerrada, ya que se rumora sobre… ciertos problemas en su vecindario anterior...

-¡Oh, yo sé a que se refiere! Si… tuvimos un incidente lamentable en aquella vieja casa, pero ustedes pueden ver que somos dos dioses, y héroes de esta ciudad… y que tenemos una hermosa relación… ¿Verdad, querido?

-Por supuesto- respondió el rubio, besando ligeramente la mano de Thor*

-¡Oh, no ponemos en duda su palabra! Ni su fama… aún así, sentimos como una obligación informarles que deben diferir tres meses el cierre del contrato. La reunión de vecinos del mes de abril decidirá definitivamente y estamos seguros que les dará la bienvenida formal...

Cuando se marcharon, Thor* exclamó lo mal que se sentía por estar condicionada por “simples mortales” para tener un lugar decente donde vivir. Recriminó a su pareja, siempre lo hacía, al menos hasta que el otro aceptara su culpabilidad y confesara que había sido infiel.

-Si no te agradan estas personas, compremos una casa con terreno amplio y vivamos en una zona aislada… cualquier parte del mundo es fácil para asentarnos.

-Sabes que New York es nuestra base, sabes que si me necesitan debo estar lista y llegar pronto… además, no pasaría estas vergüenzas si como es tu obligación, llegaras a dormir a tu cama… y no te quedas revolcándote con cierto Jötunn que no tiene ni vergüenza, ni dignidad...

-No comencemos: Yo no me revuelco con nadie.

-Claro… te conviene sacar el orgullo cuando de defender a ese embustero y asesino se trata, además, ahora tengo que cuidar de ese niño que obviamente no me tolera.

-Te acepta como Jane Foster, lo sabes…

-Porque piensa que ella es una Trabajadora social, pero también deberías enseñarle a respetarme a mí, la diosa del trueno.

-Raynor no te falta al respeto nunca. Pero si deseas su aprecio, debes trabajar por él, como con todos. El cariño no se obsequia, se hace uno merecedor… es todo.

-Pues veremos si me da la gana estar fingiendo como Jane Foster que tu hijo consentido me agrada… es altanero, es demandante y además, te absorbe todo el tiempo cuando está con nosotros.

Apenas comenzó a escuchar quejas sobre Raynor, Thor dio media vuelta y dejó a la mujer hablando sola. Y Thor* haciendo una rabieta, simplemente alzó los brazos un poco y la prodigiosa transformación terminó… tras cesar el brillo dorado de la magia del martillo, el cuerpo menudo, la cabellera castaña y la sonrisa falsa de Jane Foster aparecieron.

Escondido tras el quicio de una puerta, Raynor había escuchado y visto todo… se dio cuenta del engaño en que su padre y Jane Foster lo mantenían… la mujer Thor y Foster eran la misma persona, y no se trataba de una Trabajadora social, sino de una mentira para poder acercarse a él sin ser rechazada… el pequeño, por primera vez en su vida… sintió una emoción nada agradable al pensar en su progenitor…

***

Tony besó la frente de su hijo, sonrió y el muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa… entonces miró hacia arriba y se quedó quieto… el ruido del enorme aparato de tomografía inició y poco a poco, comenzando por su cabeza… el cilindro fue entrando para que milímetro a milímetro, su cuerpo fuera escaneado.

Peter aceptaba tranquilamente todos los estudios y exámenes a los que su padre lo sometía… preocupados por los efectos que pudiera presentar por culpa de esa toxina modificada o lo que fuera que diera los poderes al adolescente. Principalmente porque los episodios de fiebre se repetían de cuando en cuando y se retiraban solos, pues nada parecía surtir efecto para normalizar su temperatura. Y siempre, Peter terminaba fortalecido y con nuevas habilidades.

-Lo llama “sentido arácnido”… dice que presiente cuando algún peligro se acerca, cuando alguien tiene emociones violentas o cuando debe tomar una decisión… una especie de vibraciones en su cabeza que se hacen mucho más fuertes a medida que el incidente está por suceder...

-¿Y eso lo pone en peligro?

-Aparentemente no… pero para estar seguros, Peter intentará provocar esas vibraciones cuando el escáner esté funcionando… veamos si hay alguna alteración en su cerebro.

-Si no podemos retirarle esos poderes todavía… entonces debemos encauzarlos, Tony. Que Peter asista a entrenamiento, que adquiera control sobre sus habilidades y no experimente sin nuestra vigilancia. Supongo que aún estás de acuerdo en que si tus científicos logran saber como revertir su condición… nuestro hijo volverá a ser un muchacho normal...

-Peter nunca será normal, Steve… su inteligencia es superior. Es un genio y si cultiva su cuerpo, también debe cultivar su mente…

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo…- sonrió el capitán, satisfecho de por fin, lograr algo de comunicación con su ex esposo.

Tony suspiró cortamente, mientras miraba las imágenes del escáner que iban apareciendo en los monitores.

-Nuestro muchacho ya no es un niño, pero al mismo tiempo… sigue siendo el pequeño pecoso que irrumpió en nuestras vidas para darnos felicidad. Es como si tuviera tu fuerza y mi empeño por inventar… no es como un niño adoptado… yo lo siento como si fuera… como si yo…

-¿Cómo si hubiese crecido en tu vientre?- cuestionó el otro… emocionado a su pesar.

-Si… como si fuera de mi vientre. Ahora que convivo más con Loki y veo el inmenso cariño que lo une a su hijo, que lo ha cambiado para siempre, y veo que aun cuando Thor y él están divorciados… el amor que tienen por Raynor los mantiene juntos para educarlo, para protegerlo...

-¿Es cierto lo que se dice… qué en Navidad Thor y Loki… se reconciliaron?

-¿Quién dijo eso?- rió Stark, clavando su mirada de avellana en Rogers.

-Bueno… me lo dijo Sam Wilson… Supongo que fue Thor* quien se los contó... Ella se siente traicionada por su pareja… y yo creo que...

-¿Sabes algo, Steve?- interrumpió Tony, molesto por la ligereza de la lengua de la mujer del martillo- Me gustaría estar frente a esa tipeja y contarle cada detalle de esa noche… contarle con cuanto amor y pasión Thor y Loki rodaron por la cama, como hicieron el amor en cada rincón de su departamento, decirle como gritaban y deliraban de éxtasis… me gustaría verle el rostro sin esa fea y huevuda cáscara con la que se cubre… pero…

-¿Pero?

-Pero no sé qué sucedió y si supiera, no traicionaría la confianza de Loki… en serio ¡Daría lo que fuera por verle el gesto enterándose que ellos realmente se han reconciliado! Cosa que lamentablemente no ha sucedido...

-¿Te duele verlos separados?

-Me duele mucho… como mucho me ha dolido nuestra separación...

-Tony...- dijo Steve, tomando por impulso la mano del castaño y apretándola contra su pecho… Stark se quedó muy quieto por breves instantes y después, intentó retirar su mano… Fue entonces cuando Rogers, antes de soltarla, la llevó a sus labios para besarla con devoción...

-¡Señor Stark… mire la pantalla!- dijo una voz en el audio de la cabina, interrumpiendo el momento- Los cambios del escáner térmico, Peter ha apretado el botón anunciando que está percibiendo algo con su “sentido arácnido”!

***

Loki abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa y no poca rabia al ver a su hijo… Thor no encontraba la forma de ocultar su incomodidad. Sabía que el pelinegro reaccionaría de esa forma y lo mejor que podía hacer era enfrentar su enojo e intentar calmarlo.

Raynor, con los enormes y azules ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, con la cabeza un tanto baja y negándose a alzarla para mirar de frente a su padre, fue obligado a adelantarse para que Loki, temblando de coraje, revisara el corte a tajo de su rubia melena… el hermoso cabello de su hijo, que llevaba ya varios centímetros debajo de sus hombros, que brillaba como si el sol estuviera atrapado entre sus hebras, que era sedoso al tacto… cortado toscamente, de un solo y decidido golpe de tijeras...

-Raynor… ¿Qué hiciste, cariño?

-Tomó las tijeras de mi baño y lo cortó… Tu sabes que deben ser instrumentos hechos de uru para que puedan hacer mella en su cabello… hablé algo fuerte con él, lo siento… y estuvo castigado estos dos últimos días...

Loki no sabía si gritar o llorar… Le irritaba profundamente que su niño perdiera así su hermosa melena, pero no encontró sentido alguno en volver a llamarle la atención, cuando era evidente lo mucho que mortificaba tener el cabello corto. La costumbre entre los asgardianos era que sus varones llevaran el cabello largo y en trenzas hasta los doce años, cuando iniciaban la pubertad… entonces lo cortaban hasta que a los quince, llegaban a su mayoría y entonces se les consideraba con el poder de elección… a partir de esa edad, los muchachos decidían su vida, su profesión y por supuesto, su apariencia.

-¿Vas a castigarme también?- preguntó, con vocecita tierna.

-¿Lo mereces, hijo mío?

-Obedeceré tu mandato, papá… igual que he obedecido a Padre Thor.

-Tu respuesta es la de un hijo obediente y educado, me complace... pero ya has sido castigado… nadie debe pagar dos veces por sus faltas, supongo yo…- declaró el ojiverde, abrazando a su pequeño- El cabello crecerá de nuevo… y tú habrás aprendido una gran lección...

-¡Papá Loki!- exclamó Raynor, abrazándose al cuello de su progenitor y estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza. Ese temblor hizo a Loki arquear la ceja y lo estrechó con más fuerza… supo que el niño buscaba el valor para hablar y su apoyo era imprescindible.

-¿Quieres decirme algo más? Lo percibo… querido… percibo tus deseos de agregar algo más...

-Si quiero... decirte...

-Habla Raynor… mi corazón te escucha...

-Yo no fui, padre…- dijo el niño con voz suave, hablándole casi al oído- Yo no corté mi cabello… ella lo hizo.

-Trató de inculpar a… a Thor*- explicó el rubio, comprendiendo que su hijo estaba contando a Loki la historia que ya había contado antes- Ella lo sorprendió aún con las tijeras en la mano y entonces intentó inculparla… ella me llamó y me lo informó... Raynor no aceptó su responsabilidad y por eso fue que lo castigué.

-Tu hijo te lo dijo…- murmuró Loki, poniéndose de pie y colocando a Raynor tras él, a manera de protección- ¿Y tú le creíste a ella?

-Loki… Raynor aún tenía las tijeras en la mano… comprende...

-Raynor Thorson… el hijo de mi vientre, el fruto de tu semilla… Él… jamás miente... y tú, su padre, al que venera y ama por sobre todas las cosas… no le has creído...

-Loki, es una travesura de chiquillo...

-¡Es una afrenta a su dignidad! ¡Es una humillación! ¿Cómo se atrevió esa mujer a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos? ¿Cómo se le permitió agredirlo de esta forma?

-Loki… Hablemos con calma de esto ¿Quieres?- insistió Thor, acercándose para abrazar a su ex esposo con cierta familiaridad, pues ya conocía que estaba a punto de perder el control- Raynor es un niño también… y hace travesuras…

-Vete- dijo el menor, empujándolo con fuerza.

-¿Cómo?

-Vete y no me toques… Vete Thor Odinson… Vete y procura no regresar en mucho tiempo… yo le creo a mi hijo y esto… no lo voy a perdonar...

-Loki no seas un niño… ¡Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua! Tu y yo estamos bien, vamos por buen camino... ¿Cuál es la necesidad de que ahora volvamos a discutir por causa de una cosa tan insignificante?

-No te atrevas a decir que entre nosotros las cosas van bien ¡Jamás! Lo que sucedió no te da ningún derecho sobre mí… y tú eres un iluso si has creído lo contrario.

Loki cerró la puerta en la nariz de Thor, y no abrió pese a sus ruegos e insistencia. Finalmente, el rubio volvió a su nuevo, elegante, y exclusivo departamento… que le pareció más vacío, frío y detestable a cada minuto que pasaba en el.

-Bienvenido a casa, querido mío…- dijo Jane Foster, mimosa… abrazando al recién llegado- Esta noche tenemos que aprovechar que por fin… estamos solos… y en nuestro hogar...

-Jane…- dijo él, retirando suavemente los brazos femeninos- Dime una cosa… ¿Tú fuiste quien cortó el cabello de mi hijo como una especie de represalia? ¿Te hizo o te dijo algo que te molestó?

-¿Qué dices?- rió la castaña en voz alta, haciendo un ademán de desdén- ¿Qué interés tengo yo en hacer tal cosa? ¿Es que acaso las mentiras de un niño pesan más que mi palabra como Thor*? Soy la Diosa del trueno, defiendo la justicia… yo no perdería mi tiempo inventando cosas para culpar a un chiquillo revoltoso...

-Raynor ha insistido frente a Loki que él no lo hizo… que fuiste tú...

-¡Acabáramos! ¿Esa es tu molestia? ¿Loki le creyó al niño y se enfadó contigo? ¡Es que los enojos de ese Jötunn pueden más que mi palabra para ti, por lo que veo!

-Es que… mi hijo lo sostuvo con valor… y él no miente.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- cuestionó Jane con cierto tono sarcástico- ¿No es acaso un retoño del mismísimo Dios Embaucador? ¿Cómo sabes si no aprendió ya a mentir también?

***

El siguiente jueves, atento en apariencia a su computadora… Tony Stark escuchaba la discusión telefónica sin atreverse a interrumpir.

-Raynor no quiere ir contigo y yo no quiero que vengas… ¡Por todo lo eterno! ¿En qué idioma te lo explico? ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Olvídate de mí, de tu hijo!... Haz lo que quieras… demándame, envíame de regreso a las prisiones de Asgard, no voy a permitir que mi hijo sea humillado nuevamente y ya te lo dije: No quiere verte, dice que te odia por preferirla a ella… ¡Te odia dijo! ¿Cuánto daño más nos va a provocar esa mujer? … No… no lo verás y es mi última palabra...

El teléfono celular pasó volando frente a los ojos del castaño y se estrelló contra la pared, haciéndose añicos, era evidente el mal humor del pelinegro en los últimos días, y su afán por olvidarse de todo permaneciendo muchas horas extra en el trabajo.

Pero Tony sonreía para sus adentros… sabía que Loki cambiaría su mal humor en cuanto lo viera, en cuanto apareciera por la puerta y lo convenciera de salir nuevamente con él. Y “aparecer” era completamente literal… el hombre que con su magia lograba sacar al dios de su ensimismamiento y dolor, que lograba distraerlo de las cotidianas peleas con su ex esposo y que al final, lograba ponerle una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- preguntó Stephen Strange a espaldas de Tony, cerrando el portal por donde llegara y arreglando las solapas de su capa de levitación para acudir con Loki.

-Lo de siempre… peleas con el rubio tonto por culpa de la rubia imbécil.

-No te agrada para nada ella ¿Verdad?

-No me agradan los rompehogares en general… lo sabes…

Loki no estaba en su mejor momento esa tarde, pero no encontró pretexto para romper la cita con Stephen. Raynor estaría al cuidado de Tony y Peter toda la tarde, así que no podía alegar que el niño le quitaba tiempo para salir… además, el Doctor era insistente, vaya si lo era… luego de mostrarse un tanto vulnerable, de abrir sus intenciones de permitir que un cariño floreciera en su corazón, los rumores sobre la noche de Navidad entre su adorado Jötunn y el hijo de Odín lo habían enfriado por unos días. Tuvo la firme determinación de alejarse, pero una vez que se han probado los labios de Loki… Strange comprobó que eran inolvidables… Por eso ahora, el Hechicero Supremo volvía por sus fueros, dispuesto a retomar el pacto de “sexo increíble” con el pelinegro.

-Hoy conocerás la Dimensión Espejo… te aseguro que será muy divertido estar ahí sin amenazas ni persecuciones.

Loki no parecía muy sorprendido por la maravillosa simetría y despliegue de cambiante arquitectura que esa dimensión ofrecía… nunca sus ojos habían contemplado algo igual: Un lugar donde sus acciones no tenían repercusión en el curso de las vidas mortales… donde el tiempo transcurría diferente, una realidad alterna… un sitio lleno de impunidad… sus ojos verdes observaban con atención; había aprendido los pases necesarios para activar el anillo deslizador y estaba decidido a probar suerte alguna vez en utilizar la magia Vishanti que Strange había demostrado…

-¿Si yo rompo un cristal en esta dimensión… el verdadero cristal permanecerá intacto?

-Así es… ¿Quieres romper algunos aparadores?

-¡No...! Solo era curiosidad… no encuentro utilidad a esta dimensión...

-Puedes conjurar ciertas amenazas sobrenaturales encerrándolas en esta dimensión, puedes influir sus mentes y sus acciones… quizá a ti no te sea útil, pero yo solo quise que admiraras su belleza...

-Es lindo, si… cuando yo era adolescente, hace… pues bastantes años midgardianos… Thor encontró unos hongos que me retó a comer. Con orgullo insensato acepté el reto y puedes imaginar lo que sucedió… eran hongos alucinógenos, yo jamás los había visto o probado antes… duré horas en una dimensión que se parecía a esto…- contó Loki, deliciosamente sonrojado- Los guerreros se burlaron de mí por meses...

-Vuelve Thor a tus conversaciones, querido… es evidente lo mucho que lo tienes en tus pensamientos, lo mucho que todavía lo amas...

-¿Amarlo yo? ¡Estás loco, Stephen! Ese rubio y yo vivimos como familia por centurias, pero actualmente solo tenemos en común a nuestro hijo y lamentablemente tenemos que seguir en contacto mientras Raynor sea pequeño...

-Fuiste el Dios de las mentiras y ahora… no sabes decirlas, Loki... pero debes saber que no me importa. Nuestro pacto no incluye sentimientos y eso es excelente… podemos pasarlo mejor, aunque, personalmente… quisiera que Thor estuviera un poco menos en nuestras conversaciones y yo… un poco más…

-No sé si sentirme insultado o halagado con lo que acabas de decir- ronroneó el pelinegro, aceptando para sus adentros que Strange tenía razón- Y me agradas más así… sin compromisos...

-Pero… yo quiero un poco más de ti.

-¿Es de nuevo una propuesta de sexo?

-Fabuloso… intenso… y puro. Aunque ya me acostumbré a que te niegues… tu cuerpo se me antoja mucho, Loki… casi tanto como adoro tu inteligencia y tu lengua aguda, tu pasión por los que amas… tu intensa mirada de esmeralda...

Mientras el castaño hablaba, Loki se iba acercando, coqueto y cálido hasta quedar muy muy cerca del espigado Strange… y ambos caminaban lentamente por la cornisa de un elevado y cuadriculado edificio, cuyas paredes parecían girar dentro de un caleidoscopio.

-¿Qué más? Dime… ¿Qué más deseas de mi? Convénceme Stephen… convénceme que puedo estar con un hombre de verdad y no vivir aferrado a un ideal… convénceme… quizá hoy sea el día...

Con gesto divertido, Loki saltó con agilidad de un edificio al otro, desafiando la gravedad y la lógica, pero comprendiendo de inmediato como se caminaba en aquella dimensión. Stephen, que estaba extasiado con sus coqueteos, reaccionó volando hacia él… la capa de levitación le ayudaba ciertamente a esquivar los obstáculos físicos y acortar las distancias… pero el hechicero se enfrentaba a un ser que también podía levitar. Loki no volaba, no tenía ese poder… pero por tramos cortos, podía elevarse en el aire y desplazarse… aunque esa habilidad estaba en pleno desarrollo también, pudo usarla para seguir esquivando al castaño. Hasta que, no quedaba muy claro, Stephen lo atrapó o Loki se dejó atrapar… no importaba, porque en el aire, las manos de Strange enlazaron la cintura del pelinegro y lo atrajeron hasta él… buscó sus labios frescos y entreabiertos para prenderse a ellos con ansiedad… Loki lo recibió rodeando su cuello con sus largos brazos.

Pasaron muchos buenos minutos labio a labio, dándose un festín de besos que los dos se debían hace tiempo… Loki estaba excitado, odiaba reconocerlo… pero de tanto planear como reintroducir al hechicero supremo en su vida, sus deseos se reflejaban en su cuerpo de forma evidente...

-“Thor cree que porque volvió a acostarse conmigo aún sigo enamorado… no es cierto… ¡es un tonto y solo un tonto! ¿Por qué iba a estar pensando en él? No es el único hombre en los reinos que puede satisfacerme… se lo voy a demostrar… le voy a demostrar que hace mucho dejó de ser mi dueño… que puedo tener a alguien más, que no le pertenezco… ¡Que se quede con esa mujer! Siempre me he preguntado qué cosa es lo que le ve… con todos esos músculos, con toda esa fuerza bruta… ¿Cómo le va a gustar más a Thor una bruta sin cerebro que yo? Pero basta… no voy a pensar más en él ¡Qué se muera de celos! ¡Que se quede pensando lo que quiera! Hemos terminado… y esta noche, me decido a cerrar su capítulo y abrir una nueva página en mi vida… ¡Bienvenido Stephen Strange a las noches de sexo con Loki Laufeyson! Procura enamorarme, procura convencerme cada día para que pueda quedarme en tu cama por mucho tiempo…”

El castaño sabía que los pensamientos de Loki estaban un poco distraídos… pero lo vió entonces deslizar suavemente su mano larga y blanca hasta tocarse el bulto en su entrepierna y eso bastó para hacerle perder la razón… sexo, solo sexo… pero con nada más y nada menos que Loki Laufeyson, el Dios del Caos… aquel ángel de ojos verdes, cabellos azabache y piel de leche que le fascinaba… y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir...

Sus manos volaron para sustituir las del ojiverde en abarcar y apretar dulcemente aquella inesperada erección… “¿Puedo?” “Inténtalo, Stephen” “¿Y si no me puedo detener?” “¿Quién quiere que te detengas?”

Aún volaban… aún sus cuerpos se suspendían en el aire cristalino de la dimensión espejo... podían si querían, tener sexo en medio de la multitud y no pasaría nada, sería como si no estuvieran ahí… con toda esa gente pasando, los automóviles circulando, todo transcurriendo en la vida paralela y sorprendente de aquel despliegue fantástico de cuadros caleidoscópicos.

Volvieron a besarse, mientras las manos de los dos abrían sin piedad los cierres de sus pantalones y se apoderaban del miembro contrario.

-¿Estás seguro… mi seductor Jötunn? Si voy a tu centro… no podré controlarme más...

-Stephen… esta noche quiero estar contigo… cierra tu mente, cierra la voz de la razón y entra en mí… hazlo esta noche o nunca más...


	11. ¡COSAS QUE SUCEDEN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter reconoce que Bucky solo se preocupa sinceramente por el bienestar de su padre Steve... pero él está decidido a dos cosas: Seguir usando sus poderes para ayudar a las personas y lograr que su relación con Deadpool sea aceptada y apoyada por sus dos padres.
> 
> Ahhh y a Loki le suceden cosas!!!

Stephen abrió los ojos… miró el reloj dándose cuenta que ya eran las dos de la mañana… Loki no estaba a su lado. Recordó vagamente que le había dicho que se daría un baño antes de regresar a la cama, y él cerró los ojos un instante para esperarlo, mientras ensoñaba con el placer que acababa de experimentar… había hecho el amor con Loki… se sentía pleno, feliz y muy satisfecho. Aunque no tanto como para renunciar a volver a hacerlo suyo… era esa noche o nunca… tal y como el pelinegro había dicho.

Entonces puso atención y escuchó la voz suave que al parecer sostenía una conferencia telefónica… temiendo que nuevamente Loki y Thor estuvieran discutiendo, se puso a toda prisa el pantalón de una pijama que no supo si era la suya o la del otro y salió a buscar a su amante.

-De verdad lamento mucho darte estas molestias... puedo ir por él en este instante...

-¿Y por qué? Raynor está dormido… es un pequeño ángel… es muy hermoso tu hijo… y te digo, él duerme tranquilamente hace horas y a mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo cuidarlo.

-No sabes como te agradezco tu amistad, Tony...

-¿Quieres agradecerme? ¿De verdad? Entonces haz algo para darme gusto: ¡Hazle el amor como desquiciado a ese loco de Strange! ¡Destrocen juntos la cama! ¡Alboroten a todo el edificio, hasta que los vecinos vayan y toquen a tu puerta para que se callen! Que el ruido del sexo resuene hasta el último rincón de todos tus mundos y sobre todo, que llegue a oídos de Thor… si quieres hacer algo por mí, haz eso Loki...

-Eres realmente tan imprudente que me haces reír...

-¿Y por qué no? ¿A quién le guardas fidelidad? ¿A tu ex marido que te engañó? ¿Respetas a esa mujer? Porque si es así entonces, ven a casa y duerme en mi sofá, porque no te ofreceré un cuarto si eres tan tonto de interrumpir tu noche especial solamente porque no puedes olvidar a ese rubio traidor e ingrato...

-No lo trates así… Thor no es el villano ahora… no hay buenos y malos cuando tu corazón muda sus sentimientos...

-Loki. Loki… no me des lecciones de moralidad… sencillamente odio a esa mujer, casi tanto como odio al culpable de que mi propio matrimonio fracasara… ¿Pero sabes una cosa? No me quedaré cruzado de brazos… un día yo me desquitaré y ya verá ese mapache de lo que Tony Stark es capaz...

Loki, escuchando el apasionado discurso de su amigo, intuyó que las cosas no eran así de frías como Tony intentaba hacerlas pasar. Stephen estaba ya a su lado, intentando encender de nuevo las llamas de la pasión y acuclillado frente a Loki, besaba con ardor el pecho desnudo que asomaba entre los pliegues de su camisola de seda verde, que llevaba mal atada y que fue sencilla de deslizar para descubrir sus blancos hombros y su piel de leche…

-Dime qué te sucede... Anthony Edward Stark… ¿Qué sucede realmente?

-Nada. No me sucede nada y si tu voz jadeante es porque interrumpo algo… entonces voy a colgar…

-¿Es por Peter? ¿Sucede algo con Peter?

Tony colgó y Loki tardó en posponer su preocupación por su amigo justo medio segundo, pues en ese mismo instante Stephen estaba muy interesado en hurgar en su entrepierna… le bastó bajar la mirada y ver el cabello castaño, salpicado de interesantes canas en las sienes, moverse al ritmo que su boca y su lengua rozaban a lo largo de su miembro que despertaba ante la atención que estaba recibiendo. Suspiró corto y ronco… dispuesto a continuar gozando de aquella noche de locura, en la que había dado entrada en su cama a otro hombre, sin compromisos, sin falsas promesas de amor… solo con el propósito y finalidad de estar juntos, de darse mutuo placer y hacerse compañía.

-Oh, cariño...- murmuró el pelinegro, dejando escapar una lágrima-

Aquella confesión, salida de lo más profundo del corazón del Jötunn, tal vez hubiese emocionado a Strange en otras condiciones… pero, su inteligencia era lo bastante preclara como para sospechar que quizá esa palabra no había sido para él…

-“¿Piensas todavía en Thor, mi querido Loki? ¿Son tus lágrimas un adiós para tu gran amor o son una forma de disfrazar que finges agrado por el amor que yo te doy?”- pensó, sin desistir en sus caricias- “Yo lograré que lo olvides… yo lograré que dejes atrás ese dolor y reuniré todo mi empeño para hacerme un sitio en tu corazón… “

***

-Me haces perder la razón…

-Tócame... tócame más… necesito sentirte, demuéstrame que no me has olvidado...

Deadpool no se hizo repetir la orden, estaba tan caliente que se sentía explotar. El cuerpo cálido de aquel muchacho exquisito, jadeante y anhelante que se pegaba a su traje de spandex con delirio, frotando su centro endurecido contra su propio erecto centro… sentir las formas juveniles, los músculos elásticos y firmes bajo aquel disfraz ceñido con el que Peter se aventuraba a buscar sus propias experiencias como justiciero, dándose a sí mismo el título de “hombre-araña”

¿Hombre araña? Para Wade era solo un niño… pero su transformación era evidente… bajo el entrenamiento de sus padres, Peter parecía haber crecido… su cuerpo era más fuerte, sus movimientos más ágiles y su carácter parecía más decidido. Por eso simplemente había escapado de la vigilancia paterna para realizar un par de arrestos a delincuentes que comenzaban a repetir su nombre con cierto respeto… el misterioso hombre que trepaba los muros y lanzaba esa pegajosa e irrompible tela de araña en la que quedaban atrapados y ni la policía lograba en ocasiones retirar del todo.

-“La tela se licúa sola en tres días”- dijo Tony, vaciando su fórmula con una mejora más en los disparadores que Peter usaba bajo las muñecas y bajo las mangas de su traje de superhéroe- “Así que no te preocupes por limpiar o por liberar a quienes atrapes en ella, es buena con el medio ambiente”

Esa noche, logró impedir el asalto a un transporte colectivo y devolver su bolso a una dama, mientras que los culpables de cada delito quedaron colgando cabeza abajo del puente de piedra en el Parque Central. Una nota los entregaba con la siguiente leyenda: “Su amigable vecino, el sorprendente hombre-araña”

Deadpool tenía deberes más siniestros que los de Peter, sus objetivos incluían mucho trabajo sucio y poco ético, pero finalmente, también pudo deshacerse de su compromiso para acudir a la cita… en lo alto del rascacielos, escondidos tras un enorme y brillante anuncio… los dos enamorados se veían a espaldas y contra la voluntad de los famosos padres del menor.

Y el deseo contenido estaba haciendo el resto del trabajo.

-Peter… tus palabras me hacen babear… y no precisamente por la boca… pero...

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me deseas… acaso no me quieres?

-¡Maldito sea yo! ¡Qué si te quiero… que si te deseo! No hago sino masturbarme pensando en ti… no pego los párpados en toda la noche solo imaginando que al fin puedo pasar mi mano por su cuerpo- Y las palabras de Wilson iban , por supuesto, acompañadas de la acción que describía- Deslizarlas por tu cabello de seda, por tu espalda hermosa… ahmmm acariciar tus suaves nalguitas… ¡Oh diablos! ¡Qué si deseo hacer eso!

Peter se ruborizó un poco, pero gimió de gusto cuando al fin, las manos del hombre evitaron acariciarle encima de la ropa y se introdujeron lentamente bajo la malla de su pantalón, cerrándose sobre sus redondeces traseras.

-¿Y qué más, mi amor? ¿Qué más quieres sentir de mí?

-He soñado con conocer un poco de tu interior… ver la cara que pones si por ejemplo… metiera yo un dedo en ti…

Peter cerró los ojos… era la primera vez que sentía una intromisión así en su intimidad.

-Eso duele...

-Lo sé muchachito… por eso lo hago con mucha lentitud…

Deadpool se retiró completamente la máscara y ambos guantes, dispuesto a disfrutar el momento. Volvió a introducir su dedo y lo movió haciendo círculos suaves… Peter apretaba los dientes y se aferraba a los hombros del otro con más fuerza a medida que el dedo se enterraba más y más dentro.

-Tener una relación sexual con otro hombre no es sencillo...

-Si lo es… si es la persona, el momento y el lugar correctos. No es sexo, es amor… relajarte, invadirte lentamente… abrirme paso poco a poco para que me recibas sin dolor y con placer… eso es amor…

-Hazme el amor entonces, Wade… hazme el amor...

Deadpool pasó saliva con dificultad, sin creer en su suerte y sin creer tampoco en las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

-Sé que soy un perfecto idiota al decir esto… pero no… hoy no haremos el amor...- retiró su mano y soltó a Peter, dando un paso atrás… conteniendo su propio deseo y pasión- Yo le prometí a tu padre respetarte… y te amo, te amo Peter… cumpliré mi palabra aunque se me revienten los testículos de las ganas que tengo...

El hijo de Stark y Rogers se quedó quieto y silencioso… no sabía exactamente como responder a eso. Su carne le urgía a seguir adelante, nunca antes se había sentido tan excitado y deseoso… y su corazón parecía a punto de estallar de felicidad con las palabras del hombre del que se sentía cada día más enamorado.

-Yo...- murmuró, antes que una ráfaga igual a una sombra oscura apareciera de pronto, arrastrado con violencia a Deadpool para estrellarlo con fuerza contra el muro.

-¿Qué demonios…?- exclamó Wilson. Intentando reincorporarse y ponerse en guardia.

Enfrentó a un hombre vestido con un traje negro, que usaba una especie de máscara solo de la mitad del rostro hacia abajo. No sabía quien era exactamente, ni si se trataba de uno de sus enemigos o de una nueva amenaza. Lo que sí sabía era que tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerlo a raya y esquivaba sus golpes con agilidad.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- gritó Peter, lanzando una tela de araña que paralizó el brazo derecho del agresor, pero a quien bastó un rápido movimiento para halar al muchacho y hacerlo morder el piso. Luego, usando su brazo izquierdo, con un brillo metálico bajo la luz de neón del anuncio, sostuvo a Deadpool por el cuello.

-Arregla tu ropa y ve en este instante con tu padre- dijo a Peter, haciendo resonar su voz firme e imperante- Y agradece al cielo que no diré ni una palabra a Steve sobre tu comportamiento. ¡Eres un niño, Peter… no hagas cosas estúpidas que lastimen a quienes te aman! Y usted, señor Wilson… no se atreva a cometer un delito con un menor o yo me encargaré de que pague por ello...

Diciendo esto, soltó al asombrado Wade, quien ya no intentó pelear más.

-Bucky… ¿Quién te autoriza a meterte en mi vida?- exclamó Peter, rabioso.

-Vete ahora o juro que te llevo por la fuerza...

-Ve Peter- agregó Wade- Hablaremos después, te lo juro...

***

-¿Estás conforme? Te estoy otorgando mi palabra de que Raynor no se le acercará… las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros desde aquel día y ella ahora sabe de qué cosas puedo ser capaz si se atreve a tocar a mi hijo. Hemos hablado muy claramente, lo hemos discutido lejos de aquí para no causar problemas en Midgard y creeme que aprendió su lección… No seré yo el portador del martillo, pero sigo siendo el Hijo de Odín y mi jerarquía se respeta, así como la vida sagrada de su primogénito...

Los ojos de esmeralda brillaban cuando encontró los zafiros del rubio… diariamente, Thor había llamado para pedir su perdón, por no estar al tanto de su hijo todo el tiempo y también por no creerle al niño. Suplicaba comprensión, se proponía remediar sus errores, porque lo extrañaba demasiado a su pequeño. Y era cierto. Thor amaba a Raynor, sufría con su ausencia y sufría con el enfado de Loki… con sus constantes rechazos y su firme decisión de no dejarle ver a su hijo. pero esta vez era diferente… Loki tenía un cambio evidente en su actitud, su mirada, su gesto resplandeciente...

-Estoy conforme. Podrás ver a Raynor en los mismos días de antes, estoy completamente confiando en ti… y sé que no permitirás que ella se acerque o que la haga daño de nuevo.

-¡Gracias, Loki!- exclamó Thor, feliz… tomando las manos blancas y finas entre las suyas y llevándolas a sus labios para besarlas una y otra vez- Te juro que esta vez seré cuidadoso… estaremos solo Raynor y yo cuando me visite… a menos que tú quieras acompañarnos...

-¿Acompañarlos?

-Angela, nuestra hermana y su novia Sera, ofrecerán un banquete en honor de la formalización de su noviazgo... ¡No creerías que Padre aceptó su relación sin poner obstáculos! El Noble Odín parece volverse blando ante la perspectiva de ver a su descendencia multiplicarse...

-¿Angela y Sera van a someterse a algún tipo de inseminación para tener hijos?

-No precisamente, resulta que Sera antes vivía como varón y puede llegar a… bueno, tu sabes, dejar a Angela preñada. La misma magia que la convirtió en mujer puede devolverle su condición de varón y ser fértil. Odín se desvive de ganas de rodearse de niños en los jardines de Valhalla, verá con muy buenos ojos que ambos regresemos con nuestro hijo para esa celebración...

-No he contemplado la posibilidad de regresar a Asgard.

-Es una fiesta de compromiso y se trata de nuestra hermana... Hace tiempo te lo dije, Padre está dispuesto a levantar el destierro que pesa sobre ti, igual que levantó el mío… aprovechemos eso en tu beneficio.

Thor insistía sin soltar las manos del otro, si lo conocía bien, estaba seguro que Loki ansiaba regresar a la ciudad dorada y dar por terminada la sentencia. Poder regresar a Asgard, poder caminar libremente por sus calles y volver a habitar su casa, recorrer sus bosques y demostrarle a amigos y enemigos que no estaba vencido, sino que era feliz, aún sin poderes y sin títulos de nobleza. Y si, las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar también entre Jane/Thor* y el hijo de Odín… la mujer se crecía en poder y en fama, pero también en problemas debido al mal carácter que poseía, y a la incansable sed de ser reconocida como la única y verdadera Diosa del Trueno. Si bien, eran una pareja todavía, ella no era bienvenida en el palacio de Padre de Todo, y además, su relación se enfriaba conforme el orgullo no le permitía a la mujer aceptar que estaba tan celosa del hijo de Loki, que el cortarle el cabello había sido una acción mezquina y abusiva para molestar a los tres.

Pero aún así, continuaban juntos y Jane estaba decidida también a dar el siguiente paso… forzaba a Odinson, como ella lo llamaba, a comprometerse en matrimonio. Percibía a las leguas que algo era diferente desde la navidad y que el corazón del rubio regresaba al lugar de dónde nunca debía haber salido: el cálido pecho de Loki.

-Si yo no estoy incluído en ese viaje creo que sus planes son un poco chuecos- dijo el Dr. Strange, regresando de la cocina con una botella de vino que descorchó y sirvió para los tres- Porque no pienso separarme de Loki durante esta semana que he tomado de descanso...

Thor bebió cuatro copas de vino consecutivas para no hablar de más… la presencia de Stephen como pareja de Loki echaba por tierra sus planes de reconquistarlo.

Porque después de todo… se había acostado con él ¿No? Eso era señal clara de que no lo había olvidado. Aunque ahora estuviera con Strange, y seguro lo estaba haciendo con la intención de darle celos y procurar que rompiera con Thor* y quedara completamente libre. Mientras tuviera como amante a la mujer del martillo, Loki estaría montado en su orgullo y no admitiría de regreso al grandote y por supuesto, relacionarse con Strange era por capricho, por venganza, por todo lo imaginable… menos por amor.

Al menos eso era lo que Thor pensaba...

-Repito que yo no tengo planeado ir a Asgard… dejen de mirarse con esos ojos asesinos. Y tampoco tengo intenciones de perderme su semana de descanso.

-Está bien, Loki… Strange puede acompañarte. Pero durante la cena con Padre, estarás más cerca de mí por tu rango que de él, ya que no puedo darle ningún tipo de privilegios de protocolo.

Loki miró a Stephen y el hechicero supremo acarició con ternura los cabellos de azabache antes de sonreír y responder.

-Lo que te haga feliz, Loki...

-De acuerdo… asistiremos. Stephen será mi invitado, estaremos en la misma alcoba del ala de visitantes y Raynor puede ocupar sus habitaciones de siempre… Así compartirás tiempo con tu hijo y...

-Y les dejaré privacidad… ¿Eso ibas a decir?

-Si, Thor- respondió Loki, sonrojándose un poco- Nos dejarás privacidad...

***

Loki entró sin anunciarse en la oficina de Tony Stark, el rubio dio un par de pasos atrás y se mostró algo nervioso ante el recién llegado, Tony sonreía y al Jötunn no le quedó otra opción que hacerse el disimulado y fongir que no había visto nada...

Pero interrumpió justo cuando parecía que Rogers y Stark estaban a punto de besarse.

Su llegada fue el pretexto para que Steve Rogers se despidiera y quedaran en hablarse durante el transcurso de la semana, necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo sobre algunos detalles del entrenamiento de Peter.

-¿Steve ya sabe que su hijo recorre la ciudad columpiándose en una tela de araña mientras usa ese traje elástico, tan pegado a su cuerpo?

-Sospecha terriblemente… han aparecido algunos videos en la red e incluso hay un periódico cuyo escéptico editor en jefe ha ofrecido una recompensa a quien entregue fotos de ese supuesto “hombre-araña” que den fé de su existencia...

-Peter está pisando terrenos peligrosos… igual tú con tu ex, mi querido amigo.

-¿Te refieres a que casi me beso con Steve? Loki… aún no has visto nada... te lo dije. Mostraré a ese mapache quien soy y que de mí nadie se burla. Y no me hables de relaciones peligrosas, cuando tú viajas con tu ex esposo llevándote a tu nuevo amante como acompañante ¿Has pensado como tomará eso el viejo Odín? Su carácter nunca ha sido precisamente muy comprensivo... ni tu estás en sus simpatías.

-Odín me tiene sin cuidado… Al no preocuparse más por mí, al no considerarme más su hijo o al menos, su yerno… creo que no tengo nada que agradecerle, ni le debo respeto de ninguna forma. Thor insiste en que acuda y rompa con el destierro que me fue impuesto, para eso, debo acudir a los pies de Padre de Todo y pedirle disculpas ¿Disculpas de qué, Tony? ¿De haber nacido en la familia de Laufey? ¿De haber sido robado de mi mundo y criado con mentiras? ¡Si al menos mi madre viviera! Y no me refiero a la giganta Farbauti, no… sino a Lady Frigga… ¡La única que me ha visto con verdadero amor en esa familia!

-¿Y Thor?

-No me hables de él, Tony… últimamente se me descompone el estómago solo de pensar en él.

-No creo que se te descomponga el estómago por eso, mi estimado Dios de la Travesura… pero tengo en mis manos los resultados de tus exámenes médicos y creo que aquí sabremos la causa de tu malestar...

Loki se puso pálido… tenía varios días con ciertos síntomas que le preocupaban en extremo, acudió con su único amigo y confidente antes de hacer o decir cualquier cosa y Tony, por supuesto, realizó todos los trámites necesarios para que fuera examinado a profundidad.

-Por todo lo eterno… me tiemblan las manos… Abre tú ese sobre ¿Qué es lo que dicen los sanadores? Los médicos, como se llaman aquí en Midgard… ¿Qué me sucede?

-Pues…- murmuró el millonario, rompiendo el sobre y sacando varios pliegos de resultados que hojeó a toda prisa hasta encontrar el que les interesaba principalmente- Vaya... es interesante...

-Tony, me vas a matar… dime ya

-Las náuseas, los mareos y los malestares que sientes… eso lo pude haber predicho yo sin necesidad de usar tantos análisis médicos...

Desesperado, Loki tomó las hojas y comenzó a leer… y tras breves instantes de quedarse petrificado, pudo al fin articular un par de palabras.

-Estoy… esperando un hijo...

Se derrumbó en una silla cercana, con tanta fuerza que casi cae al suelo. La palidez de su tez de hizo más marcada, un fino sudor perló su frente y los labios se pusieron blancos como la cera. Tony dejó de sonreír, se acercó de prisa para tocarle la frente y preguntarle si necesitaba que volviera a llamar al médico para atenderle. Loki se negó haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y manos.

-Stephen se pondrá feliz- le dijo, acomodando un pequeño almohadón en las espaldas del pelinegro para darle un poco de comodidad- Seguro es una sorpresa que no se espera...

-Tony... te lo suplico… no digas una sola palabra de esto a nadie todavía...

-¿No quieres decirle a Stephen que será padre? ¿Tienes miedo de su reacción?

-No… no lo entiendes… no es eso...

-Al contrario, Loki. Si… te entiendo… Habrá algunos problemas ¿No es así?- Loki abrió los ojos grandes y annegados de lágrimas- ¡Oh, Loki! ¿No estás seguro de quién es el padre, verdad? Esa noche de navidad… tuviste relaciones con Thor y casi de inmediato con Strange… esa es tu duda ¿O me equivoco?

-No… no te equivocas…- murmuró Loki, llevando sus manos hasta su vientre aún plano, incapaz de creer que nuevamente albergaba una vida en su interior… el segundo de sus hijos… la semilla creciendo fuerte y arraigada… un hermano o hermana para Raynor… un nuevo bebé en camino...

-Y bueno… dime… ¿Quién es el padre de tu bebé?


	12. REUNION FAMILIAR EN ASGARD (TODOS SOSPECHAN DE TODOS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De regreso en Asgard, Loki se reencuentra con el resto de su familia adoptiva... desconfía de Odín y desconfía de Angela, pero acepta con resignación los primeros malestares de su embarazo.
> 
> Thor echa a andar sus planes.

Loki se movió con mucha lentitud y salió de la cama, comprobando en primer lugar si el sedante en la copa de Stephen había surtido el efecto necesario. Lo movió, le llamó varias veces hablándole al oído y el castaño no se movió para nada. Tras asegurarse que el hechicero dormía mucho más que profundamente, el Jötunn tomó el anillo deslizador que Strange había dejado en la mesita de noche y se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño...

Procurando no hacer ruido, Loki replicó los movimientos que había aprendido tan solo de ver a Strange… Algunas chispas brotaron y se apagaron fugazmente. Pero el pelinegro no se amilanó y continuó intentándolo hasta que el círculo dorado apareció… con gesto victorioso en su rostro, continuó moviendo sus manos, agregando figuras hermosas y geométricas al halo y finalmente, logró crear un portal… pudo ver con claridad el interior de un edificio que reconoció como el Sanctum Santorum. Todavía con la duda de que la puerta no fuera lo suficientemente estable para transportarlo, atravesó al otro lado y se revisó que todo estuviera completo y en su lugar, se tocó el rostro, los brazos y el pecho… pasó gentilmente sus manos por su abdomen y sonrió. Luego, recorrió a toda prisa el Santuario hasta encontrar, dentro de vitrinas de madera y cristal, varias reliquias mágicas muy valiosas… pero Loki solo estaba interesado en una de ellas. Buscó la manera de abrir la urna sin violar su cerradura, pero al no disponer de llave, ni de tiempo o paciencia, simplemente la rompió, extrajo otro de los preciados anillos deslizadores y regresó al portal.

Antes de atravesarlo pensó que debía simular un robo y hacer menos obvia su estancia y su interés en aquella casona… se tomó varios minutos para derribar más vitrinas, sacar reliquias y echarlas en un saco de tela improvisado con las cortinas, hurgó cajones, tiró papeles y todo lo que se antojó… por supuesto, sin tocar nada con sus manos, Loki estaba haciendo uso de la magia que el mismo Strange le ayudara a recuperar. Finalmente, salió a la calle y lanzó una piedra a la ventana. De esa forma se completaba el simulacro de robo...

De regreso en su departamento, colocó con mucho cuidado el anillo en la mesita, procurando dejarlo en la misma exacta posición inicial… guardó su botín entre su traje nuevo, el hermoso traje de piel negro y verde, de confección asgardiana que estrenaría en su viaje a la ciudad dorada y sin el menor asomo de preocupación, sintiéndose feliz, pues había gozado enormemente hacer aquellos destrozos, esas pequeñas travesuras en el hogar de Stephen, Loki se acostó al lado del castaño, se abrazó a su espalda desnuda y durmió como si nada debiera en la vida.

Aquel anillo le ayudaría a realizar todos los planes que en su mente cobraban cada vez más sentido… su magia ya le permitía encontrar portales existentes a lugares y mundos específicos, la magia Vishanti de Strange le daría la posibilidad de crear sus propios portales, a los lugares que él quisiera o necesitara. El descanso fue algo inquieto esa noche, soñó que tenía entre sus brazos a una hermosa niña de enormes ojos verdes… pero por más que lo intentaba, no logró precisar el color de sus cabellos… de pronto los veía rubios, y al siguiente parpadeo los veía castaños… era la duda de su corazón transformada en imágenes dentro de su mente…

Había sido irresponsable pensando que esas noches de pasión no podían traer consecuencias. Principalmente se arrepintió de haber sido permisivo con Thor, puesto que estaban divorciados, estaban formalmente separados… no tenía ninguna obligación de satisfacerle en la cama. Pero tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo: Él también deseaba al rubio… quizá como una forma de nostalgia, de sentir que el amor del pasado podía regresar y revivir el hermoso sentimiento de amparo e ilusión que llegó a formar con el rubio… pero ¿Y Stephen? ¿Por qué aceptaba que durmiera a su lado si solo era sexo lo que los unía? El Dr. Strange se comportaba en ocasiones celoso y posesivo… eso le encantaba a Loki, pero no podía perder de vista que eran compañeros de cama por placer, sin ninguna clase de lazo, sin ninguna promesa, que era inadecuado dejarle a su lado toda la noche y sin embargo, le gustaba sentir sus brazos, su calidez, sus besos… así entonces, su corazón se encontraba dividido porque por los dos sentía algo, y además… lo más importante de todo… el bebé que venía en camino… era de uno de los dos… ¿De quién? ¿Qué sucedería cuando aclarara la paternidad? ¿Qué sentimientos despertaría en uno y en otro? ¿Qué cambiaría en su vida cuando Thor o Stephen se dieran cuenta de su estado?

En su sueño, la hermosa niña se desvanecía entre sus brazos… y él gritaba, angustiado… le llamaba por un nombre que tampoco podía precisar… y la alegría de tenerle se transformaba en angustia y desesperación.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Loki?

El dios abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y sentirse sacudido por su compañero. Stephen le explicó que estaba moviéndose inquieto y entre sueños llamaba a Lady Frigga, su madre adoptiva.

-Creo que era… un sueño extraño, una pesadilla- aclaró Loki, antes de mirar por la ventana que ya estaba amaneciendo- Gracias por despertarme ¿Ya llegó Thor?

-No, pero igual me voy a levantar… más vale que estemos a tiempo para atender su llegada y el viaje a Asgard.

***

-Raynor… llegó papá- dijo Loki, escuchando el estruendo del Bifröst abriendo su puerta en la terraza.

De inmediato, el niño saltó de la mesa donde terminaba su desayuno para correr a los brazos del rubio, que lo recibieron como siempre, con toda la fuerza de su amor. Sus risas se dejaron escuchar por el departamento y el pelinegro se preparó para dar la bienvenida a su ex esposo.

El pulso se le aceleró al de ojos azules cuando lo vió… usando ropas totalmente asgardianas, en los colores que tanto le gustaban: negro, verde y las joyas de oro que él le había regalado años atrás. Loki tenía mucho tiempo que no usaba esa clase de ropajes, acostumbrándose a los trajes midgardianos… y vestir como un guerrero de la ciudad dorada, como un integrante de la familia real y como un hombre joven de los Aesir, le sentaba de maravillas. Su elegancia natural resaltaba con los adornos dorados, en especial el broche con el que ceñía su capa graciosamente en su hombro izquierdo, cada pliegue de su casaca, el ceñido pantalón, las brillantes botas, los elegantes guantes negros… todo en Loki era perfección, era belleza y armonía... al menos a los ojos deslumbrados de Thor.

Inevitablemente, el hijo de Odín hizo la comparación entre aquella adorable visión, la sonrisa seductora del pelinegro, los besos de su hijo y la escena que vivió apenas unos minutos atrás, cuando se despidió de su compañera, en su aspecto de Jane Foster:

-¿No te sentarás a desayunar conmigo, mi querido amor?

-Claro... te has tomado la molestia de preparar algo… creo que muy pocas veces lo haces.

-Hoy quise… me siento un poco celosa tan solo de saber que mi pareja estará viajando con mi rival, con su ex… y que pasarán algunos días en un lugar en el que gracias a los prejuicios de tu padre… yo no puedo ir.

Thor sonrió comprensivamente, después de tener las más bizarras discusiones con ella, en su personalidad de Thor*, Jane se comportaba como una dulce y sumisa mujercita, con voz melosa, con grandes ojos tristes, que no podía dejar de mostrar su desagrado por aquel viaje. Y honrando sus acuerdos de hablarse claramente, con educación y de responderse de la misma forma, el rubio intentó consolarla.

-¿Te calmaría si te digo que Loki tiene una nueva pareja y que viajará con nosotros?

El rostro de Jane se iluminó, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar aquella noticia, que le parecía simplemente demasiado buena para ser verdad.

-¿Estás diciéndome eso en serio? ¿Ese hombre tiene un nuevo amante y tú aceptaste llevarlo en su viaje?

-Nunca miento, Jane... Loki y su pareja irán a Asgard, estaremos juntos cuando el protocolo lo requiera solo como padres de mi primogénito, pero él pasará el tiempo y sobre todo las noches con otro que evidentemente no soy yo. Puedes ahora, supongo… quedarte tranquila… ¿Lo estás?

-¡Claro que lo estoy! Al fin me das una buena noticia… ¡Ese ya no será una sombra entre nosotros! Si se acuesta con otro, si se enreda con otro… a ti te dejará en paz… ya nada de chantajearte, ya nada de estar acechándote para que caigas en sus redes de nuevo… ¡Claro que eso me pone feliz!

Thor no encontraba una razón valedera para que Jane fuese tan efusiva en festejar esa noticia. La vió reír y olvidarse de la ternura y atenciones que se suponía le estaba brindando. Simplemente, Jane tomó su teléfono celular y se puso a leer en voz alta, algunos artículos que alababan la actuación de la mujer del martillo en una batalla librada por los nuevos Vengadores… hablaban de ella con palabras castrantemente aduladoras y la castaña se envanecía al repetirlas en voz alta.

-Será mejor que me vaya...- dijo Thor, levantándose de la mesa e interrumpiendo la sesión de auto elogios.

-Pero, al menos termina, toma tu té… hazme sentir que soy yo la importante y no tu ex.

-Deja de referirte a Loki como mi “ex” es como si estuvieras obsesionada con él, su nombre es Loki y nada más- dijo el rubio, negándose a beber la infusión e insistiendo en levantarse- No quiero llegar tarde, Padre nos espera antes del anochecer. Así que mejor me voy.

-¡Oh, por favor! Te preparé el desayuno, hice este té para ti… al menos dale un par de sorbos.

-No me gusta el té.

-¿Y por qué antes te lo bebías sin decirme nada? ¿Era solo por complacerme? Anda, no te creo… bebe un poco y ya…- insistió ella, sonriendo y haciendo muecas de niña mimada- Hazlo por mí, tu amorcito…

Algo desesperado por irse, el grandote tomó el tazón con la infusión y le dio un trago, si esa era la forma en que por fin su mujer lo dejara en paz, entonces la complacería. Jane abrió los ojos, con las pupilas dilatadas al verlo beber… luego solo esperó...

-Te veo en tres días…- concluyó Thor, besándola en la mejilla. Pero antes de salir de la cocina, trastabilló un poco y se quedó parado junto a la puerta…

-¿Thor?- inquirió ella, acercándose cautelosamente y comprobando que en los ojos de zafiro, un halo violeta aparecía, señal de que el polvo que había disuelto en las hojas del té, estaba haciendo efecto.

-Dime… cariño mío…- respondió el otro, con una sonrisa algo boba en el rostro varonil.

-Quiero pedirte algo…

-Lo que tú desees. Ya sabes que mi mayor placer es complacerte...

-Muy bien. Quiero que te quedes… que no te vayas de viaje a Asgard.

-Si eso es lo que te hace feliz, me quedo… mi mayor alegría es hacer lo que me mandes...

-Pues eso te mando. No vayas, que Loki se quede con las ganas de viajar, junto a su amante… y junto a ti. Quiero que en tu mente solo me tengas a mí, solo yo, solo yo...

-Loki...

Jane se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había cometido un error. Apenas el nombre del pelinegro fue mencionado, el halo violeta de los ojos del dios desapareció y tras sacudir un poco la solar melena, Thor estaba de nuevo en completo uso de sus sentidos.

-¿Odinson?

-Loki debe estar ya esperándome… Jane, regreso en tres días… ¡Hasta la vuelta!

-¡No te vayas por favor!- clamó Jane, tornando su figura en la amenazadora y musculosa Thor*, levantando el martillo e interponiéndose entre Thor y el carro de cabras que estaba estacionado en el techo del hogar que compartían- ¡No me dá la gana dejarte ir! ¡Si pudiera impedir que viajes, no dudaría en hacerlo, pero no puedo… así que te pido, en nombre de nuestro amor… que no vayas y te quedes a mi lado!

-Jane… no hagamos escenas… Volveré en tres días.

***

Thor parpadeó para forzar sus pensamientos en concentrarse en el momento presente, por supuesto, no recordaba las palabras pronunciadas, los votos de amor regalados a Jane mientras estaba bajo la influencia de quien sabe que embrujo, solo recordaba el intento de ella por ser dulce y después por amenazarle… era algo sin duda, muy desagradable para soportar y más cuando ante sus zafiros, Loki lucía tan elegante, atractivo y seductor… no cabía duda que la felicidad de regresar al hogar le sentaba de maravilla, porque su rostro resplandecía. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerle cualquier cumplido, Stephen Strange apareció de pronto, vestido con las ropas típicas del Maestro de las artes místicas y le solicitó a Loki un minuto a solas para hablar.

-¿Están listos?- preguntó Thor, haciendo de tripas corazón, tragándose los celos que le roían el alma... era sencillo deducir que aquellos dos habían dormido juntos.

-En un momento… primero debo hablar con Loki- dijo Strange, halando aparte al pelinegro.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el menor, con el mayor gesto de inocencia jamás visto.

-Querido, créeme que me enfada tener que decir esto… pero no puedo acompañarte… Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Loki, casi haciendo un puchero.

-Hubo una intromisión en mi Santuario. Parece que aprovechando mi ausencia, alguien cometió algunos actos de vandalismo… es probable que las reliquias fueran saqueadas…

-¿Cómo saqueadas? ¿No es acaso el Sanctum Santorum un sitio sagrado, mágico? ¿No se protege a sí mismo?

-No es mágico si yo no estoy en él...

-No quiero que te quedes- dijo Loki, haciendo un mohín de berrinche que derritió el corazón del hechicero y que Thor también reconoció, dolorosamente, como uno de los gestos favoritos del Jötunn cuando deseaba salirse con la suya- Quiero que me acompañes, no me dejes ir solo…

-Perdóname… es una responsabilidad que no puedo eludir.

Thor desvió la mirada, incapaz de soportar la imagen de ambos hechiceros, besándose apasionadamente en señal de despedida. Optó por apurar el viaje llevando él mismo los equipajes a la terraza, donde su carruaje tirado por cabras los estaba aguardando.

***

Tony exclamó preocupado cuando vió llegar a Peter, con todas las huellas claras de la batalla en el rostro: Ojo morado, labio sangrante, nariz congestionada… el vistoso uniforme roto y manchado de su mismo rojo líquido… pero, a pesar del cuadro deplorable… Peter lucía satisfecho.

-Un tipo llamado “Rhino”, que usaba una especie de armadura superfuerte… me dio algo de problemas, pero logré atraparlo y recuperar el botín que ya había acumulado en varios robos a lo largo del día...

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-Porque esta era mi batalla, papá… No vas a estar detrás de mí si yo pretendo ayudar a las personas. Yo elijo a quién y como ayudar, enfrento a mis enemigos y acepto las consecuencias… además, tengo un factor curativo que acelera mi recuperación… pronto estaré bien.

-Hablas como un hombre…

-Soy un hombre… aunque para ti siempre seré tu niño, soy un hombre y quiero ser el digno hijo del famoso Ironman labrándome un nombre por mí mismo y no porque tu armadura cuida mis espaldas. El Sorprendente Hombre-araña, su amable vecino…- sonrió Peter, retirando la parte superior de su traje para examinar bien sus heridas- Diablos… duele más de lo que pensé…

-¡Oh, Peter! Eres digno, jamás lo dudes… eres mi orgullo y apoyo tus decisiones, aunque no me gusta que te lastimen... ¡Al menos me alegro de que tu padre Steve no te vea en este estado!

-Demasiado tarde…

La voz enfadada de Rogers se escuchó a espaldas de los otros dos, haciéndolos voltear de inmediato y encontrando el rostro severo del antiguo militar, sus fuertes brazos cruzados y moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación una y otra vez.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Peter, sin sentir miedo- Yo te explicaré… Es bueno que me conozcas como soy ahora. ¿Quieres escucharme?

-¡Quiero que en este mismo momento vayas a asearte, a curar esas heridas y cuando regreses hablaremos!- exclamó Steve, algo fuera de sí- Y mientras… voy a terminar por aclarar ciertas diferencias con tu padre Anthony.

-Mejor ve hijo- se burló Tony- Cuando este hombre usa mi nombre completo es que está reaaaaalmente enfadado...

***

Asgard dio la bienvenida al primogénito de Odín, a su heredero y al padre del heredero con una impresionante fiesta de música, danza y barriles de hidromiel. Los guerreros Einherjar se mostraron felices de ver nuevamente a su antiguo líder y camarada de batallas, Thor Odinson y el rubio se sentía realmente cómodo en casa.

Odín, el Rey y Padre de Todo, los miró con beneplácito desde su alto trono, pero no les llamó a su lado todavía. El monarca hizo valer el protocolo y esperaría a que sus cuatro hijos estuvieran reunidos para hablarles en privado. Loki miró a su padre adoptivo por primera vez en años sin mostrar mayor emoción en su rostro, a pesar de que Odín le relegó de niño, le despreció de joven… a pesar de que le aprisionó y lo mantuvo cautivo, a pesar de que le retiró todos sus poderes y lo envió a vivir a Midgard… a pesar de todo, ahora le llamaba a su lado y él acudía obediente...

Loki estaba además, muy contento de ver nuevamente a la ciudad dorada… extrañaba sus edificios, su magnificencia, incluso extrañaba a algunos de sus viejos amigos y compañeros de armas. Además, el pueblo de los Aesir lo estaba recibiendo como si no recordaran su pasado… para los asgardianos, se trataba ni más ni menos que del progenitor del primer nieto de Odín y solo eso parecía importarles.

Su porte elegante, su mirada altiva, revestida por esa secreta luz que animaba sus entrañas y que se reflejaba en un halo de desconocido amor que lo envolvía parecía atraer aún más a la gente que aplaudía su regreso y bendecía al rubio niño que llevaba entre los brazos.

-¿Todo este alboroto es por ti o es por tu hermana?- preguntó en voz baja, mientras las cabras buscaban un lugar para descender en los jardines del palacio de Valhalla- Pensé que se celebraba su noviazgo.

-Querido… creo que en realidad es por ti… por verte de nuevo junto a mí y junto a nuestro niño...

-No bromees… a toda esta gente le debe quedar muy claro que seguimos bastante divorciados.

Thor soltó una risita a medias… tenía sus propios planes y la ausencia de Strange los favorecía de manera inesperada.

-Te mostraré tu alcoba. Ya que no tienes a tu invitado mortal haciéndote sombra, podrás quedarte en la nueva ala del palacio. Como sabrás, Asgard fue severamente dañada cuando estuvo bajo ataque… y Valhalla sufrió también. Pero Padre reconstruyó todo con mayor magnificencia y su poder sigue tan firme y respetado como antes… estoy seguro que hallarás muy cómodas tus habitaciones.

Thor le ofreció su mano para que bajara del carruaje, tras dudar un poco, Loki eludió la cortesía y bajó de un salto, con su hijo entre los brazos. Depositó a Raynor sobre el pasto fresco y perfectamente recortado y luego se acomodó la capa… hacía un poco de frío y el sol del mediodía comenzaba a ocultarse tras algunas nubes en el glorioso cielo de Asgard.

-Creo que ya he olvidado mi gusto por los lujos. Me he vuelto práctico y frugal… prefiero una de las habitaciones de invitados.

-No… Padre te ha convocado como uno de sus hijos… y como tal has de ser tratado. Si no has olvidado el protocolo es mejor, Loki… porque deberás seguirlo al pié de la letra.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la puerta de la alcoba, unos metros antes Thor intentó nuevamente ofrecer su brazo para que él lo tomara y pudieran hablar con mayor intimidad. Loki aceptó entonces… y como en los viejos tiempos, se les vió, lado a lado, disfrutando de la mutua compañía… Thor caminando altivo, orgulloso de su compañero. Loki con una luz que le tornaba en una especie de ángel divino, acompañando con su elegancia al arrogante guerrero, contrastando su negro traje y sus negros cabellos, su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes… con la rubia apostura y la elegante ropa del rubio hijo de Odín… y junto a ambos, de la mano de su imponente padre, Raynor reía, feliz de verles juntos y en paz.

-Si deseas descansar después del viaje, vendré por ustedes dentro de dos horas… comeremos a la mesa del rey de Asgard, pero antes, con toda probabilidad… Odín nos hablará en privado...

-¿Puedo ir a montar a caballo, padre Thor?- interrumpió el niño, que apenas podía contener su energía y sus ganas de jugar y divertirse.

-No lo creo… primero debemos acudir a saludar a tu abuelo, pero mañana por la mañana, estoy seguro que podremos salir a montar los tres…

-Bien, supongo que esta es la puerta de mis habitaciones- aclaró el ojiverde, adelantándose y dejando el brazo del rubio- Dime a donde debo presentarme dentro de dos horas y ahí estaré puntualmente.

-Por favor… permíteme ser atento contigo, Loki… vendré por ti e iremos juntos- insistió Thor, tomando la diestra del otro para inclinarse y besar su dorso con ternura y educación.

El corazón del menor comenzó a latir de prisa… aquel era el Thor que recordaba, que tanto extrañaba… pero no podía caer en la ilusión y en la mentira de una relación que ya no existía. Tomó a su hijo y se metió a sus habitaciones, cerró tras de sí, ruborizándose al recordar la caricia y llevando su mano a su mejilla, como si con aquel gesto, el beso del rubio se trasladara de su mano a su rostro.

-Quiero que vuelvas a ser mío...- murmuró Thor, pegando la frente en la puerta de la alcoba- ¡Cómo pude abandonarte! ¡Comportarme como me comporté! Y pensar que estoy a punto de perderte para siempre. Si ese mortal llega a tu corazón antes que yo, jamás me lo perdonaré... Eres todo en mi vida, Loki… eres el motivo de mi corazón… volveré a conquistarte… tengo tres escasos días para hacerlo… y voy a conquistarte...

***

Angela y Sera parecían una pareja muy enamorada, cómplices y buenas amigas. Reían mucho, no dejaban de mirarse y se prodigaban tiernas caricias a cada momento. Odín bendijo su noviazgo, aceptaba su condición extraña y alentó a que formalizaran su matrimonio antes de un año…

-“No puedo aceptar que tengan un handfasting porque todavía no me queda muy claro el origen de Sera, ni la nobleza de su sangre… pero si es capaz, de alguna forma, de tener descendencia contigo, mi amada hija… entonces aceptaré su unión con alegría y coronaré príncipe o princesa, al producto de su amor”

-“No vamos a unirnos para ser una fábrica de críos… pero probaremos que nuestro amor merece ser reconocido, Padre”

Odín se miraba divertido con la rebeldía de Angela, adoraba su carácter disparejo e impulsivo… además, había hablado ya a solas con Sera, y ella aseguraba que convencería a su novia de que, regresando a su forma de varón, quedara preñada para así dar solidez a una verdadera familia entre las dos. Eso era todo lo que el Padre de Todo necesitaba saber. Y esa fue la condición para aceptar el noviazgo.

-“Esta noche celebraremos el banquete y ustedes serán novias formales, mi voluntad se dará a conocer a mi pueblo y ya correrá por cuenta de las dos que sean aceptadas por los Aesir”

Angela y Sera se abrazaron felices. Los años de persecución terminaban… ahora tenían un hogar donde asentarse y un futuro juntas que construir.

Enseguida de ella, Balder fue elogiado… el hermano del medio de los Odinsons era prácticamente perfecto al ojo escrutador del monarca: excelente guerrero, obediente, valiente, exitoso en la guerra y en el amor, casado y con una hermosa esposa que pronto le daría hijos, guapo, encantador… Balder el valiente fue obsequiado con un hermoso palacete donde asentar a su familia, y el título de General de los Halcones Escarlatas, el cuerpo de seguridad privado del Rey de Asgard.

Finalmente fue el turno de Thor y de Loki.

-“Mis dos hijos, enemigos desde adolescentes y esposos en su adultez temprana… ¿Siguen empeñados en permanecer separados? A pesar de que mucho me complacería volver a recibirte en Valhalla, Loki, como padre de mi único nieto y consorte del Príncipe Thor… más me gustaría volver a recibirte como hijo, de él... de mi primer nacido, espero que no menosprecie ya su legado, que retome su derecho al trono y vuelva a sentirse digno del martillo Mjölnir… deseo verlos juntos, viviendo como corresponde a los futuros monarcas de la ciudad dorada y guardianes de los diez reinos…”

¿Ser recibido nuevamente como un hijo de Odín? ¿Después de todo lo sucedido? Loki no pudo disimular su asombro, atinando tan solo a inclinarse con respeto, igual que Thor lo hizo… pero ni él, ni el rubio respondieron directamente al soberano… Balder, todo elogios y agradecimiento, Angela. Imprudente y sincera, respondieron de inmediato y Odín los miró con buen semblante… pero de ellos dos… de los que más esperaba… no escuchaba nada...

-“Mis palabras han sido pronunciadas y veo que ninguno de ustedes tiene una respuesta que me satisfaga, pero el silencio en sí me lo está diciendo todo. Tres días de celebraciones nos esperan… al final de esos tres días, volveré a citarlos, les haré las mismas peticiones y entonces, me darán una respuesta…”

***

Después de hablar en privado, la familia completa hizo su aparición en el salón de banquetes, Odín tomó el lugar de honor y sus hijos se sentaron a su lado. Thor a su derecha, Balder y Angela a su izquierda. Los respectivos consorte y pareja de ambos se sentaron también, un poco más alejados.

Sorprendió a todos el lugar que se otorgó a Loki… justo a la derecha de Thor y el monarca asintió con beneplácito por ver al padre de su nieto sentado a su mesa.

Los rumores comenzaron… todo aquello olía a una pronta reconciliación familiar y más probablemente, a una reconciliación conyugal. Raynor, consentido por su abuelo, se sentó en sus rodillas mientras el resto de sus invitados tomaban su lugar… entonces, se hizo una libación para honrar la memoria de Lady Frigga, la fallecida Reina… y tras el discurso en el que Odín reiteraba que la dama había sido su más grande amor, anunció el noviazgo formal entre su hija Angela Odindöttir y Sera, antigua guardiana de Haven, el décimo reino, el reino de los ángeles en el que su hija había crecido, bendecía su unión y esperaba que ese amor que habían proclamado durase toda la eternidad...

Thor escuchaba a su padre hondamente emocionado… algo había en las apasionadas palabras del Rey que calaba en el alma del rubio. Quizá recapacitaba en su propio infortunado presente, donde ya no era más el heredero, ni tampoco era el gran Dios del Trueno, ni siquiera tenía a su amada familia a su lado… porque la presencia de Loki y de Raynor era solo por protocolo, porque en una mala decisión se había divorciado y ahora se sentía profundamente arrepentido.

Loki escuchaba también muy atento, pero no era sensible a la emoción del anciano poderoso… simplemente se fijaba en la forma que Thor respiraba, algo agitadamente, en el brillo profundo de los zafiros de sus ojos… conoció que estaba sintiendo una especie de tormenta interior y algo en su corazón pareció removerse… algo que estaba luchando por ocultar y que sin embargo, permanecía latente… esperando crecer de nuevo o morir definitivamente.

Loki tocó ligeramente la mano de Thor, percibió su temblor, su angustia… y la forma violenta en que se estremeció cuando hizo consciente aquel contacto.

-Tranquilo... te aseguro que tu padre todavía desea que vuelvas a ser el heredero…

-Gracias…- respondió Thor, llevando la blanca mano del pelinegro a sus labios y reteniéndola con calidez- Tal vez Padre ya no desea que yo me siente en su trono... pero estoy seguro que elegirá a Raynor en mi lugar y eso es suficiente para sentirme orgulloso...

-Para eso lo estamos educando ¿No es así? Para que el día de mañana conozca y sea capaz de recibir la más grande herencia: El Alto Trono de Asgard...

-¿Qué opinas de Angela y Sera?

-Nada… se aman, estar juntas es un deseo natural… pero igual que yo, veo en el gesto de nuestra hermana que ciertamente no cree ciegamente en las palabras de Padre de Todo... ¿Las quiere cerca solo para que den bebés? ¿Cuál es el apuro que tiene el Rey por ver nietos por todas partes? Es algo extraño eso...

Como si adivinara que se hablaba de ella, Angela clavó su atención en sus medios hermanos, observó con atención detalles que para todos pasaban desapercibidos: Por ejemplo, Thor usaba su alianza de matrimonio, pero Loki no… ambos sostenían sus manos entrelazadas sin importarles que su estatus oficial de pareja divorciada alentaba toda clase de suposiciones acerca de una reconciliación en puerta, y lo principal… Angela podía leer en los ojos de los demás, las mareas de sus almas… y vió en las esmeraldas de Loki oleadas de intensas emociones que la intrigaron… vió amor, traición, odio y ambición. Pero también vió lealtad, sinceridad y esperanza… contradicciones que Loki no demostraba, puesto que su semblante era lleno de ternura hacia el mayor, y la punta de sus dedos finos y pálidos temblaba al sentirse acogido por la poderosa diestra del primogénito de Odín.

-¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones… Dios de las mentiras?- se preguntó, en voz muy baja.

***

Dia uno… Thor sabía que las horas jugaban en su contra y tras la bienvenida, la charla con su padre y los anuncios del banquete, la noche se había ido a toda prisa. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Loki y Raynor se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Muy temprano por la mañana, envió a su ex esposo una invitación para salir a montar y almorzar en el claro del bosque, cercano al lago cristalino… un lugar que los dos conocían bastante bien y que había sido testigo de escapatorias y desahogos amorosos juveniles.

-¿Dijo que no?- exclamó el rubio, mientras la mandíbula se le caía hasta el suelo cuando escuchó la respuesta que llevaba el sirviente.

-El amo Loki agregó que podía pasar por su noble hijo y llevarlo a pasear, pero que él no saldría de su habitación hasta la tarde.

Thor hizo un ademán de disgusto, lanzando contra la pared un jarrón que encontró cerca de su mano.

-¿Acaso está extrañando al “Hechicero supremo” y no se motiva a salir conmigo?- se quejó en voz alta.

-Quizá solo se siente mal- agregó el sirviente- El amo Loki estaba aún en la cama, con un color poco saludable en el rostro y rechazando los alimentos con evidente náusea.

Eso bastó para que el otro corriera a sus habitaciones y entrara sin anunciarse y sin pedir permiso. Efectivamente, Loki estaba en su alcoba y Raynor aguardaba junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño con preocupación.

-Papá Loki está muy enfermo…- le dijo- Estábamos a punto de salir cuando se desmayó y luego no ha parado de vomitar...

Thor acudió en cuanto Loki abrió la puerta, comprobó su evidente malestar y lo ayudó a regresar a la cama. Entonces ordenó que los sanadores vinieran a toda prisa a examinarle, aunque Loki se negaba tenazmente.

-No es nada grave… no exageres, por favor...

-Me quedaré más tranquilo si los sanadores te examinan con detalle…

-Mira… hace años que no estaba en un banquete asgardiano… comí mucho cordero asado, bebí mucho hidromiel… mi pobre estómago no lo resistió. No hagas venir a los sanadores, es… es simplemente bochornoso… lleva a Raynor a pasear, yo solo quiero dormir un poco más ¿De acuerdo?

-Yo no quiero salir… quiero cuidarte, papá- dijo el niño, subiendo a la cama con cuidado y abrazándolo.

-Tampoco yo voy a salir… - exclamó el mayor, colocando los puños en la cintura- Raynor, hoy nos quedamos a cuidar a papá ¿Te parece bien? Vamos a leerle, vamos a hacerle dormir y a velar su sueño...

Angela supuso que sus hermanos habían tenido mejores cosas que hacer que continuar con ellas el festejo, pero su intuición la alertaba sobre algo más. Salió de la reunión en el jardín a hurtadillas del resto de la comitiva y fue volando directo a las alcobas de Loki… entró por el balcón, observando primero que nada a Thor dormido en un cómodo sillón, con su hijo descansando sobre su pecho… ambos cubiertos con una capa de pieles.

Un cuadro encantador… excepto porque faltaba alguien más ahí.

Loki no estaba en las habitaciones y ni siquiera estaba cerca del Palacio. Su percepción iba más allá de los sentidos… la esencia de su medio hermano no se podía localizar en todo Asgard. Decidió despertar a los durmientes padre e hijo, para iniciar una búsqueda que tenía la certeza, descubriría algo turbio en el comportamiento de Loki.

-Angela... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Qué haces aquí tu, hermano… cuando los esperaba en mis festejos. Sera y yo estamos muy felices, pero seríamos más si mi noble hermano Thor nos acompaña… y por supuesto, Loki… a propósito ¿Dónde está Loki? ¿Se suponía que estaban aquí los tres?

Thor procuró no mover a su hijo, pero en efecto, se alarmó un poco al notar que el pelinegro no se encontraba en la cama. Buscó por toda la alcoba, sin explicarse su ausencia. Y Angela estaba a punto de revelarle que se había evaporado de la ciudad dorada cuando la puerta del baño se abrió… Loki estaba ahí, cambiado y acicalado.

-¡Ahí estás!- exclamó Thor con alivio- ¿Te sientes mejor? Veo que te quitaste el pijama...

-Me siento mucho mejor… y además, no escuché tu llegada, mi estimada hermana.

Angela sonrió, observando a su medio hermano acercarse a su hijo y a Thor con naturalidad. Tomó al niño entre sus brazos y lo recostó en la cama, lo arropó y mencionó que deseaba salir a caminar y quizá beber un poco de agua.

-Llamaré a las nanas… ellas cuidarán a Raynor mientras nosotros bajamos y acompañamos a Angela. Justo ella se preguntaba sobre nuestra ausencia...

-Que considerada eres, hermana… ahora, si me dan un par de minutos allá afuera, solo cepillaré mi cabello y estaré listo para ir con ustedes.

Thor y Angela salieron, las nanas esperaron en la puerta a ser llamadas para velar el sueño del pequeño y una vez a solas, Loki sonrió triunfalmente. Se retiró el anillo deslizador de su dedo, lo guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo con cierre de su capa y se aseguró que el portal abierto en el cuarto de baño ya no estuviese ahí… comenzó entonces a acomodar su sedosa cabellera de azabache, a ceñir el broche de oro de su capa y a mirar, con ternura, el sillón donde gracias a su magia… Thor y Raynor se habían quedado profundamente dormidos… no sintió culpabilidad, pero sí suspiró recordando lo atractivo que se veía el rubio cargando a su vástago…

-Mi tonto rubio… cambiar estos preciosos momentos por esa imbécil musculosa del martillo…- dijo Loki, arropando nuevamente a Raynor y de paso, escondiendo en un cofre de maderas labradas, tras la enorme cabecera de su cama, un saquito de terciopelo que contenía sus piedras norn… recién activadas en un viaje relámpago hasta Nornheim y una fructífera entrevista con Karnilla.

Recuperar la totalidad de su magia ahora solo dependía de la forma en que las piedras norn, brillantes y poderosas, lo aceptaran para ser manejadas.

El anillo deslizador robado al Dr. Strange había servido a sus planes a la perfección.


	13. ¡CONQUÍSTALO! ¡CONQUÍSTALO YA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor toma diferentes matices... puede llenarte de ilusión, como a Peter... puede llevarte a desear venganza... como a Tony
> 
> O puede desgarrarte cuando te lastima el hombre que más amas...

-Wade… estás loco, mi amor… Si mis padres te ven, terminarán por ahorcarnos a los dos.

Deadpool seguramente estaba haciendo una mueca graciosa bajo la máscara, colgando cabeza debajo de una cuerda atada a algún lado en lo alto de la Torre Stark. Se sujetaba con los pies y una mano, porque en la otra llevaba un paquete de comida rápida.

-Me enteré que mi chico hoy hizo unos cuantos actos heroicos, mandó a los malos a la cárcel y vine a invitarlo a cenar para celebrarlo...

Esa frase bastó para convencer al muchacho de salir. Con su habilidad para subir por las paredes, ignoró el dolor y los golpes, escapar por la ventana y acompañar al mercenario hasta una saliente cerca del techo era una linda forma de volver a ver a su novio. Ahí se sentaron y se abrazaron, felices de poder robar unos minutos al día para estar juntos.

-Te he extrañado…- dijo Peter, alzando la máscara roja y negra, para descubrir la mitad del rostro de Wilson y acariciar sus mejillas y sus labios.

-Imagínate lo que te he extrañado yo…- respondió Wade, reclinando la cabeza en las manos del muchacho, restregándose como si fuera un gatito y agradecido con el universo por el amor de aquel ángel que lo tenía hipnotizado. Lo besó con calidez y ternura, como si fuera la más venerada estatua de un dios y Peter respondió con todas las fuerzas de su corazón- Todavía no me explico por qué me enamoré de alguien tan ciego como tú… Que no pone cara de asco al verme o tocarme...

-Cállate ¿Quieres? Vas a hacer que me enfade de verdad si sigues con eso… Wade, yo te amo tal y como eres, no digas cosas tontas. ¿Qué trajiste para comer?

-¡Ahhh, la especialidad de la calle en la Avenida Manhattan! Nunca antes has probado exquisitez igual a esta- alardeó Wade, desempacado la bolsa de papel- De carne con chile, de patatas con chile y de queso con chile… unas deliciosas y putas chimichangas...

-¿No trajiste algo sin picante?- preguntó el joven araña, sonriendo a su enamorado- ¿Todo en ti debe ser así de condimentado?

-No tan condimentado como quisiera a veces- respondió Deadpool, hundiendo la cara en medio de las piernas de Peter- ¡ohhh cielos! Esto es lo que más extraño en mis noches de soledad… me convertiré en monje… mejor aún, me castraré para ya no desearte...

-Eres un loco y te amo…- murmuró Peter, apretando con sus manos la cabeza del otro contra su intimidad, que rápidamente comenzó a reaccionar al aliento cálido, las lamidas y besos que recibía por encima de su ropa- Pero recuerda que tú mismo me has pedido esperar...

-Ya no sé… ¿Por qué hemos de esperar si tus padres se lo pasan de lo lindo teniendo sexo extramarital? Porque no están casados, ¿Verdad? Y sin embargo ahí están… cogiéndose cariño.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Wade?

Se descolgaron de una de las telarañas de Peter… demostrando lo fuertes que eran sus hilos, Wade bien abrazado al muchacho y juntos asomaron discretamente por la ventana del laboratorio donde Tony y Steve se habían quedado a “discutir”

-Woha… esto ya no es apto para menores…- dijo el mayor, colocando una mano frente a los ojos del castaño- Mejor los dejamos en paz.

La escena que habían sorprendido no era para menos. Si, Ironman y el capitán América habían comenzado a discutir… que si Peter se estaba arriesgando inútilmente, que si Tony no cuidaba de él, que si Steve no se involucraba lo suficiente con la educación de su hijo... que si esto, que si aquello… y poco a poco se confrontaron, cara a cara, nariz con nariz… y así como si nada… labio a labio…

Steve tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Tony, apoderándose de su boca, de su aliento, hasta dejarlo sin respiración. Fue un arrebato o fue premeditado, quien podía saberlo… un par de veces con anterioridad, las discusiones terminaron cuando sus miradas se estaban devorando de deseo y no de odio. Esta discusión debía terminar igual… y no fue así…

Tony conocía bien el significado de aquellos ojos azules dilatados, de aquella boca entreabierta y de aquel poderoso pecho bufando de amor.

Permitió la caricia, la respondió con pasión y dio un par de pasos atrás para no caer de espaldas ante el ímpetu de su ex esposo. Porque estaban a punto de perder la cordura… retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared, quedó aprisionado por el muro y entre los brazos de Steve… como antaño, sujetándolo por ambos brazos, obligándolo a quedarse ahí… quieto…

Y se acariciaron de pies a cabeza, Tony recorrió la fuerte espalda del rubio, los anchos hombros, la cintura firme… dejó que el capitán resbalara sus labios por todo su cuello, que mordiera la piel tostada de su pecho… que desgarrara su camisa y palpara su piel… Dejó que poco a poco, su lengua dejara caminos de humedad alrededor de sus pezones, erectos y doloridos de los chupetones que recibía… que siguiera bajando, hasta meterse, traviesa… en la cavidad de su ombligo…

-Basta… me haces reír…- murmuró, estremeciéndose con el mojado músculo girando en su área umbilical. Steve rió también… estaba gozando al provocar placer en el castaño.

-Quiero comerte, Tony… quiero devorarte por completo…- suplicó, colocándose de rodillas y esperando que aquellas atrevidas caricias pudieran llegar al más preciado de los trofeos- Hace días que solo sueño despierto contigo… con tu sabor, con tu aroma… ¡Déjame comerte todo!

Stark pudo negarse. Pudo en el momento supremo decir que no y dejarlo ahí… anhelante, frustrado por no poder tener lo que un día fue todo suyo… lo tenía ya justo en el lugar que ansiaba tenerlo: Rendido a sus pies... la comedia podía terminar… pero no era una comedia.

Desabrochó el cierre de su pantalón, con movimientos lentos, hizo a un lado su ropa interior y expuso su miembro en completa erección… orgulloso, palpitante… húmedo… lo sostuvo con su diestra y lo enfiló hacia la boca que se abrió gustosa para tragarlo… todo… hasta el tope…

Esta fue la escena que Deadpool sorprendió junto a Peter, colgados ambos en la ventana del edificio… Steve arrodillado frente a Tony, con toda su intimidad dentro de su boca, degustándolo… succionándolo, haciéndolo gemir de placer… Tony tenía el rostro congestionado, con el sensual sonrojo del sexo… con ambas manos enredadas en los rubios cabellos, alborotándolos y sosteniendo la testa mientras él empujaba dentro de su boca… bombeaba con furia, con éxtasis… muy cercano a alcanzar su orgasmo y dispuesto a que su ex pareja se bebiera todo su semen… que recordara su exacto sabor hasta el más íntimo de sus jugos… de su esencia...

Peter hizo a un lado la mano de Wade varias veces, incrédulo y sonrojado ante lo que estaba mirando…

Steve limpió los restos de la blanca eyaculación de sus labios y sin esperar a que el castaño se recuperara lo haló tras de sí hasta una de las mesas de acero inoxidable, de un manotazo tiró todos los objetos que se encontraban ahí, haciendo añicos matraces, tubos de ensaye, tabletas y otros aparatos… dejó el espacio suficiente para depositar a Tony, de espaldas sobre la superficie fría y brillante y terminar de sacarle la ropa de la cintura hacia abajo… hizo lo mismo con todo lo que le estorbaba, dejando al fin al aire su propia erecta intimidad… volvieron a besarse mientras retiraban botón tras botón de sus camisas, y sus manos volvían a reconocerse en caricias piel a piel…

Tony exclamó cuando sintió un dedo invasor en su trasero, abriéndose camino con algo de ferocidad.

-Basta muchachito… no es propio que interrumpas a tus padres…

-Lo sé, pero… querido… ¡Se están reconciliando! ¡Esta noche vuelvo a ser feliz!

Deadpool no compartió el entusiasmo de su adorada arañita. Con ternura y firmeza, lo separó de la ventana y lo llevó arriba, donde gentilmente lo animó a ser paciente y después, con sus acostumbrados comentarios llenos de ironía, lo hizo reír y probar las deliciosas frituras picantes de su informal cena.

-¡Santa chimichanga! ¡Creo que hasta acá se escuchan los alaridos de tus padres!

***

La puerta cedió a su paso sin problema alguno… el presentimiento que tenía le impidió seguir aguardando y decidió ir en busca de la razón por la que su amado tardaba tanto en salir. La mayor parte de las veces que acudía, salía a los pocos minutos porque la discusión era insoportable o le telefoneaba para que no se preocupara por su tardanza… como nada de esto sucedía… su corazón comenzó a avisarle que algo definitivamente no estaba bien…

No le interesaba la seguridad del complejo Stark, podía derribar cualquier puerta, eliminar a cualquier guardia y desactivar cualquier dispositivo que pusiera obstáculos en su camino… pero tampoco había nada… Tan solo le bastó ponerse cerca de la puerta de acceso para que se abriera, y lo mismo sucedió con cada reja o pasillo que atravesó.

Era como si lo esperaran...

Buscó directamente en los laboratorios… sabía que casi siempre, Stark trabajaba ahí hasta altas horas de la noche. Las luces encendidas lo iban guiando y ninguna alma parecía encontrarse en el edificio a esas horas. El corazón comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza… definitivamente, nada era normal…

Los ruidos apagados que llegaron a su fino oído, los gemidos ahogados y las palabras roncas ininteligibles solo confirmaron lo que estaba a punto de descubrir… y no… para tristeza de su enamorado corazón… no se había equivocado...

Encima de Tony, con la fuerte espalda arqueada y brillante de sudor, con los blondos cabellos desordenados, sujetando con fuerza al millonario… las caderas de Rogers iban y venían, embistiendo en lo más íntimo, penetrando en lo más profundo del trasero del castaño… era una sinfonía… ruidos, sonidos, aromas… música sexual que saturó sus oídos y sus ojos en tan solo un instante...

Bucky se quedó petrificado… sin saber qué hacer o qué decir… la traición sufrida en carne viva le provocaba un dolor tan enorme como jamás imaginó sentir… porque él amaba a Steve, lo amaba con todo su corazón… y a pesar de que se negó muchas veces a que el ex militar rompiera su matrimonio por él, terminó aceptando que no podía vivir sin su amor, sin sus besos, sin su compañía…

El mismo egoísmo que lo llenó cuando Steve le dijo que se separaba de Tony para irse a su lado seguramente ahora llenaba el corazón del poderoso ironman… todas sus ilusiones se quebraron en ese instante, el mismo instante en que Steve llegaba al orgasmo descargándose en el interior del castaño… gritando su nombre…

Terminada su comida, Peter asomó hacia la calle mientras su sentido arácnido tintineaba.

-Wade… Bucky no está en su auto… ¡Creo que ha entrado y sorprenderá a mis padres!

Peter intentó ir en auxilio de los amantes, no se explicaba como Jocasta podía permitir el acceso del antiguo Soldado del Invierno… era una falla terrible de seguridad… pero Wade se lo impidió.

Wilson comprendía que todo estaba premeditado. Los sistemas de seguridad de Stark no habían funcionado simplemente porque Tony había indicado eso… Jocasta dejó pasar a Barnes con la sola finalidad de que los sorprendiera teniendo relaciones…

-Lo siento, Pett… de verdad lo siento…- le dijo, abrazándolo mientras el muchacho rompía a llorar.

Dentro… el drama había comenzado, Tony se había jurado hacer que Steve cayera rendido ante él y lo había logrado… Ahora buscaba el valor para seguir adelante.

Se quedó quieto de pronto, jadeando para recuperar el aliento y mirando sobre los hombros del rubio… clavando sus ojos de avellana en el intruso… a quien, por primera vez… no miró con rencor…

-¡Bucky!- exclamó Steve, descubriendo a su pareja y llenándose de vergüenza… porque ahí estaba, desnudo, sobre otro hombre… haciéndole el amor...

Barnes pudo destrozar el lugar y destrozarlos a ellos… Steve no se defendería y Tony no tenía cerca su armadura… y aunque la tuviera… quería matarlos y morirse después… pero no hizo nada de eso. Dio media vuelta y se alejó… tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

Steve miró alternadamente a Tony y a James, con el gesto transido de dolor… Quería ir tras uno… no quería abandonar al otro después del amor...

Stark no le impidió marcharse… lo vió recoger su ropa a toda prisa. Se puso el pantalón, se calzó los zapatos y corrió tras el castaño de brazo metálico.

-Lo siento, Tony… lo siento…- murmuraba, perplejo todavía- Te juro que te daré una amplia explicación...

Una vez a solas, Tony levantó su ropa y puso algo de orden en su persona… sonreía amargamente. Era un triunfo con sabor a derrota… había logrado su plan, si… pero a un costo muy alto… porque tener de nuevo a Steve removió viejas heridas, dolores y sentimientos adormecidos en su alma… y ver la cara de Bucky solo le recordó su propio sufrimiento… su corazón no tenía baja calaña… le había dolido hacerle eso al mapache y a Steve…

-Pero lo merecían… -se repetía a modo de excusa- Lo merecían...

En el techo. Peter y Wade vieron salir a Barnes a toda prisa, ahogado en lágrimas… abordar su auto y pisar el acelerador a fondo, sin darse por enterado de la figura que corría tras él, sin escuchar que lo llamaba, sin importarle dejar a Steve ahí… a media calle, semidesnudo… llamándole… sollozando…

-¿Cómo estará mi padre, Wade?

-No muy feliz creo yo… ve a tu cuarto. Estoy seguro que tu padre te buscará y si no lo hace ve entonces tú a su lado… no le digas nada… solo abrázalo y quédate con él… te necesita más que nunca...

***

Thor* había viajado por largas horas, cruzado varios reinos y rabiado lo suficiente antes de llegar hasta el desolado planeta de los Hierofantes… aquellos sacerdotes misteriosos dedicados al descubrimiento de la verdad… era más o menos aquel remoto y desolado sitio, el equivalente de un monasterio en Midgard. Sus habitantes eran tan antiguos como el tiempo mismo, y dedicaban su eternidad a la contemplación, al estudio y la oración… cultivaban sus propios alimentos y solo en contados días, recibían visitantes o aprendices que buscaban de su añeja sabiduría.

Pero Thor* no buscaba precisamente la iluminación… su propósito era algo un tanto más oscuro y egoísta… voló alejándose de las construcciones principales, de las casonas en lo alto de riscos y más allá de los ríos y cascadas locales. Viajó hasta el lado más desértico, donde la soledad era aún mayor y donde un grupo especial de Hierofantes se asentaba.

Ellos eran diferentes… sabios también, pero con códigos de comportamiento muy distintos. Gustaban del oro, pues lo necesitaban para proveerse de lo más elemental para sobrevivir y también de los lujos que sus caprichos precisaban.

Vivían en cuevas escondidas en un risco arenoso, pero no eran lugares miserables… por dentro, eran frescas, tenían agua y alimentos, tenían ropajes suaves y placeres mundanos… su avidez les llevaba a vender pequeños y sucios secretos a quienes pudieran pagar por ellos.

-¡Vengo a exigir mi oro de regreso! ¡Los diamantes que pagué! ¡Las sedas que les traje!- gritó la mujer del martillo, entrando por la fuerza, empujando a los guardias que intentaron detenerla y penetrando hasta los aposentos de los principales sacerdotes mercenarios- Vengo a decirles que de la Diosa del trueno, nadie se burla...

Ninguno de los presentes pareció perturbarse ante las imprecaciones y amenazas de aquella arma poderosa. Simplemente uno de ellos se levantó de su cómodo asiento y encaró a la recién llegada.

-¿Qué horrible cosa hace que la Diosa del Trueno se sienta engañada?

-Tus polvos… aseguraste que mientras Odinson bebiera esos polvos en hojas de té, estaría enamorado de mí… me sería fiel, me amaría por sobre todas las cosas...

-¿Y no ha sido así?- cuestionó el Hierofante, sonriendo con algo de sorna.

-¿Vendría yo hasta este horrendo lugar si fuera de otro modo? ¡Odinson ha superado el poder de este polvo! ¡Farsantes! Me mintieron y eso lo pueden pagar muy caro...

-Baja tu arma, mujer de poca tolerancia y muchos músculos… nosotros no te hemos engañado. El hijo de Odín estaría a tus pies si bebe regularmente nuestra poción, tenemos palabra y no mentimos.

-Pues no sucede de esa forma...

-No es a nosotros a quien debes reclamar…

-¿Y entonces? ¡Exijo que me expliquen!

-¿Exijes? Nada es obsequiado aquí… ni siquiera una copa con agua… Cada explicación tiene un precio.

-Bien… yo no tengo fortuna, les he entregado hasta el último de mis diamantes, de mi oro… de todos los estúpidos regalos que Odinson me dio y que ahora ya no puedo hacer que me entregue, porque su bebedizo simplemente no funciona...

-Entonces, regresa por donde llegaste Mujer… y vive tu vida como puedas.

Thor* chasqueó los dientes con desprecio. No estaba acostumbrada a que en esa forma poderosa, alguien pudiera resistirse a su fuerza… pero necesitaba de las artes de los Hierofantes y tuvo que ceder.

-Tengo el brazalete que tomé de la casa de Karnilla…- dijo de pronto, retirando una joya que escondía bajo sus brazaletes guerreros- Esta cosa también me ha ayudado a controlar a Odinson… pero tampoco parece funcionar ya… brillaba y un brazalete que él jamás se quita brillaba al mismo tiempo y entonces se predisponía bien hacia mí, aún sin necesidad del té... ¿Tiene algún valor?

Con ojos codiciosos, el Hierofante tomó el brazalete y examinó la piedra que engarzaba… tras breves instantes, lo llevó hasta otros de sus compañeros y deliberó con ellos. Luego regresó con Thor*

-¿De dónde dices que has tomado esto?

-De la casa de Karnilla… me dijo que se había mandado hacer para controlar el espíritu de un poderoso ser, pero que no se había concretado el hechizo y el brazalete se quedó sin uso… me dijo que el heredero de Asgard tenía uno en su poder y que si concretaba con ella un par de tratos, podría tener cierto grado de control sobre cualquier asgardiano que llevara el otro brazalete.

-¿Thor necesitaba ser controlado?

-Así parece… Sif la guerrera, Amora la hechicera, Lorelei la seductora, Hela la diosa del submundo… y algunos guerreros sin renombre pujaron en una subasta secreta por poseer esta joya. Pero al final, ella no la entregó… el oráculo le dijo que debía llegar un ser mucho más poderoso, que primero el hijo de Odín debía volverse humilde para poder ser controlado y entonces, el brazalete tendría dueño...

-Tú no pagaste por esto...

-¡No, no pagué! ¿Eso importa? Lo tomé y ya… Karnilla me pedía hacer cosas infames y no obtuvo tratos conmigo, pero el brazalete debía pertenecerme y así sucedió, lo tomé sin decirle y funcionaba algo… no mucho, pero funcionaba… pero ya no más… ¿Sirve o no sirve? ¡Es todo lo de valor que poseo!

-Esto, mujer… fue forjado por las Nornas… es poderoso, pero inútil en manos inútiles como las tuyas… no sirve más a tus caprichos ni a nadie, a menos que Karnilla pague un rescate por recuperarlo. No diremos tu nombre ni como llegó a nuestro poder… lo tomamos y te daremos un aceite mágico…

-Solo me interesa si hace efecto en mi rubio amante.

-Coloca una gota en tu dedo… luego, pásalo detrás de la oreja derecha del hijo de Odín… eso debe bastar para que vuelva a caer en el hechizo del amor por ti... a menos, que una magia más poderosa lo ate por otro lado… en ese caso, Diosa del trueno… nada podremos hacer.

Thor* aceptó el trato, no muy convencida y sintiendo un estorbo dentro del pecho.

-¿Una magia más poderosa?- cuestionó.

-Te diré esto sin aumentar el precio, querida… el hijo del rey de Asgard hace mucho entregó su corazón, por eso este brazalete fue inútil… pero estaba destinado para Loki Laufeyson… si ese amor no se ha extinguido, ninguna magia podrá romperlo… Thor Odinson sale del letargo de nuestro bebedizo al sentir el verdadero amor en su corazón.

-¡Estás mintiendo!- rió Thor* a carcajadas- ¿Loki intentó controlar a Thor usando esto y no lo usó porque obtuvo su amor sin necesidad de magia? ¡Por favor! Los cuentos son para niños y gente tonta... Nunca ha amado a ese embustero… a menos que en realidad, Loki lo mantenga hechizado con algo más fuerte que estúpidos brazaletes… y por eso lo estoy perdiendo… debo ir contra Loki… no contra Odinson… debo romper su magia… no imponerle otra. Me han dado la respuesta sin quererlo…

-Vete en paz, mujer Thor*- sonrió el Hierofante, guardando el brazalete en un pequeño cofre.

***

Día dos… a las tres de la mañana… más o menos…

Loki ya no se sentía con náuseas… pero no podía dormir porque moría de hambre. Estaba consciente de que aquellas alteraciones y malestares no eran otra cosa sino signos de un embarazo saludable. Había aprendido mucho cuando estaba a la espera de Raynor… y estaba seguro de otra cosa: el apetito no se le iba a ir hasta que devorara algo dulce...

-Un pastel de fresa… un enorme plato de cerezas… algo con chocolate...

Imaginaba todos aquellos bocados mientras daba vueltas en su cama y alzaba los brazos al techo, esperando que sus antojos pudieran satisfacerse.

¿Y si bajaba a las cocinas sin hacer ruido? Sonrió con gesto travieso… Robar comida a media noche, como cuando era un muchacho le pareció irresistible, se puso de pié de un salto y se echó encima su bata. La noche era muy fría... pero valía la pena abandonar la cama calientita si podía encontrar alguna golosina o al menos una fruta para comer.

Abrió con mucha cautela… le pareció escuchar los pasos de los guardias acercándose y entonces, le convenía esperar que pasaran antes de incursionar. Las sombras alargadas y los clásicos sonidos metálicos de sus armaduras se lo confirmaron… atisbó por una hendidura mínima y entonces logró escuchar lo que estaban conversando.

-Alteza, solo debe pedirlo… nosotros velaremos el sueño del consorte real...

-Esto es algo que yo deseo hacer por mí mismo… pueden ir a descansar. Yo me quedaré aquí… dormía plácidamente hasta que los escuché acercarse...

-Como usted indique, mi Señor- dijeron los guardias, con respeto- Pero nuestro deber es continuar recorriendo los pasillos, guardando la tranquilidad de todos en este palacio… Estaremos alertas para cualquier cosa que usted nos mande...

Thor hizo un ademán para despedir a los leales guardias, y luego se dispuso a seguir durmiendo. Se acomodó en la poltrona, se envolvió en su capa de piel y miró lánguidamente hacia la puerta de Loki, suspirando veladamente.

El pelinegro, atestiguando aquel devoto amor, sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle todo el cuerpo… algo muy dulce y cálido despertar en su adormecido corazón… ¿Tenía caso seguir ocultándolo? Todo su ser se estremecía de amor por aquel rubio… y sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la mente que ya no le pertenecía… que Thor tenía a otra y que no se rebajaría a perdonarle nada más porque quizá le convenía tenerlo contento y aparentar mucho frente a su poderoso padre. Quizá Thor solo estaba intentando recuperar su nombramiento de heredero y la capacidad de volver a levantar el martillo… quizá representar el papel de enamorado del progenitor de Raynor le convenía por razones estratégicas y no por genuino amor… ¡Y como no iba a dudar, después de la forma en que abandonara su hogar algunos meses atrás!

Salió finalmente de su alcoba, sin hacer ruido… y se acercó hasta el lugar donde dormía el mayor... lo contempló largamente… ¿Qué sentía realmente por aquel rubio tonto? ¿Era que idealizaba los días en que arriesgó todo solo por él, por su amor, por su redención? La noche en que según sus cálculos quedó preñado de Raynor vino a su memoria: Estaba prisionero en Asgard… Odín había sido encontrado y restaurado en el trono, varias guerras habían sucedido, enfrentamientos con Hela y Surtur, en su último y desesperado intento por apoderarse del resto de los reinos… peleas directas con Thor, que al final terminaron en desencuentros amorosos. Aquel bravo y persistente amor que el rubio le profesaba… cuando Loki fue vencido, cuando el trickster ya no lo fue más, cuando su magia fue cancelada y sus manos atadas, su cuerpo aprisionado dentro de cuatro paredes… su espíritu aún era indomable...

No cedía a las presiones del rey para que dejara su rencor y aceptara su destino, no cesaba sus burlas y su voz, mencionando frases hirientes, no se callaba ni de día ni de noche señalando los errores de los Asgardianos, su arrogancia y su forma de dominar mundos que quizá ya no querían ser dominados… Los gritos de Loki eran enloquecedores e incesantes.

Los sanadores señalaron al Rey que su hijastro estaba atravesando una fase de desorden mental… que su cerebro estaba en un estado de irracionalidad que llegaría muy pronto a la locura y aconsejaron mantener a Loki sedado… el Jötunn luchó contra las pociones y contra los narcóticos que poco a poco domaron su rebeldía. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo pasó sumido en la semiinconsciencia…

Entonces sí parecía un loco… riendo y diciendo incoherencias… dejó de comer, de asearse, dejó de reconocer a los guardias y ya no sabía quien era el rey Odín o Lady Frigga, confundía pasado con presente, ignoraba fechas o sucesos históricos. Todo parecía confirmar su locura.

Entonces Thor regresó de Midgard... preguntó por su hermano y muy pronto averiguó el lamentable estado en que se encontraba. Confrontó a Padre de Todo y discutieron al grado de que el Dios del Trueno estaba dispuesto a pasar por encima de quien fuera con tal de rescatar a Loki de tanta humillación. Thor tampoco pasaba por su mejor momento… acababa de perder su martillo, su nombre y su dignidad en manos de una mujer desconocida hasta ese día… era considerado por todos un Príncipe caído, incluso por su propio padre… quien aceptó su renuncia al trono hasta que volviera a ser digno de ser llamado su heredero oficialmente. Pero de ninguna forma aceptó liberar o ayudar a Loki Laufeyson.

Thor bajó a escondidas a las prisiones, dispuesto a pasar por encima de cualquiera que le impidiese encontrar al hermano que en su corazón, amaba intensamente… pocos sabían de esos sentimientos o quizá eso era lo que Thor creía, porque ningún guardia se opuso a su paso y por el contrario, los guardianes personales de Loki lo pusieron al tanto de la salud del pelinegro y de como, en su locura sin sentido, pasaba las noches sollozando y llamándolo… llamando al único ser que todavía encendía una tenue llama de raciocinio en su conmocionada mente… Thor era el nombre que Loki repetía, abrazado a sus propias piernas, meciéndose semidesnudo aun cuando las temperaturas eran congelantes.

Lo encontró en las mismas tristes condiciones que fue descrito por los propios guerreros guardianes, entró a su celda y lo tomó entre los brazos… llamándolo suavemente… pero Loki no parecía reconocerlo. Solo le sonreía bobamente y preguntaba:

-¿Conoces a Thor Odinson? ¿Puedes decirle que venga por mí?

Con el corazón desgarrado al verle en aquella miseria, perdida su altivez, su belleza, su fuerza… comprendió que era el momento de dejar atrás sus rivalidades y disimulos para atreverse a revelar la verdad de sus corazones. Habían jurado morir antes que dejar que el resto conociera del amor que ambos abrigaban, que escondían hacía años… Thor no resistió más… con todo cuidado y devoción ayudó a Loki a limpiarse… lo metió en aguas tibias, limpió su cuerpo, lavó su cabello y lo cepilló… veló largas horas que el de ojos verdes necesitó para dormir y desintoxicarse de los brutales bebedizos que lo obligaban a tomar y que lo mantenían embrutecido.

Poco a poco recobró la lucidez… y lo primero que vió fue un par de gemas azules iguales a zafiros, mirándolo con amor. Esa noche, la primera en que Loki fue capaz de ser dueño de su voluntad, hicieron el amor… con tanta pasión y entrega, con tanta locura y decisión que cimbraron los diez reinos… desataron lenguas viperinas y desafiaron a Odín.

El resto era historia… pero aquella noche Loki se convenció del amor de Thor y se propuso ser mejor solo para él, le entregó además de su cuerpo, su amor, su alma, su vida entera… la magia de su interior se encargó del milagro… era tanto el amor que profesaba por su rubio salvador, que esa misma noche, la primera de su reencuentro… Loki quedó preñado… era la consagración de su entrega, de sus sentimientos.

Por eso no le cabía en la mente que Thor simplemente lo cambiara por la mujer misteriosa… y tampoco comprendía que cosa pretendía esa noche, acostado ahí, fuera de su alcoba, pasando frío e incomodidades en lugar de dormir en su propia confortable y lujosa habitación.

Pasó su mano entre los rubios caireles y sonrió sin querer… le gustaba volver a dedicarle esa tierna caricia a aquel tonto, a su añorado amor…

-Debo haber muerto y estoy en las constelaciones de Valhalla- murmuró Thor, sin abrir los ojos- O quizá mi hermana Angela me envió al reino de los ángeles… porque siento que uno está tocando mi cabello...

Loki retiró su mano al instante y Thor la pescó al vuelo, reteniéndola para incorporarse y preguntar que hacía despierto a esa hora de la madrugada.

-Ya me siento bien… y como dormí mucho, decidí salir a dar un paseo...

-¿Al jardín? ¿Al estanque de los peces de colores?

-Todavía lo recuerdas...

-Por supuesto… Ese estanque siempre te ha gustado, ahí te refugiabas para escapar de los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo… que nunca te han gustado, te gusta más pelear con kali o con dagas…- dijo Thor quitándose la capa de piel para colocarla sobre los hombros de Loki y caminar hacia el jardín interior- Ahí pasabas horas leyendo, escribiendo… los peces incluso tenían un nombre por el que los llamabas para alimentarlos...

-¿Recuerdas a “Sigurd el gordo”? Siempre estuve seguro que entendía cuando lo nombraba... yo lo llamaba y él acudía nadando a comer de mi mano...

-“Sigurd el gordo” hubiese caminado en el desierto para tomar alimento de tu mano.

La noche bañada por una inmensa luna llena hizo innecesarias las lámparas para iluminar su camino. Recorrieron lentamente las veredas de arena cernida que llevaban hasta el lugar donde el estanque todavía cantaba con su fuente de agua cristalina, y los peces de colores brillaban con destellos de plata.

-¡Menos mal que el estanque se salvó de la destrucción!

-Más o menos... los otros peces fueron regresados al río, estos son más pequeños…

-Cuando salga el sol, pediremos que traigan a Raynor… quiero que conozca este lugar.

-Raynor ya lo conoce…- declaró Thor, tomando la mano del menor- Yo le he mostrado todos los lugares que su padre Loki ama… le he contado historias de nuestra juventud, de cada rincón donde nuestro amor ha florecido… le conté que justo en este lugar, hace poco más de seis años, me hiciste el ser más feliz de los diez reinos cuando me confesaste que estabas esperando un hijo mío...

-Basta… no es necesario torturarnos con esos recuerdos que solo deben permanecer tranquilos en nuestro pasado...

-¿Por qué, Loki? Mira el cielo… casi comienza a amanecer, hace frío… pero tú y yo estamos de nuevo aquí, en un lugar que guarda muchos de nuestros secretos… como es en nuestra vida… coincidimos, nos pertenecemos de alguna forma… aún cuando sea en los recuerdos que damos a nuestro hijo...

Intentó poner buen semblante y tomar las cosas con naturalidad, pero el temblor de sus manos lo traicionaba y delataba su inquietud... Thor había tocado el tema sin querer… y por un momento, pasó por su mente confesarle su estado...

Decirle a Thor que se encontraba nuevamente esperando un bebé... contarle el secreto que llenaba de gozo su corazón, porque el hijo o hija que venía en camino lo llenaba de ilusión… pero se contuvo…

No quería darle falsas esperanzas acerca de una probable nueva paternidad… porque sin duda, el rubio podía ser el padre de su nuevo bebé. Y también podía no serlo… la imagen de Stephen Strange llegó de golpe a su mente y con él, la posibilidad de que fuera la semilla del mortal y no la del dios, la que llegara hasta su entraña para fecundarlo.

Hasta que estuviera seguro sobre uno o sobre otro, tenía que guardar silencio...

-Es que no veo razón para tocar esos temas cuando estamos divorciados... ya no tenemos lazos que nos aten, y los recuerdos del pasado ahí se deben quedar...

-Hablemos… nunca hemos hablado de nuestro divorcio sino en los términos de la custodia, pero nuestros sentimientos se han quedado encerrados bajo cuatro llaves… deberíamos hablar...

-¿Para qué? No fui yo quien solicitó la separación… No soy yo quien ha provocado tanto dolor… y no deseo comenzar a discutir cosas que ya hemos dejado atrás...

Thor lo atrajo hasta sus brazos, estrechándolo con fuerza, anhelando que sus almas pudieran volver a fusionarse en una sola tan solo con ese gesto… deseó, en ese instante, recuperar el amor de Loki a como diera lugar...

-Loki… me haces falta- confesó, hablándole en voz baja al oído- Mis noches están vacías, mi alma se hiela de soledad. Mi corazón solo ansía llenarse nuevamente de tu amor... No sé que pasó, lo juro por todo lo eterno… no sé que cosa me sucedió que fui capaz de decirte palabras terribles, de cometer traiciones tan infames… de alejarte de mí… por favor, te lo suplico… perdóname… ¡Perdóname!

Loki no correspondió a los efusivos abrazos y palabras del rubio… se sentía confundido, molesto… no podía creer que ahora, así como si nada, Thor pretendiera que solo se olvidara de lo sucedido y de nuevo se comportara como un hombre enamorado. Se quedó tan quieto, que el otro comprendió que deseaba que dejara de estrecharlo… y eso hizo.

-Creo que debemos regresar… Angela nos esperará para salir a pasear y seguir festejando su compromiso...

-Loki, Loki… no me hagas esto… He puesto mi corazón en tu mano… por favor, te lo suplico… solo respóndeme… ¿Me amas todavía?

Por respuesta, los labios del pelinegro se unieron a los del mayor, se regaló en aquella caricia con toda sinceridad, con todos los ímpetus de su alma… era su hermano, su amante… el amor de su vida… el padre de su hijo, el posible padre de su nuevo bebé… pero no podía olvidar a dos personas que impedían su reunión: Thor*, la insoportable portadora de Mjölnir… y El Dr. Strange, cuya ternura y constancia le habían ganado ya un sitio en sus afectos y en su corazón… muchas cosas las tenía claras, otras muchas todavía no...

-Te amo con todas las fuerzas de alma- le dijo, separando su boca y jadeando un poco, lleno de emoción- Pero eso no cambia las cosas… estamos divorciados, tu vives con esa mujer y yo tengo una nueva relación a la que no estoy dispuesto a renunciar… digamos mejor adiós, Thor… y adiós a todo lo que fuimos y ya no podremos volver a ser… y pasemos el resto de los festejos en paz… por Raynor, por Angela… y por todo lo que tu padre desea remediar de sus pasados errores…

Loki se alejó, caminando a paso altivo pero derramando saladas lágrimas de triste amor… Thor se quedó ahí… sin poder observar al otro alejarse porque las lágrimas de sus azules ojos le impedían ver… apretó los puños, apretó los dientes y lanzó un terrible y desgarrador gemido… que rompió por completo el silencio de la madrugada y destrozó la entereza de Loki.

-¡Perdóname!- gritó Thor, con fuerza.

Loki se volvió un instante… rabioso y gritó también:

-¡Te perdono! ¡Ahora déjame en paz!

Demasiado dolor entre dos que se amaban… y no podían estar juntos.


	14. ¿RECONCILIACIONES?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cambios profundos en las vidas de Thor y de Loki... quienes escuchan con sorpresa los planes de su padre Odín... sin olvidarse que todo lo que el soberano hace tiene un propósito, y ese propósito no es siempre lo que aparenta... pero es una oportunidad y Thor no la quiere dejar pasar...
> 
> Bucky deja en claro a Steve su manera de amarlo.

Steve llegó hasta su sencillo departamento todavía sintiendo un agitado latir en su corazón… a primera vista todo parecía tranquilo, las luces estaban apagadas, todo a oscuras excepto por la pequeña vela aromática que siempre ardía cuando uno de los dos faltaba en el hogar… ocupados en riesgosas empresas, a pesar de sus poderes de supersoldados, ni Rogers ni Barnes se sentían tranquilos hasta que los dos estaban nuevamente reunidos. Por eso tomaron la costumbre de encender una vela y dejarla en la mesita de centro, el que llegaba primero la encendía, el que llegaba después la tomaba y entraba en la recámara con ella… soplaba para apagarla y decía:

-“Hey, amor… ya estoy en casa...”

El auto estaba en su lugar, bien estacionado… todo en orden, la vela encendida… pero ninguna voz respondió a la frase de Steve cuando entró a la recámara y sopló la débil llama con perfume de maderas. Bucky estaba ahí. Lo vió acostado en su cama, en la cama de los dos, tapado hasta la cabeza y sin moverse un centímetro... aunque después de insistir un par de veces más… el castaño respondió:

-Duérmete... mañana será un día ocupado, los nuevos Vengadores te esperan para que evalúes sus logros.

-Bucky… hablemos...

-No hay nada que hablar- respondió James, levantándose sobre su brazo para mirar de frente a Steve

-Debo explicar lo que sucedió… en serio, jamás fue mi intención que esto sucediera...

-Yo siempre te pedí que te quedaras con tu esposo ¿No es verdad? Te supliqué que no te divorciaras… que yo entendería. Incluso acepté la posibilidad de ser tu amante si alguna vez deseabas estar conmigo a escondidas, si alguna vez reñías con Tony… yo te estaría esperando de día o de noche… pero cuando nos acostamos la primera vez, supe que te quería solo para mí… que no podría compartirte con nadie más, con nadie… estuve celoso hasta de tu hijo. Y cuando abandonaste todo por mí, ciertamente me creí con la partida ganada… y fui feliz…

-Bucky escúchame… lo que sucedió fue...

-Lo que mis ojos vieron no necesita explicación… Steve, mi viejo amigo, mi antiguo camarada… mi amor… Si tu corazón ha tenido una duda sobre lo nuestro entonces yo te libero de mí. No me expliques nada, no te justifiques… no te obligues a mentir… para mí eres el único gran Capitán América, y él siempre dice la verdad y actúa con honor, con sinceridad y valor… yo me quedo aquí porque este lugar lo compramos entre los dos y si te quedas, te quedas conmigo y solo conmigo, pero si te vas… entonces procura serle fiel a Tony y no me vuelvas a buscar ¿Lo entendiste?

-No sé que hacer...

-Solo sigue a tu corazón.

Steve asintió, intentando acercarse al otro y abrazarlo. Pero Bucky lo detuvo con firmeza... entonces el rubio supo que de verdad estaba en una encrucijada y que por el bien de aquellos dos hombres que no se merecían sus dudas, tenía que aclarar los sentimientos hacia cada uno de ellos.

-Tienes razón... dormiré en el sofá y hablaremos por la mañana...

Rogers salió y Bucky ya no agregó ni una sola palabra… lo escuchó ir y venir un poco por el departamento, incluso le pareció percibir el aorma de café recién preparado. Luego, tras varios minutos de silencio… se escuchó con toda claridad como la puerta se abría nuevamente…

Steve había vuelto a salir.

***

Tercer día… Thor estaba más desanimado que nunca… En vez de estar desbordando felicidad al escuchar la confesión de los sentimientos de Loki, sentía que lo estaba perdiendo. Que su amado hermano, amante y esposo se alejaba cada vez más de su corazón… Loki se comportó frío y distante durante la última mañana de festejos, por la tarde, abrirían el balcón principal para que el pueblo de Asgard saludara a la familia real… los dos estarían juntos por protocolo, fingiendo llevarse bien y por la noche, volverían a comparecer ante Padre de Todo para darle a Odín una respuesta a sus preguntas del primer día.

Las horas pues… estaban contadas para los intentos del rubio.

-Mira, papá… hay algo en la puerta de la habitación...- Raynor corrió para levantar un ramo de rosas con un hermoso tono rojo, tan fuerte que parecían hechas de seda negra- ¿Son un regalo? ¿Son flores que te envía Padre Thor?

-Creo que sí…- murmuró Loki, tomando la carta que estaba entre las rosas, reconociendo la caligrafía contundente del primogénito de Odín- Ve a darte un baño, querido… que debemos presentarnos muy elegantes esta tarde con tu abuelo.

El niño obedeció de inmediato y acompañado de sus niñeras, entró al cuarto de aseo, mientras que Loki se sentó en el alféizar de su ventana para leer:

-“Mi amado Loki”- comenzaba así la carta, algo trillado, pensó el pelinegro, pero esperaba se pusiera mejor su contenido o al menos, que Thor tuviera muy buenas razones para haberla enviado- “No encuentro las palabras adecuadas para explicar mi comportamiento de los últimos meses… me siento terriblemente avergonzado por todo el daño que te he provocado y solo he deseado que pueda encontrar la manera de solucionarlo… me doy cuenta que jamás he dejado de amarte, que te necesito desesperadamente… que nunca debí atreverme a romper contigo, ni arriesgarme a perder lo que más venero que es tu presencia y la de mi hijo… por favor, dame la oportunidad de probarte mi devoción, solo eso anhelo… tuyo por todo lo eterno… Thor Odinson”

Loki no sintió una especial emoción en el contenido de la carta… pensó que estaba vacía de pasión, que algo le faltaba para provocar a su corazón y pensó que quizá, finalmente… el rubio estaba perdiendo el trono que tenía en su amor. Alzó los ojos al cielo… necesitaba saber que clase de respuesta daría a Odín y ahora también, necesitaba saber que clase de respuesta le daría a Thor… pensó en el rubio y pensó en Stephen… los hombres de su vida… no quería colocarlos en una balanza en ese momento, pero quizá solo era cuestión de tiempo hacerlo y cortar de tajo una de las dos relaciones… las lágrimas llegaron fácilmente…

-No puedo elegir… uno de ellos es el padre de mi hijo… y tengo miedo de averiguar cual de los dos... Y cuando lo sepa, cuando tenga la certeza de quien es, tampoco puedo quedarme a su lado por ese solo motivo… ¡Soy un necio! Yo solo me he tejido esta trampa… -se recriminó a sí mismo- No puedo, no soy capaz de quedarme al lado de uno o de otro por el solo hecho de que tuvo la puntería de impregnarme y tampoco puedo elegir por amor porque no tengo la certeza de que me acepte en este estado… ¡Cielos dorados de Asgard! ¡Mi pobre y confundido corazón!

Soltó la carta al viento, mirando hacia el horizonte… ni siquiera se dio cuenta como la hoja de papel, con la declaración de los sentimientos de Thor ondeaba como una mariposa perdida en las ráfagas de un huracán, ni tampoco observó la figura ágil que la atrapó al vuelo, resguardándose de ser vista para leer indiscretamente.

-Angela… no deberías inmiscuirte en la vida de tus hermanos… al menos no en esa forma...

-Mi querida Sera- respondió la hermana de Thor- Hay algo que nunca ha terminado de convencerme en Loki… y te aseguro que lo voy a averiguar, por lo pronto… aquí tengo la prueba de que su matrimonio es prácticamente imposible de rescatar. Tengo que averiguar si todo lo que me han dicho de él y sus malas artes es verdadero.

-¿Y eso cómo lo has de lograr? Thor parece muy enamorado de Loki… lo veo decidido a reconciliarse con él… y además tienen un hijo pequeño, que sin duda, goza de todos los afectos del Rey Odín.

-Hey… Sera, mi amor… recuerda también que hemos conocido a la nueva Thor*, que hemos luchado al lado de ella y que posee la fuerza y las convicciones necesarias para ser digna, para ser la Diosa del Trueno. Encuentro a esa mujer mejor preparada para ser la compañera de mi terco hermano, muy pocos creen en ella, especialmente en este lugar… pero yo la apoyo.

-Tú la apoyas porque no puedes congeniar con Loki... ¿No es así?

-Dímelo tu, querida mía… tú que fuiste guardián de los deseos ocultos en Haven, en el reino de los Ángeles, dime que hay en el Dios de las mentiras que causa mi repulsión, que no me convence, que me hace desconfiar…

Sera movió graciosamente la cabeza. No existía capricho que no cumpliese a su amada y extendió la mano para que la carta le fuera entregada. Angela miró entonces, con gesto extasiado, como su novia se ponía en una especie de trance… necesario para convocar su don de visualizar eventos del futuro.

-Lo único que veo, querida Ángela… es que la casa de Odín crece… los sucesores que se agregan a su sangre, se disputan el trono que en este momento se encuentra a la deriva... Pero de todos esos nuevos príncipes… hay uno que por linaje los deja a todos debajo de su derecho...

-¿Eso miras en el futuro? Estás perdiendo tu don, amor mío… Raynor es el más lógico para suceder a mi hermano como heredero, su linaje y su condición de Primer Príncipe de la Sangre lo colocan en un lugar indiscutible… no entiendo por qué habrá disputas...

-Es confuso, cariño… es muy confuso todavía... sangre nueva es lo que veo. Un niño que es designado por Odín... el Padre de Todo lo enaltece, lo corona... Lo eleva más arriba que el propio Thor. Veo que esa criatura tiene un gigantesco futuro, porque en su testa recae la dinastía de la casa real de Asgard. Y veo también el inicio de nuevos problemas… guerras… envidias… ¡Oh, Dioses! Yo no veo ahí a Raynor ¿Qué tal si se tratara de otro niño?

Angela se quedó pensativa, tomó de nuevo la carta que Loki arrojó al viento y con un ademán mágico comenzó a incinerarla... clavando sus ojos en las llamas, deseando que se le revelaran más detalles de los que Sera ya había advertido.

-Entonces no necesariamente es Loki quien traerá nuevamente la discordia ¿No es eso? ¿Puede ser el bebé que ya viene en camino o puede ser uno que no ha sido creado todavía?

Sera se abrazó de su novia, calmando su nerviosismo… Angela estaba algo pálida, y sus manos temblaban… ciertos malestares regresaron para hacerla sentirse mareada.

-Amor mío quizá es tiempo de contarle a tu padre nuestro secreto...

-¡No, Sera! ¡No! ¿No entiendes que Odín nos ataría todavía más si se entera que su capricho de verme esperar un hijo es una realidad? Muy pronto no podré ocultarlo… y necesito saber cual es mi posición en esta familia, qué piensan de mí realmente mi padre, mis hermanos y el Jötunn… desconfío de ellos, pero en especial de Loki… si es cierto lo que Thor* me ha contado, no puedo permitirle seguir cerca de nosotras. Si es nuestro bebé el que pone en riesgo la herencia del suyo… entonces es mejor buscar la mejor forma de alejarlo para siempre de Asgard, de Thor y de los Diez reinos…

-La mujer que ahora posee el martillo jamás ha ocultado su intención de procrear y disputar con Loki la herencia de tu hermano... ¿No crees que ya son demasiados candidatos en potencia para ganar el trono? Si con eso no te convences que puede haber problemas…

-Ella es digna… soy su amiga... Thor* jamás cometería una acción tan baja, yo creo que su honestidad.

-Thor* te ha convencido de su bondad, pero también ha dejado en claro su ambición… Raynor tendrá competencia en los afectos y en los legados del hijo de Odín si logra darle hijos... Recuerda, querida Angela que juramos que nuestro hijo o hija no entraría en esas disputas, que lo mantendríamos lejos de la sucesión, que no permitiríamos que fuese involucrado… pero también recuerda que ahora Odín nos llama a su lado y si aceptamos su soberanía... aceptaremos el destino que quiera darle a nuestro bebé...

-¡Oh, Sera! ¡No me arrepiento de este hijo que espero, pero creo que lo traemos al mundo en tiempos complicados! ¡Tenemos que ser fuertes y pensar muy bien las cosas! ¡Tenemos que saber cada detalle de la vida de Balder, de Thor y de Loki para defenderlo!

-Lo haremos… no dudes que lo haremos...

***

-¡Por todo lo eterno!- suspiró el rubio, ofreciendo su brazo con gesto de galantería para que el recién llegado entrase- Pareces una visión celestial

-Pensé que tendríamos ese acto oficial en el balcón antes de esta reunión… ya me había vestido... ¿Estoy fuera del protocolo?

-Estás arrebatador...- respondió Thor, barriendo de pies a cabeza el nuevo elegante traje de piel y terciopelo que Loki estaba usando… con el justo entalle en su esbelto cuerpo, con las joyas de oro en su pecho y en sus muñecas, su negro cabello trenzado, y su semblante más luminoso que nunca… dejaba caer sobre su hombro una vaporosa capa de color dorado, resaltando el conjunto de manera llamativa, por supuesto, le daba un aire tan atractivo, tan altanero y aristocrático que el corazón del pobre rubio comenzó a derretirse como mantequilla- Por favor...

Volvió a ofrecer su brazo para entrar al despacho privado de Padre de Todo y Loki prefirió llevar el asunto en paz, así que se tomó de él y juntos caminaron hasta quedar frente a Odín… se inclinaron para saludar y quedaron postrados de rodillas esperando su autorización para tomar asiento.

-Bienvenidos… hijos mío- dijo el soberano, colocando sus anchas manos sobre las testas rubia y azabache de la pareja- No se muevan… justo así es como deseo hablarles... Como cuando eran unos niños… y me tenían ese respeto casi sobrenatural, echándose a temblar y cayendo postrados con humildad apenas mi voz se hacía sentir… y yo me enorgullecía de tener vástagos tan leales y obedientes...

Loki miró de reojo a Thor y a su alrededor… no podía ver a nadie más en la habitación, además, el tono amable y las palabras casi cariñosas de Odín le estaban causando escalofríos.

-Y seguimos siendo, Padre mío…- murmuró Thor, algo desconcertado también- Sus hijos que aceptan su soberanía y poder.

-Posiblemente, como también sé que ya no me temen… y eso está bien. Seré breve y directo… dentro de unos minutos, el pueblo de Asgard espera que yo le hable, que yo anuncie noticias venturosas sobre nuestro mundo… y eso haré… gracias a lo eterno, puedo darles esas noticias de paz y prosperidad que tanto esperan… y también quiero darles la noticia de que la familia… MI familia… NUESTRA familia, se encuentra reconciliada y unida…

-Nosotros respetamos la casa de Odín- dijo Thor, haciendo que a Loki le sentara mal que hablara por los dos- Llevamos nuestras vidas lejos de Asgard, pero veneramos las leyes y las costumbres...

-Quiero que hagan algo más… quiero que vivan aquí nuevamente… en el Palacio de Bilskirnir. Voy a obsequiarles ese palacio para que fijen su residencia permanente, podrán ir y venir de acuerdo a su voluntad, pero ese será su hogar...

El Palacio de Bilskirnir era una construcción magnífica, tan amplio y lujoso como el propio palacio de Valhalla. Thor lo había remodelado años atrás, dispuesto a formar ahí una familia… pero el rechazo que entonces sufría Loki se lo impidió, también el hermoso edificio fue destruido durante el ataque de los Elfos oscuros… ignoraban que de nuevo estuviese en pié… por lo que era un obsequio extremadamente generoso por parte del Rey y el asunto eras que era casi imposible rechazar tal distinción.

-Pero yo estoy bajo exilio- dijo Loki, hablando por sí mismo y sin que le importara la opinión de Thor- Fui rechazado y enviado a Midgard sin poderes, crío a mi hijo trabajando como un simple mortal… y estoy legalmente divorciado de Thor… No encuentro sentido a esta enorme y tristemente inútil oferta...

-Todo eso lo sé…- respondió el anciano de un ojo, continuando con su tono conciliador- Y estoy dispuesto a levantar el exilio… podrás regresar a Asgard con la frente en alto, si así lo deseas… y te considero todavía mi hijo, Loki Odinson...

-Eso es muy generoso, Padre- agregó Thor, evitando una negativa contundente del pelinegro- Loki deberías pensarlo detenidamente… por el bien de Raynor en primer lugar...

-Sellas mis labios mencionando a mi hijo…- declaró Loki, mirando con reproche al rubio- Pero aún si yo accedo a vivir de nuevo en la ciudad dorada... seguimos bastante divorciados...

Odín estaba sonriendo, se mostraba complacido por tener a Loki de rodillas y aceptando mansamente su voluntad… haría todo lo posible por seguir adelante con lo que deseaba y eso incluía, reunir de nuevo a sus hijos como pareja.

-Por eso estamos aquí... mírense a los ojos ahora- indicó el soberano, tomando las manos de los dos- Miren dentro de sus almas… encuentren su respuesta… ¿Existe amor todavía? ¿Existe la capacidad de comprender y perdonar mutuamente? ¿Pueden rescatar su matrimonio por el bien de sus almas, por el bien de sus hijos y para hacer feliz a mi viejo corazón?

Thor permanecía serio… atendiendo cuidadosamente a las increíbles instrucciones de su padre… miraba sin parpadear el rostro de su ex esposo y miraba anhelante cualquier indicio de respuesta en las esmeraldas de sus ojos… Loki se mostraba un poco inquieto, rehuyendo fijar por demasiado tiempo su vista en los zafiros brillantes del rubio. Odín unió las manos de los dos… provocando que Loki se sonrojara.

Luego dio un par de pasos atrás…

-¿Por qué, Majestad?- cuestionó el pelinegro- ¿Por qué ahora usted me trata con deferencia, por qué insiste en reunirnos cuando antes yo era solamente un monstruo, una equivocación, un enemigo…?

-Todos mis actos tienen un propósito- respondió el Rey- Y a nadie doy explicaciones.

Loki intentó retirar sus manos, pero Thor no se lo permitió… de alguna forma, sin planearlo, su propio padre le daba la última y desesperada oportunidad de saber que terrenos exactamente pisaba en el corazón del hechicero.

-Recibiste mi carta... supongo…- murmuró el mayor, ignorando la presencia del Rey- ¿Tienes una respuesta para mí? ¿Puedo aspirar a que me tengas piedad y permitas que repare mis errores?

-¡Oh, Thor es tarde para eso!- murmuró Loki, sonrojándose nuevamente y desviando su verde mirada- Hay demasiadas cosas que ahora nos separan…

-Solo sé que te amo… y que tú dijiste que me amabas… lo nuestro no se puede terminar, tenemos un amor fuerte y verdadero… ¡Loki, te lo suplico… déjame luchar por ti! Aceptemos el generoso obsequio de Padre y seamos de nuevo una pareja unida por amor…

-¿Así tan fácil? ¿Es tan simple como dices, Thor? Me parece que te olvidas que tú no eres libre… que vives en una relación diferente, que has ofrecido tu amor a otro corazón...

La mención de Thor* reventó la burbuja en la que el rubio estaba ensoñando. Por un instante la había olvidado por completo… Loki tenía parte de razón, le había ofrecido a Jane/Thor* su palabra de amarla y ser su compañero, incluso habían hablado de matrimonio en un corto plazo… ¿Qué hacer ahora?

Loki soltó sus manos aprovechando el instante de duda del otro, tenía una mueca trágica en su hermoso rostro. ¿Acaso escuchó que su amor era fuerte y verdadero? ¿Entonces por qué titubeaba ante la mención de la mujer del martillo?

-Solo dame el tiempo para arreglar esa situación…- dijo Thor al fin, intentando volver a sujetar al pelinegro.

-No hagas promesas que quizá no puedas cumplir...

La discusión no llegó a ninguna solución de momento. Odín les apresuró para salir al balcón, obteniendo su promesa de seguir aparentando que todo estaba bien… el pueblo quería verlos juntos y juntos se presentaron, Thor enlazó a Loki por la cintura con la diestra y llevó en su otro brazo a Raynor durante toda la ceremonia sin que acusara cansancio. Escucharon el discurso lleno de optimismo de Padre de Todo y sonreían y parecían la pareja más feliz de los mundos y los universos.

Hasta que disimuladamente, Loki le pidió a Thor que dejara de apretarlo tanto.

-Si puedo cumplir mi promesa- susurró en respuesta, apretándolo todavía más- Te juro ante este pueblo y ante nuestro hijo… que voy a luchar por ustedes, por recuperarlos, por tomar de nuevo las riendas de mi vida… incluso, juro que volveré a levantar el martillo y seré el mismo que una vez fui: El Dios del Trueno...

-¡Oh, cariño… como quisiera que fuese verdad!

La palabra con la que siempre lo llamaba escapó de la garganta de Loki con naturalidad… ansiaba creer, anhelaba creer… y ante el delirio del pueblo, el obsequio de Odín y su petición de recibirlo nuevamente como su hijo, minaron poco a poco la terca resistencia del menor… se sentía bien estando tan cercano a su ex esposo, le gustaba su olor, su calidez, la forma en que llevaba a Raynor con orgullo… pero ¿Era real? ¿Resistiría el supuesto arrepentimiento y amor de Thor el saberlo nuevamente gestando a un hijo que quizá no era suyo?

-Repite esa palabra, amor de mi vida… repítela…- suplicó, olvidándose que estaban en público para acercar su frente a la frente de Loki.

-Cariño…- murmuró Loki, alzando un poco el cuello para besar a Thor en los labios.

La ovación con que ese beso fue celebrado dejó sordos al resto de la familia, Angela, Sera, Balder, Nanna y por supuesto, el noble Odín aplaudieron la caricia y esperaron lo mejor.

***

Peter llevó una bandeja con el desayuno hasta la cama de su padre... obligó al millonario a despertar y reclinarse en los almohadones para colocar la mesita de madera y sobre ella, los alimentos preparados personalmente por el joven arácnido.

-No me vas a rechazar nada ¿De acuerdo Papá Tony? Solo es un poco de jugo de naranja, pan con mermelada y dos huevos pasados por agua… es algo ligero y simple… por favor… necesitas alimentarte...

-No voy a rechazar nada que venga de tus manos, querido…- dijo Tony, bebiendo el jugo y observando lleno de amor los cuidados que su hijo le brindaba- ¡Delicioso!

Peter estaba todavía preocupado por lo sucedido… Tony tenía los párpados enrojecidos de un llanto abundante y reciente… no estaba para nada contento con el resultado de su “venganza” y se sentía fatal… estaba avergonzado, arrepentido… ver a Bucky paralizado mientras terminaba de hacer el amor con Steve no le causó placer alguno, por el contrario… Tony estaba roto… completamente quebrado anímica y físicamente.

Además… no pensó ni por un instante que Steve regresara a explicarle nada… y si regresaba, seguramente diría cosas que no quería escuchar.

-No mientas… si parece que el alimento se te atraganta en la garganta...

-No, Peter… no me subestimes ¡Soy Tony Stark! He pasado momentos más complicados en mi vida y saldré adelante… tengo mucho por vivir: Tengo un hijo que comienza a escribir su propia historia, estaré fuerte para él… para ti, Peter… para ayudarte y guiarte, para verte convertirte en lo que más quieras ser...

El muchacho se acercó y besó su mejilla… sin duda, su papá Tony era su apoyo incondicional, su fuerza y toda su inspiración…

-Solo deseo hacerte sentir orgulloso...

-¡Yo estoy orgulloso de ti! Y para demostrártelo… termino este rico desayuno y nos vamos de inmediato de vacaciones… ¿Dónde te gustaría? ¿Hawai? ¿Dubai? ¡Tú dime y nos vamos!

Comenzaron a hablar y a imaginar locuras, Peter tan solo se sentía feliz de poder alejar por unos minutos la tristeza del corazón de su padre… Wade había sido muy sabio al aconsejarle que acudiera con él y no lo dejara solo… Tony se estaba apoyando en su hijo para no derrumbarse por completo.

Por eso también, Deadpool ganaba cada día un lugar más y más profundo en el corazón del joven… quien pensó fugazmente, mientras seguía la conversación con Stark, en qué clase de obsequio podría darle para el cercano día de San Valentín… Wade no aceptaría nada costoso, así que tenía que demostrarle su agradecimiento y su amor de una manera creativa...

Jocasta anunció la llegada de un visitante y Tony autorizó su entrada… los dos habían dejado de reír y de juguetear. No hubo demasiado tiempo para retirar de su rostro los claros signos de abatimiento… así que compuso su pijama, y terminó hasta la última migaja del pan con mermelada… Tony estaba nervioso y se le notaba...

Peter esperaba en silencio.

Entonces Steve entró sin previo aviso… directo hasta la alcoba y directo hasta los brazos de Tony, quien no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No vuelvas a dejarme ir de tus brazos…- murmuró Rogers, aplastando de un impulso al millonario, saltando sobre él y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello- ¡No te quiero perder nuevamente!

Tras el desconcierto inicial, con manos temblorosas… Stark acarició la rubia melena del capitán América, y besó con ternura su frente.

-Bienvenido a casa… rubio fortachón…

Peter se unió al abrazo… en ese instante volvían a ser una familia.


	15. BE MY VALENTINE 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor está en el aire... para Loki y Stephen y también para Peter y Wade.
> 
> Pero... ¿Y que sucede con Thor, y con los papás de Pett?

Thor* estaba fastidiada de la reunión… su naturaleza guerrera le impedía concentrarse en asuntos que involucraran sentarse frente a una mesa y hablar, hablar y hablar... Los Vengadores “viejos” reunían de vez en cuando a los nuevos Vengadores para analizar sus desempeños y proponer nuevas estrategias. Era un trato que tenían con la ciudad y con el mundo, Steve Rogers presidía esa reunión… su impecable desempeño, su honestidad a toda prueba y el respeto que todos le tenían lo hacía el líder moral de aquel grupo de héroes...

Pero tras dos horas de escuchar palabrería sin sentido, Thor* se levantó y salió a la terraza… con una taza de aromático café entre las manos, intentando acomodar sus pensamientos luego de la llegada de su pareja la noche anterior… Odinson se había mostrado frío con ella, indiferente a sus requerimientos en la cama “estoy cansado del viaje” le había dicho como excusa y se dispuso a dormir en otra de las habitaciones para “no causarle molestias”

Por supuesto que era evidente que su alejamiento tenía que ver con asuntos en Asgard… y el asunto que más le molestaba tenía ojos verdes, cabello negro y se llamaba Loki. Creyó que por la mañana podría obligarlo a hablar y decirle que había sucedido en aquel dichoso viaje, que no le fuera con cuentos pero sus ganas de discutir tuvieron que aplazarse un poco.

-¡En maldita hora funcionó el aceite ese!- rabió, bebiendo el café casi hirviente y molesta porque al llegar el rubio, cuando ella lo besó e intentó llevarlo a la cama, pensó que era el momento indicado para colocar la gota de aceite que los Hierofantes le habían dado… tras algunos minutos en los que el otro respondió a sus caricias, terminó por dar las excusas necesaria e irse a dormir a otra habitación. Creyendo que el poder mágico del aceite era una farsa, al día siguiente lo esperó para discutir… pero Thor ya era otro… la encontró sentada a la mesa, convertida en Jane Foster y la abrazó con euforia, le dijo cuanto la había extrañado y le preparó él mismo un abundante desayuno.

Entonces el hijo de Odín si estaba dispuesto a llevársela a la alcoba y hacerle el amor con entusiasmo, pero ella le dijo que no podía, que tenía el maldito compromiso de ir a la reunión de los vengadores y Thor le dijo que estaba bien… que la esperaría por la tarde o noche para seguir con lo que estaban dejando inconcluso… la besó apasionadamente y la dejó marchar a su importante reunión.

El edificio donde permanecía tenía cinco pisos, y sus amplios ventanales, terrazas y jardines, permitían tener una vista perfecta de todo el complejo, sus áreas recreativas y sus laboratorios y oficinas. El fino oído de Thor* precisamente fue lo que la atrajo hasta el piso de abajo, donde escuchó claramente las risas de Tony Stark y de otro hombre, que le hizo erizar cada uno de sus cabellos...

-Míra eso… increíble...- murmuró Tony, señalando una pantalla y básicamente acompañando al que permanecía recostado sobre una cama de exploración mientras dos médicos le examinaban- Fíjate en eso ¿Ves como se mueve?

-¿Es su corazón?

-Si… es su corazón… late fantásticamente bien, tu bebé crece perfectamente... Supongo que Thor se puso muy contento cuando se lo dijiste ¿No?

Thor* escuchó asombrada… al ser mencionado su amante se pegó a la pared, para evitar ser descubierta… pero mientras revoleaba a Mjölnir y flotaba suavemente cerca de la ventana del tercer piso, continuó enterándose de las más recientes noticias.

-¡No, por supuesto que no lo sabe! ¡Ninguno de los dos lo sabe todavía! Y te prohíbo ser indiscreto...

-Pero Loki… si no es Thor el padre entonces… bueno,uno de ellos es el padre ¿No es así? ¿Cómo van a enterarse si no les dices? ¿Cómo van a tomar una decisión? Tienen derecho a saber que vas a dar un hijo y que pertenece a uno de ese par de idiotas, apenas puedo creer que no se den cuenta de lo maravilloso que luces con el embarazo...

-Pues no lo saben y no les voy a decir… necesito tiempo. La primera decisión la voy a tomar yo… y no me amargues este momento ¿Quieres? Dejame ver a mi bebé…

***

Thor* se mordía las uñas… ¿Así que Loki estaba en estado interesante? Sabía que en las últimas semanas, el llamado Dr. Strange estaba prácticamente viviendo con el Jötunn, así que la criatura debía ser de él. ¿Por qué entonces Loki se lo estaba guardando en secreto? La respuesta para la mujer del martillo fue casi obvia: Thor… si el Jötunn estaba de alguna forma planeando regresar con Thor o al menos, obtener beneficios de su incalculable poder y fortuna en Asgard… entonces tenía que hallar la forma de “colgarle el milagrito” y eso significaba que buscaría tener intimidad con él y engañarlo… a menos, por supuesto, que se enterara ya del embarazo de su ex…

Regresó a la reunión justo cuando Vision mantenía a todos concentrados en unas imágenes que explicaban nuevas tecnologías de seguridad que serían proporcionadas por las Industrias Stark, armas, escudos de defensa, artefactos diversos según cada uno de los héroes podía utilizar.

-Algunos no necesitamos nada de eso- dijo Thor* colocándose a un lado de su asiento, recargada en la pared- A mí me basta Mjölnir, mi mejor compañero y la mejor arma de los nueve reinos...

-Si, madame- respondió Vision, con su acostumbrada buena educación- Aún así, el Señor Stark y el Señor Rogers, han solicitado que todos usemos las tarjetas de comunicación, que permitamos dejar saber nuestra ubicación durante misiones de alto riesgo y que trabajemos en equipo, ayudándonos mutuamente

-Pues será cuestión de que el resto acepte llevar un chip de rastreo, como los perros de raza fina.

Varios murmullos de desaprobación se dejaron escuchar, pero entonces, la voz de Sam Wilson, se escuchó clara y fuerte.

-Querida Thor*, Tony y Steve están preocupados por la seguridad del grupo, si estuvieras más atenta a lo que aquí hablamos sabrías que ya votamos y aceptamos renovar algunas de nuestras tecnologías… y que aceptamos las tarjetas de comunicación. Siéntate, por favor...

Ahora los murmullos tenían ciertas risitas ahogadas, Sam se quedó mirando fijamente a Thor*, sus palabras dulces contrastaban con su gesto firme y serio… entre los vengadores se sabía que solo Wilson podía contener las explosiones del carácter violento de la mujer, que inexplicablemente, ella cedía por las buenas o por las no tan buenas cuando el antiguo Falcon, ahora Capitán América ordenaba algo. Así pues, tomó asiento y la sesión continuó… Vision retomó la palabra y un par de ojos azules observaban con incredulidad.

Thor* lo descubrió y sonrió… ahora podía utilizar a su favor la información privilegiada que acababa de obtener. Se cambió de asiento para ir a hablar con el nuevo del grupo.

-Hola, Stephen... creo que nunca antes te había visto por estos lugares...

-Se me hizo una invitación para conocer su forma de trabajo y yo acepté.

El Hechicero Supremo era el invitado especial de la segunda parte de las charlas del día. Stark deseaba que todos los hombres, Dioses o entidades que habitaban la tierra estuvieran unidos y coordinados para sacar el mayor provecho en la defensa del mundo. Luego de tantas poderosas amenazas conjuradas por separado, sería más sencillo actuar en forma conjunta, pero sin menoscabar la libertad de acción y de elección de cada uno… no necesitaban una nueva Guerra Civil, que tanto costo tuviera en el pasado.

-¡Ahh, que bien!- exclamó Thor* con fingido tono- Pensé que acompañabas a Loki en sus exámenes médicos… igual que una mujer, las molestias del embarazo sin duda lo ponen sentimental y delicado...

Stephen hizo un gesto de extrañeza, pero no perdió la compostura, aquella guerrera no era completamente de su agrado y sus palabras eran algo más que increíbles para tomárselas en serio en ese momento… pero, al ser pronunciadas abiertamente, Wanda y Nat, perdieron la atención en Vision para ponerla en lo que estaban escuchando.

-Espera… ¿Estás diciendo que Loki está esperando otro bebé?

-Pensé que todos lo sabían- se pavoneó nuevamente la rubia- Tony no se guarda esa clase de secretos por mucho tiempo, a mí me lo dijo hace una semana, preocupado porque un viaje tan largo a Asgard pudiera ser peligroso para Loki…

-Tony no ha mencionado nada...

-Pronto lo hará, justo en el piso de abajo el ultrasonido ha revelado que todo va muy bien y esas cosas que tanto preocupan en los embarazos…

***

Loki y Tony continuaban charlando despreocupadamente, el ojiverde tenía enormes planes para sus dos hijos y los compartía con gesto de ensoñación con su mejor amigo. De momento, pensaba comprar nuevamente una casa, con jardines, cerca de algún cuerpo de agua… aunque tuviera que mudarse de la ciudad… traía consigo sus joyas, y cualquiera de ellas que vendiera le daría la solvencia necesaria para cambiar su residencia por una mejor. Eso no significaba que echaba por tierra la petición de Padre de Todo. Podía estar temporadas en Asgard y temporadas en Midgard, porque igual, Raynor necesitaba urgentemente comenzar una educación asgardiana más formal… Pero al mismo tiempo, quería seguir educándolos al modo mortal.

-El tiempo transcurre diferente para nosotros, un niño como Raynor crece más o menos al mismo ritmo que un niño mortal hasta los dieciocho o veinte años… entonces, su casi inmortalidad comienza a despertar y su aspecto físico permanece por centurias…

-Por eso tú sigues pareciendo un hombre joven y mientras yo me arrugo y me lleno de canas…

-Soy unos mil doscientos años mayor que tú, Tony… pero jamás te atrevas a decir en público mi edad...

-¡Otro secreto más del Dios del Caos que me veo obligado a guardar!

Stephen Strange, que escuchaba hacía un par de minutos, dejó entonces escuchar su voz.

-No estoy muy seguro que los guardes bien, Stark… al menos no es eso lo que esa mujer rubia de grandes músculos ha dejado saber allá arriba-

Loki palideció… desde su regreso de Asgard, Strange se había comportado un tanto distante, de hecho, apenas habían hablado por teléfono un par de veces y no tenían planes de volverse a ver. Al genio de las artes místicas, se le dificultaba lidiar con celos que nada tenían que ver con su trato de no compromisos y que no deseaba externar nuevamente para no ser rechazado por segunda vez.

-¡Esa mujer! ¿Acaso nos ha estado espiando?- exclamó Tony, presionando un botón en su reloj de pulso.

-La mujer llamada Thor* ha estado volando afuera del edificio, no se ha reportado porque pertenece al grupo de seguridad uno… señor Stark- le informó Jocasta y Tony hizo un gesto de molestia.

-De aquí en adelante, coloca a esa idiota de pocos sesos en seguridad tres. No se podrá mover sin que lo sepa y definitivamente, no podrá revolotear por mis propiedades con libertad...

Mientras Tony parloteaba con su asistente virtual, Stephen se había acercado al pelinegro… observó, con sus ojos de médico, los aparatos que estaban presentes en la habitación y le bastó tocar un par de comandos para que la grabación del ultrasonido se emitiera nuevamente en la pantalla.

Un embrión de aproximadamente seis semanas de gestación… fácilmente deducible porque el latido del pequeño corazón ya estaba presente… una bolsa amniótica perfectamente formada y una anatomía externa que no correspondía precisamente a un vientre femenino… estructuras algo diferentes albergaban un órgano parecido a un útero, pero no podía precisar que clase de función tenía.

-No te quemes las pestañas, Doc… Los Jötunn masculinos pueden procrear y desarrollan un órgano similar al útero para contener a sus hijos… una vez que nacen, desparece y no encontrarás rastro de ello en su cuerpo...

Stephen escuchó la breve explicación de Tony, entonces supo que le debían una muy amplia explicación.

-¿Es cierto lo que ven mis ojos? -Cuestionó, mientras intentaba hacer contacto visual con las esmeraldas que le rehuían con insistencia- Loki… estás esperando un hijo... ¡Estás esperando un hijo!

-Es cierto… estoy gestando y me siento muy feliz…- respondió Loki al fin, alzando el rostro y mostrando su luminosa faz.

-Pero... ¿Es mi hijo, Loki? ¿Es también mi hijo el que llevas en el vientre, igual que un milagro?

-Pues...

El titubeo de Loki fue silenciado por el impetuoso abrazo de Strange… el frío y altivo Doctor estaba siendo doblegado por la posibilidad, muy cercana, de convertirse en padre… era un sentimiento igual que su propio apellido… extraño… muy extraño… de pronto sintió la necesidad de tener a Loki muy cerca de él, de ya no dejarlo ir… de ampararlo a él y a su hijo, y por supuesto, de amar al que venía en camino.

Stephen estaba en ese momento muy vulnerable, aceptando que si… que amaba a Loki desde hacía tiempo, que tenerlo comenzó como un capricho, pero que ahora lo necesitaba y necesitaba quererlo y necesitaba decírselo y demostrárselo.

Loki se quedó petrificado en el primer instante, al sentir aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban y lo estrechaban llenos de emoción… alzó los ojos y de reojo cuestionó a Stark, que hacía una mueca de sorpresa y retorcía sus dedos con inquietud. Le respondió haciendo ademanes, indicándole al pelinegro que también abrazara a Strange, que no lo dejara solo con aquel sentimiento… y luego le hizo otras señas… con una mano alzó dos dedos, el índice y el medio, no como una V de victoria, sino como el acuerdo de que necesitaba “dos”

-Cielos dorados de Asgard...- murmuró Loki, respondiendo al abrazo de Stephen y relajándose poco a poco.

***

El día de San Valentín flotaba en el aire, los aparadores se llenaban de artículos relacionados con la fecha. Wade Wilson, en ropa de civil, se daba el lujo de soñar y de disfrutar plenamente la sensación de sentirse amado… parecían tan lejanos sus años de soledad… y en aquel primer día de los enamorados que pasaría junto a Peter, quería que todo, de alguna forma… fuera perfecto...

Pensó y pensó que cosa podía ser del agrado del hijo de un millonario, que le gustara o no le gustara, desde que era vástago de Stark, a Peter no le hacía falta nada… y para impresionarlo con algo lujoso, simplemente sus recursos no se lo permitían… igual entró a una tienda y tras varias horas de dar vueltas y mirar mil cosas, decidió comprar una cursi caja de chocolates en forma de corazón

-“Wade… grandes noticias… mis padres tendrán una cena para celebrar San Valentín, ¡Tú estás invitado!”

El mensaje con la invitación lo tenía perplejo… significaba que al fin tendría que enfrentarse a “los grandes suegros” y él tenía a los dos más peligrosos de todos… Tendría que verse formal… o casi… portarse bien y pedir permiso para que “Peter saliera a jugar” con la advertencia de que regresaría al niño sano y salvo antes de que den las diez… Con esa perspectiva, era todavía menos probable una celebración solo para dos.

-“Perfecto, mi amor… pero no faltes esta noche a nuestra cita. A medianoche, detrás del espectacular.”

Peter sabía el enorme esfuerzo que representaba para Wade hacer de novio bueno y comportarse para ser efectivamente, juzgado por sus padres... Era sin duda, una prueba de amor lo que le estaba solicitando, ya que por su edad, sabía que no tenían otra opción que ser aprobados y obtener permiso para iniciar un noviazgo con formalidad… al menos eso decía una y otra vez su padre Steve, quien de regreso en el hogar, volvía con algunas viejas reglas que Tony solo escuchaba levantando los ojos al cielo y Peter aceptaba con una sonrisa, pues era más su alegría de tener reunidos a sus padres bajo el mismo techo.

Escaparse para hacer sus rondas por la ciudad era ahora el doble de peligroso que antes.

-“Ahhh si… discutiremos el asunto ese de ser un superhéroe a su debido tiempo… no quiero que me tomes por un ogro, pero considero que todavía no estás lo suficientemente preparado para tomar riesgos…”

-“Solo esperemos que no sea hasta que Pett tenga dieciocho y nos envíe a freír espárragos”

Peter agradecía a su papá Tony que no se enganchara en discusiones tan rápido… y es que la verdad, los dos estaban disfrutando su reencuentro tomando todas las precauciones como hablar e intentar mediar las diferencias… si lo estaban intentando de nuevo, era con todo el esfuerzo por parte de los dos…

Llegó entonces con un poco de retraso a la cita, Steve no dejaba de charlar y la sobremesa de la cena se prolongó por horas. Pero al final se las ingenió para salió sin ser visto.

-No puede ser...- murmuró, cuando observó detrás del anuncio espectacular donde solían citarse. Wade estaba ahí, usando su traje de Deadpool pero agergandole una corbatilla de moño en color verde limón, chillante y contrastante, sosteniendo entre sus manos una sola rosa de tallo largo... sentado a una pequeña mesa, con mantel blanco, en la que estaban dispuestos dos platos, dos copas y una sola vela que el viento apagaba y Wilson insistía en volver a encender… estaba un tanto abatido por la tardanza del muchacho, pero no perdía la esperanza de que llegara...

-¡Pett, ya estás aquí!- exclamó, haciendo exagerados ademanes de felicidad- Creí que me habías dado un tremendo plantón y todo esto, que tanto esfuerzo me dio colocar, se iría a la basura… mira, hasta puse cucharas y tenedores… son de plástico, pero se ven lindos ¿No?

La araña estaba sin palabras… enternecido… enamorado… si, puede que todavía fuera un niño, pero el sentimiento que anidaba su corazón era de los más fuertes que podían describirse. Sonrió tras arrancarse la máscara y mostrar su rostro feliz, su castaña melena desordenada y simplemente corrió a los brazos de Wade, que lo recibieron para estrecharlo con amor.

-¡Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida!- le respondió, sin dejar de abrazarlo- ¡Lo más bello que han hecho por mí! ¡Wade, te adoro!

-Feliz día de San Valentín… mi niño hermoso...

El teléfono celular de Wade fue el encargado de hacer sonar una melodía rítmica y especial... Wade hizo girar a Peter y lo acercó nuevamente.

“What if it rained? (¿Y qué si llovía?)

We didn't care (No nos importaba)

He said that someday soon (Él dijo que un día pronto)

The sun was gonna shine (El sol volvería a brillar)

And he was right (Y él tenía razón)

This love of mine, (Este amor mío)

My valentine”

Comenzó a cantar, con su voz desafinada y rasposa, pero susurrando suavemente al oído del muchacho, las más hermosas frases de amor que jamás soñó escuchar… la música suave, la noche y la disposición para el amor se hicieron presentes, Peter se comenzó a mover lentamente… bailando muy junto al hombre que era toda su ilusión… Wade sin proponérselo… comenzó a llorar, un par de lágrimas silenciosas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas marcadas por cicatrices, pero que liberaban el amor que llevaba en su corazón.

And I will love him, for life (Y lo amaré toda la vida)

And I will never let a day go by (Y nunca dejaré pasar un día )

Without remembering the reasons why (Sin recordar las razones por las qué)

He makes me certain (Él me da la certeza)

That I can fly (De que puedo volar…)

La cena de esa noche incluía hot dogs, papas fritas y vino, una combinación no tan rara proviniendo de Deadpool… pero al muchacho le pareció el mejor banquete del mundo. Luego, se sentaron a contemplar las estrellas… aquella noche y aquella compañía eran lo mejor...

-Peter… tengo miedo de tus padres… ¿Y si no me aceptan?

-Si ellos no tuvieran la intención de aceptarte… no te hubiesen invitado ¿No lo crees?

Wade entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, colgando los pies de la cornisa y todavía picoteando el resto de la bolsa de frituras.

-Si… tal vez tengas razón… Es que te quiero tanto… que no sé que haría sin ti...

-No pareces el mismo de antes Wade… -enunció Peter, poniendo un semblante serio- Cuando comenzamos a salir bromeabas de todo, no parabas de hablar, de maldecir y de cometer locuras… ahora pareces un hombre muy serio...

-Debo ser serio para “pasar la prueba” con mis suegritos…

-Mis padres te amarán… como te amo yo...

Peter volvió el rostro entonces para ofrecer sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos, a los que Wade se prendió sin pensárselo dos veces. Estuvieron labio a labio por varios minutos, sintiendo como el amor los llenaba, pero sintiendo también las urgencias de la carne… la juventud de Peter, y el temperamento de Wade, juntos… eran una combinación que cada vez se acercaba más a la explosión… ya se habían probado un par de veces con anterioridad, pero se contenían de consumarlo todo simplemente porque Pett era menor...

Pero esa noche, aquellos ojos de miel que brillaban con las estrellas reflejadas, su sublime sonrojo y todas las promesas de amor vertidas estaban conjugándose para decidirse al fin…

Wade lo abrazó, sin dejar de besarlo, deslizando sus manos bajo el traje de spandex, devorando sus labios y después la suave piel de aquel cuello de durazno... Peter suspiró… estaba preparado, estaba seguro que esa noche llegaría hasta el final...

-No me quiero detener…- gruñó Wade, reclinándose sobre el muchacho hasta colocarlo de espaldas sobre el techo del edificio- Quiero adorarte todo… quiero entregarme todo a ti...

-Esta noche no quiero que te detengas… - suspiró Peter, colocando con gesto travieso, sus manos sobre el trasero del mayor, obligándolo a pegar más sus caderas contra las propias.

-¡Eres un travieso!- sonrió el otro, moviéndose en círculos para frotarse un poco- ¡Te amo, niño mío!

***

A esa misma hora, al otro extremo de la ciudad, Stephen llegó al departamento de Loki a pesar de que ya era mas de media noche. Abrió su portal justo afuera de su recámara y colocó un nuevo ramo de rosas en la mesita para que fuera lo primero que el pelinegro mirara al abrir su puerta, su capa flotó para acomodarse en el perchero y entonces, giró la perilla y entró…

Loki dormía profundamente, se quedó alelado por largos minutos, mirando las formas suaves de su cuerpo bajo la sábana, la tranquilidad de su respiración, su negro cabello cayendo con gracia sobre su frente y sus hombros... su rostro reflejaba tanta paz… sin duda para el antiguo Dios de la Malicia, estaban lejos los tiempos en que su vida era ser perseguido para hacerle pagar sus actos, la zozobra, el desprecio, todo eso estaba en el olvido… y sus párpados sonrosados enmarcados por largas y negras pestañas temblaban ligeramente… soñando quizá con alguna antigua travesura...

Se cambió a toda prisa y se metió en la cama, acurrucándose en la espalda del Jötunn… aspirando su aroma, percibiendo su calidez…

-Bienvenido, querido…- ronroneó Loki, acariciando la bien cuidada barba de Strange, cuando colocó su cabeza sobre su mejilla de durazno, pero sin abrir los ojos ni moverse- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Rutinario- respondió él, besando su cuello y colocando sus manos en el vientre todavía plano- ¿Y tú, cómo te has sentido? ¿Han sido muchas las molestias que te da este pequeño intruso?

-¿Esa es tu forma de ser cariñoso? Mi hijo no es ningún intruso…- exclamó Loki, alzando la voz y dispuesto a echar a Stephen de su cama- ¡Mi bebé es lo primero para mí! ¿Lo sabes? ¡Lo primero!

Strange conocía el carácter de Loki, sabía que era explosivo, caprichoso y fácilmente podía enfadarse con quien fuera. Así que se apresuró a sujetarlo fuerte para evitar que saliera de su control…

-Lo siento, hermoso… lo siento de verdad… ¡Por favor! No quise molestarte… al contrario…- las manos del doctor, ya sin sus guantes amarillos, se abrieron para sostener al de ojos verdes y al mismo tiempo, acariciar su blanca piel… Loki no llevaba camisa, así que era más sencillo que el contacto de aquella seda encendiera su pasión- No te enojes… todo el día estuve preocupado por los malestares que estás sintiendo, quería estar seguro que todo iba bien…

-Estoy bien… ahora deja de aplastarme, quita tus manos de mí...

-Vamos a dormir… anda… duerme de nuevo...

Loki suspiró y se volvió a quedar quieto. Una bromita más de ese estilo y seguro Stephen Strange no vería de nuevo un amanecer. Cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño… no tardó más de tres o cuatro minutos para volver a abrirlos… ahora acababa de sentir una enorme erección encajándose en su redondo trasero… Stephen simulaba acomodarse y dormir, pero sus caderas lo traicionaban empujando suavemente su miembro entre el trasero del menor.

-No tengo humor para sexo…- se quejó en voz baja, disfrutando la dureza del intrumento del hechicero supremo detrás suyo.

-Que lástima que no me permitas invadirte hoy- protestó falsamente afectado el otro- Cuando se está tan plenamente dispuesto para el amor… para tocarte… acariciarte…- Strange describía lo que exactamente estaban haciendo sus manos- Llegar hasta tu cintura, debajo de tu pijama y buscar este precioso cetro, del cual quisiera llenarme las manos, para hacerte crecer… así… tan dulcemente… solo para mí... ¿Acaso existe un sonido más hermoso que tu voz gimiendo cuando estás excitado?

-Stephen…- ronroneó Loki, obviamente gozando con el doble ataque del que era objeto, ya que el miembro del Doctor se encajaba y se frotaba con cadencia en su trasero y las manos expertas lo amasaban y masturbaban provocando que comenzara a lubricarse...

-Dime… querido mío… ¿No estás contento con que yo me vuelva loco por adorarte? ¿No te basta saber que diariamente espero el momento de llegar a tu lado tan solo con la esperanza de amarte? Solo en tus brazos me siento feliz… solo besando tus labios siento que vivo… llegar hasta tu más íntimo rincón… vamos, Loki… gírate solo un poco… estoy loco por entrar en ti...

-También yo lo estoy deseando…- respondió, quedando con la cara sobre la almohada, listo para ser tomado por su amante- No sé que me has dado que siento esta necesidad tan enorme de ti...

-¡Y con esas palabras me tienes a tus pies!- sonrió Strange, extasiado, colocándose a toda prisa sobre el pelinegro para besarlo en los labios, sin abandonar la atención que estaba dando a su miembro ya bien erecto y trazando una línea de humedad en las mejillas, en cuello y el arco de su perfecta espalda hasta llegar a su trasero… Stephen lamió y besó ambos glúteos con actitud golosa, sin disimular que su objetivo principal lo esperaba, húmedo y palpitante, urgiéndole recibir atención.

Loki jadeó al sentirse devorado… el calor del momento lo tenía extremadamente ansioso, excitado ante las caricias y sintiendo un extremo placer, no dudó en comenzar a bombear dentro de la boca de Stephen, quien no perdió un instante de beberse sus líquidos, de saborear sus ímpetus, pasarse por toda su área perineal una y otra vez, regresando al miembro para succionar, para chupar con tanta fuerza y energía que bien pronto logró que los jadeos se convirtieran en gritos y demandas de que no se detuviera, que siguiera más y más...

Pero no lo hizo terminar… se dirigió al centro del surco entre los glúteos y pegó su boca para que su lengua comenzara a hacer su trabajo… varios minutos dedicó a relajar y preparar su entrada, ayudándose luego con un dedo y con dos, moviéndolos furiosamente en el interior de Loki para poder penetrarlo...

Sus relaciones siempre eran buenas, se comprendían a la perfección, Stephen había ya aprendido a tocar sus puntos más sensibles y a llevar la duración del coito para extender el placer, sabía como acariciarlo lentamente o ponerlo al cien en pocos minutos, él marcaba el ritmo y Loki se permitía gozar...

Lo montó colocando el instrumento en posición y empujó hasta la mitad de golpe… Loki se quejó, era demasiado para iniciar, pero se sobrepuso al sentirlo moverse en pequeños círculos… mientras susurraba un par de frases sucias en su oído… no tenía claro por qué, pero le encantaba que le hablara con ese lenguaje mitad médico y mitad pornográfico que lo hacía reír, pero que también lo excitaba…

-¡Por todo lo eterno, Stephen! Tienes la lengua más procaz que he escuchado…

-Pero te encanta… admítelo, te encanta que te describa como voy a metértelo y como te voy a partir en dos, y tu, hermoso Jötunn, Príncipe de mi corazón, me vas a comer entero… todo… y voy a vaciar hasta la última gota dentro de ti...

-¡Hazlo pues!

Y ya con el permiso otorgado, Stephen comenzó a entrar y salir con cadencia, Loki movía las caderas de manera que el bombeo fuera lo más profundo y placentero para ambos. También el ojiverde sabía como provocar orgasmos fantásticos al maestro de las artes ocultas… si la magia de su cuerpo desnudo, pegado totalmente al cuerpo también esbelto pero fuerte de Strange funcionaba como afrodisíaco, entonces aquellas noches juntos eran el asunto más placentero que Loki había vivido...

-Tómalo todo ¡Todo! Cómeme entero, Loki… Loki…

-Dámelo, querido… dámelo con fuerza… así… así…

Rodaron por la cama después de la eyaculación, Stephen cumplió vaciando su blanca explosión hasta la última gota dentro del pelinegro y Loki continuó masturbándose un par de minutos más, ayudado por las manos de Strange, alcanzando su propio orgasmo y chillando de éxtasis… como las veces anteriores, había sido demasiado bueno…

Terminaron con otra larga sesión de besos, abrazados y sudorosos.

-¿Otra ronda?

-Lo estoy anhelando…

***

Peter estaba ruborizado, era la primera vez que otro chico entraba en su habitación... y Wade se quedó con la boca abierta observando lo cómoda y lujosa que era la alcoba del hijo de Rogers y Stark. Estaba a punto de decir una frase incómoda que quizá hubiese echado a perder el romance… pero su sueño estaba a punto de hacerse realidad y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a las primicias de ese encantador muchacho que tanto amaba...

-¿Aquí duermes, Pett?- preguntó al ver la enorme, mullida y suave cama sobre la que estaban a punto de aterrizar.

-No, Wade… aquí sueño… contigo...

La araña estaba enamorado… muy enamorado, se colgó al cuello del mayor para decidirlo a caer juntos sobre las suaves sábanas de satín... y Deadpool tuvo el último destello de cordura para decirle que se sentía extraño de hacer el amor justo en la casa de Stark...

-¿Crees que sus armaduras puedan llegar y desintegrarme y no me pueda recuperar?

-Sin duda- respondió Peter con naturalidad- Y mi papá Steve te machacaría la cabeza usando su escudo si nos sorprendieran en este momento...

-Bueno, no creo que nos aplaudieran… aunque miraran nuestros penes enredarse como boas uno con el otro… mientras tu y yo gruñimos como gorilas en celo... Es decir, mi pene merece aplausos y el tuyo merece ser bañado en oro…

-¡Eres un bobo, amor! Ellos desearían matarte pero no lo harán porque eres justo el hombre de mi vida… al que amo… y al que me entrego por completo en esta noche tan especial...

-Nuestro primer San Valentín, arañita… nuestras katanas unidas para siempre...

Wade se recostó gentilmente sobre Peter… continuando con una labor que había comenzado obre el suelo helado del techo del edificio. Abrazó al muchacho y luego de besarlo largamente en los labios lo sentó sobre su regazo, así pudo Peter reclinar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Deadpool, rodear su cuello con ambos brazos y clavarle las uñas en la espalda para contrarrestar un poco la molestia de los dedos del mayor dentro de su intimidad… Wade no quería hacerle daño, tampoco quería verlo llorar, pero sabía de sobra que la primera vez no era precisamente agradable… que ser el intruso dilatando una pequeña, suave y apretada cavidad que nunca antes había sido visitada causaba más dolor que placer, Peter le aseguraba que algunas ocasiones había jugado consigo mismo introduciéndose juguetes sexuales, pero Wilson lo dudaba mucho… a juzgar por la expresión de su niño, que apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras se forzaba a sonreír y a no permitir que el mayor se detuviera.

-Creo que... comienza a sentirse bien...- jadeó Pett, ansioso por hacer su debut en el sexo.

-Voy a fingir que te creo... solo porque ya no soporto más…

Era una visión del paraíso… Peter esperaba colocado sobre su costado derecho, con el rostro ruborizado, los grandes ojos brillantes que miraban a su novio con emoción y un poco de temor, pero alzando un poco su pequeño, suave e inmaculado traserito, que no solo despertaba la codicia de Wilson, sino toda su ternura… volvió a lubricar y dilatar un poco, necesitaba estar seguro de lo que hacía… y al final, colocó la punta de su instrumento, el cual nada tenía que ver con el resto de su cuerpo… Wade poseía un miembro grande, bien formado y poderoso, introdujo apenas la cabeza y se quedó quieto, esperando la reacción de su adorado...

-Sigue…- pidió Peter, aguantando el primer embate con valor- Sigue… ya no te detengas...

-¡Oh, Pett, mi precioso…!- jadeó Wade, empujando otro poco y arrancando a Peter un gemido más bien de dolor- Relájate… relájate un poco… ¡Estás tan apretado!

Wade lo metió entonces hasta el fondo, colocando una mano en la boca de su muchacho antes de que lanzara un grito que pudiera despertar a todo el complejo Stark, a los Vengadores que ahí se alojaban también y hasta al mismísimo Thanos al otro extremo del universo… Peter soltó lágrimas de dolor y los dos se quedaron quietos, esperando que pasara un poco el impacto y pudieran seguir adelante.

-Te amo mucho, Wade Wilson…- murmuró Peter, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, pero sin tener intenciones de que el otro se quitara de dentro suyo.

-Y yo… ¡Más que a mi misma miserable vida!- respondió Deadpool, moviéndose un poco en círculos, para entonces comenzar un ligero vaivén...

Su entrar y salir fue lento, cuidadoso… tuviera las precauciones que tuviera sabía que a Pett le iba a doler, entonces procuró dominar su fuego y sus ganas de embestir como loco desesperado en favor del muchacho… su primera vez era en sí la recompensa de esa noche tan especial y Peter fue poco a poco acostumbrándose a aquel enorme intruso que a pesar de apenas deslizarse, se frotaba con gusto y con perseverancia…

Fueron minutos que se transformaron de dolor en placer, Wade estaba tan feliz de hacerlo feliz, que no supo en que momento las embestidas fueron fuertes y profundas… sacó su miembro antes de terminar y se masturbó furiosamente para terminar entre sus manos… mientras Peter se quedaba observándolo, tranquilo y aliviado...

-¿Fue bueno para ti, Wade? ¿No te decepcionó saberme virgen?

-Hey… es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida… amor peligroso, ya que no he podido dejar de pensar que en algún lugar de este sitio Ironman y el Capi América ni siquiera imaginan que hoy me he devorado a su precioso cervatillo y que lo adoro con toda mi alma...

(Sigue en la segunda parte de este capítulo)


	16. BE MY VALENTINE 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La reunión del día de los enamorados...
> 
> Un juego algo picante y divertido (que existe en realidad) pero en los vengadores toma matices algo interesantes.
> 
> Las tres personas más bellas según Thor.
> 
> Todo aqui...

-Muy bien, Señor Wilson... ahora que ha tenido a bien atender a nuestra invitación y que nos sentamos a hablar seriamente… estamos atentos a sus palabras.

Wade pasó saliva y tosió para aclarar su garganta antes de comenzar. Se sentía como un microbio bajo el microscopio, observado milimétricamente por Rogers y soportando el gesto medio serio medio divertido de Tony Stark, que caminaba de un lado al otro del sofá, detrás de su compañero.

-Solo deseo que ustedes me permitan acercarme para querer a Peter sin que mi cabeza sea separada de mi cuerpo...- dijo, intentando una sonrisa.

-¿Esto es para usted una broma?- cuestionó Rogers, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación- ¿Mi hijo es un chiste que no merece ser hablado con seriedad?

Wade giró los ojos al cielo, respiró hondo y volvió a comenzar.

-Quiero a su hijo… lo amo con todo mi corazón. Peter ha logrado hacer que mi alma vuelva a vivir, y yo haría lo que fuera por él...

-Como raptarlo y tenerlo en su casa a pesar de que todavía es menor.

-Capitán Rogers… yo le juro que mientras Peter vivió en mi casa... no tuve sexo con él...

La frase “tener sexo con él” puso rojo de rabia al rubio e hizo palidecer a Stark, pero Wilson sostuvo la mirada con una gran tranquilidad… no estaba mintiendo… había respetado al muchacho y tampoco era cuestión de contarles a los famosos esposos, que apenas un par de días antes, Peter había sido suyo… completamente suyo.

-¿Pero que clase de idiotez está diciendo?

-¡Perdón, Señor Rogers! Solo pensé que eso era importante para ustedes… pero es cierto… Peter necesitaba apoyo, consuelo… orientación… el sexo podía esperar, fue difícil, no lo niego… pero de verdad adoro a Peter, por él soy capaz de ser un mejor hombre de lo que soy...

-Steve… intenta comprender… si lo dice es porque así fue… tranquilo...

La intervención de Tony volvió las aguas a su cauce por algunos minutos. El interrogatorio prosiguió.

-¿Y sus intenciones con Pett, cuáles son? Tomando en cuenta que usted es un hombre de casi treinta y él es un muchacho de dieciséis, Es decir que le dobla la edad...

-Mis intenciones son las mejores, señores… -respondió Wade con aplomo, mientras clavaba su mirada marrón en el muchacho, con una expresión de enamoramiento y ternura que casi convenció a los celosos padres… claro que, mentalmente… Wilson estaba saboreándose con la ilusión de volver a ver desnudo a Pett y de comérselo lentamente- Respetarlo… quererlo… apoyarlo y por supuesto, esperar lo mejor para el futuro...amo a Peter... jamás le haría daño...

Steve ya no pudo seguir… ciertamente que no tenía ninguna objeción para aquel noviazgo... salvo la edad del pretendiente, pero ni siquiera eso podría ser suficiente razón para negarse. La profesión de mercenario a sueldo no era tampoco muy de su agrado… pero ¿Acaso no era Bucky también una especie de mercenario? Él mejor que nadie podía dar fé de que la vida en ocasiones era quien decidía los más extravagantes rumbos por los que cada hombre caminaría… y si al final, Deadpool era una especie de superhéroe, al que los Hombres-X buscaban reclutar, entonces quizá tenía esperanzas de mejorar.

-Bienvenido a casa, Wade Wilson- dijo Tony, adelantándose a las palabras de Rogers- Como padres estrictos que somos, deberías saber que Peter deberá estar en su habitación antes de las diez de la noche, que no consentiremos nada hasta que él cumpla su mayoría y que, por supuesto… si usted se atreve a hacerlo sufrir, si por su culpa una sola lágrima derraman sus amados ojos… entonces, me pondré la armadura y simplemente lo buscaré hasta desintegrarlo y asegurarme que le duela mucho… ¿estamos?

-Me sacaría los ojos con los dedos antes que permitirme ver a Peter llorar por mi culpa...

-¡Papás, gracias!- exclamó la arañita, rebosante de felicidad- Yo no los defraudaré...

Steve tomó entonces a Tony de la mano, para dejarlos a solas un par de minutos: “Ustedes deben estar atentos a dar la bienvenida a nuestros invitados esta noche” les dijo, antes de salir.

Peter se lanzó a los brazos de Wade, y el otro lo recibió dándole vueltas en volandas, prendido a los frescos y juveniles labios de su ahora, novio oficial…

-Te traje esto… son chocolates, son finos… algunos están envinados, pero si quieres, no te los comas… los puedes guardar para dentro de dos años...

-Wade…- murmuró Peter, recibiendo aquella caja en forma de corazón mientras se emocionaba profundamente- Wade… mi amor...

***

El teléfono celular de Steve sonó con insistencia, pero la pantalla mostraba la palabra “desconocido” en lugar de un número o un nombre… por lo que no hizo mucho caso. Sin embargo, la llamada se repitió dos veces más y entonces el rubio sintió inquietud por responder… Tony lo veía de reojo, aparentando estar más interesado en colocar los obsequios personalizados para sus invitados en una mesa dispuesta en la lujosa y amplia estancia, que en lo que hacía su compañero.

-Diga…- murmuró Rogers, respondiendo al fin- ¿Quién es? Hable...- El silencio al otro lado de la línea lo hizo entristecerse… su azul mirada se nubló por un instante y se quedó en actitud pensativa antes de reaccionar y comenzar a decir lo mucho que extrañaba aquellas reuniones con sus amigos, la alegría y la convivencia en las fiestas que Tony solía ofrecer-Pero lo mejor es que después te tendré a ti, mi querido amor… y podremos tener una hermosa noche de enamorados... solos tu y yo…

-No podría ser mejor, mi adorado Capi- respondió Tony, recibiendo un beso en los labios.

Pero el castaño sospechaba... el corazón que ama es difícil de engañar y el suyo dio un vuelco desde el primer instante que el teléfono sonó… sabía que esa llamada misteriosa, sin número conocido, sin nadie que respondiera con una voz… decía muchas cosas desde el anonimato... y el gesto de Rogers, que pescó al vuelo antes que lo extinguiera con una sonrisa y con besos, lo comprobaba…

“Barnes…” pensó, apretando los dientes.

Pero la cena estaba comenzando… con Peter y Wade charlando en la terraza, sonrientes, evidentemente felices con su recién estrenado amor… y los primeros invitados llegando, la atención de los anfitriones se centró en dar la bienvenida y hacer sentir cómodos a las parejas que asistían.

Wanda y Vision, también Natasha y Bruce Banner… que de inmediato animaron la reunión con sus risas y sus comentarios acerca de lo bien vista que era la reconciliación de los dos principales vengadores y lo bien que les sentaba estar juntos en el día que se festejaba el amor.

Algunos no venían con pareja, por ejemplo Sam Wilson o Clint Barton, que tenía a sus amores algo lejos de Nueva York, pero que de ninguna manera querían pasar la noche solos, por lo que atendieron la invitación dispuestos a estar lo mejor posible. María Hill también llegó sola, pero de inmediato hizo reunión con las otras dos damas presentes para beber una copa y chismorrear a gusto.

-Bienvenidos Thor* y Odinson- dijo Steve, ofreciendo una copa a la recién llegada pareja.

Tony no salía de su asombro.

-¿Invitaste a esa mujer a mi casa…?- dijo Stark, halando al rubio con disimulo para cuestionarlo- ¿Te atreviste a invitar a esa odiosa mujer a mi casa?

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera… que condicionara a Thor a que viniese solo? Todo el mundo sabe que están prácticamente casados… es lógico que asistan los dos...

-Loki también está invitado… dime que voy a hacer si se siente ofendido por la cercanía de ella… Loki es mi amigo, es preferente, por encima de esa rubia sin sesos y ese rubio fortachón y tonto...

-Loki tendrá que tomarlo con madurez… ¿Acaso él no vendrá con ese hechicero… Strange?

Pues sí… eso era verdad. Loki vendría acompañado y estaba avisado sobre la posibilidad de ver a su ex esposo junto a la mujer del martillo, el pelinegro dijo que en realidad eso ya no era asunto suyo, que podía tolerar perfectamente ver a Thor con cualquiera sin perder la compostura porque ellos ya habían hablado y eran personas muy civilizadas… de ninguna manera harían un escándalo.

Tony no le creyó un carajo, principalmente por los rumores llegados de Asgard sobre la gran aparición de la familia real, con la pareja de príncipes juntos y aparentemente muy enamorados. “Tal vez estar juntos fue solo por política” pensó “Tal vez solo aparentaron para quedar bien con el pueblo y calmar al Padre de Todo... para evitar una guerra o algo de lo que tanto les agrada a los Asgardianos”

Eso debía ser algo muy cercano a la realidad, porque el hijo de Odín se mostraba atento, cariñoso y enamorado de Thor*... Sonreía ante sus ocurrencias, la seguía a todas partes, llevó la siguiente copa hasta sus manos y menospreció ir a reunirse con el resto de sus amigos para quedarse junto a la rubia, charlando y mirándola a los ojos, embobado en cada ocasión que ella gentilmente acariciaba sus cabellos y los acomodaba detrás de su oreja.

-Tal vez sí se aman...- murmuró, reclinando su cabeza en el poderoso pecho de Rogers, quien jugó unos instantes con la castaña melena- Pero todavía me preocupa un poco la noticia que seguramente dará esta noche...

-¿El que está esperando un hijo de Stephen Strange?

-Si… parece que, por alguna extraña razón, ese fortachón se ha tomado con demasiada calma el embarazo de Loki… ¿O tú crees que todavía no lo sabe?

Steve se encogió de hombros, ya eran las nueve en punto y la cena estaba por dar inicio.

***

-Stephen… no sé que responderte…

-Responde que sí- dijo el hechicero, colocando un fistol de oro con una esmeralda engarzada en la corbata negra de Loki- Esto no es como un anillo de compromiso… solo es una promesa… Sí tu me correspondes, entonces te prometo que comenzaré a cambiar para ti… me volveré tu amante, tu compañero y el mejor padre para el hijo que viene en camino y para el que ya tienes...

-Eres tan directo al hablar, que me enterneces...

-Quiero ser absolutamente sincero contigo… mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiado… y lo sabes bien. Podría llegar el momento en que pensemos seriamente en formar un compromiso en nuestras vidas, en estar reunidos por un bien común...

-¿Quieres decir que formemos una familia?

-Eso…- dijo Strange, moviendo la cabeza- Son conceptos en los que yo juré no volver a pensar, querido… pero lo haría por ti.

-Bueno… también yo lo haría por ti- respondió Loki, mirando el precioso fistol y acomodando la corbata de moño en el traje del castaño- Todavía necesito aclarar muy bien lo que será de mi vida ahora que tendré otro hijo… sin embargo, Stephen… también tú has logrado despertar en mí sentimientos muy agradables. Te he aceptado a mi lado… así que prometo darte una respuesta.

-Eso me basta por ahora…- dijo el Doctor, tomando al otro por la barbilla para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios- Sé que ambos podremos unir nuestras vidas en un futuro muy próximo...

-Vamos ahora a entrar… Tony y Steve deben estar preguntándose por qué no llegamos a tiempo a su cena.

Se unieron a la celebración de la pareja de Vengadores justo cuando Peter tocaba al piano una melodía popular llamada “Matrimonio de Amor” dedicada a sus padres, quienes tomados de las manos comenzaron a valsear un poco conforme la música brotaba de las talentosas manos del muchacho.

Wade miraba embelesado a su novio, reclinado sobre el bellísimo piano de cola blanco, pieza central en la estancia, donde la chimenea enorme daba calor e iluminación tenue y donde el resto de los invitados aplaudieron a rabiar tanto por la interpretación de Peter, como la danza de los anfitriones.

Loki también aplaudió y caminó para abrazar a Stark a manera de felicitación al finalizar. Estaba muy conmovido al verlo en brazos de su gran amor, tras verlo sufrir en meses pasados, tal parecía que la recompensa llegaba para el millonario, ex playboy y filántropo…

-Ya veo que también tú desparramas amor esta noche, amigo mío… tu tortolito se ve muy guapo...

-Cállate, Tony… Tú mejor que nadie debes apoyarme para que yo no cometa ninguna estupidez en tu casa. Dime... ¿Él ha llegado?

-¿Tu rubio tonto? Si… ya llegó, muy temprano, acompañado de esa estúpida mujer que no se separa de él ni un segundo y que parece una rama de hiedra enredándose en el tronco de un roble…

-Thor y yo prometimos portarnos bien, así que no temas nada… al menos de mi parte...

Stephen fue el más requerido esa noche… prácticamente nuevo en la ciudad, de inmediato lo rodearon para comenzar a preguntarle mil cosas acerca de sus poderes y de la forma en que realizaba su labor de proteger al mundo de enemigos sobrenaturales… la charla amena de Strange capturó su atención, y la velada siguió... Todos en tranquilidad, incluso aquellos dos pares de ojos que no podían separarse, una vez que se encontraron...

Thor y Loki no disimulaban las miradas que se lanzaban… no eran precisamente cálidas y amorosas, sino frías, apasionadas de la peor forma… porque ambos estaban sintiendo la punzada de los celos. Loki no podía tolerar las fingidas sonrisas de aquella mujer, ni la forma en que alardeaba de su relación con el rubio, la forma en que se le pegaba, lo acariciaba constantemente, pasando su mano tras su oreja, como si acomodara los largos y solares cabellos que con insistencia caían sobre el rostro varonil del hijo de Odín. Thor por su parte, no podía sino odiar a Stephen Strange... la forma en que caballerosamente ayudó a Loki a quitarse la gabardina cuando llegaron, como lo tomó del brazo y le cedió el primer asiento, procurando que la espalda del pelinegro estuviese bien reclinada sobre uno de los muchos almohadones disponibles, que colocó con cuidado tras él, los besos fugaces y la conversación íntima, que el maestro de las artes místicas no descuidaba pese a sostener la charla de los demás al mismo tiempo...

-Que par de hipócritas son…- murmuró Tony, bebiendo de su copa y reclinado sobre Steve- Míralos… se aman… pero insisten en continuar separados...

-Loki está esperando un hijo de Stephen ¿No quedamos en eso?- preguntó Rogers, sin dejar de vigilar a su hijo Peter que permanecía muy abrazado a Wade, atentos ambos al grupo de poderosos que charlaban despreocupadamente- Parece que nuestro amigo ya lo asumió… mira como sonríe a Thor*, como permanece a su lado y ella se ve muy enamorada también...

-Esa mujer es capaz de tenerlo embrujado...

Tony no supo en ese momento que tan ciertas resultaban sus palabras, cada ocasión que Thor* pasaba su mano tras la oreja del rubio, procuraba antes hacer un movimiento discreto que resultó sospechoso al ojo entrenado de Strange… calculó que si provocaba un “pequeño accidente” las cosas se pondrían interesantes… sin embargo, tampoco quería ayudar a su rival, así que lo pensó mucho antes de actuar.

-¿Y cómo está tu bebé, Loki?- dijo de pronto Sam Wilson, causando un sonrojo en el pelinegro.

-Raynor está bien- respondió de prisa, procurando acaparar la conversación para dirigirla a otro tema apenas pudiera- Lo dejé tranquilo, dormido, al cuidado de sus nanas… y es que resulta que en ocasiones, hay que dejar un poco el papel de padre y concentrarse en los buenos amigos.

Alzó su copa y todos brindaron nuevamente… Thor* también lo hizo, aunque tras su máscara plateada disimuló un gesto de desprecio hacia el Jötunn.

-Juguemos a algo- dijo Wanda, colocando un mazo de cartas en la mesita de centro- Es algo sencillo, cada uno de nosotros toma un número, giramos la tómbola y quien salga descubrirá una carta… ahí tiene dos opciones, responder la pregunta con la verdad o cumplir el reto de castigo. Si el resto del grupo considera que quien responda, no lo ha hecho honestamente, entonces podrá dictaminar que tome el castigo de cualquier forma… ¿Qué les parece?

Las opiniones se dividieron, unos se entusiasmaron y otro hicieron movimientos de negación con la cabeza o con las manos… Peter y Wade pusieron manos a la obra para evitar que se perdiera la propuesta. El muchacho tomó una caja de cristal con pequeñas esferas marcadas con números y pasó frente a cada uno para que tomara la suya… tras él, Wade lo seguía con la tómbola, donde fueron depositadas las esferas, registrar los nombres y al finalizar, iniciar el juego.

-Dos personas se negaron… ¿Quieren decirnos por qué?- cuestionó Wanda, quedándose mirando fijamente a Vision, que fue uno de ellos.

-Es sencillo… yo no puedo mentir. Siendo imposible que yo mienta, me encuentro en desventaja, ya que el resto de ustedes con un poco de talento, puede faltar a la verdad y no ser descubiertos… por eso omito mi participación… a cambio, puedo ser quien haga el sorteo, así sabrán que no hay trampas.

_De acuerdo_ fue la opinión del resto

-¿Y quién más no va a jugar?

-Yo- dijo Thor*- encuentro este juego ridículo, no me prestaré a que se me soliciten cosas que van contra mis principios.

-¿Cómo quitarte la máscara o decir tu nombre verdadero?- dijo Sam Wilson, asombrando a los demás.

-Tal vez- respondió la rubia del martillo, con altanería.

-Como he dicho… con un poco de talento, cualquier pregunta se puede eludir con elegancia- repitió Vision, provocando las risas de los demás.

-Pues entonces, insisto que estoy en desventaja, ya que me encuentro ante maestros de la ilusión y dioses de la mentira...

Loki enarcó la ceja, aquella frase directa e hiriente, rompía el pacto de convivencia pacífica que se suponía iban a tener frente a los mortales.

-Que inicie entonces el duelo- dijo el Jötunn, a manera de elegante respuesta- Que sea la inteligencia quien se manifieste, para mentir, para decir la verdad o para detectar la falsedad… y que lo falso sea destapado.

Fue el turno de Thor* de sentirse aludida, ya que desde que hiciera su debut como Diosa del Trueno, el Rey Odín la llamaba “Falsa Thor*” y ella odiaba ese adjetivo.

***

-Tony… ¿Qué dice tu carta?- preguntó Vision, luego que la suerte dictara que Stark sería quien iniciara el juego.

-Dice: “¿Cuál ha sido el lugar más extraño en el que has hecho el amor?”

Después de que todos rieron, animaron al castaño a que respondiera, aunque también tenía la opción de elegir el “castigo”

-Responderé- dijo Tony, apurando hasta el fondo su vaso de whiskey- El lugar más extraño en el que he tenido relaciones ha sido... ¡El dormitorio de Nick Fury! Estábamos en el Helicarrier, todos creían que este rubio y yo nos caíamos mal… y creo que sí… nos caíamos un poco mal, pero también nos amábamos mucho y después de echar fuera al ejército Chitauri (Lo siento, Loki)- agregó, ladeando la cabeza y haciendo sonreír al pelinegro- Estuvimos viajando con Nick… discutimos esa mañana, muy temprano y entonces. Para reconciliarnos, fue y me buscó, Steve me empujó dentro del primer cuarto que vimos… me tumbó sobre la cama y me hizo el amor como un salvaje… rompimos la cama, los floreros, todo… después nos dimos cuenta que era el dormitorio de nuestro buen Fury...

-Es cierto… suscribo eso… y tampoco yo sé mentir- agregó Steve, algo avergonzado, pero entrando al espíritu del juego.

-Igual el reto era besar a tu pareja en un sitio abajo del cuello… ¿Lo harás?- dijo Wanda, terminando de leer su carta.

-Bueno- dijo Tony, mirando la entrepierna de Rogers- Peter… cierra los ojos.

Wade rió abiertamente y colocó su mano sobre los ojos del muchacho, Peter intentó retirarla y juguetearon unos instantes hasta que lo logró, entonces vieron a los dos padres de la araña protagonizar el castigo… Tony besó y lamió haciendo ruidos similares a gemidos sexuales en el área del pezón derecho de Steve, dejando la humedad de su lengua sobre su blanca camisa...

Tal acción fue del gusto y aprobación del grupo completo.

-Segundo número…- dijo Vision, mostrando la esfera- ¿Quién lo tiene?

-¡Yo!- exclamó Barton- disponiéndose a sacar su carta.

Así transcurrió la noche, entre el juego aderezado con picardía y frases sexuales. Casi todos eligieron responder, solo Wanda quiso el castigo y resultó hacer un baile sexy sobre la cadera de su pareja… cosa que no le costó ningún trabajo, Vision ya era del color de la grana, así que fue sencillo disimular su excitación. Stephen también tuvo su carta, con elegancia eligió responder:

-Dinos el nombre de tu ex y el motivo por el que rompieron.

-Bueno… fue otro maestro hechicero- dijo Strange, tranquilo pues aquello era algo que no comprometía a nadie y que Loki ya sabía- Su nombre es Mordo y rompimos porque nuestras creencias nos llevaron por rumbos diferentes… eso y porque se enamoró de un fanático al que rescató de Dormmamu…

-No lo conocemos… no podemos asegurar que eso sea cierto- dijo Bruce- ¡Que cumpla el reto!

Aquello fue secundado por los demás… por una razón u otra, todos estaban terminando por cumplir las dos cosas que decía la tarjeta.

-Debes recrear la posición que más disfrutas del sexo, con ayuda de alguien más que no sea tu pareja.

-¡Por supuesto que no voy a hacer eso!- exclamó el Doctor, poniendo cara de asombro- ¡Me niego!

-¡Oh, por supuesto que sí!- discutieron los demás… entre risas y brindis.

-¡Yo me ofrezco de voluntario!- dijo Wade, haciendo gala de su buena disposición para la diversión y su carácter relajado- No te preocupes, Doc… me pondré mi máscara para que no te incomode mi rostro… así además, te aseguras que nadie se ponga celoso…

Forzado por las circunstancias, Stephen accedió… colocó a Wade reclinado sobre la pared y él se colocó detrás. “¡Duro contra el muro!” exclamaron Barton y Banner, casi llorando de risa.

-¡Oh, Stephen, oh!- exclamó Wade, exagerando algunos fingidos ademanes y contorsiones de placer sexual- ¡Eres grandioso! ¡Eres un Dios del sexo!

-¡Ya basta!- cortó Strange, sonrojado, pero llorando de la risa cuando hizo un par de empujes fingidos y cumplió su reto- ¡Es suficiente!

Fue de lo más divertido de la noche, aunque a juzgar por las caras de Peter y de Loki, que no podían con sus respectivos sonrojos, al resto les provocó dolor de estómago de tanto reír.

-Siguiente víctima- anunció el escarlata, sacando la nueva esfera.

-Thor Odinson… tu carta dice que debes responder si te casarás en el próximo año.

-Uff, que pesado… ve directo al castigo, ricitos…

Thor sonrió y bebió el enorme tarro de cerveza que sostenía entre las manos. Si respondía se arriesgaba a ofender a Thor* o a Loki… y si no respondía, se arriesgaba a ofender a Thor* y a Loki.

-El hijo de Odín no va a huir ante un reto de mortales, aunque sea un reto muy indiscreto- dijo, parándose en medio de la concurrencia y colocando sus brazos en jarra- Mis planes para el siguiente año son regresar a Asgard las veces necesarias para fortalecer los planes de mi padre… y en esos planes… NO está incluído el matrimonio del primogénito, ya que antes debe autorizar la boda de mi hermana Angela y su novia Sera. Soy un hijo que venera las costumbres y que es sumiso a la voluntad del Rey. Mi respuesta es sencilla y no me implica dar más detalles...

Thor terminó de responder con un gesto de gracia y suficiencia, que le ganó el aplauso de sus amigos. Había cumplido sin comprometerse, sin hacer enfadar a su pareja actual o a su ex pareja, el rubio se sometía a la voluntad de Odín y el Padre de Todo dictaminaba si quería, el futuro de sus hijos.

-Eso hace un hijo noble y obediente- agregó Vision- siguiente carta…

-¡Oh, no!- dijo Thor* de pronto- Yo quiero ver el castigo.

Apoyada entonces por los demás, Odinson no tuvo la suerte de zafarse del reto… así que se leyó:

-Besa en los labios a las tres personas más hermosas que estén presentes y explica por qué lo son.

Thor alzó las cejas… otro reto algo duro… pero sin duda, tenía que cumplir.

-¡Nadie se pondrá celoso! ¿De acuerdo? Esto es solo un juego- gritó Stark, poniendo un poco de reglas para jugar a favor del rubio- Y además, serán las personas más hermosas de acuerdo al gusto del beach boy… no de nuestros gustos personales… de manera que, mi adorado Steve… no vayas a matarlo si me elige como al más hermoso, porque sin duda lo soy…

-Ya me salvé de este beso- dijo Wade a Peter, susurrándole al oído- Pero tú no te vas a escapar, eres el más hermoso de este lugar y el universo entero...

Todos rieron… ahora era el turno de Odinson para elegir. El calor de la noche, el entusiasmo del juego y por supuesto, el alcohol consumido por todos los llevaba a esos linderos de atrevimiento.

-La primera persona hermosa que elijo es a Thor*- comenzó y todos hallaron natural su elección, caminó hasta ella, se inclinó y depositó un beso en sus rojos labios- La razón es porque la conozco bajo esa máscara… es una mujer inteligente y además, es digna de levantar al que fue mi martillo… si tiene la nobleza, la bondad y la generosidad necesarias para ser digna, entonces es una persona hermosa...

-¡Bien jugado, ricitos! ¡Bien por eso!

Bofetada con guante blanco… ahora la rubia estaba obligada a demostrar todos esos elogios y comportarse a la altura… ya no podía seguir siendo irónica, como pensaba seguir hablando, tenía que controlar su lengua. Y eso inlcuía, aguantar que el musculoso besara a otras dos… pensó en Wanda y en Nat, que aunque estaban con sus parejas, eran las candidatas lógicas. No le simpatizaban… ellas podían mostrar sus rostros y eran bien amadas… las envidiaba en secreto por eso.

-“Ojalá despertaras al Hulk y te diera una buena paliza”- pensó, antes de sonreír forzadamente.

-La segunda persona en la que yo encuentro belleza- prosiguió Thor, caminando en círculos para despistar- es otra elección sencilla. Le conozco muy poco, pero estoy enterado de todos los esfuerzos que hace por ser digno también… no de Mjölnir, sino del corazón puro de Peter… ¿Estás de acuerdo, Wade Wilson?

Y el rubio se dirigió hasta aquel, lo despojó de la máscara de Deadpool que aún conservaba y ante la mirada complacida de Peter, lo besó… castamente… pero en los labios. Y el mercenario no pudo sacar una sola frase irónica de sus labios, porque estaba genuinamente emocionado… como el resto de los invitados y el mismo Peter.

-Tu comprendes lo que yo amo en Wade- le dijo a Odinson, agradeciendo su elección con un apretón de manos- Espero que tu tercera elección sea igual de sabia...

-Gracias Thor…- murmuró Wade, casi sin aliento.

-Ya nos pusiste a todos a sudar, rubio… vamos, termina o lloraremos- dijo Clint, aplaudiendo a rabiar.

-Mi tercera elección también es sencilla... es quizá la persona más hermosa de todas, no solo por su físico… no solo por su hermoso cabello negro o sus ojos de esmeralda… no solo por su aspecto físico o su inteligencia sobresaliente… Loki- dijo, volviéndose a mirarlo y caminando hacia él- Yo he visto antes que nadie y primero que todos la grandeza de tu corazón, de tu alma… y como si nada, me has dado un hijo… el orgullo de mi corazón… ¿Cómo no considerarte hermoso? Tú… que conoces cada una de las fibras que han latido alguna vez por ti…

Loki recibió el beso y todas las emociones se le vinieron de golpe para trastornar su razón, sentía que su corazón se escapaba de su pecho, que sus ojos se arrasaban de llanto… y de amor… se separó de Thor antes que la caricia se prolongara, con un ligero ademán mágico hizo sonar su celular y ese fue el pretexto perfecto para poner espacio entre ambos.

-Es un lindo juego este- dijo, fingiendo preocupación- Pero la nana de Raynor me envía un mensaje… debo volver de inmediato...

-¿Raynor está enfermo? ¿Le sucede algo?- cuestionó Thor, sin soltar al menor, que había tomado por ambos brazos involuntariamente.

-No… solo es que ha despertado y me llama...

-Quizá le pasa algo… iremos los dos...

Thor* se acercó sin dudarlo, aquella cercanía ya duraba más de lo prudente. Metió nuevamente la mano a su bolsillo y extrajo algo que cubrió bien, pero era el mismo gesto que Strange ya había visto antes.

-Déjalo que se marche- agregó, colocándose entre ambos para obligar al rubio a soltar al pelinegro, acomodó el mechón de cabello tras la oreja sonrosada y Thor pareció ceder mansamente a aquel gesto amoroso- Él quiere ir a ver que le pasa al niño, ya dijo que no está enfermo… ¿No ves que quiere reafirmar la hermosura que le has descrito como buen padre que es? ¡Déjalo ir y sigamos aquí! ¡Vamos a bailar! Ya basta de juegos idiotas...

-Si, querida… vamos…- dijo, alejándose de Loki, al que Stephen llegó para auxiliar de inmediato y no dejarlo solo en esa situación comprometida- Espera… No, no… espera… debo saber...

Odinson arrugó de nuevo el ceño, algo estaba mal ahí y definitivamente, no quería dejar a Loki en manos de Strange con tal facilidad.

-Vamos a bailar he dicho- repitió Thor* llevando su mano nuevamente al bolsillo- O a beber… ¡Vamos!

-No… Loki, no te vayas… no quiero que te vayas… dejamos algo pendiente… algo que podemos concluir...

Esta vez fue un ademán mágico de Strange el que intervino. Algo de entre las manos de Thor* escapó para rodar por el suelo. Un envase pequeño, que derramó un aceite oloroso a almizcle y a especias, a hierbas y minerales irreconocibles… Thor* lanzó un grito y una maldición impropias de las bellas palabras con que Odinson la describiera y entonces algo fue obvio para casi todos los que observaban, atentos y cautelosos, el desarrollo de aquella imprevista escena.

-¿Controlas a Thor con una poción?- exclamó Loki, reconociendo el envase del mundo de los Hierofantes- ¿Controlas sus sentimientos y sus emociones como una bruja de malas artes?

-¿A ti que te importa? ¡Claro que no!- gritó ella, levantando el envase con una ínfima cantidad de aquel costoso aceite- Es perfume… ¿Por qué demonios debo darte explicaciones? ¿No te ibas ya?

-Mujer…- dijo Odinson, evidentemente tan enojado que las venas de su frente amenazaban con saltar, sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre y mostró sus dientes con ferocidad- Lo que dice Loki es cierto… siento que estoy despertando de una pesadilla… ¡Esto vamos a aclararlo en este mismo instante! ¡Hablaremos!

-¡Nada hay que hablar!- replicó ella, alzando el martillo con gesto amenazador- Ya estoy harta, cansada que juegues al imbécil diciendo que estás conmigo e intentando reconquistar a ese hechicero y asesino ¡Loki está con otro y no te importa! ¡Te humillas! Y me humillas besándolo y ensalzándolo ante mí ¿Crees que soy alguien de quien te puedes burlar?

-Este no es el lugar para hacer estas escenas- dijo Loki, despreciando el enfado de la mujer- Si hablamos, será en privado…

-¡Tú cállate, hijo de Laufey! ¿Te crees tan perfecto? ¿Crees que en verdad te has redimido? Tu naturaleza baja y traicionera tarde o temprano te llevará a la perdición, tarde o temprano mi martillo te encontrará y hará justicia… ¡Mi martillo hará justicia!- exclamó Thor* lanzando a Mjölnir sin que nada ni nadie lo pudiera impedir.

Odinson se interpuso en su camino, Stephen creó un escudo de energía, pero el poderoso martillo eludió al primero y rompió al segundo sin esfuerzo alguno… luego llegó hasta Loki, quien esperaba el impacto mirando firme e impávido a la detestable mujer.

Lo que ocurrió enseguida nadie lo esperaba… ni Thor*, ni Odinson, ni ninguno de los vengadores, ni el Dr. Strange… pues el poderoso Mjölnir se detuvo justo frente al pelinegro, sin hacerle daño alguno… flotó dócil hasta colocarse justo en su vientre, y ahí se quedó… estático, respetuoso…

-¡Estúpido martillo! ¿Qué haces?- gritó Thor* enloquecida al ver el resultado de su ataque- ¡Ven aquí si no sabes atacar! Ven aquí de inmediato ¡Yo te lo mando!

Pero el martillo no tenía la menor intención de obedecer… siguió ahí, junto al vientre de Loki… sin importar que él diera un paso atrás o a un lado, el arma lo seguía… como si quisiera decir algo…

-Habla Loki…- dijo entonces Tony Stark- Habla y terminemos con esto… con esta falsedad que aún en poder de esta mujer, Mjölnir se niega a seguir apoyando…

-Si, Loki- agregó Strange- Quisiera yo conocer los motivos que ustedes dos han tenido para callar, pero la mujer llamada Thor* no dudó en murmurar y corromper tu secreto, el mismo que ahora veo con pena que no compartió con Thor Odinson y me parece que debe enterarse… de alguna forma, es algo que también tiene derecho a conocer...

-No es el momento…- murmuró Loki, intentando apartar de él a Mjölnir- Vamos viejo, no me hagas esto… no es el momento… ni la forma…

El hijo de Odín tuvo entonces la certeza que todos los presentes conocían el secreto de Loki… y que él era el único que no estaba en el asunto. Entonces llegaron a él los recuerdos de su reciente visita a Asgard… los cambios de humor del pelinegro, su apetito por pastel de fresa, el brillo de sus ojos, la tersura de su piel… el sabor de su boca… el mismo sabor que acababa de probar…

-El sabor de tu boca…- repitió- Es el mismo… tu rostro resplandeciente... tu luz… tu aroma… Loki… amor de mi vida…

-Cariño…- murmuró entonces el de ojos verdes, logrando con eso que el martillo regresara a su dueña.

Una vez con el arma de nuevo en su poder, Thor* intentó volver a usarla, siendo detenida por Sam Wilson.

-Basta… no hagas más daño esta noche- le dijo, conteniéndola de manera firme.

-Estoy siendo humillada…

-No… tu sola te has humillado...

Loki miró a Thor y a Stephen… luego buscó el apoyo de Tony Stark, quien lo animó a seguir adelante con su confesión… respiró profundo y alzó su rostro con dignidad y calma.

-Esta maravilla…- dijo luego, llevando sus blancas manos a su vientre- Estoy lleno de felicidad… esperando un hijo…

Thor iluminó su rostro, Stephen lo ensombreció…

-¿Es mi hijo?- preguntó el asgardiano.

-Es mi hijo- afirmó el Maestro de las Artes Místicas.

Loki los miró una vez más… entonces, sin otra salida a la vista, asombró a todos demostrando que era ya dueño nuevamente de una magia poderosa. Alzó su diestra, hizo un par de conjuros y un portal se abrió de inmediato… un portal diferente a todos los que Thor o Strange habían visto antes, un nuevo tipo de portal que el pelinegro había aprendido a crear… escapó por él y desapareció.

-Wow…- murmuró Wade, fuertemente abrazado a Peter- Que interesantes son las fiestas de tus padres…


	17. MI FAMILIA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, Loki es localizado... pero en condiciones bastante extrañas
> 
> Angela descubrirá que fué traicionada
> 
> Y una tragedia parece a punto de suceder...

Thor* se volvió con agresividad hacia quien la perseguía, alzando el martillo y dispuesta a utilizarlo… aunque estaba muy consciente que quizá, como se había hecho costumbre, Mjölnir no quisiera obedecerla cuando de atacar a su antiguo dueño o a Loki se trataba.

-Si quieres pelea conmigo… la vas a tener Odinson… actualmente, estoy bastante ocupada en asuntos heroicos, no tengo tiempo para discutir conmigo, pero si aun así insistes en molestarme… entonces vamos a pelear y a terminar con esta ofensa que me has hecho.

-¿Es ahora que te vas a hacer la ofendida, mujer? ¡Controlabas mi voluntad a base de pociones y de magia! Me debes una muy amplia explicación... Y vengo por ella...

Thor* se quedó suspendida en la vastedad del espacio… muy lejos de los mundos, muy lejos de Midgard… hasta allá había ido el hijo de Odín a perseguirla y a exigirle una respuesta satisfactoria a su comportamiento. Pero la rubia se encontraba tan molesta como el otro… y ambos caracteres, sin la ayuda mágica de pociones, aceites y brazaletes, chocaban terriblemente…

Thor* lanzó un par de veces al martillo, que fue directo y certero a su blanco… pero Thor Odinson había aprendido ya a contener su poder. Alzó a Jarnbjörn, su hacha y chocó con fuerza a Mjölnir, logrando que las dos veces se desviara y regresara a la mano de su dueña sin hacerle daño alguno.

-Debes saber, hijo de Odín… que no voy a darme por vencida con facilidad… que no he conseguido tu amor para ahora dejarte ir como si nada, no me da la gana que regreses al lado del asesino Jötunn

-Si alguna vez sentí algo por Jane Foster, no por ti… te has encargado de desvanecerlo... ¿Por qué te ufanas de conseguir mi amor? Si apenas se puede decir que lo robaste...

-Tengo tu palabra… ¿No vale nada tu palabra? Tu promesa, tu compromiso… tengo muchas cosas que hoy en este instante no voy a discutir, porque sencillamente no quiero hacerlo… Yo te amo, Thor Odinson, y me perteneces… a cualquier costo me perteneces.

-No… no es cierto lo que dices… mi corazón y mi alma, ya pertenecían a su legítimo dueño… por quien voy a luchar, por quien voy a vivir con cada instante de mi vida, con cada aliento de mi respiración…

-¿Aún cuando espera a un hijo de otro?- se burló Thor* esperando con eso desequilibrar al rubio.

Pero Odinson sabía exactamente a lo que había ido a alcanzarla… y deteniendo el vuelo de su carro, haciendo que su cabra “Rechinante” comenzara lentamente a dar la media vuelta, agregó:

-Hemos terminado… cuando vuelvas a Midgard, ya no me encontrarás en casa… te dejaré el dinero suficiente para que te mudes, sé que actualmente no podrías sostener ese departamento por tus propios recursos. Quizá si eres un poco menos vanidosa, menos ostentosa y más humilde… encuentres a alguien que merezcas…

Thor* lo vió alejarse sin replicar nada… pero segura de que nadie terminaba con ella dos veces como lo estaba haciendo el rubio. Antes, años atrás… cuando solo era Jane Foster, habían terminado por culpa de Loki y la historia no se iba a repetir.

-¿Crees que has terminado conmigo?- le gritó después de unos momentos y antes de proseguir su viaje a otros mundos- Te llevarás una pequeña sorpresa, Odinson… He dicho que no te perderé y no lo voy a hacer…

***

Pasaron los dos meses más angustiosos en la vida de dos hombres enamorados. Stephen Strange y Thor Odinson dedicaron todas sus fuerzas y poderes a intentar localizar a Loki… pero simplemente, parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado.

Cuando salieron tras él, seguros que iría al lado de Raynor, ya no los encontraron… ni el pelinegro, ni el niño estaban en el pequeño piso que habitaban… No volvió Loki al trabajo, ni Raynor al Colegio. Tony Stark juró que no tenía idea de a donde se había ido a esconder, ni que medios utilizó… puso a disposición de los dos amantes toda su tecnología para hallar la menor pista que les llevara hasta el escurridizo Jötunn y el niño.

-Otro día que se termina y Loki sigue sin aparecer…- dijo Tony a Peter, cuando ambos se disponían a retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones- Nunca había visto a ricitos tan abatido… ni tan preocupado.

-Justo la noche que se enteró que Loki espera un hijo, un hijo probablemente suyo… le da por desaparecer. Supongo que su preocupación está bien justificada...

-Esos dos… hacen que el amor sea tan complicado- suspiró Stark- Y hablando de eso ¿Sabe tu noviecito que ningún hijo mío sale por las ventanas o llega a escondidas de sus padres a las tres de la mañana?

Peter pasó saliva… no le gustaba mentir a su padre, pero tampoco quería decepcionarlo si se enteraba que había noches en las que no llegaba, porque dormía en casa de Wade.

-Lo siento mucho, papá- dijo, ruborizándose un poco- Wade insiste en acompañarme cuando uso el traje… no siempre está disponible, pero cuando lo está… no puedo lograr que se aleje. Lo hace por cuidarme… a veces me estorba más de lo que ayuda, pero… es porque me quiere mucho...

-No quiero que llegues con él de madrugada, el señor Wilson lo comprenderá o la ciudad se queda sin Spiderman… ¿Entendido?

-Lo entiendo… gracias por ser comprensivo, papá Tony... Hablaré con él y no volverá a suceder, solo te pido un favor… no le digas nada a Papá Steve, yo me haré cargo.

Tony recibió el abrazo y el beso en la mejilla de su hijo y lo observó subir la escalera rumbo a su alcoba... justo antes de perderlo de vista lo llamó y el muchacho, que ya se creía a salvo, regresó asomando la cabeza graciosamente y poniendo gesto de candidez.

-Hijo... si tú y Wade… es decir, los dos… -titubeó el millonario- Si tú decidieras avanzar… avanzar un poco más en tu relación de noviazgo... ¿Me lo dirías, verdad? ¿Confiarías en mí?

-Sin duda papá… sin duda…- respondió Peter, lanzando otro beso al aire y corriendo a su habitación.

Stark caminó lentamente hasta el otro extremo y tomó las otras escaleras que conducían al nivel inferior, donde estaban sus laboratorios y también, el acceso a sus habitaciones privadas... Eran mucho más sobrias que las alcobas principales, con mucha madera en la decoración, luces ámbar, una pequeña mesa de juegos, un minibar y una enorme pantalla donde Steve veía despreocupadamente el juego de futbol.

-¿Dónde está Peter?- preguntó, mirando de reojo las anchas espaldas del millonario al quitarse la ropa para ponerse su pijama.

-Dormido… supongo…- respondió Tony, saltando bajo las sábanas y alcanzando el tazón de palomitas que el rubio comía mientras veía la TV- Muero de ganas de ver el partido.

Steve sonrió y abrazó al castaño, poniéndose cómodos para seguir atendiendo el evento deportivo. La mano del ex Capitán América se deslizó juguetona bajo las sábanas, alcanzando las caderas de su compañero, que se movieron un poco para permitir que fueran acariciadas en toda su extensión.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó, alzando la sábana para meter su cabeza y colocarse justo arriba de la intimidad de Stark, quien gimió placenteramente al sentir la boca del otro sobre su ropa, besando y mordiendo ligeramente el bulto en su entrepiernas que respondió al cariño casi de inmediato.

-Pensé que tendríamos una velada tranquila… hemos recorrido mucho terreno ayudando a Thor...

-Será tranquila…- declaró Steve, bajando la ropa del otro para tomar con todo cuidado el miembro ya casi erecto- Pero te has esforzado tanto, que te mereces un premio por ser tan buen amigo...

Y sin esperar respuesta, Steve dio una enorme lamida a lo largo del cuerpo del miembro de Stark, haciéndolo saltar de placer… con lentitud, tomó con una mano el pene y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras su boca devoraba la bolsa del escroto, metiendo por completo uno de los testículos, succionando con fuerza y luego repitiendo el procedimiento con el otro… Tony comenzó a humedecerse con abundancia… tantos meses de abstinencia, de extrañar a su todavía ex esposo, provocaban que cuando tenían intimidad, sus sentidos se exaltaran y disfrutara doblemente cada caricia, cada lamida, cada tremendo chupetón.

-Cómeme… cómeme y déjame terminar en tu boca...

-Lo que tu mandes, Ironman…- murmuró Rogers con voz ronca, comenzando por hacer pequeños círculos en la cabeza rosada y trémula, rozando con la punta de la lengua el surco balanoprepucial y dándole todo el tiempo para terminar de crecer y derramarse… luego se metió todo, hasta el tope, apretando contra las paredes mojadas de su boca y usando la lengua para causar más placer… luego comenzó a succionar con ritmo, entrando y saliendo el miembro erecto con firmeza, mientras alzaba la mirada y observaba como el castaño tenía los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta, en un silencioso grito que lo elevaba hasta el clímax.

-Voy a terminar…- anunció, dejando que los espasmos previos al orgasmo disminuyeran los chupetones y reteniendo la cabeza del rubio para que no intentara moverse mientras Tony se vaciaba por completo, tal y como solicitara… dentro de su boca.

Steve se tragó hasta la última gota de semen, disfrutando como había hecho feliz a su pareja… creía que le debía mucho tiempo perdido y estaba más que dispuesto a compensarlo… sus pensamientos, en ese instante, solo eran de profundo amor y respeto por Tony Stark…

-Tony, querido…- murmuró Steve, colocando su antebrazo bajo su cabeza y mirando pensativo hacia el techo, mientras el otro regresaba de la ducha para volver a acurrucarse a su lado- Supongo que no creíste que Peter y Wade no han... tenido intimidad. Nuestro hijo nos está subestimando...

-Ni por un minuto lo he creído… por eso prefiero que nos ganemos su confianza y nos lo cuente... No es agradable saberlo, Rog… pero sé por experiencia que si hablas mal del novio de alguien, ese alguien se aferra todavía más por capricho y deja de ver la realidad.

-Tony... no quiero que Pett salga lastimado...

-Juro por mi vida que no lo permitiré… no lo permitiré...

-Wade Wilson no es lo que yo había soñado para mi hijo, su vida arriesgada, su terrible mutación… y su modo de ser… yo esperaba para Peter al menos un Príncipe… no al sapo...

-Bueno- agregó Tony, riendo a su pesar con la analogía- Demosle la oportunidad a ese sapo de ser besado por nuestro príncipe y quizá sufra una transformación...

***

-Hazlo... Maestro Strange…

Stephen no tuvo opción... tras semanas de investigaciones sobre el asalto que había sufrido el Santuario de Nueva York, las conclusiones no eran alentadoras para el Hechicero Supremo… y esa noche, reunido con otros maestros, se vió orillado a usar el poder del Ojo de Agamotto para resolver el misterio.

-Insisto que no tiene ningún sentido buscar al culpable…- dijo Strange, mientras activaba la joya haciendo un par de ademanes mágicos- Hubo daños, pero se recuperaron las reliquias más valiosas, incluso el anillo deslizador que pensé extraviado para siempre, finalmente apareció...

-Hazlo Stephen- repitió el Maestro Wong, con gesto severo y firme- Apenas confirmemos la identidad del intruso, comprenderás cuanto sentido tiene esta ceremonia...

El hechizo no regresaría el tiempo… solamente mostraría, como una película etérea, el momento preciso de la destrucción y robo. Algo no cuadraba en el ánimo del elegante hechicero, pero igual realizó los pases necesarios y entonces, todos pudieron ver el Sanctum Sanctorum el día de ataque… todo parecía tranquilo y normal, hasta que un portal dorado se abrió… de ahí vieron emerger a un intruso que de inmediato buscó entre las reliquias hasta encontrar la urna de los anillos… la rompió y extrajo uno de ellos, que guardó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su ropa… después miraron incrédulos y decepcionados, Strange más que todos, como el profanador de aquel lugar místico y sagrado hizo todos los destrozos necesarios para simular un robo en gran escala, vieron como haciendo uso de la magia rompió la ventana desde afuera y envió volando las cortinas y las reliquias para dejarlas sin duda, en el contenedor de basura donde serían halladas horas después. Finalmente, el portal fue nuevamente abierto y el criminal desapareció.

-Loki...- murmuró el Doctor, apretando los puños con rabia.

-Si… Loki… ¿Quién otro podría ser? Robó tu anillo Stephen, ingresó al Santuario para apropiarse de una reliquia y cometer vandalismo… -declaró Wong, intentando hacer reaccionar al Hechicero Supremo- Se aprovechó de tu debilidad con él para buscar sus propios oscuros intereses…. Dime sí lo sabes ¿Cuál era su propósito al robar ese anillo? ¿Por qué lo devolvió? Sería sencillo ir ahora a las escaleras y ver el momento exacto en que ese Dios esconde el anillo para ser localizado...

-¿Por qué aseguras que sus propósitos son oscuros, Maestro Wong? Loki se ha redimido...

-Es un Maestro del engaño, es el Dios de las mentiras, el Príncipe del Caos… Loki Laufeyson encabeza una lista de los enemigos de este mundo y deliberadamente lo has ignorado, más aun… te has involucrado sentimentalmente con él...

-¿Qué esperan los Maestros de mí, Wong?- replicó Strange, alzando la cabeza con altivez- No soy un niño al que puedas llamar la atención por una travesura… Mis ojos han visto, no necesito ser convencido de nada, pero deseo escuchar la versión de Loki… sus motivos para cometer esta falta… y también espero que ustedes digan lo que he de hacer para redimir mi inexcusable equivocación... Confié en Loki, podría decir que a pesar de lo que vi una parte de mí insiste en confiar, pero no voy a anteponer mis sentimientos personales a mis obligaciones, no faltaré a mi juramento de resguardar este Santuario y sus artes, sus reliquias, su magia… no arriesgaré la seguridad de la tierra ni aún por él… digan y yo lo haré.

-Bien… Maestro Doctor Strange... creemos que si haces esto, nos devolverás la confianza en tí...

***

-No quiero que se vayan a matar…- dijo Tony colocándose entre los dos poderosos que acudían a su llamado esa mañana- Los traje aquí a los dos, porque creo que podemos averiguar a donde fue Loki con su hijo… y para eso, necesito de alguna forma, los poderes de ustedes… Strange, tú puedes de alguna forma volver al instante en que huyó, o al menos eso entiendo que hace tu ojo mágico y Thor… tú puedes abrir un portal y viajar al instante al sitio que sea ¿Cierto?

Ninguno de los dos respondió, ambos hombres se veían rencorosos, altaneros y poco dispuestos a cooperar entre sí.

-Caballeros, Tony les ha hecho una pregunta… no es con él con quien pelean ¿Lo recuerdan?- agregó Steve, atento a todo lo que pudiera suceder en esa entrevista de alto riesgo- Aceptaron venir por Loki...

-No necesito de la ayuda del mortal, Stark… he buscado a Loki y a mi hijo de forma convencional, pero aún tengo muchos recursos poderosos para dar con su paradero… y juro que lo encontraré, tarde o temprano…

-¿Strange?

-El ojo de Agamotto se usa solo para grandes eventos… no puedo usarlo indiscriminadamente… alterar las leyes del continuo tiempo-espacio puede traer consecuencias muy graves- respondió el Doctor, con un aire muy severo en su rostro.

-¡Ustedes son un par de egoístas!- exclamó Stark- Loki está en algún sitio, solo con su hijo pequeño, gestando un bebé, lleno de emociones encontradas, frágil… confundido… y en lugar de ustedes unirse para encontrarlo, dan paso a sus propios intereses ¿Ese es el amor que dicen tenerle?

-No Stark…- dijo Thor, siendo el primero en reaccionar- Estás equivocado… Han sucedido muchas cosas desde que Loki se fue… Y hoy soy otro, no el que conocieron enamorado artificialmente de… de ella… eso se terminó y he dedicado cada instante a encontrar a mi familia para recuperarla... Haré lo que sea, cooperaré... porque anhelo hablar con Loki y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros...

-¡Así quería escucharte hablar, amigo mío!- exclamó Steve, dando una palmada.

-¿Arreglarte con Loki? ¿A pesar de que espera un hijo mío?- retó Strange, sintiendo que su amor por el pelinegro era todavía más fuerte que las explicaciones que debía exigirle por el robo al Santuario.

Tony y Steve se alertaron… ahora la conversación llegaba al punto más álgido de todos.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que es tuyo, mortal?- dijo Thor riendo con evidente ironía.

-¿Crees que fuiste tú quien plantó esa semilla?- replicó Strange, encarando al asgardiano sin temor alguno en sus palabras- Sé perfectamente que ustedes se acostaron la noche de la víspera de navidad, sé que te aprovechaste de la nostalgia, de la soledad y del momento... Loki no me dijo nada, pero sus ojos me lo contaron todo… una noche de sexo, solo sexo… pero a mi lado, poco a poco… hemos llegado al amor. Acéptalo, Thor… estadísticamente hay más posibilidades de que ese bebé sea mío y no tuyo...

-Estadísticamente tengo la certeza que una vez basta… que Loki esté a tu lado no garantiza nada tampoco… y sabes una cosa, Sanador Strange… A mí no me importa… Amo a Loki con el hijo que está esperando, sea quien sea que haya plantado esa semilla… Raynor es mi heredero y el bebé será mi segundo hijo, sin distinciones, sin cuestionamientos... Pero el corazón me dice que es mi hijo también.

-No sirve de nada hacerte el generoso, Thor… si quieres a Loki, tendrás que vértelas primero conmigo...

Ambos estaban enfrentados, casi nariz con nariz, dispuestos a matarse por el amor de Loki y reclamando la paternidad del hijo en camino. Steve intentó retener a Tony, pero el castaño se le escapó de entre los brazos para ir a situarse en medio de los enojados y retadores hombres.

-Ustedes son un par de tipos bastante brutos… ¿Han pensado acaso que Loki tiene una opinión? Hagan lo que hagan, digan lo que digan… será Loki, no ustedes quien decida… Ninguno mandará sobre su corazón.

***

La celda era fría y húmeda… el viejo y raído trozo de manta era insuficiente para cubrirlo y quitarle protegerlo de la lluvia o la nieve que entraba por la ventana, sin duda era un pesadilla lo que estaba viviendo… miró sus manos, sucias, sangrantes, con dolorosas heridas abiertas a fuerza de intentar romper los barrotes de la ventana, de echar abajo las pesadas cerraduras que no cedieron ni un milímetro… también sus muñecas y sus tobillos le dolían con las laceraciones que le provocaban las rudas cadenas de uru con que estaba sujeto... Aquella prisión y sobre todo, sus cadenas, sin duda poseían la magia suficiente para conjurar su poder e impedirle escapar.

-Malditos…- murmuró, con la voz rasposa de su garganta seca y cansada de tanto gritar- ¡Malditos!- gritó, reanudando sus clamores, que de reclamos llenos de odio se fueron tornando en amargas súplicas… conforme el aislamiento, el hambre y el frío fueron doblegado su espíritu, humillándose con tal de obtener una información que nadie se dignaba a darle- ¡Devuélvanme a mi hijo! ¡Diganme dónde está mi hijo! ¡Raynor! ¡Raynor!

-El Jötunn va a volver a gritar- dijo negligentemente un guardia que parecía ser un troll o un elfo oscuro, sin dejar de poner atención a su juego de cartas.

-Déjalo… se cansará pronto y si no, lo dejamos sin comer de nuevo y ya...

Pero el prisionero sacaba fuerza de donde sea, solicitando que se le permitiera ver a su amado niño… sus ojos de esmeralda ardían, inflamados de un llanto que no parecía tener fin. Seguía sin comprender que cosa había sucedido y no se conformaba al estar separado de su vástago… clamaba, suplicaba, maldecía hasta caer exhausto y al recobrar un poco el aliento… volvía a comenzar.

-Me tiene tan cansado… deberíamos echarle un chorro de agua helada.

-Es un gigante de hielo ¿No? Al menos eso nos dijeron, el agua helada no le va a hacer nada. Ya ves que la nieve ni siquiera lo pone a temblar… solo lo moja y lo molesta.

-No creo que sea un gigante de raza pura… su tamaño es muy pequeño, además tiembla de frío por las noches… creo que ha tenido fiebre.

El ruido de pasos resonó en los pasillos de aquella oscura prisión… cerrojos abriéndose, cadenas cayendo al suelo… eran señales inequívocas de que alguien del alto mando bajaba a verificar el estado del prisionero una vez más… desde que estaba ahí, misteriosos encapuchados llegaban guiados por oficiales superiores para observar… no hablaban con él, no respondían sus preguntas... solo observaban y se retiraban tan silenciosos como habían llegado.

Y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción… el oficial que gobernaba el edificio precedía, con una antorcha en la mano, una comitiva de tres personas que usaban una toga con capucha lo suficientemente gruesa y oscura para no permitir que sus rostros fueran vistos.

Se abrieron paso directo hasta la custodiada celda y el oficial era el único que hablaba, explicando sus métodos y sus medidas de seguridad como alguien cuyo empleo lo enorgullecía...

-Las cadenas son de uru negro… el mejor para conjurar cualquier tipo de magia, las paredes impiden que cualquier portal sea abierto dentro de la celda… les aseguro, nobles deidades, que el prisionero no puede escapar...

¿Deidades? ¿Eran Dioses aquellos cuya curiosidad los llevó a ver con sus propios ojos su miseria? ¿Su caída? ¿Eran Dioses Asgardianos? ¿Una venganza de antiguos enemigos? Loki se puso de pié para esperar a sus nuevos visitantes… estaba seguro que esta vez, podría lograr que le dijeran cualquier cosa que explicara la forma en que lo hicieron cautivo.

-¿Por qué no tiene agua?- murmuró una voz femenina, que no pudo reconocer cuando verificó el estado lamentable del prisionero.

Otra de las personas embozadas hizo un gesto para que la mujer guardara silencio, pero alzar la mano fue suficiente para dejar descubierta parte de su extremidad… Loki pudo notar que se trataba de otra mano femenina… entonces, sus captores eran mujeres… Diosas según podía deducir de lo mencionado por el oficial de guardias.

-Trae agua limpia y suficiente al prisionero- dijo el mismo oficial- Y pon un trozo de pan fresco también… lo veo tan famélico que parece que no ha comido en días.

Loki ignoró los cuencos con agua y pan que fueron puestos a su alcance… a pesar de su hambre y de su sed… tenía tres días sin probar alimento, pero era más su orgullo de no dejarse ver todavía más vencido de lo que ya estaba.

-Solo quiero que me digan donde está mi hijo…- declaró, apretando los dientes.

La que debía ser la mujer cuya voz escuchó antes se rezagó un poco, observando atentamente las ropas ya casi convertidas en harapos que delineaban una incipiente curva en su vientre, prueba inequívoca de su estado de gestación…aquello era una noticia inesperada... se acercó tanto en forma descuidada y bastó un rápido movimiento del prisionero para tomarla por el cuello y retenerla con violencia hasta cortarle la respiración.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó la que era, efectivamente una mujer… alertando a las otras dos personas encapuchadas, al oficial y a los guardias.

-Quietos o le rompo el cuello- dijo Loki, atenazando con más fuerza para demostrar que hablaba en serio- Ahora veremos quienes son mis misteriosas captoras...

-¡No!- exclamó una segunda voz femenina, siendo retenida por la tercera persona,

-¡Sera!

Loki no disimuló su sorpresa… la curiosidad de la mujer la había llevado a ser atrapada y su identidad puesta al descubierto… la novia de su hermana… aquella a quien Odín, Padre de Todo dio la bienvenida en su hogar…

-Sueltala, Loki… te lo suplico…

-Angela...

La segunda mujer descubrió su cabeza… y entonces Loki pudo ver efectivamente a la media hermana de Thor Odinson.

-Suéltala

-¡No! ¡Te aseguro, “hermanita” que te quedarás viuda si no respondes mis preguntas! ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién ordenó mi captura y con qué fines? ¡Habla!

Sera recibió un nuevo y más fuerte apretón en el cuello, las cadenas de uru calaban y un estertor ronco salió dificultoso de su garganta.

-Estás acusado de aliarte con Malekith…- dijo Angela, pálida al ver a su amada en aquella situación, pero lista a rescatarla a la menor oportunidad.

-¡Malekith! ¿Tener tratos yo con el maldito Elfo culpable de la muerte de Madre? ¡Jamás me aliaría con él! Preferiría arrancarme el corazón con mis propias manos antes que tener un pacto con ese infeliz...

-Es cierto- acotó el oficial- Si hay alguien que odia a Malekith es Loki de Jotunheim y Thor de Asgard...

-Suéltala hermano… suéltala por favor...

-¿La quieres, Angela? ¿Quieres que la libere? Entonces dame tu palabra de que me sacarás de aquí… de que demostrarás que yo no tengo ningún trato con el Elfo oscuro… y devuélveme a mi hijo...

-Loki… yo no tengo a Raynor...

-Si han hecho algo que le cause daño- agregó, rechinando los dientes- Juro que cualquiera de los tormentos de hel será más dulce que mi ira… sufrirán mil veces antes de morir y sus átomos serán dispersados en el éter para nunca jamás volver a reunirse...

-Te doy mi palabra… responderé… ¡Suéltala ahora que le haces daño!

Finalmente, conocedor de que no podía mantener esa situación tampoco por mucho tiempo… Será fue liberada y Angela corrió a auxiliarla, revisando su cuello y ayudándola a recuperar el aire…

-¿Estás bien, mi amor? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ansiosa, mientras la otra asentía y tosía repetidamente.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- cuestionó Loki a la otra persona, que permaneció impávida mientras todo sucedía. Obviamente no obtuvo respuesta y solo creyó ver un brillo despiadado y metálico en el lugar donde se suponía estarían los ojos del misterioso espectador.

-Raynor está a salvo- dijo Angela- Lejos de aquí… me dijeron que fue por su bien que debían separarlo de ti…

-¿Se lo han entregado a su padre?

-No lo creo... pero está vivo... yo… yo no sabía que estas eran las condiciones de tu encierro, Loki… me aseguraron que sería diferente, por eso hemos venido a constatarlo personalmente.

La otra persona hizo un ademán y el oficial se interpuso entre Angela y el prisionero.

-Basta, debemos retirarnos… la visita al prisionero ha terminado. Deben obedecer...

Aunque Loki pidió más información, todos se retiraron y entonces, se derrumbó cayendo de rodillas… ¿Raynor enviado lejos? ¿A dónde? Era tan solo un niño pequeño… su huida de Midgard fue mucho más desastrosa de lo que él mismo hubiera imaginado… alejarse de su desazón por los dos que peleaban por su cariño fue su plan inicial… y casi por siete semanas fue muy feliz habitando en una cabaña en las montañas de Asgard… era el escondite favorito desde su adolescencia… lejano, aislado, podía pescar y cazar para comer, tenía agua, leña para el fuego y podía comprar a los campesinos leche de cabra, huevos y carne seca de Bilgesnipe para que ni Raynor ni él pasaran hambres… ahí estaba decidido el pelinegro a permanecer hasta el nacimiento de su segundo hijo… y después, sobre la marcha, decidiría su futuro.

Ahora… de la nada… estaba acusado de aliarse con el asesino de su madre y su propia media hermana probablemente había colaborado en aquella madrugada aciaga en que fuera sorprendido dentro de su cabaña, puesto bajo cadenas que le impedían usar su magia y además, fue separado de su pequeño niño.

¿Qué otra cosa podía suceder?

Afuera, la furia de Angela no conocía límites… estaba enloquecida… la posibilidad de perder a su adorada Sera, descubrir que había sido engañada y que Loki no era realmente culpable o que al menos no existían pruebas para culparlo de nada, y las condiciones infames de su cautiverio la hacían perder la mesura.

-¡Eres una arpía mentirosa!- exclamó, dejando caer toda la fuerza del golpe de su espada sobre la otra guerrera, bajo cuyas instrucciones colaborara con la captura de Loki- ¡Bruja vengativa! ¡Me mentiste!

-Yo no miento- respondió la otra persona, dejando caer su toga, dejando al aire sus cabellos rubios, su brillante armadura, su máscara plateada y alzando a Mjölnir con su brazo poderoso- Loki y Malekith planean atacar Asgard... derrocar al Padre de Todo de su trono… he querido ayudarles y así es como lo pagas... maldita malagradecida...

Sera cerró los ojos en el instante del choque de las dos armas… Angela y Thor* peleaban elevándose en los cielos del bosque negro de Vanaheim, lugar remoto donde la antigua cárcel de los elfos de luz, en ruinas desde hacía milenios, fue restaurada para internar en ella a los prisioneros más desgraciados de ese mundo… y Loki era, sin duda, el más distinguido de todos...

Por mucha que fuera la experiencia guerrera y el valor de Angela Odindöttir, la fuerza de Thor* y el portentoso martillo terminaron por derrotarla… tras varios golpes, su fuerza minó y detuvo sus ataques… entonces la Diosa del trueno se irguió altiva y todavía se dio el lujo de darle un sermón antes de alejarse.

-Siempre te creí juiciosa, Angela… pensé que eras un poco más inteligente que tus hermanos y tontamente imaginé que con tu ayuda, yo podría ser aceptada en la familia… bien, debes saber que ahora no tengo la menor confianza en ti... Has variado tu opinión respecto al Jötunn, que es el enemigo principal de tu padre, has preferido pelear por él que ayudarme a exterminarlo... ¡Eres una cobarde!

-Si querías asesinarlo… bien pudiste hacerlo tú- replicó Angela, dejando ver su avanzada gestación bajo su armadura modificada- No soy tu brazo armado, tu posees el martillo… uno solo de sus golpes pudo acabar con su vida...

-Por alguna extraña razón…- sonrió amargamente la rubia- Mjölnir se comporta estúpido y no ataca al asesino… pero… lo que mi brazo no puede hacer, un par de meses en ese infame lugar lo lograrán… ni él, ni el crío que lleva en el vientre se salvarán...

Thor* se alejó volando mientras Angela y Sera quedaron mudas de la impresión.

-Ella ha dicho la verdad, Angela… Loki me atacó en un descuido porque me he fijado en su vientre gestante...

-El oráculo se cumple ¿No es así, amada Sera? Una sangre nueva traerá discordia a Asgard...

-Te repito una vez más que no nuestro bebé... El Rey Odín lo ve con buenos ojos… no nuestro hijo…

-Pero el hijo que Loki espera… ¿Acaso será entonces el que traiga penas a Asgard?

***

-¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Es Asgard?

-Si… el bosque de las montañas… cuando éramos jóvenes, Loki y yo teníamos una cabaña escondida en este lugar, aquí escapábamos de las presiones del Palacio, del protocolo, de los regaños de Padre… de todos. Pasábamos semanas enteras cazando, pescando… aquí maté mi primer bilgesnipe… aquí...

Thor guardó silencio y Stephen tosió con incomodidad, en cambio Steve y Tony se miraron significativamente. De acuerdo a lo observado por el Ojo de Agamotto, aquel era el lugar exacto al que Loki había ido después de pasar por Raynor a su departamento y hasta ahí habían abierto un portal generado por Heimdall.

-Yo no puedo acompañarlos- dijo Strange, cuando Thor les pidió que entraran al vórtice- No tengo permitido salir de este mundo, mi deber es velar por ataques de seres interdimensionales y no puedo volver a ausentarme… vayan ustedes… si es necesaria mi ayuda para encontrar a Loki, saben donde encontrarme, pero si no… entonces aquí los esperaré. Sin duda, una vez reunidos todos… aclararemos todo lo que se deba aclarar, como caballeros… y tengo tu palabra, Thor Odinson…

-Sin duda. Replicó el rubio, entrando al portal, seguido de Rogers y de Stark.

Tras caminar unos pocos metros cuesta arriba, con una vista que quitaba el aliento… las montañas nevadas en el fondo, el bosque inmenso extendiéndose hasta las orillas de un lago como espejo… la ciudad de Asgard brillando a lo lejos y el mar eterno desbordando se caudal con un estruendo que fácilmente se podía escuchar, el grupo de hombres por fin divisó la cabaña… o lo que quedaba de ella.

-No es posible…- dijo Tony, contemplando las ruinas incendiadas y las huellas claras de una pelea.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?- cuestionó Rogers, ayudando al desesperado rubio a remover los escombros de la casa.

-¡Oh, Loki… Loki… amor mío…!- murmuraba el hijo de Odín, alzando los enormes troncos calcinados, removiendo las cenizas, examinando cada jirón de ropa, cada utensilio que logró escapar de las llamas devoradoras- Esta es ropa de mi hijo… Raynor estaba aquí… con él… ¿Quién los atacó? ¿Qué poderoso enemigo ha osado poner un dedo sobre el Consorte real y mi heredero?

Thor hablaba claramente de la relación que los unía… hasta antes del divorcio, pero si como él mismo había podido comprobar, actuó bajo los efectos de brebajes y magia oscura, separándose del que tanto amaba, destruyendo su propia familia… entonces tenía todavía mucho trabajo por delante.

-Estamos como al principio... Ahora tenemos que averiguar quien atacó y si Loki y Raynor han escapado o han sido capturados… ¡Esto es altamente desesperante!- se quejó Tony.

-Ayudaremos en todo lo que sea posible- agregó Steve, ofreciendo una copa al rubio, mientras todos se sentaban, pensativos y hambrientos, frente al fuego de un hostal en las montañas.

-Si yo tuviera un martillo...- murmuró Thor, con los azules ojos anegados de lágrimas- ¡Tengo que encontrar la forma de recuperar mi dignidad!

***

-Mi sentido arácnido está vibrando- murmuró Spiderman, mientras descolgaba una de sus redes del edificio donde acababa de atrapar a tres ladrones de bancos y volvía la mirada a los cuatro puntos cardinales sin que pudiera reconocer el origen de aquella extraña sensación- Qué extraño...

Cuando escuchó las sirenas de la policía, se alejó de ahí... sin que el tintineo en su cabeza se apagara del todo… eso le avisaba que algo estaba dejando inconcluso en aquel lugar, pero aún así… decidió seguir patrullando la ciudad.

Sin sus padres en la ciudad (ni en el planeta) Peter se sentía un poco más libre para arriesgarse y concentrarse en la ayuda que prestaba a la sociedad. Pero sus paseos por el cielo nocturno le llevaron de nuevo al sitio donde atrapara a los ladrones… y nuevamente, sus sentidos le alertaban de que algo ahí estaba sucediendo…

Caminó por el oscuro callejón que parecía desierto hasta que observó un ligero movimiento entre varias cajas de cartón… “Ratas” pensó, sin hacer mucho caso…

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó, cuando el ruido y el movimiento se repitió.

-¿Eres el Hombre Araña de verdad?- resonó a sus espaldas entonces una vocecita infantil.

-Lo soy- respondió Peter, mirando a los tres niños harapientos y sucios que lo estaban observando con ojos brillantes y sonrisas sin maldad detrás de sus caritas llenas de hollín- ¿Cómo es que me conocen?

-Se dicen muchas cosas de un héroe que no es como los vengadores… sino que se ocupa de gente como nosotros… que no tiene a quien más recurrir…

-¡Oh, es un honor que se hable así de mí! Pero… ¿Por qué están solos en este sitio, a esta hora de la noche? ¿Y dónde están sus padres?

-¿Padres?- rieron los niños, mirándose entre sí- Ellos no se ocupan de nosotros.

-Algunos están muertos, otros en la cárcel o siempre están ebrios y nos golpean… así que vivimos en las calles y nos protegemos entre nosotros.

Conmovido, Peter hizo una llamada a través de las aplicaciones tecnológicas que su padre añadió a su traje y en pocos minutos, un repartidor de pizzas hizo su aparición.

-¿Son nuestras?- dijeron los niños, ansiosos por probar las deliciosas y llenas de queso extra rebanadas- ¿Tú pagaste por todo esto?

-Hey, no todo es suyo… también yo quiero…

Y el héroe araña se sentó en el suelo, sin que importara estar rodeados de basura y olores poco gratos, con tal de satisfacer al menos por esa noche, el hambre crónica de aquellos pequeños abandonados… y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando los niños llamaron al resto de su pandilla… podían ser al menos quince de ellos, y las pizzas quizá iban a ser insuficientes, pero vió como en perfecta armonía… todos comenzaron a compartir y medir las porciones, sin olvidarse de su inesperado benefactor.

-Si hubiera refresco…- comentó uno de los niños, devorando su pizza.

-Viene en camino- sonrió Peter, llamando por más pizza, refrescos y algunos bocadillos dulces para el postre- Cuando mi padre vea la cuenta, va a pensar que tuve una fiesta loca con mis amigos de la prepa...

Entonces lo vió… rubio, sucio, temeroso y definitivamente diferente al resto de los pequeños rapaces vagabundos de la ciudad. Otros de los niños lo animaron a acercarse y tomar algo de alimento, se veía por mucho, el más hambriento de todos…”Es el más nuevo, acaba de llegar hace unos días” “No habla con nadie, creo que no entiende nuestro idioma” y cuando pudo terminar un par de rebanadas de pizza y una lata de refresco… al fin comenzó a sonreír…

-Mi sentido arácnido…- murmuró Peter, tocándose la cabeza porque el tintineo era más fuerte que nunca.

Pero como si supiera que se habían fijado en él… el niño rubio miró despavorido a la araña mientras se acercaba y corrió como un gamo para escapar. Peter lo persiguió y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, de sus habilidades y de su mayor edad… el niño rubio parecía superarle de muchas astutas formas.

-¡Corre, corre…! -alentaba el resto de los niños, aunque Peter no sabía por cual de los pujaban… si por él para que lo alcanzara o por el rubio y veloz fugitivo, que parecía poseer una velocidad fuera de este mundo.

-¡Eres mío!- exclamó, cuando al fin una de sus telas de araña lo atrapó y lo hizo caer… aunque no dejar de luchar y resistirse.

-¡La meg gå gale forkledning!- gritó el pequeño, que definitivamente, hablaba un idioma que no comprendía- La meg gå. Ingen ba deg om å gi meg mat.

(”¡Suéltame, loco con disfraz! Déjame ir. Nadie te pidió que me dieras la comida”)

-¡Raynor! ¿Eres Raynor? ¿Acaso no me reconoces? ¡Raynor, soy yo… Peter!

El niño se quedó quieto al escuchar aquel nombre… y al ver el rostro del muchacho cuando Peter se quitó la máscara y se mostró ante el hijo de Loki y de Thor.

-¿Hvem er du? ¿Hvorfor vet du navnet mitt?

(“¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué conoces mi nombre?”)

***

Muy lejos de ahí, Odín se congratulaba por ofrecer hospedaje a sus distinguidos invitados mortales. Aun Tony estaba impresionado con el lujo y esplendor del palacio de Valhalla… comió con gran apetito, al igual que Steve y el Padre de Todo, como una increíble atención… les ofreció una de las manzanas doradas de Idunn, una para cada uno, eso les daría fuerza y resistencia suficientes para la vida ajetreada de Asgard.

-Dentro de pocos días tendremos un torneo… celebraremos las fiestas de Valborgs, en honor de la Diosa Freyja, donde mi pueblo pide la abundancia de sus futuras cosechas… los juegos son algo rudos para los mortales, a pesar de sus super poderes como dice mi hijo que poseen… pero estas manzanas les permitirán recuperarse con mayor rapidez y eficiencia en caso de recibir alguna clase de herida...

-Será un honor quedarnos a ese torneo… es decir, a menos que algo más ocurra- dijo Tony, mordiendo el dorado fruto y poniendo cara de éxtasis ante su delicioso sabor- ¡nunca probé algo igual!

Thor bebía inmoderadamente… las fiestas de la abundancia hubiesen tenido un sentido mucho más especial si Loki estuviese a su lado y juntos anunciaran la próxima llegada de un nuevo hijo. Su azul mirada se quedaba fija en el fondo del tarro, pensando si realmente aún estaba a tiempo para recuperar a su amado hermano… todavía no podía superar el hecho de haber sido manipulado por Jane Foster, todavía le dolían en el alma cada una de las duras palabras que usó para separarse de su esposo y el gesto de Loki cuando finalmente tomó sus maletas y se fue… la tarde era lluviosa, y el cristal de la ventana lucía empañado por el frío y la humedad… aún así, adivinaba que Loki estaba tras la ventana, con el corazón destrozado ante su abandono y con un futuro lleno de incertidumbre…

No era de sorprenderse entonces que alguien como Stephen Strange, tan parecido a su pelinegro, estuviese haciendo sombra en el camino de su reconciliación… y no era solo eso, era mucho peor… el hijo que estaba en camino… ¿Qué tal si no era su hijo? ¿Qué tal si era del mortal? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Loki? ¿A cuál de los dos iba a elegir? ¿Aún quedaba amor por él, que tan estúpidamente se portó?

-¡Mi Señor, Majestad… la Princesa Angela viene en camino! ¡Con heridas de batalla!

El Rey Odín salió de inmediato ante el anuncio de los guardias y todo el palacio estaba en movimiento. Una comitiva de Drakkar voladores se adelantaron a recibir a la viajera, que según lo que había logrado enviar con un cuervo mensajero, era que regresaba a Asgard después de efectuar un rescate en el bosque negro de Vanaheim… pero alguien que obviamente no quería que escaparan la había enfrentado, logrando herirla de gravedad… aún así, la hija de Odín logró llegar hasta las afueras de la ciudad dorada, junto al rescate efectuado, del que nadie sabía nada.

-¿Dónde está Sera?- preguntaba la guerrera, aterrizando en uno de los Drakkar- ¿Dónde está?

-Sin duda quedó rezagada… iremos a buscarla, Alteza…

Thor en su carruaje llegó también al Drakkar y entonces supo lo que su media hermana estaba haciendo… junto a ella, Loki yacía sin sentido, con toda la traza de un cautiverio largo y complicado.

-¡Loki! ¡Angela! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Perdóname, hermano… perdóname…- dijo ella, tocándose la aparatosa herida que tenía en el bajo vientre- Por mi culpa sucedió todo esto… ayúdanos… ayúdanos…

Loki despertó en ese instante y sin darse por enterado que Thor se encontraba ahí, corrió hasta Angela para revisarla… abrió los ojos con espanto…

-¡Los Sanadores! ¡Rápido!- gritó.

-Loki, amor… calma… ya están esperando los Sanadores… llegaremos en un minuto… no tengas miedo… ya estás a salvo, y yo estoy aquí…

-Tú no entiendes, tú no entiendes- repetía Loki con ansiedad- Angela está embarazada… y la herida ha logrado dañar a su hijo…


	18. ¿Y QUÉ SI TE PERDONO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En Asgard ocurre el inevitable reencuentro...
> 
> Circunstancias que unen a Loki y a Thor, amor dentro de la tragedia que parece que puede llegar a su fin.
> 
> Aunque aquí no aparece, pues falta la opinión de otro implicado importante...

La recepción que el pueblo de Asgard daba a sus guerreros era como una gran fiesta… ruidosa, efusiva y llena de color. Tony Stark y Steve Rogers disfrutaban por primera vez de los festejos en celebración de una batalla ganada, gozaban de los aplausos y de la adoración de la gente que desbordaba las calles, en especial Tony, quien no pocas veces tuvo que ser llamado a la cordura por su pareja al tomar poses de diva, lanzando besos al aire y guiñando el ojo a cuanta dama y guerrero encontraban a su paso. “Déjame disfrutar, querido… no todos los días uno es tratado como un Dios” respondía al rubio, que solo movía la cabeza sabiendo que la vanidad de Stark era en ocasiones algo difícil de controlar...

Odin en persona había comandado aquella expedición, cuando su hija Angela y su hijastro Loki llegaron heridos después de escapar de los ejércitos de Malekith y sus elfos oscuros, que atacaban Vanaheim con la intención de adueñarse de todo ese reino y tener un sitio estratégico inigualable con respecto a Asgard. Dejar una posición amenazadora tan ventajosa a un enemigo poderoso no era algo que el Padre de Todo consintiera, así que se lanzó con sus Einherjar para apoyar a las tropas Vanir y lograr poner en retirada a los invasores. El apoyo de Odinson y de los dos Vengadores, fue un extra que dio lucimiento a los vencedores, para quienes se disponía el respectivo banquete de celebración en el que participaría la Diosa Freyja, Reina Vanir, cuyo agradecimiento resultaba demasiado efusivo y cercano al Rey.

-Freyja es la madre de mi hermana Angela- explicó Thor Odinson, sorprendiendo a sus amigos mortales- Como pueden ver, la fidelidad en el matrimonio no es algo precisamente constante entre los de mi sangre. Mi padre tuvo una hija con otra que no era mi madre… y yo le hice lo mismo a Loki… lo lastimé tan profundamente, que toda la eternidad no me va a alcanzar para suplicar su perdón...

-Loki y tú tienen la suficiente historia de errores y perdones como para que en esta ocasión no lo logres, Thor… no te ofendas por mi franqueza… Pero has perdonado a Loki cuando cometió ciertas acciones poco convenientes, sé que alcanzarás su perdón.

-No te disculpes, Capitán… en realidad creo que tienes toda la razón...

Odinson llegó hasta las puertas de Valhalla, donde él y sus amigos bajaron de su carruaje y entregó las bridas a uno de sus asistentes… sus cabras serían llevadas a descansar y alimentarse adecuadamente. Una vez en la amplia escalinata principal, la multitud los rodeó, las felicitaciones y los brindis por la victoria comenzaron, pero era obvio que al primogénito de Odín todo aquello en esos momentos no le importaba… ansioso, intentaba abrirse paso para ir en busca de noticias, dos semanas atrás, al ir contra Malekith, había dejado un par de asuntos pendientes y principalmente uno de ellos, le interesaba más que toda la gloria y todo el hidromiel de los diez reinos.

Los zafiros de sus ojos brillaron cuando, entre las personas que se aglomeraban a su alrededor, descubrió un par de ojos esmeraldas que también lo buscaban, corriendo a toda prisa escaleras abajo. Thor iluminó su rostro y también corrió para encontrarlo a medio camino.

-¡Loki!- suspiró, abriendo los brazos para que el pelinegro se refugiara en ellos y poderlo estrechar y sentir muy de cerca- Mi corazón... ansiaba regresar y saber de ti...

-¡Thor, grandísimo rubio tonto!- exclamó el menor, revisándolo de pies a cabeza y pasando sus manos blancas y finas por el rostro de barbas hirsutas y llenas de una especie de costra roja oscura que reconoció como sangre- ¿Estás herido? ¿Cómo has permitido que te hirieran?

-Es poca cosa- dijo Thor, contemplando el rostro armonioso, las finas facciones, los hermosos dientes que asomaban entre los rojos y delgados labios... deseando como nunca apoderarse de ellos, pero conteniéndose porque en realidad, todavía no estaba seguro de lo que Loki opinaba al respecto.

-¡Solo a ti se te ocurre! Ir a la batalla sin la mitad de tu poder, sin tu martillo… con la vulnerabilidad aumentada, exponiéndote a perder algo más que sangre… ¡La vida! ¿Qué iba a ser de mí entonces?

Entonces Loki observó también que el largo y solar cabello, cuyo brillo realmente era como el sol al amanecer estaba quemado en varias partes, y el olor amargo característico le dio en la nariz, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas.

-El cabello crece ¿Recuerdas?- murmuró Thor. Sosteniendo con ternura la curva del vientre de Loki, respirando aliviado al ver que tanto él como el hijo que llevaba en el vientre, se encontraban completamente repuestos y a salvo- Aquí lo que verdaderamente importa es que tú y el bebé ya están a salvo. Y dime... ¿En verdad te preocupaste tanto por mí, al grado de que no sabes qué hacer con tu vida si yo falto?

Loki parpadeó repetidamente… se acababa de dar cuenta que había hablado sin pensar.

-Estoy dispuesto a ser un hombre divorciado, pero nunca un viudo... ¿De acuerdo? Además ¿Hasta donde las noticias que llegaron de Vanaheim son ciertas?- preguntó Loki, cubriendo su abdomen con los vuelos de la túnica que vestía.

-Todo es verdad- dijo el rubio, caminando con rumbo al interior del palacio y obligando así a que el otro lo siguiera- Y si... te tengo información que solo nos concierne a nosotros dos. Voy a asearme y hablaremos luego ¿Está bien?

***

Thor no tuvo piedad con el resto de los rubios mechones… tomó una daga de uru y los cortó sin mayor trámite… ya que la mayoría estaban completamente perdidos, no tenía sentido conservar el cabello largo y así, por primera vez en muchos años, el rubio tuvo un cambio radical en su apariencia.

-Luces bien, aunque ya no te podré llamar “ricitos”- le dijo Tony Stark, llegando hasta el enorme baño donde se relajarían unos minutos antes de acudir al banquete de celebración. El rubio continuaba sentado frente a un gran espejo, terminando de recortar sus barbas… su cuerpo trabajado y perfecto, tostado por el sol, mostraba sus bien definidos músculos de los brazos, piernas, de su espalda, su abdomen bien firme… y su redondo trasero al aire- Pero ¿Hay necesidad de estar desnudos en este lugar?

-Es mi baño privado- dijo Thor, sin hacer caso al castaño y mirando con cierta nostalgia los rizos húmedos en el suelo que eran diligentemente recogidos por uno de los muchos servidores presentes- Si tu pudor es mayor a tu higiene… entonces conserva tu ropa interior, hombre de metal...

-Bien se dice que a la tierra que fueres…- dijo Stark, dejando caer la toalla y metiéndose a una especie de ducha para lavarse bien antes de entrar a la tina de agua perfumada… se maravilló al ver como las llaves y la fuente eran de oro macizo, labrado con la forma de un dragón (o algún animal que parecía un dragón) de cuyas fauces, en lugar de fuego, brotaba agua cristalina… Tenía amigos y socios excéntricos y millonarios, en cuyas extravagantes mansiones tenían lujos también, pero ninguno se asemejaba en grandiosidad a todo lo que el palacio de Valhalla ofrecía, ni tampoco se acercaban al desprecio o a la naturalidad con la que el hijo de Odín veía la opulencia a la que estaba muy acostumbrado.

-¡Tony!- exclamó Steve, al mirar a los dos hombres desnudos compartiendo las duchas.

-No me censures, fortachón… aquí se acostumbra estar en traje de Adán y tú también vas a mostrar tus atributos… vamos, hombre… hemos estado así en el club, ante la mirada de desconocidos… al menos aquí estamos entre amigos.

-Pero… hay mucha gente aquí...

-Solo son servidumbre, no te van a cortejar… déjalos que admiren a un midgardiano digno de estar entre dioses- rió Tony, indicando a uno de los servidores que ayudara al recién llegado a desnudarse también.

Finalmente, los tres entraron a la tina… el agua estaba tibia y olía a maderas finas, Thor metió el cuerpo hasta la barbilla y dejó que el líquido perfumado hiciera su efecto relajante… necesitaba estar tranquilo y concentrado para hablar con Loki.

-¿Por qué Loki no está aquí?- preguntó Steve, echando de menos al ojiverde y comprendiendo que sin duda, estaba ansioso por detalles de la batalla en Vanaheim.

-Este aseo es solo para los vencedores… solo para quienes han ganado un desafío, una batalla… más que un baño, es una ceremonia de purificación…- respondió Odinson- Loki puede venir si lo desea, pero únicamente si fuera para ayudar a su consorte en su baño, y dado que por el momento, no estamos ya casados… entonces debe aguardar que termine...

Y como si nombrarlo bastara para invocarlo, Loki acudió hasta las habitaciones de aseo donde Thor y sus invitados bebían una refrescante cerveza fría y descansaban en el agua perfumada. Los tres se quedaron en silencio al verlo llegar, seguido de varias mujeres jóvenes que portaban bandejas de plata llenas de envases de cristal unas, toallas y ropa otras y accesorios de higiene las demás.

Thor si sabía lo que el pelinegro de proponía, muchas veces mientras estuvieron casados hizo lo mismo y no estaba seguro que fuera correcto permitirle que se humillara de esa forma. Estaba seguro que el orgullo de su ex esposo estaba doblegado ante su necesidad de noticias acerca de su hijo, así que intentó detenerlo y le susurró que aquello no era necesario, que se daría prisa por salir. “Te suplico que me permitas atenderte” fue su respuesta y Loki se arrodilló tras la espalda de Thor y comenzó a lavar su cabello con esencias herbales, el rubio lo permitió por algunos minutos, hasta que las caras de azoro de sus amigos, le confirmaban lo que le había parecido escuchar: Loki estaba sollozando.

-No llores corazón... no llores y menos por algo que tiene solución- le dijo el mayor, saliendo del agua para atraer a Loki a sus brazos- Fue accidental, esquivé un golpe de calor pero dio en mi cabeza… no importa, el cabello crece… no es nada irremediable...

-Fue ella… ¿Verdad?- murmuró Loki, aferrándose a los fuertes brazos- ¡Fue ella! Peleaste con ella y en medio de su rabia, lanzó un rayo con toda la intención de desfigurar tu rostro… pero Mjölnir no la obedece cuando de atacarte se trata y solo se limitó a quemarte un poco… ella quemó tu cabello, ella que no soporta saber que su engaño quedó al descubierto y que bajo el poder que ostenta esconde un corazón despechado que ambiciona retenerte a cualquier costo o que no seas de nadie...

-Loki...

-Fue ella la que se dejó convencer por Malekith de que yo estaba siendo su cómplice, por eso organizó mi captura y encarcelación… fue ella que cumpliendo con un deber noble en el exterior, creía que se vengaba de mí como un plus a sus acciones heroicas… fue ella… esa mujer… la que nos separó, la que hizo que nuestro matrimonio se destruyera… la que en algún lugar y momento… me arrebató a mi hijo y lo escondió… ella... la culpable de toda mi infelicidad.

Thor cerró los ojos, apretó con más fuerza al aún desesperado Loki y dijo que sí… que sí a todo lo que le acababa de decir… y agregó con vehemencia:

-Quería matarla… quería desquitar mi rabia y hacerla hablar, que me confesara que es lo que ha hecho con nuestro hijo… Quería que sufriera… por eso la busqué y la enfrenté, porque mi rabia contra esa mujer es demasiada para contenerla… ¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan inquieto, verdad? Saber si ella me dio alguna pista de Raynor… imagino tu sufrimiento, dentro de esa celda y sin noticias de nuestro pequeño...

-¿Y lograste arrancarle alguna información?

-Sí… Pero no es buena. Thor* no tiene idea, no sabe donde está, y dentro de todo su egoísmo… sé que ella no me estaba mintiendo...

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? ¡Debiste apresarla y obligarla a decirte la verdad!

-Padre tomó la decisión… ella peleaba contra Malekith cuando llegamos, hizo equipo con nuestros amigos Vengadores y entonces, Padre se colocó al frente y le dijo: “No necesitamos tu ayuda, falsa Thor* esta es nuestra batalla y no estás invitada, este honor no te pertenece” esas palabras tocaron su orgullo y se retiró… entonces yo la enfrenté y no logré saber nada… nuestro hijo sigue tan extraviado como antes… pero me juró que está vivo… que no cree que le hayan hecho daño alguno… que Sera y Angela fueron las encargadas de entregarlo a otra persona en Midgard y que con toda seguridad… allá está escondido…

-¡En Midgard! ¡Al menos es un lugar para comenzar a buscar!

-¡Y lo encontraremos, amor, lo encontraremos juntos! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Juntos!

En este punto, Tony estaba casi encima de Steve, clavándole las uñas de emoción, sin despegar los ojos de la pareja de dioses cuya tragedia parecía que los estaba acercando nuevamente…

-¡Ya bésalo, maldita sea… bésalo!- murmuraba, a punto de arrancar la piel de los hombros de Rogers.

-Tony silencio… déjalos concentrarse- pidió el otro, emocionado también.

Pero Thor y Loki podían estar en medio de la explosión de una supernova y no escuchaban ni veían nada que no fuera al que tenían enfrente… Thor limpió las lágrimas de Loki con ternura, mientras su mano fuerte lo tomaba por el cuello y lo acercaba… firme y lentamente… besó sus párpados, quería a toda costa secar su sufrimiento, reiteraba sus promesas de que pronto encontrarían a Raynor y de paso, le juraba su eterno amor...

-Vámos ya- pidió Loki- ¡Vamos en este mismo instante de regreso a Midgard y comencemos a buscar!

-Mañana a primera hora… todavía tenemos que cumplir con Padre… por favor, Loki… no te desesperes. Mañana a primera hora saldremos, lo juro...

Loki asintió y prosiguió su labor, después de lavar el cabello de Thor, masajeó sus fuertes hombros con un aceite oloroso de sándalo, y el rubio tuvo que cubrir su miembro que al parecer, no estaba nada indiferente a los cuidados de su ex… Tony y Steve estaban también bastante excitados y cuando Stark bajó su mano para acariciar a su compañero, decidieron retirarse y buscar un poco de intimidad. A los cuatro les urgía que esa noche terminara para retirarse a dormir.

***

-Hubiésemos fabricado linda música acuática en esa tina, tu y yo…- dijo Tony, caminando de la mano de Steve por los jardines de Valhalla, alejados un poco del bullicio general y satisfechos después de comer enormes cantidades de cordero y jabalí asado, vino suave y salvaje hidromiel- Pero tenías que decir que nos retiráramos y finalmente, ni siquiera pudimos hacerlo… con todos esos sirvientes danzando alrededor. ¿De qué te ríes?

-Solo pensaba… estabas a punto de tomar a esos dos tontos por los cabellos y forzarlos a besarse en la boca… hubiese sido algo cómico y sensual que los cuatro termináramos… tu sabes, cada uno con su cada cual… juntos al mismo tiempo, dentro de esa tina… que aunque enorme… es el baño privado de Thor...

-No me disgusta la idea- suspiró Tony- Pero si… tontos es poco… quieren devorarse el uno al otro, pero siguen con el cuento ese de “estamos divorciados mi amor, pero quiero que me comas enterito” “Si cariño, no podemos evitar amarnos pero el divorcio nos mantiene las manos quietas y los culos cerrados”

-¿También tú te fijaste en eso? Estaban tomados de las manos, muy cerca, se veían cómodos el uno con el otro… pero ni siquiera se regalaron un beso… era como si estuvieran aguantándose y al mismo tiempo, ya no les interesara rescatar su relación...

-Supongo que ni Thor ni Loki pueden olvidar el pequeño detalle de que el padre del bebé en camino puede ser Stephen Strange… si tú ya lo olvidaste, parece que ese par no lo ha hecho...

-Pero ya se puede hacer una prueba de paternidad, y casi creo que Strange será el primero en exigirla... Parece que el Hechicero Supremo está muy confiado en ser el padre biológico de ese bebé.

Y la pareja continuó caminando y hablando por varios minutos, agradables y serenos, en los encantadores exteriores, bajo la luz de las constelaciones del Valhalla, perfumados por las flores nocturnas, envueltos en la magia de aquella ciudad sorprendente… todavía tenían deseos de pasear y conocer un poco de Asgard, pero si como Thor había prometido, regresaban al amanecer siguiente, Steve propuso que debían irse a dormir y estar listos para el viaje… antes que nada, se aseguraron de llevar obsequios para Peter, ropa asgardiana, joyas e incluso una esfera flotante, que a pesar de ser un juguete común en la ciudad dorada, resultaría interesante tecnología para el muchacho araña, al que ya extrañaban demasiado y si… también llevaron un pequeño martillo de uru en una cadena del mismo metal para obsequiarlo a Wade Wilson.

Pero la pareja de mortales estaba muy ajena a lo que sucedía en esos momentos, cuando, después de la cena de celebración… Odín y la Diosa Freyja acudieron al cuarto de sanación para visitar a su hija.

Angela permanecía todavía bajo estrecha observación… las terribles heridas mantenían un delicado estado en su embarazo y los sanadores no autorizaban el menor movimiento, la menor agitación de su paciente hasta que ambos, madre y producto, estuvieran fuera de peligro.

-Ella es fuerte, señora… se recuperará...

Pero Freyja estaba conmocionada… si bien convivía muy poco con Angela, seguía siendo su hija y su dolor tocaba justo en el motivo al que ella estaba consagrada, era la Diosa de la Familia, y ver a su descendencia sufrir por su bebé la traspasó de dolor. Alzó altiva la mirada y buscó a Sera.

-Tú eres la culpable, mujer…- le dijo, arrastrando sus palabras con rencor- Tus consejos no han sido benéficos para mi hija… por amarte se ha puesto al borde de Hel, por seguirte a desafiado las leyes y por escuchar tus consejos Angela ha cometido las más tremendas equivocaciones...

-No Majestad- se defendió Sera- Jamás aconsejaría a Angela para que falte a su honor...

-¡Pues no me convences! Tu presencia resulta intolerable… No te quiero al lado de mi hija.

Sera tembló, las palabras de una Diosa y una reina como esa resultaban ordenes contundentes… y el Padre de Todo, clavando su único ojo en ella, tampoco le daba un átomo de misericordia.

-¡Por favor, Majestad!- suplicó- ¡Ella es mi vida entera! ¡La vida de nuestro hijo se encuentra en riesgo igual que la de Angela! Yo lo ruego de rodillas… ¡No me aleje de ellos!

-Sera…- anunció Odin, colocando su mano sobre la mano de Freyja- Una madre que sufre ha dictado su voluntad… ya no eres bienvenida en Asgard... Cuando Angela despierte de ese estado de suspensión en que su gravedad la confina, será informada de mi decisión…

Thor sintió pena por ambas. Sera y Angela se amaban enormemente, sin embargo, no podía excusar el grado de culpa que la primera tenía en la tragedia de la segunda… Sera fue escoltada por Einherjar y no se le permitiría hacer nada hasta que abandonase la ciudad dorada.

-Toma- dijo el rubio, colocando en la mano de la guerrera un pequeño saco lleno de monedas- Busca instalarte en algún sitio seguro e intenta retomar tu vida…

-Gracias, Odinson- respondió Sera, recibiendo el dinero pero pálida como la muerte ante el anuncio de su destierro- Pero se está cometiendo una injusticia contra mí… y me sentencias a no saber de aquellos a quienes más amo...

-Por favor no empeores tu situación… Vete en paz, nadie sabe lo que el futuro nos puede traer…

-¡Mátala! Mátala, Thor… -exclamó Sera antes de salir, ante la mirada altiva de los Dioses y la compasión del primogénito- Esa mujer es un peligro para nuestra familia… nos odia porque no ha logrado tenerte, su rabia rebasa toda capacidad de razón y prudencia… Atacó a Angela cuando le dijo que la prisión de Loki no era lo que se nos había dicho, que tendría un juicio justo, que sin las pruebas que lo incriminaban no podían retenerle y que lo sacaría de la prisión del bosque negro…

-¿Thor* le hizo esto?

-Sí… lanzó un rayo… y le dio de lleno…

-¿La atacó con Mjölnir? ¿Se atrevió a lanzar el martillo contra la hija de Odín y Freyja?

-Estaba convencida que debía impedir la fuga de Loki… Sus motivos eran reales, sus métodos tenían doble intención...

Quizá la fuerte lluvia de esa noche se debía a las emociones revueltas del antiguo Dios del Trueno… quizá no… y solo eran los avisos de un verano sofocante y húmedo, pero lo cierto es que el canto del trueno tenían a Loki muy inquieto en su cama… la chimenea estaba apagada y solo las pieles lo resguardaban con su tibieza… contaba los minutos para regresar a Midgard y comenzar la búsqueda de Raynor…

Estaba enterado de lo ocurrido en el cuarto de sanación y su asombro no tenía fin.

Thor* estaba convertida en la peor amenaza de los últimos tiempos, el daño que ya había provocado superaba todo lo imaginable… ahora, ella era la culpable indirecta de la separación de Angela y su novia. ¿Qué certeza tenía de que había hablado con la verdad respecto a su hijo? Si es que la mujer no mentía… si es que el niño de verdad se encontraba vivo… y si lograban ubicarlo en un mundo tan grande y diverso como era la tierra. Salvaje a sus ojos, inhóspita para un pequeño separado de sus padres por la fuerza ¡Quién sabe cuantos desvelos, hambres o fríos estaba pasando su amado Raynor!

-Thor…- murmuró, cuando haciendo uso de su magia apareció en la alcoba del rubio y lo miró largamente, mientras dormía… con su poderoso torso desnudo, sus fuertes brazos rodeando una almohada y su rubio cabello, ahora corto, resaltando sus rasgos masculinos y perfectos- Divino tonto… ¿Así que en realidad nunca me fuiste infiel por tu voluntad? ¿Así que nuestra separación fue una jugarreta bien planeada por parte de una amante despechada? Mi corazón no te ha olvidado en todo este tiempo...

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama con mucho cuidado, procurando no despertar al mayor… aspiró su aroma, su perfume varonil, impregnado en cada pliegue de las sábanas de satín, en la camisa de su pijama que permanecía tirada al descuido a los pies… Loki la levantó y la puso justo en su nariz… aspiró profundamente, sintiendo la acometida de la nostalgia y del amor… ¡Dioses antiguos, cuánto había amado a aquel rubio! ¡Cuántos años habían luchado por estar juntos! ¡Cuántos problemas habían superado! Y sobre todo, cuanta felicidad habían tenido cuando dejaron atrás todo y a todos… la valentía con la que ambos renunciaron a sus pasados y a sus futuros para ser simplemente, una sola carne, un solo corazón.

-Me haces falta…- suspiró, decidiéndose a quitarse el frío de los huesos, del alma… del corazón...- Han pasado tan solo unos meses desde aquel octubre en que saliste de mi vida… y me parece que te he necesitado una eternidad...

Se metió bajo la sábana, acurrucándose en la espalda del rubio, tocándolo apenas, haciéndose la ilusión de que igual que antes… después de una discusión sin sentido, terminaban buscándose y pidiéndose perdón, sin importar quien había sido culpable de qué… porque lo verdaderamente fuerte, lo único que interesaba, era el verdadero amor que se profesaban y que terminaban donde más unidos se sentían; en la cama, abrazados, desnudos, haciendo el amor como locos… esperando el amanecer...

-Creo que estoy soñando…- murmuró Thor, volviéndose para abrazar la hermosa aparición que tiritaba de frío y que lo buscaba para sentir su calidez- No quiero despertar si en la realidad tú no me has perdonado y no estás a mi lado...

-¿Y qué si quiero perdonarte? Esfuérzate… conquístame… otra vez…- respondió Loki, sonrojado.

Entonces Thor abrió los ojos para mirarlo bien… para convencerse que estaba ahí, junto a él, en la misma cama, en Asgard… maravillosamente cálido, aromático, maravillosamente tierno… lleno de amor...

-Me echaría a tus pies para que me des esa oportunidad, mi querido amor...

Tomó su rostro para al fin apoderarse de aquellos labios frescos que no se le resistieron, Loki estaba tan sediento de ese beso suyo como lo estaba el rubio… ese beso de antes, de ahora… de siempre… ese beso en el que ambos se entregaban el cuerpo y la vida entera... era hermoso volverse a saborear, volverse a sentir tan juntos… tan seguros ahora de que podían, si se lo proponían, volver a unir los pedazos de su destrozada relación...

-Cariño…- suspiró el pelinegro, cuando Thor abandonó sus labios para refugiarse en su cuello de cisne, el que arqueó para ofrecerlo a los labios que comenzaron a devorarlo- Juntos lo encontraremos ¿Verdad? ¡Juntos los dos! ¡Cómo siempre debió ser!

Thor se detuvo, causando un gesto de duda en su amado compañero ¿Había dicho algo mal? ¿Thor estaba titubeando sobre reiniciar su relación? Pero sonriente, se reclinó en su brazo y lentamente descubrió el cuerpo de Loki… desabotonó la camisola de seda verde que vestía, recreó la mirada con aquel blanco y glorioso pecho que subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración algo agitada y finalmente, se posó en la delicada curvatura del vientre…

Era la primera vez que contemplaba al natural aquel segundo embarazo… conocía los sentimientos tan profundos que Loki desarrolló cuando esperaba a Raynor y por lo tanto, sabía que esperar de sus emociones mientras se gestaba aquella nueva criatura.

-Yo sé que no ha llegado el momento de saber si yo soy el padre de este milagro que llevas en el vientre, Loki...- suspiró colocando su mano grande y cálida abarcándolo, acariciándolo con ternura- Pero saberlo es lo que menos me interesa… porque yo te amo. Te amo completamente… te amo a ti y amo al hijo que estás gestando… Loki… gracias por perdonarme… igual que ahora busco volver a ser digno de Mjölnir, de ser el antiguo yo… igual quiero ser digno de tu perdón, de tu amor… ser el de antes… Y si tú me lo permites, volver a ser tu compañero de vida y convertirme en padre por segunda vez, de un hijo tuyo… sería el más grande honor de toda mi existencia… Encontraremos a Raynor juntos… ¡Los tres!

Concluyó, besando tiernamente el abdomen grávido que, al sentir aquella caricia, hizo saltar de felicidad al ser que estaba dentro. Para Loki, aquello debía sin duda ser una señal… su bebé reaccionaba a la cercanía de Thor y recordando también como el poderoso martillo se había negado a hacerle daño…

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo... te confieso que ni yo mismo sé quien es el padre de mi hijo… fui lo suficientemente irresponsable para no tener precauciones y toda la responsabilidad es mía y solo mía...

Thor no lo dejó proseguir, si le permitía volver a sus discursos sobre responsabilidad/culpabilidad y una larga lista de etcéteras, sabía que terminaría huyendo de su cama… y una vez que recordó la sensación de que Loki llegara y lo buscara… no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir con facilidad.

Cubrió su boca con sus labios, para besarlo con todo el amor contenido… y Loki se giró para darle la espalda en un vago intento de resistirse… aunque aquella posición resultaba, por cierto, la más conveniente dado que en su estado, no permitiría que Thor lo montara como bilgesnipe salvaje… así que pegó su espalda al pecho cálido del mayor y este se encargó de adelantar sus caderas para encajarse en el redondo trasero.

-¿Recuerdas lo mucho que te gusta dormir así?- murmuró, bajando su mano del cuello hacia el pecho sedoso, el abdomen y el vientre abultado- Hola bebé, papá te pide permiso para adorar a tu otro papi...

-¡Así pedías permiso a Raynor para hacerme el amor!- suspiró Loki, sintiendo como la mano de Thor se deslizaba bajo el pantalón de la pijama, buscando abarcar y acariciar su intimidad.

-¿Tú crees que ahora sea un sí o un no?

-Pues no me parece que te estés negando nada...

Loki gimió al sentir su miembro acariciado, masajeado con dulzura… con esas manos sabias que tanto bien le hacían, que tan bien se sentían porque estaban seguras de donde apretar, donde halar y donde pasar suavemente… aquellos dedos expertos que conocían a detalle su interior y que de a poco se deslizaron hacia atrás, bajando su pijama y dejando primero que el miembro casi completamente erecto de Thor, se frotara en el surco entre sus nalgas… así lo sintió crecer, ponerse firme y húmedo… y enloquecerlo de ganas… de deseo… quería Thor dentro de su cuerpo porque la verdad era que jamás había salido de su corazón...

-Te amo, Loki… te amo…- murmuró Thor, al tiempo que introducía su dedo índice en la dulce y cálida intimidad y se excitaba todavía más escuchando el gemido de placer que el otro dejaba escapar...

Podían tener una noche apasionada, esforzada y candente… pero a Thor no se le iba de la mente que tenía entre sus manos a dos tesoros delicados que estaba dispuesto a cuidar… así que prefirió hacer el amor esa noche con lentitud, con ternura… con la felicidad que le daba el reencuentro y tocando a Loki como a la más delicada ala de una etérea mariposa.

Los besos regresaron, interminables, amorosos… Thor trabajaba con gentileza para introducir un segundo dedo y preparar su entrada. Loki se movió sin dejar de besarlo, lo montó a horcajadas para colocar su miembro sobre el hinchado miembro del rubio y moverse adelante y atrás con delicioso ritmo, su trasero fue impulsado por las manos que lo abarcaban sin olvidar su meta principal…

-Creo que esto resume todo lo que siento, cariño…- ronroneó Loki, deteniéndose dispuesto a tomar parte activa en la acción- Te amo, tonto rubio de cabellos cortos y corazón increíblemente grande...

Se movió de prisa, bajando hasta atrapar el miembro del mayor, que apenas cabía en su boca… pero adorándolo con actitud golosa. Lo lamió y succionó enloqueciéndolo, porque Thor saltaba de placer en cada contacto de su lengua y de sus labios… cambiaba de posición para volver a unir sus penes y sujetarlos con una mano, frotándolos y aumentando las sensaciones en los dos…

-Ven, amado travieso…- dijo, tomándolo como si no pesara nada y acomodándolo de manera que pudiesen hacer un sesenta y nueve… Thor se apoderó de su escroto, se metió la bolsa entera en sus boca y chupó hasta hacerlo jadear y gritar… fue y vino del miembro al surco entre sus nalgas, dejando que su lengua lasciva terminara el trabajo de los dedos… y en tanto, Loki se encargaba de poner en forma el enorme falo que estaba próximo a encajarse entero.

-Espera…- siguió, girando para sentarse sobre la cabeza enrojecida y deslizarla dentro suyo con lentitud- No te muevas, déjame acostumbrarme un poco a tu tamaño...

-¿Listo ahora?- preguntó Thor, luego de deleitarse con el gesto mitad dolor y mitad placer de Loki, al meterse él mismo el pene hasta el tope- ¿Lo quieres suave o duro?

-Primero suave- dijo Loki, entornando sus ojos verdes con sensual gesto- Y después muy duro...

Y así fue, el vaivén comenzó lentamente, Loki podía sentir el cuerpo enorme del miembro de Thor entrando y saliendo a la perfección, podía sentir cada surco y cada vena, podía percibir cada gota de líquido que lo lubricaba y poco a poco comenzó a cabalgar hacia el éxtasis… aumentó la intensidad y ritmo en las embestidas, hasta que el pelinegro se desplomó sobre el poderoso pecho, gimiendo y exclamando ante cada movimiento, sintiendo que se partía en dos y que estaba llegando al paraíso de placer… comenzó a masturbarse con furia, mientras Thor lo sujetaba para continuar aquel ejercicio físico que no parecía cansarle, y cuyo sudor hacía brillar sus músculos tensos…

-Quiero terminar… quiero terminar dentro de ti…- gruñó, embistiendo en lo más profundo y sintiendo los espasmos previos a la eyaculación.

-Termina en mi boca…- dijo Loki, desmontándolo y colocándose con la boca abierta, tomando entre sus manos el cetro para ayudarlo a terminar… y cuando la explosión caliente de Thor llegó, Loki se propuso beberse hasta la última gota de su semen y con gesto de diversión, lamió todo lo que pudo, reuniendo con sus dedos lo que cayó en su rostro.

Para Thor, no podía existir espectáculo más sexy que aquel…

-Prepárate… no me siento agotado todavía- avisó, colocando a Loki en cuatro y cuidando que su vientre reposara sobre un almohadón, libre de presiones extra, y con el miembro todavía en buena forma, lo penetró nuevamente para proseguir… así era Thor en el sexo… un guerrero incansable... y eso también era una cualidad que el pelinegro tenía que aceptar que extrañaba, los largos rounds de amor con el poderoso Thor...

***

Heimdall tenía listo el portal desde hacía horas… el sol estaba ya casi en lo alto del cielo asgardiano y todavía no había ni rastro de los otros dos. Tony Y Steve se presentaron al amanecer, tal y como habían acordado, pero tuvieron que regresar a comer algo puesto que el tiempo pasaba, el hambre arreciaba y el viaje no se iniciaba.

-¿Qué no era mucha la prisa por regresar?- se quejaba Stark, revisando por enésima vez que todo su equipaje estuviese dispuesto.

Habían viajado con lo puesto, pero las semanas en Asgard les dejaron, además de experiencias únicas, varios baúles de ropa, recuerdos y armas que Tony pensaba colocar sobre la chimenea en su alcoba.

-Aquí vienen ya…

Thor y Loki arribaron, abrazados, felices y mirándose incansablemente a los ojos.

-¡Pero qué es lo que veo, por todos los demonios del infierno!- exclamó Tony, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa- ¿Es verdad que ustedes al fin…?

-Si, Tony… -dijo Loki, abrazado al rubio- Hemos hablado y estamos pensando muy seriamente en volvernos a unir… todo dependerá de como transcurren las cosas en adelante...

-¡Al fin, par de idiotas!

-Tony…

-¿Es que no lo son, Steve? Al fin abren los ojos… ustedes se aman, no debían haberse separado jamás.

-Es verdad, por eso aún hay errores que enmendar…- agregó Thor, ensombreciendo un poco su gesto.

-Pues partamos, partamos ya… a buscar a Raynor y a ver a Peter ¡También yo anhelo ver a mi hijo!

El Bifröst se abrió y los cuatro viajaron de regreso a Midgard.


	19. PRUEBA DE PATERNIDAD Y PATERNIDAD A PRUEBA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son pruebas difíciles, pruebas al corazón... Thor ahora debe luchar contra los sentimientos que Loki guarda hacia Stephen Strange... y sabe que la paternidad del hijo en camino serán definitivas para que tome una decisión.
> 
> Por su parte, Tony también es puesto a prueba... pero de distinta forma...

-Jocasta, avisa a Peter que hemos llegado- dijo Tony, estirando los brazos, contento de estar nuevamente en su hogar, dentro del Complejo Stark.

-Debo responder que no es posible, Señor Stark- respondió la inteligencia artificial que atendía la voz de mando del millonario.

-¿Peter está dormido? Son apenas las nueve de la noche...

-Debo responder que no puedo precisar su estado de vigilia.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Dónde está Peter?

-Su localizador fue desconectado dos días después que fue implantado en su traje.

Tony puso la cara larga, sobre todo al mirar el gesto de Steve, que ciertamente no podía ocultar su enfado...

-Dame la última ubicación de mi hijo, Jocasta… y busca la ubicación actual hasta que des con sus resonancias, olores o lo que sea.

-La última localización del señor Peter fue hace dos semanas, cuando ingresó a su alcoba y preparó su equipaje. Afuera lo esperaba el señor Wade Wilson en su automóvil.

Thor y Loki, que aceptaron la invitación de Tony para hospedarse en su mansión mientras encontraban un nuevo lugar para acomodarse, se miraron con algo de preocupación; adivinaban una tormenta en la familia de sus queridos amigos. Steve parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, arrojó las maletas que llevaba sobre uno de los sofás, con evidente ademán, luego se encaminó nuevamente a la salida y Tony corrió tras él.

-¿A dónde vas? Tenemos invitados, necesitamos descansar… Steve…- Tony se volvió hacia los asgardianos y les dijo al vuelo- Suban por el ascensor… en el tercer piso hay cinco alcobas, elijan la que les guste, Jocasta atenderá lo que necesiten… ¡Ya regresamos!

Loki suspiró… parecía que el joven Peter tendría algunos problemitas con sus padres esa noche. Llamó el ascensor y cuando la puerta se abrió, ya a solas con el rubio, sintió una mano grande y cálida cerrarse sobre su trasero.

Thor esperaba volver a tener suerte esa noche, y si no, lo mínimo que esperaba era la mano o el puño de Loki sobre su rostro… pero, apenas las puertas se cerraron y dejaron de escuchar la discusión de los otros dos, el pelinegro se volvió para colgarse al cuello del mayor, buscando sus labios y ofreciendo su boca fresca de manera que las lenguas se encontraran en un duelo húmedo y delicioso.

A las puertas de la mansión, Rogers al fin dijo algo al desesperado Stark.

-¿Qué quieres, Tony? ¡Ahí está el resultado de una educación permisiva! ¡Peter aprovechó nuestra ausencia para irse de “luna de miel” con un hombre que además de ser mayor, tampoco respeta nuestras condiciones… ¡Nunca debí consentir ese noviazgo! ¡Ese mercenario me pagará muy caro el atreverse a meter a mi hijo en su cama! ¡Peter también comprenderá que soy su padre y me debe respeto!

-Estás juzgando de prisa… al menos esperemos a que el chico nos explique…

-No necesito más explicaciones. Se terminó el jueguito este de “soy el hombre araña” se terminó tu ayuda para que Peter se sienta autónomo y que además que arriesgue su vida, arriesgue su reputación y falte a las reglas de esta casa ¿Me oyes? ¡Se terminó!

Tony se detuvo entonces, molesto por la actitud del rubio y con la paciencia agotada.

-¿Entonces tú decides por tu cuenta como debemos educar a Peter? ¿Llegas después de dos años de ausencia y simplemente tú tomas todas las decisiones? Este es nuestro hijo, Steve… y este nuestro hogar. No somos los Vengadores… sino tu familia...

-No me colmes, Anthony Edward Stark… Soy tan padre de Peter como lo eres tú y si me vas a reprochar mis acciones del pasado, quizá debamos hablar sobre eso muy seriamente tu y yo… pero ahora, lo que me importa es mi hijo… ¡Peter te mintió descaradamente y ahora, está allá, acostándose con ese maldito Deadpool! ¿Quieres que te tome opinión? Pues mira: Opina como voy a matar a ese hombre… si a golpes o descuartizado...

Steve subió a su motocicleta y de inmediato salió con rumbo, sin duda, al departamento de Wilson en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Tony no podía creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo. ¿Cómo decirle al rubio que estaba exagerando? Tampoco a él le agradaba la idea de lo que su hijo estaba haciendo… apenas tenía dieciséis años… pero ¿Era aquella la forma de llamar su atención? ¿De volver a ganar su respeto?

Pulsando un botón en su reloj, una de sus armaduras acudió a su llamado… Si Steve no fuese tan impulsivo, hubiesen salvado la distancia entre su casa y la de Wade en pocos minutos de vuelo y no en la hora y media de traslado en motocicleta.

***

-¡Oh, Peter… Peter…!- gruñó una voz masculina tras la puerta cerrada, dejando caer esas palabras como plomo derretido en el corazón paternal de Stark- ¡Oh mi querido Peter…! ¡Mi niño amado!

Era demasiado para soportarlo tranquilamente. Imaginar la escena encendió sus celos y le hizo perder la intención de ganarle a su pareja y hablar antes de que la violencia se desatara. Le bastó forzar la cerradura para entrar, armadura completa, rayo repulsor listo… quizá le ahorraría el desgaste a Steve y él mismo desintegraría a Deadpool.

-Veamos si es verdad que eres inmortal… poolcito…

Abrió la puerta de golpe, esperando encontrar la impúdica escena de sexo entre un adulto y un menor, esperando avergonzar a Peter y que ser sorprendido en su mentira por el padre que lo apoyaba fuera escarmiento suficiente, que la pérdida de confianza en el muchacho le costara muchos meses de penitencia y quizá, si… la prohibición de usar sus poderes hasta su mayoría.

-¿Qué v…..? -Wade se quedó paralizado al ver al imponente Ironman destrozar su puerta y amenazarlo con su mano alzada y el rayo a punto de ser lanzado.

-Deja todo de inmediato- ordenó la voz poderosa del hombre de hierro.

Wilson bajó lentamente el cuaderno que sostenía entre sus manos y con gesto de una sorpresa un poco más que fingida, preguntó:

-¿Tan mala es mi poesía suegrito? Pensé que dedicarle un poema a Peter para nuestro tercer mes de novios sería un detalle agradable…

La cara de Tony no tenía precio… afortunadamente, estaba todavía tras la máscara y pudo disfrazar su gesto de genuina vergüenza antes de proseguir... había cometido la auto humillación más grande de la existencia y su sobrado orgullo le estaba cobrando factura…

***

Peter salió del orfanato por la misma simple razón por la que estaba dentro: los nombres de sus poderosos padres le allanaban muchos protocolos, la Fundación Stark daba tantos recursos a aquella institución, que el capricho de uno de sus adoptados para ingresar y cuidar personalmente a uno de los niños huérfanos no se le pudo negar.

El muchacho salió sonriente y antes de saludar a sus padres, se echó a los brazos de su novio, manifestando su felicidad de verlo, pues tenía casi diez días ahí encerrados y lo extrañaba mucho.

-¿A nosotros no nos extrañas?

-¡Claro que sí papá Tony!- exclamó la araña, dejando a Wade y abrazando al castaño y después al rubio- ¡Papá Steve! ¿Cómo fue su viaje a Asgard? Veo que Loki está con ustedes… ¡Pudieron encontrarlo!

-Pero el Señor Deadpool- agregó Rogers, sin perder la formalidad- Nos explicó como encontraste a un niño rubio de quien estás seguro es Raynor Thorson...

-Lo estoy. Conozco a Raynor, yo le cuidaba a veces hasta hace unos meses ¿Cómo no voy a reconocerlo? A pesar de estar en las calles y hablar esa lengua extraña… ¿Qué sucedió para que el niño se extraviara de esa forma? ¿Cómo es que ahora está adscrito a esa muy falsa historia familiar?

-¿Falsa historia familiar?- murmuró Loki, hablando por primera vez- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Cuándo puedo ver y llevarme a mi hijo?

-¿No lo sabes, Loki? ¿No lo saben aún?

La historia era de una trama tan complicada, que a Loki y a Thor se les dificultó comprender el por qué no podían allanar el lugar, buscar a su niño y llevárselo con él… Peter les contó que a los dos días de encontrarlo, una Brigada de Protección a la Infancia se había presentado con una orden para integrar al pequeño en un orfanatorio… eran papeles legales y no pudo negarse, pero haciendo uso del nombre de uno de sus padres, logró elegir el internado e ingresar con Raynor para, como ya había dicho, cuidar de él.

“Una Trabajadora Social está llevando el caso a nivel Federal… es decir, ninguna autoridad de la ciudad puede evitar que ella siga adelante con el plan de entregar a Raynor en adopción… les he explicado miles de veces que no es huérfano, que tiene padres y que seguramente existía una buena razón para que no estuvieran reunidos... también he explicado varias veces quienes son los padres, pero simplemente me piden pruebas que no les puedo ofrecer… y dicen que cuentan con un expediente que avala la identidad de Raynor, al que insisten en llamar Alexander y que es de nacionalidad Islandesa, que fue secuestrado y sus padres verdaderos murieron… así que será entregado a un supuesto pariente que vive en europa…”

-¿Y quien ha dado todos esos datos? ¿No has visto el expediente?

Peter asintió, haciendo un movimiento para proyectar desde los accesorios que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda, las fotografías del expediente de Raynor.

-¿De dónde salió eso?- preguntó Wade- ¿Hackeaste la computadora y robaste los datos? ¡Me siento orgulloso!- agregó, haciendo como que limpiaba una lágrima de felicidad de sus ojos.

Pero Thor y Loki veían en aquellos papeles falsificados una inteligencia que iba más allá de la fuerza bruta de Thor* y mucho más allá del conocimiento que Malekith podía tener de las leyes y costumbres de Midgard… ¿Cómo había llegado raynor hasta ese lugar entonces? ¿Quién lo había entregado? El documento asentaba que el niño no hablaba un idioma conocido, que tenía una conducta rebelde y que se había fugado trepando un muro demasiado alto y riesgoso para su corta edad…

También estaban ahí todos los datos del caso, hasta donde iba el procedimiento de adopción… pero los nombres y direcciones de los supuestos familiares, así como los de la Trabajadora Social, estaban bloqueados… Peter no pudo obtener esos datos y era todo lo que podía ofrecer a los afligidos padres.

-Entonces… deduzco que las autoridades no me permitirán sacarlo de aquí y para no quebrantar las leyes, tengo que iniciar un juicio y demostrar que es nuestro niño y no de alguien más...

-Así parece, Loki- dijo Rogers, todavía conmocionado por el perdón que tuvo que ofrecer a Wade Wilson y por las noticias que Peter les había dado- Pero es obvio que solo tomará poco tiempo para que vuelva con ustedes...

-Pero quiero verlo...

-Si Thor da su palabra de que no intentarás llevártelo, yo puedo solicitar al Director del internado que nos permita que ustedes se encuentren...

-¿Y Thor por qué debe jurar lo que yo puedo jurar por mi boca?

-Pues… porque a ex ricitos (perdón, ya se me ocurrirá algún nombre para llamarte) le creo totalmente y a él no te atreverías a hacer quedar mal.

-Es mi hijo, Tony Stark… no me insultes pensando que no seré serio en los trámites para liberarlo de esta equivocación.

-¿Thor?

-Te doy mi palabra, Stark… solo queremos verlo y asegurarnos que está bien...

***

Loki fue advertido sobre el idioma que Raynor hablaba y sobre la aparente amnesia que sufría. No recordaba el idioma inglés, no conocía el nombre de sus padres, ni reconocía a Peter… l niño aún estaba sometido a valoraciones médicas y psicológicas para determinar los daños sufridos en su conciencia y que cosa era lo que podía haberlos provocado…

Pero gracias a la influencia de Tony, fue presentado ante el grupo un hermoso niño rubio, de enormes ojos azules como zafiros, de blanca piel y rasgos tan finos como los del padre del que había nacido. Porque Loki de inmediato reconoció a su pequeño y sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar… pero controló su emoción para no alterarlo y le habló con voz suave, llena de su fuerte amor...

-Raynor… mi amado Raynor… querido de mi corazón… ¿Estás bien?

El niño lo miró con curiosidad, todavía algo adormilado porque todavía era muy temprano y le habían sacado de la cama para que viera a aquellos hombres extraños.

-Mitt navn er Raynor, Hvordan vet du det?

(Mi nombre es Raynor ¿Cómo lo sabes?)

-Está hablando noruego- dijo Thor de inmediato, reconociendo el idioma- ¿Cómo es que no han traído un traductor para hacerse entender? Mi hijo ha estado con miedo y sin poder comunicarse todo este tiempo.

-Jeg er Loki… Og han er Thor, kjærlighet. Vi er dine foreldre- murmuró Loki, colocándose de rodillas para mirar a la altura de los ojos del niño.

-¿Qué le ha dicho?- preguntó el Director, viendo que de inmediato, el pelinegro respondió en el mismo idoma del pequeño.

-Le ha dicho que él es Loki y yo soy Thor y que somos sus padres...- dijo el rubio, con voz un tanto quebrada por la emoción.

-Kjenner du din mor? Vet du hvorfor jeg er i dette stedet?

(¿Conoces a mi madre? ¿Sabes por qué estoy en este lugar?)

Raynor no respondió con la misma efusiva emoción que esperaban, parecía querer respuestas, se alegraba de que al fin, alguien lo comprendiera, pero no parecía tener algún sentimiento o emoción particular con sus padres.

-¡Kjærlighet!, min kjærlighet... Du er min sønn! Mitt elskede barn!

(¡Amor! ¡Mi amor! ¡Tú eres mi hijo! ¡Mi niño querido!)

Loki abrazó a Raynor, incapaz de seguir reprimiendo su amor y sus deseos de volver a tenerlo entre los brazos… sí, probablemente había pasado antes por pruebas muy duras, por situaciones millones de veces más difíciles… pero en el presente, el antiguo Dios del Caos era tan solo un padre amoroso que ansiaba recuperar a su hijo… y aquel gesto de cariño no era algo que pudiera fingirse… el Director del Internado infantil comenzó a sospechar que ellos estaban en lo cierto y las personas que manejaban la adopción estaban, de alguna manera, engañándolo...

-¡Far!- exclamó entonces Raynor… comenzando a llorar- ¡Far!

(Padre)

Una sombra color púrpura comenzó a emanar del cuerpo del niño… un aura malévola, pesada, que parecía incompatible con la cercanía del Jötunn, Loki se retiró a toda prisa, arrojando a Raynor atrás y protegiendo su vientre… la sombra intentó entonces penetrar en el cuerpo del pelinegro.

-¿Qué sucede?- gritó Thor, angustiado.

-¡Loki, dijimos sin magia!- agregó Stark, colocando un escudo de fuerza generado por su armadura, tras la que se refugiaron Steve, Peter, Wade y el Director.

-¡Aleja a Raynor!- pidió Loki, a la vez que sus manos se movían a toda prisa, dibujando en el aire runas de protección- ¡Aléjalo, Thor! ¡Aléjalo!

-¡Sí!- exclamó el rubio, corriendo hasta su niño, abrazándolo con fuerza e intentando despertarlo de la especie de trance en que había caído… al contacto con el niño, la sombra intentó defenderse y Thor sintió un agudo dolor clavarse en medio de su pecho… aún así no soltó a su hijo, interponiéndose entre él y Loki. Luego, haciendo gala de su fuerza, caminó hasta salir de la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí…

Solo hasta ese instante Loki dejó de luchar, la sombra se alejó y Raynor cayó desmayado en los brazos del tronador. Que respiraba agitadamente mientras recuperaba también la calma.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?- decía Stark, moviéndose de prisa hasta un exhausto Loki que, de rodillas, todavía cubría su vientre con ambas manos, mientras sus ojos de esmeralda eran arrasados por las lágrimas.

-Raynor...- murmuraba, mientras veía con terror al niño desvanecido en los brazos de su padre Thor- ¡Oh, mi corazón! ¿Qué entraña maldita te ha provocado esto? Mi venganza será infinita,,, ¡Lo juro! ¡Juro que desquitaré cada minuto de tu sufrimiento con un dolor mil veces más intenso!

-No digas eso… Raynor ahora descansa, pero lo mejor será que tú te vayas. Averiguaré que sucede y qué es esa criatura oscura que habita dentro de nuestro niño...

-Ninguna criatura de hecho- replicó Loki, poniéndose de pié con la ayuda de Tony, pero sin dejar de repasar las runas doradas que flotaban a su alrededor- Es un hechizo de magia oscura, por eso Raynor no me reconoce, por eso olvidó el idioma… y ese hechizo está lanzado para contaminar a toda mi sangre...

-Por eso intentó penetrar hasta el bebé que llevas…

-Sí… debo salvar a mi hijo, a nuestro Raynor, y debo proteger también al que llevo en el vientre… Thor, debemos liberarlo de ese hechizo para asegurar la vida de los dos...

-Solo que debo insistir en que ya hemos roto bastantes reglas esta noche- intervino el Director, asustado por todo lo que acababa de presenciar y no muy seguro de devolver a Raynor al dormitorio- Pero si ustedes no presentan las pruebas necesarias… quizá durante la mañana se firme la adopción de esta criatura… les pido por favor cordura… No puedo continuar saltando mis obligaciones...

***

Loki observó con el corazón traspasado como Peter se llevaba a Raynor en los brazos… mientras el resto comentaba la lista de requisitos para impugnar legalmente y detener el proceso de adopción. Tony hablaba por teléfono en tono alto, contactando a sus abogados.

-No me interesa que sean las cinco de la mañana… yo le pago por estar a mi disposición las veinticuatro horas del día, por cada día del año… ¡Y le pago bien! Así que usted y su equipo tendrán listo el caso a las siete de la mañana, y estarán en la corte a las ocho en punto… y detendrán todo trámite de esta adopción para que pongamos las pruebas a tiempo… ¡Y no admito equivocación alguna!

Thor pasó el documento con la lista de requisitos a Steve, para ir hasta su amado y brindarle consuelo… Rogers leyó y expresó que en realidad, no era casi nada lo que solicitaban, ni era imposible su cumplimiento.

-Acta de nacimiento, fotografías familiares, documentos escolares y una prueba clínica de DNA...

-¿Existe todo eso?- preguntó Wade Wilson, impresionado por el despliegue de problemas asgardianos que acababa de ver- ¿Y la prueba de paternidad se puede hacer o no?

-Si…- respondió Loki, permitiendo que Thor lo rodeara con sus fuertes brazos- Tenemos la partida de nacimiento real… el documento que reconoce a Rynor como el primogénito de Asgard, los documentos escolares, las fotografías familiares…

-Y la prueba de paternidad estará lista para el momento en que el juez lo indique… primero debemos obtener una autorización para que los médicos tomen sangre de Loki, de Thor y de Raynor y se realice el exámen... para ese momento, la adopción estará suspendida hasta valorar todas las pruebas, ni siquiera una orden presidencial estaría por encima de lo que marca la ley… así que, señores… pongamos el trasero en movimiento y vayamos a prepararnos para ir la corte.

***

-¿Amor?- preguntó Thor, buscando a Loki por todo el piso designado para que se hospedaran dentro del Complejo Stark- ¿Qué haces?

-Concentro mi magia…- respondió el pelinegro, mirando al recién llegado sin suspender su meditación.

Thor entreabrió los labios con sorpresa… el menor flotaba a unos dos metros del suelo, envuelto en un aura verde. Tenía la posición de flor de loto y sus negros cabellos se movían lentamente, como si tuvieran vida propia, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados y su tez lucía pálida y severa.

-¿Concentras tu magia? Ya había observado algo antes… ¿Desde cuando tienes tu magia de regreso?

-Stephen me ayudó… me hizo ver que nadie puede arrebatarme un poder que está en mi naturaleza…

Thor arrugó el ceño al escuchar nombrar a su rival en el corazón de Loki.

-¿El mortal te devolvió tu magia?

-No… él me hizo ver la verdad… yo recuperé mi magia solo… Y ahora, Raynor es preso de un hechizo poderoso, pero que no está sellado… lo puedo revertir si uso los conjuros adecuados y me protejo lo suficiente para que la magia negra no entre en mi cuerpo una vez que logre arrancarla de mi hijo... necesito todo mi poder… necesito dar con las palabras adecuadas, los movimientos precisos y lo rescataré…

-No me hace mucha ilusión que te pongas en riesgo… he pensado que si solicitamos a Padre su ayuda, su Lanza Gugnir podría, con su poder… asistirnos y liberar a Raynor sin que corra riesgo nuestro nuevo bebé…

Loki abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Thor había dicho nuestro nuevo bebé? Descendió de su levitación mirando atentamente la cara del rubio… él sabía que Thor jamás mentía… ¡Jamás! Y un calor que hacía tiempo no sentía corrió por sus venas y anidó en su corazón.

-Escucha cariño…- le respondió, con suave voz- Has logrado explicar tu cambio de comportamiento, me has convencido que nunca me fuiste infiel por tu propia voluntad y me has demostrado que aún me amas… pero el hijo que llevo en el vientre...

-Nuestro hijo...

-No lo sé, mi buen amor… no lo sé… es verdad que no sé si lleva tu sangre o no la lleva, y aunque me honra y me lleno de orgullo escuchar que lo llamas “nuestro”, que decides aceptarlo como tuyo sin ninguna clase de prueba... soy yo quien desea aclararlo. No sé exactamente por qué… pero necesito saberlo… y ya que me realizaré esa prueba genética, pediré a Tony que realice también la del bebé…

-No tiene ningún sentido, estamos juntos… te amo… tú lo sabes y amo a ese hijo de tu vientre sin importarme otra cosa…

-Gracias, Thor…- insistió Loki, besando los labios del rubio- Te juro que seré siempre honesto contigo… pero necesito saberlo y tú serás el primero en escuchar cada una de mis decisiones.

-¿Hay algo más en este momento que deba yo saber respecto a Stephen Strange?- preguntó Thor directamente, poniendo a prueba las palabras recién vertidas del otro.

-Si, cariño… si hay algo que debes saber- replicó Loki al instante, llenando de celos incómodos al hijo de Odín- Necesito al Dr. Strange… necesito la magia del Hechicero Supremo para liberar a Raynor… mi magia aún no es tan poderosa como antes… lo necesito y lo llamaré para que me auxilie. Stephen fortalecerá la protección que requiero para proteger a este nuevo ser que quedará vulnerable al instante que logre revertir el hechizo de Raynor y entre los dos lograremos exterminar esa sombra malévola, que sin duda, espera el instante adecuado para causar un daño mayor.

Loki deslizó su mano por el rostro barbado, Thor estaba tan rígido y pálido que el menor pensó que iba a explotar y que tendrían una amarga discusión. Lo menos que deseaba en ese día era discutir… esperaban noticias de los abogados de Stark, necesitaban estar juntos, unidos, fuertes para detener el procedimiento de adopción y recuperar la potestad de Raynor… no necesitaban celos, dudas ni nada por el estilo, pero si Thor no pensaba de la misma forma, Loki estaba preparado para seguir adelante solo.

-Llámalo…- dijo Thor, con voz torva, pero apoyándolo- Llámalo y rescaten a nuestro niño… Yo esperaré los resultados de los exámenes, Loki… y si necesitas hacerme saber cualquier cosa, solo dímelo… estoy a tu lado, y con todo mi corazón quiero que tú estés a mi lado también...

***

Steve ayudó a Tony a colocar correctamente el nudo de su corbata, ambos habían ya tomado un baño, desayunado algo sustancioso y se preparaban para ir a la corte. Los abogados les habían informado que a primera hora, el Juez otorgó el amparo y con ello, la detención del procedimiento de adopción… Raynor Thorson, o como era llamado Alexander “S” permanecería bajo custodia oficial hasta que desahogaran las correspondientes pruebas y la pareja conformada por Loki y Thor de Asgard, probaran que eran los padres biológicos del niño.

-Loki está seguro de que lo lograríamos, ahora mismo debe estar estudiando la mejor forma de desbaratar ese hechizo o lo que sea que mantiene a su hijo hablando en otro idioma y sin reconocerlo...

-Creo que la palabra correcta es “revertir el hechizo” Steve

-Sabes más que yo de jerga asgardiana- sonrió el capitán tomando su saco y adelantándose- Y espero que ya pase todo esto, también yo necesito a mi hijo a nuestro lado… le debemos amplias explicaciones...

-Ya me disculpé con Deadpool… aunque admito que ese poema que estaba declamando si merecía ser desintegrado...

Rogers rió a carcajadas y salió del vestidor, listo para bajar hasta donde esperaba el automóvil.

Tony salió tras él, pero se detuvo al notar el teléfono celular de Steve vibrando sobre la mesita de centro. Lo tomó y observó en la pantalla que el número que llamaba era “desconocido”

Respondió por impulso...

-Steve…- se escuchó de inmediato una voz masculina que Tony reconoció en el acto- Steve, perdona que llame… sé que juré no hacerlo, pero cuando pasó mi cumpleaños sin verte, sin escuchar tu voz al menos, yo...

Tony se mordía los labios, forzándose a seguir en silencio. El que llamaba sin duda debió percibir que la persona al otro lado de la línea no podía responder… o no era la persona indicada.

La comunicación se cortó instantáneamente.

-Tony… olvidé mi celular…- se escuchó entonces la voz de Rogers, al pié de la escalera- ¿Puedes traerlo contigo? Espero una llamada de Los Vengadores, ya que faltamos a la sesión mensual, deben estar intrigados sobre nuestra ausencia…

-Quizá Thor* les contó todo, a esa mujer nada se le queda en la lengua…- dijo Tony sonriendo y arrojándole el aparato al rubio, que lo atrapó al instante y revisó la llamada recién terminada- Acaba de marcarte el mudo… ya sabes, de esas llamadas que a veces hacen personas que jamás dicen una palabra... ¡Vámonos ya!

Ni Tony ni Steve hicieron un comentario más acerca de esa llamada. Subieron al auto y fueron directo a la corte… en el pasillo de ingreso, Thor y Loki ya los esperaban.


	20. RAYNOR VUELVE A CASA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuperar a Raynor fué muy bueno... pero todo lo que Loki estaba viviendo al tiempo de volver a tener a su hijo era muy desgastante...
> 
> Dos hombres valiosos se disputaban no solo su amor, sino la paternidad del bebé en su vientre... Stephen Strange necesitaba saberlo, su ego y sus sueños estaban echandose a volar con la posibilidad de un descendiente lleno de magia... en cambio Thor... bueno, era Thor... y quizá ninguno de los dos sabía en realidad lo que Loki estaba decidiendo...

-Cien años… se dice muy fácil, pero son cien años en esta vida... y pasar tu cumpleaños en la más absoluta soledad y olvido no es algo que yo pueda desearle a nadie…

-Usted debería buscarse una novia entonces… así ya no estará tan solo...

-¿Una novia?- rió amargamente el hombre que bebía en la barra del bar. Para luego volver a su semblante devastado y solicitar la siguiente copa- Es demasiado tarde para eso… Tener a alguien más para hacerlo infeliz es lo último que necesito en estos momentos...

-Entonces le serviré un trago doble… olvide al menos por una noche.

-Pero no quiero olvidar… he citado aquí a mi amante y estoy seguro que vendrá… bueno… era mi amante hasta hace poco tiempo, olvidó llamarme el día de mi cumpleaños, seguramente tenía cosas importantes qué hacer, dijo que vendría y es muy puntual… ha pasado casi una hora de la cita… pero aun creo que llegará y me explicará las razones de su silencio y su tardanza...

El bar tender movió la cabeza con gesto de comprensión… bastantes historias escuchaba noche a noche, la mayoría de desamor, de engaño, de corazones rotos, algunas de ilusión… pero definitivamente, nadie que fuera feliz llegaba hasta el bar a beber en la barra con deseos de que el desastre de sus vidas se arreglara como por arte de magia… y aquel hombre castaño, debía tener el corazón más roto que había visto en años.

-Un consejo amigo… no espere más a su amante… no merece que esté esperando por alguien que evidentemente, no le da importancia a su invitación...

El castaño alzó la mirada… los ojos de color marrón brillaban con lágrimas contenidas… alejó el último trago y dejó un par de billetes sobre la barra, “tiene razón” murmuró entristecido, para luego caminar hacia la salida del bar con paso un tanto titubeante… un desconocido, en aquel elegante lugar, le había dicho una verdad innegable… no valía la pena seguir esperando…

El aire fresco de la noche le dio en la cara e hizo que el mareo fuera más intenso… así que caminó como pudo hasta el parque que estaba frente a la zona de bares, buscó la banca más cercana y se sentó ahí, dejándose caer como bulto… primero estiró las piernas y los brazos, alzando el rostro al cielo, respirando profundo y rogando porque las benditas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas se secasen de prisa para poder encontrar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir...

Al no lograrlo, cubrió su rostro para dejar escapar un sollozo ronco y desgarrador...

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No debí llamarte!- dijo con voz entrecortada- ¡No debí ser tan débil!

-Si, es cierto… no debiste llamar…

Bucky alzó la mirada, buscando la voz varonil que parecía responder a su amarga queja… y ahí estaba él, intentando pasar desapercibido con aquella chamarra con capucha, con los lentes oscuros puestos, pero con el mismo aire orgulloso y bien plantado, con el mismo aroma y la misma sedosa voz.

-No pude soportar la soledad... Lamento si te causé problemas con Tony...

Steve se quebró al verlo de esa forma… absolutamente devastado. Queriendo honrar sus propias palabras, tomó la decisión de regresar al lado de su ex esposo sin volver a ver a su amante, sin hablarle, dejando atrás su relación y la amistad de tantos años que los unía… y quizá hubiese cumplido si en cada ocasión que su teléfono sonaba, no esperara escuchar su voz.

-Siempre fuiste tú ¿No? El que hacía esas llamadas y no respondía… el que marcaba en las madrugadas, en las noches… siempre a la misma hora...

-Escuchar tu voz era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo, Steve… ¡Perdóname!

Y el antiguo Soldado del Invierno comprendió lo absurdo de su situación… rogando a su ex por un poco de atención, mientras el alcohol en su sangre lo hacía hablar de más. Se sonrojó bruscamente y se puso en pié, comenzando a caminar calle abajo, sin rumbo fijo.

-¿A dónde vas?- murmuró Rogers, sujetándolo por el brazo.

-A donde sea… a cualquier parte... cuando se está en mis condiciones, no hay nadie que te espere, así que realmente no importa. No hay ninguna vela encendida esperando por mí...

-¡Buck!- exclamó Steve, sintiéndose el más miserable del mundo, recordando como cuando estaban juntos, una vela encendida siempre esperaba por el ausente, en señal de amor y fidelidad, de preocupación mutua- ¡Yo pensé en ti el viernes, el día de tu cumpleaños! Pero no sabía si era correcto llamarte... No quería lastimarte más...

-Tony es un buen hombre… no se merece nuestra traición ¿Verdad? Lo intentamos... y no funcionó… tu corazón te hizo regresar a su lado y yo… ¡Yo quiero que tú seas feliz!

-Entonces... no me llames más por favor… Porque aunque no digas nada sabré que eres tú y que estás sufriendo y ambos debemos pasar de estos sentimientos y rehacer nuestras vidas… Yo con Tony y con mi hijo… tú, Buck...

-Déjalo así… no me digas más… de nuevo te digo que lamento haberte llamado, siéntete libre por favor de no responder si vuelvo a ser débil… solo con tu silencio el mío podrá ser recíproco ¡Adiós mi amor! ¡Adiós!

Barnes se liberó del agarre de Rogers y reinició su caminata, trastabilló un poco intentando alejarse con rapidez. Steve no lo pensó dos veces… fue a él a toda prisa y volvió a detenerlo, enlazándolo por la cintura y buscando sus labios con avidez.

Bucky respondió a la caricia con la misma ansiedad, lleno de sentimientos encontrados de felicidad y remordimiento al mismo tiempo.

-¡Steve! Mi muchacho- murmuró, mientras el otro besaba sus párpados y enredaba sus manos en la negra y desordenada cabellera- Gracias por este último beso… ¡Jamás podré olvidarte! Pero me voy feliz al saber que alguna vez sentiste algo por mí, algo más que una amistad...

-No, Bucky… no sentía… yo siento algo más que una amistad por ti, lo sabes bien...

-Piensa en Stark… no se merece tu traición… y tú no eres así, mi amado Capitán… tú eres incapaz de mentir… de engañar...

-Encontraremos la forma… encontraremos la forma de aclararme y de hablar con Tony… tienes razón, es un hombre excelente, no merece igual que tú no mereces mi terrible indecisión…

***

Stephen se puso de pié cuando lo vió llegar, luciendo un esplendoroso vientre abultado, pequeño… redondo, curvando con gracia la camisola color púrpura con ribetes dorados que llevaba puesta y disimulando que el pantalón de cuero negro ya no estaba ceñido a su cintura, sino suelto con una extensión elástica para darle comodidad a su gravidez... Loki lucía su embarazo con orgullo, aunque para los presentes en el restaurante solo fuera un hombre joven y atractivo que usaba ropa holgada por moda, ni idea tenían que aquel dios llevaba en el vientre una criatura concebida una noche de amor.

Tenía los ojos más brillantes y maravillosos que el hechicero supremo había recordado verle jamás, su pálida tez de alabastro lucía animada por un sonrosado tinte que anunciaba a lo lejos su actual felicidad. Sus manos eran blancas, tersas, igual que su cuello de cisne… con ojo experto pudo fácilmente saber que los cambios hormonales en su organismo beneficiaban el eterno atractivo del pelinegro.

-¡Stephen!- exclamó sonriente al ver al castaño.

-Hola Loki- respondió Strange, con tono más bien frío y señalándole la silla contigua en su mesa para que el otro se sentara- Dime que puedo hacer por ti.

Loki arqueó la ceja ante el recibimiento más bien indiferente, pero estaba preparado para cualquier reacción del mortal. Tomó asiento y solicitó un vaso de batido de fresas. El mesero lo miró con algo de curiosidad, puesto que el elegante bar no era precisamente una fuente de sodas… Strange dejó sobre la mesa un billete de cien dólares y el mesero dijo que de inmediato se le prepararía.

-Gracias- dijo Loki, moviendo graciosamente su cabeza- Tony me ha dicho que en Midgard existe una superstición que dice que si no satisfaces un antojo, tu hijo nace parecido a ese antojo… ¡Y yo no quiero un bebé con cara de batido de fresas!

Loki dejó de reír al notar que el otro no movía un músculo de su cara de palo… Stephen estaba callado, con el ceño arrugado y tamborileaba nervioso la cuchara contra el plato de su té.

-Dime a qué me has citado, Loki… después de meses sin verte, sin saber una sola palabra sobre tu paradero… no entiendo qué es lo que buscas de mí… No entiendo cual puede ser tu interés...

Strange hablaba con un tono de rabia, arrastrando un poco las palabras y clavando la mirada con insistencia en el vientre de Loki. Entonces el Jötunn supo que tenía que ser directo y comenzar con las explicaciones necesarias antes de ir al punto clave.

-No busco excusarme ante ti… pero estuve prisionero, y en la miseria de mi encierro lo último que tuve a mano fue la forma de enviar cartas...

-¿Prisionero?

-Sí. Mi hermanastra Angela tuvo algo que ver con mi captura y mi liberación… cosas familiares que no vienen al caso…

-Loki, perdón… yo no sabía...

-Está bien Stephen, no te estoy culpando de nada. Además, por tu recibimiento supongo que te has enterado también de otras pequeñas y sucias faltas que he cometido... Aquí estoy dispuesto a enfrentar todo lo que quieras recriminarme… no me voy a defender, soy culpable y lo acepto.

Strange lo pensó solo un instante…

-Solo dime por qué- dijo el castaño, suspirando ruidosamente- Solo dime por qué razón abusaste de mi confianza y de mis sentimientos… por qué entraste a mi Santuario y lo profanaste. Lo robaste y después de cometer no sé qué actos infames, regresaste como si nada y fingiste ante mí, me fingiste inocencia, me fingiste cariño… y estúpidamente creí que hasta sentías amor por mí… dime ¿No ha sido suficiente de tus mentiras y sus consecuencias en tu vida para no aprender tu lección? ¿No tenías lo suficiente antes de volver a arriesgar tu paz para volver a ser el embustero de siempre?

Loki dejó escapar una lágrima gruesa, que rodó por su mejilla de durazno aumentando la hermosura de las esmeraldas que rehuían mirar de frente al hechicero supremo.

-Yo seré una basura ante tus ojos- dijo, retomando un continente de dignidad- Pero no te engañé jamás… te dije que no te convenía y aún así insististe en acostarte conmigo... Soy, o mejor dicho, fui una deidad dedicada al embuste, a la mentira, al caos… ¿Por qué iba a tener consideraciones contigo? ¿Por qué iba a cambiar mi naturaleza ante un mortal como tú? Estás absolutamente seguro que mis intenciones son infames, entonces solo tengo que darte la razón… ya te dije que no me defenderé.

-Me usaste... ¿Acaso eso te hace mejor persona?

-Si, Stephen… te usé. Pero no como te imaginas. Me ayudaste a recuperar mi confianza, me hiciste creer que mi magia podía nuevamente regresar... ¿Cómo no iba a usarte? ¿Cómo no iba a aprovechar hasta el menor de tus consejos para volver a ser yo? ¿No fuiste tú acaso quien me usó para satisfacer su deseo de sexo? ¿No me propusiste buen sexo a cambio de ningún compromiso? A mi juicio… nos usamos mutuamente...

-No tenías necesidad de robar mi Santuario… yo te hubiese dado ayuda.

-No… Stephen, no nos engañemos. La magia que me dabas eran simples trucos de circo, el verdadero poder me estaba vedado y jamás aceptarías abrirme esa puerta… tus amigos, los que son como tú, me tienen en una lista de sus más grandes enemigos y te hubiesen prohibido darme esa clase de ayuda...

-Y tuviste que buscarla por tu cuenta...

-¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¿Cómo iba a recuperar mi magia si no era arriesgándome a todo? Con la ayuda de tu anillo, pude ir hasta Nornheim y activar mis piedras Norn… con ellas, poco a poco la magia regresa a mí, y ya no será fácil que vuelva a entregarla como la entregué antes… cuando la cedí a Padre de Todo como prueba de mi amor por su hijo... fui estúpido, fui crédulo… pero ya no… me propuse ya no sufrir por nada ni por nadie y lo he cumplido...

-¿Quiere decir que no me amas a mí y que tampoco amas a Thor?

-Quiero decir… que solo he venido aquí porque necesito tu ayuda… te necesito para liberar a mi hijo Raynor de una amenaza que no me parece de ninguno de los mundos, sino de alguna de tus dimensiones que me hiciste conocer… una extraña sombra que lo posee y desea dañar al hijo que llevo en el vientre…

-¿Me necesitas para salvar a Raynor y al... bebé?

-Sí. Mis hijos son lo único que me importa en estos momentos y si para salvarlos tengo que humillarme, lo haré… he venido a suplicarte, he venido dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para salvarlos Stephen… ¡Lo que sea! ¡Ellos son mi vida! ¡Necesito tu ayuda, dime que me la darás! Dime que me ayudarás y yo haré entonces cualquier cosa que tú me mandes...

***

-Loki ¿Secuestraron a Raynor?- preguntó Steve Rogers, cuando Thor llegó con su hijo dormido en los brazos

-Secuestrar es una palabra horrible, Capitán… simplemente lo hemos tomado prestado unas horas durante la noche. Te aseguro que en el orfanato no se darán cuenta...

-Loki dejó un clon en la cama, una imagen de ilusión de nuestro niño… si alguien abre los ojos cerca, le verá dormido plácidamente.

-Pero mi magia aún no es tan estable para mantener ese hechizo a tan larga distancia por mucho tiempo e intentar liberar a Raynor… Thor, cariño… debemos darnos prisa…- agregó Loki, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a recitar conjuros en runas antiguas- Coloca a nuestro niño sobre esa mesa de exploración...

El Juicio se resolvería pronto, las pruebas estaban ya presentadas, todas, incluyendo el resultado del exámen de paternidad donde claramente se mostraba el origen no humano del niño, compatible con los genes de Thor y de Loki… el exámen había estado vigilado y certificado por los abogados de ambas partes, los de Stark, que representaban a los asgardianos y los de la misteriosa pareja que deseaba adoptarlo.

Llevaban ambas partes una desventaja: La adoptante que insistía en mantener su anonimato, cosa que no satisfacía totalmente al Juez, ya que no podía constatar personalmente la honorabilidad de los supuestos futuros padres y la desventaja de los dioses, que no eran reconocidos por el niño… por eso Loki insistía en rescatarlo de esa sombra extraña que lo poseía.

-Liberarlo es sencillo… lo difícil será contener a la sombra para que no ataque a Loki- murmuró Thor, preparado para luchar contra esa esencia desconocida- Tenemos una oportunidad entre mil… y no la puedo desaprovechar...

-Con tu martillo sería más sencillo- dijo Stark, preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder y colocándose la armadura- O con la magia de Strange… no puedo creer que se negara a ayudar...

-¡Silencio!- dijo Loki- ¡Voy a comenzar!

Thor tensó todos sus músculos cuando Loki cayó en trance y la misma luz violeta y negra de antes comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Raynor… el niño parecía preso de una fina convulsión que le estremecía de pies a cabeza, la sombra comenzó a emerger y de pronto comenzó a agruparse… densa, maligna, flotando como una nube de peste en el medio del enorme salón… Loki continuaba concentrado, ejecutando runas que parecían incomodar al parásito oscuro. el hijo de Odín estaba listo para defenderlo, empuñó su hacha Jarnbjörn y se interpuso entre la sombra y el menor. La sombra intentaría algo contra el pequeño ser indefenso en el vientre del menor… en dos ocasiones intentó acercarse y Thor la cortó con su hacha, pero solo le tomó instantes volver a reagruparse. Tony también usó su rayo repulsor, entonces la sombra se detuvo, pero de ninguna manera se observaba vencida… por el contrario, de alguna forma parecía fortalecerse para volver a intentarlo.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Tony, sosteniendo su escudo de energía sobre Loki.

-Aguantar… que no regrese a Raynor y que no ataque a Loki…

Sin embargo, el enfrentamiento no fue necesario… justo en ese instante un portal dorado se abrió y el Dr. Strange, mediante una rápida maniobra, se lanzó contra la sombra arrastrándola con él dentro de un vórtice extraño de una dimensión absolutamente desconocida para todos los presentes.

Justo en el mismo instante en que el portal se cerró, en que la sombra misteriosa se alejó, Loki cayó al suelo pesadamente y Raynor comenzó a llorar… Thor lo dudó un instante, no sabía si correr tras el portal, auxiliar a Loki o confortar a su hijo… finalmente, se acercó a toda prisa hasta el hechicero… a quien tomó entre los brazos, revisando que estuviera bien.

-Fue sencillo... fue sencillo...- repitió con voz muy suave- Stephen tenía que venir, sabía que no iba a abandonar al bebé...

-Si… llegó a tiempo… justo a tiempo…- le repetía el rubio, sintiéndose desconsolado ante las palabras de Loki, que tan seguro se sentía de que Strange ayudaría a salvaguardar al nuevo hijo en camino.

-Demasiado a tiempo- gruñó Tony, compartiendo las dudas de Thor.

-Él estará bien…- prosiguió Loki, colocando sus manos sobre su vientre- Stephen es poderoso, es mágico… yo comprendí que esa sombra no puede luchar contra un Maestro de artes místicas… y no me equivoqué.

-Con su ayuda tenía que ser sencillo… ahora vean a su hijo…- agregó Rogers, dejando que Raynor, perfectamente lúcido y ansioso, corriera hasta sus padres y les abrazara lleno de amor.

-¡Mi corazón!- dijo Loki, recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos- ¿Sabes quienes somos? ¿Comprendes mis palabras?

-Si… mis amados padres… he estado en un lugar muy oscuro, pero de pronto vi como un túnel luminoso se abría y no dudé en acudir… yo sabía que ustedes me buscaban… yo los estaba esperando...

Thor se unió al abrazo familiar, los tres estaban al fin juntos de nuevo.

***

Durante la siguiente mañana, el Juicio tomó un rumbo inesperado. Los abogados solicitaron la presencia de Raynor en el estrado y se le pidió que rindiera un nuevo testimonio… una vez sentado frente al juez, el magistrado preguntó dónde estaba el traductor oficial para interrogar al niño.

-Yo entiendo lo que usted está hablando- dijo Raynor, provocando la sorpresa de los presentes, excepto de quienes sabían lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿Entiendes lo que hablo?

-Cada palabra, Señor.

-¿Puedes entonces decirme tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Raynor Thorson-Lokison, primogénito de la casa de mi padre, Príncipe de Asgard.

-Y si eres en hijo de Thor, ¿Cómo explicas que hasta ayer parecías no conocerlos y no hablabas nuestro idioma?

-Yo soy Asgardiano, señor… no tenemos los mismos padecimientos que los mortales y yo estaba bajo el efecto de alguna enfermedad que ahora ha desaparecido- Loki sonrió al escuchar mentir a su hijo… obviamente tenía un talento heredado... porque al parecer, los mortales lo estaban creyendo todo.

El interrogatorio fue largo, pero Raynor respondió siempre cada pregunta con la misma consistencia y seguridad. Cada una de sus respuestas coincidía con la historia de sus padres, con las pruebas aportadas y poco a poco, el Juez se dio cuenta que, efectivamente, el niño había sido sustraído ilegalmente del cuidado de su padre Loki y por lo tanto, ordenó que regresara a su custodia, desestimando los trámites de adopción que aún solicitaban procedieran.

-No existe forma de dar en adopción a una criatura cuyos padres, obviamente, desean recuperarlo y también encontrar al culpable o culpables de su extracción por la fuerza…

-Mis clientes han pagado una enorme cantidad en trámites de adopción… ¿Quién restituirá sus gastos? ¿Quién compensará las ilusiones que depositaron en ser los padres de este niño?

-Que ellos presenten la queja correspondiente y se dará el trámite necesario, abogado… pero en este caso, Raynor Thorson-Lokison no es un sujeto viable para otorgarse en adopción. Su custodia legal aún pertenece a sus padres biológicos y a nadie más.

-La Trabajadora Social que nos contactó aseguró que el niño era un huérfano… exijo que se revele su nombre para que rinda testimonio de su falsedad.

***

-Muy bien... aquí está el resultado…- dijo Tony, buscando con la mirada a Steve, quien al parecer tenía mejores cosas que hacer, pues no paraba de hablar por teléfono en el balcón, mientras el castaño decidía acompañar a sus amigos en aquel momento especial- Dentro de este sobre, está impreso el resultado del exámen genético. Fue muy sencillo interpretarlo… los genes Jötnar son inconfundibles, así como el DNA humano y el Asgardiano… por increíble que parezca, ninguno se parece entre sí y sin embargo, aparentemente son capaces de combinarse y dar como producto una nueva vida.

-La historia de la humanidad está llena de ejemplos de Dioses y mortales procreando- comentó el Dr. Strange, que tal y como Loki predijera, regresó de la dimensión a la que había arrastrado a la sombra, guardando un silencio absoluto sobre lo que era o cual había sido su final- los hijos se llaman Semidioses y poseen cualidades Divinas y Mortales… no es extraño que mi DNA y el de Loki se puedan combinar...- agregó con fatuidad, pues se había presentado a tiempo para tomar la muestra necesaria y realizar la prueba de paternidad del hijo que Loki estaba esperando, por lo que esperaba el resultado con verdadero interés.

-Tal vez sea como dices- interrumpió Thor, no queriendo quedarse atrás- Pero mi raza tiene uniones que a sus ojos pueden parecer imposibles y que en realidad no lo son. Mi Padre es hijo de un primigenio y una giganta, yo soy hijo de un Dios y una Vanir… y existen muchas otras combinaciones que no son, tal y como aquí se podrían considerar, abominaciones… no lo son, solo son uniones… y dan hijos poderosos, diferentes o iguales a sus padres en el físico, pero siempre con sus propios poderes y rasgos únicos...

-Pues algo me dice que este niño es mágico, como yo… y que será el futuro Hechicero Supremo y que su poder y magia serán tan grandes, que nuestra misión de salvaguardar al mundo será mucho más sencilla con su presencia. Estoy seguro que ese hijo es mío y reclamo mis derechos de padre sobre él...

-Dejemos que Loki nos comunique el resultado, Strange… no porque estemos en tu mundo creas que tu voluntad es la que cuenta. Ese bebé puede ser mío, y entonces su llegada es para hacer más grande y feliz a mi familia, por la que estoy luchando en rescatar y restituirles a Loki y a mis dos hijos, todo el amor que siempre debí darles...

Loki tomó el sobre de manos del millonario sin hacer mucho caso a los dos hombres que no dejaban ni un instante, en confrontarse tratando de demostrar cual de los dos tenía más derechos que el otro sobre aquel bebé.

Loki deseaba saber quien de los dos era el padre, era algo que lo obsesionaba desde el momento en que se enteró que estaba gestando. No se podía perdonar haber sido ligero con dos corazones amantes y generosos, con dos personalidades poderosas y soberbias, por eso quizá, estaba tan deseoso de saberlo antes del nacimiento… tenía sus propios planes al respecto, aunque nadie los conocía. Stephen también manifestó ese deseo y por supuesto, ejercer sus derechos paternales, no era extraño que el hechicero supremo dejara entrever su interés personal en aquella inquietante paternidad… pero Thor no dijo nada de eso, siempre silencioso, llamó la atención de todos, incluyendo a su rival.

-¿No deseas saber acaso? ¿No te interesa ese bebé?

-Es hijo de Loki… eso me basta para amarlo y recibirlo en mi corazón, igual que a Raynor.

-A veces tu nobleza es más insufrible que mi arrogancia, Dios del Trueno… Loki tiene la última palabra en todo este asunto, como ya lo has dicho, me temo yo… y quizá no resultes muy contento con lo que diga cuando sepa quien de nosotros logró impregnarlo y hacerlo gestar. Mi querido Loki y yo hemos hablado un poco antes de irme a hacer ese viaje dimensional con la maldita sombra… de la que he averiguado ya un poco, pero no lo suficiente para identificar su origen con certeza.

-¿Tu “Querido Loki” dices? ¿De cuándo acá el frío y calculador hechicero supremo declara que quiere a alguien? Ni siquiera has dicho que amas al niño… solo deseas saber si es tu hijo para que herede tu magia y tus responsabilidades...

-¿Y no heredaría las tuyas si fuera tu hijo? Vamos Thor… las cosas claras… Si lo que quieres es escucharlo entonces te lo diré: Yo amo a Loki, y me cueste lo que me cueste, lograré que sea aceptado en mi Santuario y su nombre sea borrado de la lista de enemigos de la Tierra. Porque él y mi hijo vivirán a mi lado por siempre.

De nuevo el duelo de miradas amenazó con desbordar sus emociones. Pero ambos habían jurado comportarse y no pasar a mayores, resultara lo que resultara… así que una vez más, Stark les pidió mesura y ya con Steve a su lado, los cuatro esperaron ansiosamente.

Loki extendió el papel con el resultado con manos temblorosas… abrió los ojos, brillantes y purísimos conforme se enteraba… luego, volvió a ver con urgencia a Thor… bajó momentáneamente la cabeza y luego volvió a alzarla para mirar a Strange.

El corazón de ambos estaba amenazando con saltar del pecho.

-Dinos ya, Loki… nos estás matando de angustia- exclamó Stark.

-Thor…- dijo Loki, provocando que el rubio saltara de emoción- Te he escuchado decir una y otra vez que no te importa si tú eres o no eres el padre de mi hijo...

-Y lo vuelvo a decir...

-Entonces llévame a casa… a nuestra nueva casa y no dejes que nada vuelva a hacerme daño, por favor...

Todos se miraron desconcertados… ¿Esas palabras declaradas, que clase de respuesta eran? ¿Thor era el padre? ¿Lo era Strange y le estaba pidiendo al asgardiano que lo aceptara?

-Mi amor… tu palabra es mi Ley- dijo Thor- Vámonos a donde tú quieras.

Pero Stephen no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Arrebató el papel a Loki y lo miró… su gesto de triunfo, sin embargo, duró muy poco, porque en el papel no había ningún nombre, sino símbolos, ni siquiera eran runas o números… un dibujo extraño que parecía un pez, otro que parecía un triángulo y otro semejante al símbolo de infinito,

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó, algo molesto.

-¿Crees que soy tan tonto para poner nombres? Yo etiqueté las muestras y puse esos símbolos, solo yo sé a quien pertenece cada una de ellas… el infinito soy yo, por supuesto y los otros dos son Thor y tú, pero no te canses de preguntar quien es quien, eso es información privada.

-Loki… eso no es jugar limpio… me juraste que si te ayudaba, harías lo que yo te dijera y lo hablamos. Quiero saber si ese niño es mi hijo y quiero que cumplas tu promesa de quedarte a mi lado… ¡Te amo! Nadie ha logrado arrancarme estas palabras antes con tanta sinceridad…

-Mentí…- dijo Loki, refugiándose en los brazos fuertes de Thor- ¿Cuándo aprenderás que el Dios de las mentiras siempre será un embustero?

-Es posible- continuó Strange- Porque estás mintiendo justo en este instante y tus palabras no reflejan los sentimientos de tu corazón: Loki… lo que yo creo es que el resultado te está dividiendo, el padre del niño no es la elección de tu amor...

-¡Vámonos, Thor!- exclamó el menor, rehuyendo seguir la discusión con Strange- ¿Por qué te demoras? Raynor nos está esperando… ¡Vámonos!

El rubio asintió, llamando a su carro y enlazando a Loki por el talle, con gentileza… lleno de amor. Ambos caminaron rumbo a la terraza, donde las cabras resoplaban dispuestas a volar donde su dueño les indicara.

-¡Thor Odinson!- gritó Strange, antes de que la pareja partiera- ¡Thor Odinson tú sabes tan bien como yo que he adivinado! Loki no puede elegir entre el padre de su hijo y el hombre que ama, no son el mismo, por eso está dividido… ¡El peor error es forzarse a ignorar al corazón! ¡Loki! Dinos quien es el padre, déjame ejercer mis derechos si es mi semilla la que crece en tu vientre… ¡No puedes quitarme a mi hijo!

-Demándame- dijo Loki, intentando sonar frío y burlón

-¡Vaya! Ahora usas el sarcasmo… Pues bien... En tus ojos veo algo diferente a tus palabras… tú me amas Loki, me amas y estás en conflicto… Thor no será tan ciego de forzarte a que te quedes con él cuando es evidente que me amas… ¿El niño no es mi hijo? ¿Te quedas con Thor porque él te acepta sin cuestionamientos? ¡Pues yo también! ¡Yo te amo y me importas tú, y te necesito a mi lado! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Te amo, Loki! ¡Te acepto sin cuestionarte!

Thor volvió entonces la mirada, por primera vez… y la encontró con la mirada ardiente del Dr. Strange. Stephen tuvo entonces la certeza de que el hijo de Odín estaba completamente de acuerdo con sus palabras… pero tenía una ventaja: Loki quería irse con él… estaban recuperando su relación, estaban rescatando su familia y no iba a cedérselo ni un poco, no le daría la oportunidad de darle lugar a dudas… Loki se quedaría a su lado, reconquistaría su amor y aunque el rubio tenía el presentimiento de que el regreso de su magia también había cambiado un poco a su amado, lo conocía lo suficiente para lidiar con sus ambiciones, con sus planes, fueran los que fueran y sobre todo, para volverlo a enamorar...

-¿Estás listo, amor? Una vez que suelte la brida, mis cabras no se detendrán...

-Cariño… si piensas que estoy dudando, que no estoy valorando el hecho de que me estás aceptando sin cuestionamientos, aunque obviamente los tienes, entonces me aprecias bastante poco… He dicho vamos a nuestra casa, vamos a nuestra alcoba… hazme el amor… porque deseo ser tuyo hoy, como mañana… y como siempre...

Thor asintió… movió la rienda un poco y Tronador y Rechinante iniciaron el vuelo a toda velocidad. Abajo, Stephen hacía un ademán de impotencia y los otros dos, mudos testigos de todo aquel drama, tomaron aire profundamente… cada uno sumido en sus propias conclusiones.

-No puedo creer en el increíble amor de Thor…- dijo Rogers, mientras observaba a Strange marcharse sin despedirse, con aire furioso- ¿Cómo pudo dejar de ser digno de su martillo? Es el corazón más bueno, generoso y amante que he conocido… ahora que está libre de la magia controladora de esa mujer, ha vuelto a ser el protector y enamorado de Loki… no pone en duda nada, no cuestiona… solo acepta, solo ama… el corazón de Thor es digno… muy digno de mi admiración...

-Difiero de ti, Steve- replicó Tony, cerrando el laboratorio para disponerse a retirarse a descansar un poco- Yo no podría permitir que el hombre que amo tuviera la menor duda en su corazón… prefiero dejarlo en libertad, que aferrarme estúpidamente si ama a otro… ¡Es en serio! ¡Todo o nada! Así soy en la vida, en los negocios y por supuesto en el amor… lo pido todo, lo entrego todo… o mejor ¡Nada!

Tony sonreía al hablar, y cada palabra resonó muy dolorosamente en el ánimo del Capitán Rogers.


	21. EL NACIMIENTO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgard está de fiesta... Loki ha sido padre por segunda vez.
> 
> El se encuentra feliz en Asgard, preparando y viviendo el nacimiento acompañado por los dos hombres a los que ha amado... sin embargo, sus amigos en Midgard no la pasan muy bien
> 
> ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¿Ya avisaste a tu padre Steve que hoy llegarás después de medianoche?

-Si.

-¿Estás seguro, Peter?

-Se me hace tarde, papá Tony… ¡No te preocupes por mí!

Y el muchacho, sin responder directamente, saltó por la ventana, lanzando una tela de araña desde lo alto de la Torre de los Vengadores, para perderse entre los rascacielos de la ciudad. No era esa la primera vez que lo hacía, desafiando a Rogers en su orden de no usar el traje cuando estuvieran en el cuartel general de los Héroes mas Poderosos de la Tierra, también ignoraba deliberadamente su petición de no arriesgarse a ser descubierto por personas ajenas. Peter, de común obediente y dulce, se mostraba rebelde en ocasiones y no disimulaba el disgusto que le daba obedecer a su padre Steve.

A Tony por todo lo contrario, lo amaba y respetaba como siempre, pero también se atrevía a hacerse el sordo porque estaba seguro que el millonario no lo retaría, que lo encubriría como siempre. Y en esa ocasión, saltó del piso más alto para columpiarse e iniciar su ronda de vigilancia.

-¿Después de medianoche?

-Peter y Wade acudirán a un concierto de rock… por supuesto que esos eventos no terminan temprano.

-Tony... ¿Qué le ocurre a Peter? Lo veo diferente, su mirada, su cara… la sonrisa de ironía... conozco muy bien esa clase de gestos como para no detectarlos en las personas…

Stark sonrió mientras lanzaba un enorme suspiro al aire, y volvía la mirada a la computadora donde trabajaba en una nueva tecnología de vuelo para sus trajes y finalmente alzaba sus ojos de avellana hacia su amigo, que lo acompañaba esa tarde.

-Lo que le sucede a Peter es que está dejando de ser un niño… y ya no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo... Se ha dado cuenta que desde hace un tiempo… Steve y yo dormimos en cuartos separados...

Loki no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro. Creía, como todos, que el matrimonio de Steve y Tony estaba en buen camino para ser reconstruido, que el hijo de los dos, Peter, se encontraba feliz con la reunión de sus dos famosos padres y que la dicha reinaba en el hogar Rogers-Stark…. Le pidió entonces al castaño que le contara, que confiara sus penas en él, pero Stark se negó…

-Aún estamos hablando, quizá busquemos ayuda de un profesional... Tomaremos terapias y nos esforzaremos. Seguro lo superaremos.

-No parece que estés hablando tú… el arrogante Tony Stark. No creo que tu ego soporte una nueva traición del Capitán… algo debe estar muy mal entre ustedes para que lo echaras de la alcoba… pero te entiendo, lo estás haciendo únicamente por Peter ¿No es así?

Tony abrió la boca para responder algo y se arrepintió en el último instante. Luego volvió a clavar la nariz en los sofisticados diseños de su computadora… Loki no se sintió ignorado, sabía de sobra lo difícil que era tomar aquella clase de decisiones… así que se reclinó en el respaldo de la cómoda silla y colocó sus manos abiertas, con infinito cariño en su vientre grávido que entraba ya al octavo mes de gestación y sencillamente le dio a su amigo el espacio suficiente para respirar y no sentirse forzado a seguir hablando sobre aquel tema.

-Mira quien lo dice… el que ha callado por la felicidad de su pequeño Raynor.

-¿Golpes bajos, Stark?- sonrió Loki- Te recuerdo que Raynor es hijo de Thor, y yo vivo bajo el mismo techo que ese rubio musculoso… y que a diferencia de tu rubio musculoso, cuando estamos enfadados en vez de echarnos de la alcoba, nos pasamos muchas horas dentro… en la cama... Y casi todo termina por arreglarse al amanecer.

-De verdad quisiera, Loki, que con acostarme con Steve nuestros problemas de desvanecieran como dices.

-Inténtalo… será al menos más divertido que traer las caras largas y fingir...

-Bueno, pero hablando de otro asunto… ¿A qué hora citaste a Strange? Creo que parte de esta visita era hablar con el tremendo “Hechicero Supremo” o como quiera que se haga llamar...

-Cuestión de minutos para que llegue… es insufriblemente puntual... Y muy terco. A pesar de que lo he dicho con toda claridad, Stephen continúa sin aceptar mi decisión de regresar a Asgard para el nacimiento de mi bebé...

-¿Cómo lo haces, Loki? Es decir… ¿Cómo logras que ni Thor ni Strange se maten entre sí o te obliguen a que les confieses quien de los dos es el padre? Odio decírtelo, pero tienen derecho a saberlo… y durante todos estos meses parece que disfrutas con sus dudas, poniéndolos en ansiedad y enfadarlos sin confesarles la verdad...

-Es divertido, no lo niego… ver como Stephen se pone pálido y luego morado de rabia cuando cree que voy a decir algo y finalmente cambio el tema… hablamos casi a diario y siempre me hace las mismas preguntas ¡Por la sangre de Ymir que es perseverante!

-¿Y Thor?

-Thor es tonto… no me pregunta nada, le remuerde la conciencia por todo lo que me hizo pasar cuando esa detestable mujer lo controlaba...

-Pero vives con él… y te acuestas con él, lo acabas de decir.

-La cuestión es esta Tony, estoy intentando con toda sinceridad rehacer mi relación con Thor. Lo amo… con todo mi corazón…

¿Y el “pero” de todo esto sería…?

-¿Debe haber un pero?

-Seguro… de lo contrario no dirías cosas como “nos estamos dando una nueva oportunidad, estamos reconstruyendo lo nuestro… etc”

-Pues si… el “pero” existe y es muy grande… Te lo confesaré ya que eres mi amigo, el único mortal que se ha ganado mi amistad y respeto… Mi problema es simple: Guardo sentimientos por Stephen… y eso me tiene confundido.

-¿Waaa???? ¿Los amas a los dos??? Strange tenía razón entonces… te vas con uno, pero amas al otro… déjame adivinar ¿Thor es el padre y no quieres que tus hijos tengan un padrastro? ¿Crees que sucedería algo como lo que Odín te hizo vivir, por eso te quedas con Thor pero amas al hechicero ese?

-Tony, me estás gritando...

-¿Y quieres que me quede tan contento? ¿Qué le sucede al mundo de los dioses? ¿Ya es normal que tengas dos amores al mismo tiempo, que beses dos bocas, que te acuestes en dos camas? ¿Cómo puede tolerar Thor eso? ¿Es tu venganza por el engaño? ¡Entonces, lo que yo debo hacer para contrarrestar al mapache que se mete en la cama de mi esposo es buscarme otro! ¡Tener dos y estar a la moda!

-No soy un inmoral- se defendió el ojiverde, mientras se sonrojaba bruscamente- Ni soy un promiscuo… Mientras tuve relaciones con Stephen no estaba con Thor…

-Si, por supuesto… por eso no sabías de quien es el hijo que vas a tener, ahá...

-Te confié mis dudas porque pensé que eras sensato, a pesar de ser mortal, pero supongo que tus reacciones son naturales y diferentes a las mías por la situación que tú estás viviendo… lo lamento Tony, lamento profundamente que tu reconciliación con Steve no esté funcionando y si tienes las cosas claras lo más leal que podrías hacer es dejarlo en libertad, que su corazón elija… ¡Olvídate de terapias, olvídate de consejeros matrimoniales! Solo suéltalo, déjalo que elija… el corazón no te mentirá si él se queda o se va definitivamente, pero no juegues a intentar retener a alguien que está pensando en otro… Thor lo sabe, por eso no me presiona, sabe que no nos podemos retener el uno al otro por la fuerza y si me quiero quedar a su lado es porque estamos realmente los dos comprometidos en nuestro amor… pero, si por desgracia o por buena suerte, resulta que es este hechicero mortal el que mi corazón desea para anidar… entonces iré tras él sin reserva alguna...

-¿Y no sufriste tú cuando Thor te dejó?

-Mucho… pero lo acepté… La vida es así, Anthony… a veces somos los que sufrimos, pero en otras ocasiones, somos los que hacen sufrir a otra persona.

-¡No entiendo tu moral, Loki… no la entiendo!

***

Deadpool vió el gran reloj digital sobre la cornisa del centro comercial por centésima vez en esa noche.. Ya había pasado la hora de la cita, el concierto de rock estaría en esos momentos en su apogeo, ya no valía la pena ir… Wade pensó que era una pena haber gastado tantos dólares por las entradas de los dos, básicamente el dinero de la renta de su departamento se gastó en eso, y Peter ni siquiera lo había llamado para explicarle su ausencia…

Quizá, Papi Capitán lo había castigado por no tomarse su leche… (con gusto él lo nalguearía en su lugar) y lo había mandado temprano a dormir, casi podía perdonarlo imaginando que se había puesto una adorable pijama de ositos y Papi Stark se coló después en su alcoba llevándole una rebanada de pizza, a escondidas del fortachón, para que el niño de su corazón no se durmiera con el estómago vacío...

Pero bueno… siempre ensoñando con su muchachito araña y en realidad, los reflectores de la policía estaban casi encima de él… seguro era por los malandrines a los que esa tarde, no tuvo más opción que romperles el cuello… no valían la pena, pero si la autoridad lo pescaba, seguro que le harían pagar como si esa basura fueran seres humanos valiosos… igual, ya había esperado a Peter lo suficiente, así que se escabulló con agilidad, saltando de techo en techo…

-¿Dónde estás Pett? No quiero que llegues y encuentres a un regimiento escudriñando nuestra azotea de citas preferida… y el concierto… $#%&(%$$%/ con las ganas que tenía de ir a escuchar a la banda...

Peter… usando su atuendo de Hombre Araña, sencillamente estaba en el lugar más inadecuado, en el momento indicado… gracias a sus poderes, se mantenía quieto en la pared del edificio, fuera de la luz de los faroles del alumbrado público y lejos de cualquier otra fuente luminosa… Y ciertamente no era difícil esconderse en la oscuridad, porque aquel callejón parecía hecho a propósito para quienes necesitaban el anonimato, fuera de ojos indiscretos, fuera casi del mundo y justo en el medio de la ciudad...

La salida de un Centro Nocturno estaba justo en la esquina, y no eran pocas las parejas que usaban aquel callejón para ventilar sus necesidades amorosas… Peter aguardaba especialmente a una de ellas… los vió cuando llegaban, porque casualmente había escuchado la conversación donde hacían la cita y como si estuviese hipnotizado… ya no pudo separarse de la puerta de salida… aguardando…

Fueron a cenar… quizá a bailar… y el sentido arácnido que tanto le servía cuando hacía sus rondas por la ciudad, esta vez le estaba tintineando para avisarle que no se fuera… que aguardara… Casi gritó cuando los vió salir, enredados en ansiosos e interminables besos, devorándose los alientos y trabados en un duelo de lenguas candente y hambriento…

El hombre rubio empujó al castaño contra la pared, aprisionándolo, levantando sus brazos para sujetarlos con fuerza e impedirle que se escabullera… aunque el otro era un hombre igualmente fuerte al rubio, y no parecía tener la menor intención de escapar…

El rubio abandonó los labios del castaño para ir a su cuello, lamerlo, chupar con fuerza su piel, la descuidada barba de tres días, saboreaba su firmeza, se deleitaba con su aroma, mientras el castaño gemía y suspiraba de mal disimulado placer.

Peter apretó los puños… quizá era tiempo de hacer su aparición… pero continuó observando porque quería estar seguro que tan lejos se atreverían a llegar en plena vía… porque aunque estuviera oscura, aunque otras parejas mantenían descaradas relaciones en cada apartado rincón… seguía siendo la calle y la vía pública...

Las caricias subían de tono… el castaño se movía frotando su centro contra la pelvis del rubio, sin duda provocando en ambos una erección deliciosa y el aumento del deseo sexual… incluso subió una pierna para enroscarla sobre la cintura del otro… y el rubio, en respuesta, bajó sus manos para tomarlo del redondo trasero y empujarlo hacia arriba, de manera que sus caderas realmente pudieran embarrarse descaradamente en el área íntima de su pareja.

-Déjame poseerte… déjame entrar en ti…- jadeaba el rubio, forzando al otro a colocarse de manera que su trasero quedara al alcance de las manos que diestramente abrieron los cierres de su pantalón y se deslizaron bajo su ropa interior.

-¿En este lugar?- respondió el castaño, lanzando un gemido ahogado cuando un dedo se introdujo de golpe en su parte posterior, comenzando a moverse con rapidez y firmeza.

-Te necesito… necesito hacerte mío...

-¿Ahora sí me necesitas?

-¡Sí! ¡Te necesito!

Y el castaño sonrió triunfal, levantando un poco su cadera, acomodando sus nalgas para que la acometida del rubio fortachón fuera más sencilla… pegados los cuerpos, volvieron a besarse, mientras el trabajo con un dedo se extendió a un segundo apéndice y una más furiosa sesión de masaje… era imprescindible relajarlo lo mejor posible en poco tiempo, porque la penetración urgía y además, la sensación de estar a la vista de otras parejas era excitante, algo bizarra, pero excitante al fin.

-¿Y eres tú el que juzga mis relaciones?- se escuchó a espaldas de los amantes una voz juvenil, quebrada por el dolor, que les reclamaba en voz alta- ¿Eres tú el que se atreve a sentirse un símbolo de moralidad, que pretende educarme con reglas estrictas y anticuadas que él mismo no respeta? Dime “Papá” ¿Es este el amor que dices tenerme a mí y mi padre? ¿Así respetas tu casa? ¿Tu familia?

Steve palideció hasta hacerse transparente, se irguió lentamente y Bucky de inmediato arregló su ropa interior y sus pantalones que resbalaban ya a la altura de sus rodillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí… hijo?

-¡Oh, no me digas así!- exclamó el joven araña- ¡Te escuchas tan falso! ¡Tan hipócrita! ¿Acaso alguna vez dejaste de verte con tu amante?

-Peter, no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme...

-No… tal vez yo no, porque la educación que papá Tony me ha dado- y recalcó “papá Tony” al hablar- Me impulsa a respetarte, aunque no lo merezcas… ¿Crees que no debes ser juzgado? ¿Entonces por qué te mudaste de alcoba? ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? ¿Qué nadie se fijaría en tus llamadas en la madrugada, en la forma en que sonreías al responder y salirte de la habitación para hablar en privado? ¿Crees que nos merecemos tu engaño? ¡Son ustedes tal para cual! ¡Falsos, infieles! Y tu… eres una basura de hombre, soldado del invierno, infeliz robamaridos...

-¡Peter, basta… cállate!- dijo Steve de pronto, soltando una bofetada que se estampó de lleno en el rostro escondido tras la máscara roja y negra de la araña.

Rogers se arrepintió del golpe en el mismo instante, pero ya no pudo detenerlo… Bucky abrió los ojos con sorpresa y detuvo su brazo para que ya no siguiera… y Peter… temblando de rabia, de dolor o de ambas cosas a un tiempo… retiró su máscara lentamente, dejando ver sus ojos arrasados de lágrimas y un hilillo de sangre manando de su labio lastimado.

-Te odio…- le dijo, apretando los dientes y sintiendo unos deseos enormes de devolver el golpe.

-Discúlpate de inmediato…- ordenó Steve- Y vamos a casa, ahí hablaremos…

-¡Pett! ¡Pett!- fueron las palabras de Wade, llegando en ese instante para interponerse entre su novio y el airado padre- Menos mal que pude rastrearte y encontrarte. Vamos a que te calmes… yo lo llevaré a casa después, Capitán Rogers…

-Retírate Wilson… este no es tu asunto…- insistió el rubio, tomando de nuevo a su hijo por el brazo.

-No, lo siento…- protestó Deadpool, logrando zafarlo- Usted no lo va a tocar de esa forma… lo que esté sucediendo, le aseguro, no merece que maltrate a Peter… Capitán, no lo vuelva a tocar así o esta vez, yo le juro que no respondo de mí…

El reto del mercenario detuvo por un instante a Rogers, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que alguien le dijera como disciplinar a su hijo.

-Señor Wilson, retírese… este es asunto de familia, no suyo…

-No… y si quiere pelear, lo haré… pero a Pett no le va a gritar o a pegarle de nuevo...

-Vámonos, Steve… no debes engancharte de esta forma… -sugirió Barnes, alejando un poco al otro- Deja que tu hijo se calme, creo que después de todo… ya es tiempo de aclarar las cosas con Tony.

***

Loki no respondió al beso…cerró los ojos y esperó que los labios del hechicero comprobaran por sí mismos que su boca no se abrió, la caricia no fue correspondida y con una sonrisa un poco de desencanto y otro de inconformidad, que se retirara con lentitud.

-Perdóname…- dijo Strange, liberándolo también del abrazo estrecho con el que lo aprisionaba- Tengo en claro que cuando tú dices no… es “NO” de verdad.

-Yo te dije que no me besaras, pero bueno… ¿Cómo has estado, Stephen? Supe que hace poco tuviste algunos enfrentamientos interdimensionales con un ser satánico… algo que me recordó a Surtur, el demonio de fuego

-Satannish... si… una entidad oscura, maligna… gusta de ofrecer tratos a los seres humanos a cambio de sus almas inmortales.

-¡Sin duda debe ser de la misma casta de Surtur!- rió Loki, acomodando su cabello tras la sonrosada oreja- ¿Quieres contarme como venciste a Satannish?

-Si… ¡No! No vine aquí para hablar de eso… sino de tu decisión de regresar a Asgard… ¿Estás seguro de eso, Loki? ¿Abandonas este mundo y me abandonas a mí definitivamente?

-Yo no he dicho que me voy definitivamente… Thor y yo lo hablamos y decidimos que la mejor opción para el nacimiento es que ocurra en Asgard, que el bebé reciba los dones que Padre de Todo desee otorgarle y que sea ciudadano Aesir desde el primer instante… que no nos ocurra lo que hemos pasado con Raynor, cuya inscripción en el libro de la sucesión ha sido retrasada por los problemas de su padre y nuestra estancia en Midgard.

-¿Thor y tú lo han decidido?

-Si, Thor y yo… Bilskirnir es la residencia del hijo de Odín, está totalmente preparada para recibirnos, el cuarto de sanación está preparado y dentro de un mes exactamente, el segundo vástago de Loki Laufeyson verá la luz...

-¿El segundo vástago de Loki Laufeyson… y Thor Odinson?

Loki sonrió, acarició con suavidad la bien recortada barba de candado del hechicero con el dorso de su mano y movió la cabeza con negación a un lado y al otro.

-¿Quieres estar presente en el nacimiento?

-Loki… no sigas jugando conmigo, no puedo tenerte más paciencia, lo juro... ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo que siento yo por ti?

-¿Un buen sexo, Stephen?

-No… sabes que eso quedó atrás…

-Se te dificulta demasiado repetir lo que me gritaste hace unos meses… y por eso, a mí se me dificulta confiar en ti… elegirte… Thor en cambio, me ama sin reservas, sin cuestionamientos… me ama con todos mis defectos y me acepta con este ser que llevo en el vientre y que está por asomarse a la vida en el mundo

-También yo te acepto… quiero saber si ese hijo es mío, pero si una de tus condiciones para amarme es que no te cuestione… entonces, juro por el Ojo de Agamotto que lo amaré siempre, te amaré a ti, a tus dos hijos… sin ninguna pregunta, sin ninguna recriminación ¿Viste como no se me dificulta decirlo? Loki, te amo… quédate a mi lado por favor...

-Ustedes dos son hombres maravillosos, Stephen… si yo estuviera en mi mundo, si yo tuviera mi lugar como Príncipe de Jotunheim… entonces ejercería mi derecho a tener un consorte y un concubino… esa es la ley, es absolutamente válido entre mi raza…

-¿Para ti la bigamia es algo natural?

-No, realmente no… la bigamia yo la detesto, me crié entre los Aesir, mis padres verdaderos jamás se ocuparon de mi educación y la dulce dama Frigga, la madre de Thor… fue mi madre amorosa hasta el día de su muerte. No confundas mis palabras, he dicho que si yo fuera un Jötunn completo, sería bígamo para no dejarlos ir jamás, ni a Thor ni a Ti… pero no lo soy…

-Entonces decídete, bastante prueba de amor hemos dado esperando por tu elección...

-Yo no elegiré, mi querido Doctor… ustedes elegirán… lo comprenderán a su tiempo. ¡Ah! y respecto a mi hijo. Ven a Asgard cuando esté por nacer, con placer infinito te hospedaremos y te juro por la vida de mi pequeño Raynor, ya que requiero jurar por él para que me creas, que antes del día del reconocimiento… Thor y tú se enterarán quien es el padre.

***

Loki abrió los ojos justo para ver a Thor salir rumbo a su entrenamiento matutino… el rubio salía del baño, se calzaba unos pantalones marrón, botas ligeras y no usaba camisa… prefería que el sol tostara su piel al natural, y a Loki le agradaba ver sus marcados músculos brillar con el sudor del ejercicio físico.

-Extraño tu cabello largo…- murmuró, provocando que Odinson regresara a toda prisa a su lado y se recostara para abrazarlo con toda su ternura. Thor colocó sus manos abiertas sobre su vientre y hundió el rostro entre los desordenados cabellos de azabache- Buenos días… cariño...

-No quise despertarte, amor… pero supongo que hago mucho ruido ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Cómo está el bebé? ¿Deseas algo en especial? ¿Has planeado algo para hacer en este día?

-Bien, excelente, nada y sí… todas tus preguntas se han respondido.

-Entonces explícame… ya me enredé todo…

-Este día, Raynor estará con los tutores… lo llevarán al Colegio de Vanaheim de visita, ahí nuestro niño tendrá la oportunidad de elegir los tópicos que ha de agregar a su carpeta de estudios… ya sabes, esas cosas de varones, como equitación, defensa, kali, esgrima...

-Si no quieres estar solo, entonces yo puedo cambiar mi agenda… diré a Padre que no lo acompañaré en Valhalla y me quedaré a tu lado. Haremos lo que tú desees… caminar, nadar… lo que quieras...

-Quiero tu permiso para ir contigo a Valhalla y ver a nuestra hermana… Desde aquel día en que nos marchamos no supe más de ella, de su pequeño bebé… ya debe haber nacido, Quiero conocerlo, hablar con ella… preguntarle como se siente después de que Sera fue exiliada… nadie debe estar lejos de la persona a la que ama ¿No crees?

Thor asintió… sabía que Loki estaba en la etapa más sensible de su gestación y no se atrevía a negarle nada. Así que cambió sus planes y sacó su traje y el traje de Loki, tenían el tiempo suficiente para prepararse y llegar a tiempo a Valhalla, antes de que el Padre de Todo comenzara su trabajo.

-Avisaré a Padre que nos espere para desayunar con él…

-Y con Ángela- dijo Loki, feliz como un niño que cumple todos sus caprichos.

-Creo que… debes saber algo sobre nuestra hermana, amor… ella no estoy seguro que acepte verte.

-¿No quiere verme? ¿Y por qué?

-Muy sencillo… ella perdió a su bebé… después de aquella pelea y las heridas que presentó, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de los sanadores… el hijo de Angela y Sera entregó su alma al limbo...

***

-Pastel de fresas…

-¿No es eso lo que el esposo de mi primogénito apetece en sus embarazos?

Loki no podía creer en la amabilidad del Rey Odín, miró con recelo el postre e interrogó con la mirada a Thor, sin saber qué decir o como comportarse ante su padre adoptivo. El rubio tomó el tenedor de plata y ofreció un bocado a Loki.

-¿Tiene buen sabor, mi amor?

-En realidad sí…- murmuró Loki, tomando el tenedor de las manos del grandote- Yo puedo comer por mí mismo, gracias...

-¡Me es tan grato verlos completamente reconciliados! Mis hijos reunidos nuevamente bajo mi techo… es un acontecimiento que esperaba desde hacía tiempo y mi paciencia al fin obtiene recompensas… cuando el nacimiento se lleve a cabo, Thor, Loki… los llamaré para darles las grandes noticias que ustedes y todo Asgard merece,

Loki observó el aire de satisfacción del dios, sin duda Odín hablaba de la sucesión al trono, y no siendo ya su primogénito el destinado, tal honor recaía sobre los hijos de Loki, los únicos y legales nietos, toda vez que Padre de Todo insistía en llamar a Loki “su hijo”

Raynor era el natural heredero, eso era suficiente para halagar también el orgullo de Odinson, y el de Loki, pues para eso educaban a su hijo, en el conocimiento de esa grande responsabilidad y estaban listos para que su niño tomara el lugar que le correspondía en el libro de la sucesión.

Con tan buenas esperanzas en el aire, Odín y Thor se levantaron de la mesa para acudir a iniciar sus ocupaciones, mientras que Loki anunció que iría a la biblioteca por un libro y esperaría en los jardines hasta el momento en que Thor y él regresaran a su casa en Bilskirnir.

-Cuantos dones recibes…- dijo con amargura una voz femenina a sus espaldas- Cuantos cuidados y consideraciones te tiene mi hermano, y la vida te llena de bendiciones a pesar de tus crímenes del pasado. Padre te ha perdonado, vas a tener otro hijo… ¡Eres dichoso, hijo de Laufey!

-Angela- dijo Loki, observando a su hermana adoptiva caminar con aire altivo muy cerca de él- ¿Cómo es que envidias mi posición? Tú hija de Odín y de Freyja, de naturaleza angélica y herencia Aesir… tú que has sido campeona y guerrera y nunca proscrita por tu propia familia, sino elevada como princesa...

-No te burles de mí, Loki… ya sabes cuan cruel fue mi destino… tu eres el padre feliz de dos hijos, en cambio el mío… entregó su esencia al limbo y murió en mi vientre… arrancada su vida por el golpe de una magia oscura y poderosa...

-¿Esa mujer… la llamada Thor*… ¿Tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de tu hijo? ¿Con tus heridas? ¿Con el intento de impedir mi liberación?

-No… no te equivoques culpándola. Ella me provocó heridas, si… pero no fueron esas heridas por las que mi hijo se perdió... fue una sombra la causante de mi desgracia, hace poco tiempo… cuando casi estaba segura que ya estábamos a salvo, que pensaba en emprender la búsqueda de mi amada Sera y pedirle explicaciones acerca de por qué me abandonó. Llegó de pronto, era un aura negra, maligna… entró en mí y el corazón de mi pobre bebé dejó de latir... Mucho me costó aceptarlo y desprenderme de su pequeño cuerpecito, al que dí a luz entre llanto, sangre y juramentos de venganza...

Loki supo de inmediato a cual sombra se refería Angela… Nunca preguntó a Stephen Strange con detalle lo que había sucedido cuando él y la sombra se perdieron tras el portal dimensional… pero ¿Era acaso la misma amenaza u otra de la misma especie? ¿Quién la había enviado? Lo que fuera, tal parecía que el cometido final de la sombra era arrebatar la vida a un nonato de la familia real… y al no lograr llevarse a su bebé… se había llevado al de la inconsolable muchacha.

-Pobre Angela- murmuró Loki- Separada de tu novia y cortada la vida de tu hijo...

-No me compadezcas, Loki… la que fue mi amante, Sera… me dijo que los oráculos auguraban la discordia en Asgard con el nacimiento de un niño real… ella y tuvo razónme juró mil veces que no era el nuestro… más ahora, solo queda un niño real por nacer y hacer cumplir la profecía...

-¿Estás maldiciendo a mi bebé, Angela?- cortó el pelinegro, con un gesto feroz en el rostro.

-Yo no… los oráculos lo maldicen, Loki… la discordia en la sangre nueva, de un miembro de la familia real…

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! Mujer amargada… tu amistad con Thor*, esa extraña ladrona de identidades fue tu perdición y ahora buscas desquitarte augurando maldad a mi hijo… ¡No te lo permito Angela!

-Pobre Loki… tu no has nacido para ser feliz.- se burló Angela, destilando sus propias frustraciones contra su medio hermano y cuñado al mismo tiempo.

-Cállate ya…- pidió el otro, incapaz de tener paciencia a la mala intención de la asgardiana.

Ante los gritos de su amado, Thor Odinson apareció de pronto, interrumpiendo la discusión y mirando con ojos asesinos a su hermana.

***

“El día llegó… era una mañana hermosa, llena de luz, de tibios rayos de sol entrando por mi ventana, despertándome en el abrazo cálido y estrecho del hombre de mi vida… No tengo ninguna duda ahora… mi corazón le pertenece a Thor… él, que me acepta tal y como soy, sin condiciones, sin reproches… él que ha velado cada minuto por mi bienestar, enfrentando incluso a su padre primero y a su hermana después tan solo por verme tranquilo y feliz.

Yo lo siento por Angela, pero no podía permitir que lanzara palabras de maldad sobre mi bebé, ahora vive exiliada en Vanaheim al lado de su madre, la Reina Freyja… no es un mal cambio, pero al orgullo de la hija de Odín seguro no le sentó muy bien…

Pero ya no me preocupo por ella, Angela se ha buscado su propia perdición… ahora pienso en el instante que las contracciones comenzaron a ser fuertes y regulares, y desperté al rubio tonto y amado para informarle que el instante había llegado al fin... recuerdo con ternura las caras de asustados que tenían tanto Thor, como mi querido Stephen… Apenas llegó a tiempo para verme salir de la alcoba, doblándome un poco por la fuerte contracción, pero con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro… la habilidad de los sanadores, las oraciones del pueblo… todo fue de maravilla cuando me recosté en la mesa de cirugías y una luz me dio en los ojos para sedarme y quitarme el dolor.

Mi carne fue cortada por segunda vez, con la herida más dulce que se puede anhelar, porque con esa herida, con cada gota de mi sangre manchando los blancos lienzos que me cubrían, una criatura creada con amor y esperada con ilusión veía la luz por vez primera… sentí como las manos hábiles de los sanadores guiaban su pequeña cabeza hacia afuera, como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía y el aire llenó sus pulmones para romper el silencio con un llanto tan fuerte y vigoroso que llenó de dicha mi corazón…

Y aquí está ahora… en mis brazos… la criatura más maravillosa y perfecta que pude soñar… mi hija…”

-Es una niña, cariño… una niña...- murmuró Loki con voz suave, justo cuando Thor entraba para correr y arrodillarse junto a su cama. El rubio besó la frente de su adoración, y luego miró a la recién nacida, con la misma emoción en el pecho, el mismo latir desbocado de su corazón cuando vió a Raynor por primera vez… y ahora, una pequeña e inquieta princesa, que movía sus manos y descubría su cabecita para dejar a la vista el negro color de sus cabellos, contrastando con la blanca porcelana de su piel- Es lo más hermoso que mis ojos han contemplado jamás...

-Bienvenida, hija mía…- dijo Thor, dejando resbalar desde los zafiros de sus ojos, un par de gruesas y emocionadas lágrimas, y posando sus labios en la punta de aquellas manos tan blancas y pequeñas, que él retenía entre sus cálidos dedos- Eres tan bella, te pareces a tu padre… el color de tu cabello, de tu piel… yo puedo jurar que también tus ojos tendrán el brillo de esmeraldas que tanto adoro...

-Quizá…- murmuró Loki, sintiéndose orgulloso por aquel recibimiento a su nueva hija.

-¿Puedo verla?- preguntó Strange, algo incómodo pero definitivamente decidido a no ser ignorado en aquel venturoso acontecimiento.

Loki tuvo que permitir que ambos vieran y sostuvieran a su pequeña… Stephen tenía una opresión en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar con claridad, pero cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, su rostro cambió… sintió que podía amar a esa pequeña y entregarle el corazón.

-¿Qué te parece mi niña?- le preguntó Loki, sentándose un poco sobre la cama.

-Ella es como un don- dijo el Doctor- Como una gracia sobrenatural… ¡Ella es mágica!

-Ella es un obsequio de los Dioses antiguos- agregó Thor- Es fuerte, es divina ¡Eterna y divina!

Loki solicitó a su hija de nuevo… no quería que ahora, los dos hombres se enfrentaran con halagos hacia la pequeña. La acunó amorosamente entre los brazos, preguntando si la nodriza estaba ya preparada para ofrecerle su primer alimento y lamentando no poder ser él mismo quien pudiera amamantarla…

-¡Qué extraño sería eso, más que mi propio apellido!- dijo el castaño, sonriente.

-Yo te venero por desearlo- dijo Thor- Porque tu amor de padre supera todos los límites conocidos y sé que si te lo propusieras, lograrías manar leche para alimentarla tú mismo...

-Gracias a los dos- agregó el pelinegro- Gracias por estar presentes y ser cariñosos con mi hija… puedo estar seguro que ella está ya orgullosa de su progenitor y espero que cuando ustedes lo sepan con certeza, el corazón generoso del otro no la odie, sino que continúe sintiendo cariño por este milagro de amor.

Recordarles la paternidad que pertenecía a uno solo, volvió a confrontar los corazones de Thor y Stephen, se miraron con desafío, se sonrieron con malicia, pero respetaron el momento de gozo para el nuevo padre y se estrecharon la diestra en un gesto espontáneo… ambos juraron ser el mejor padre para la niña, y no guardar rencores después de la revelación.

-¿Sabes como se llamará?- dijo Stephen, relajándose y tomando asiento frente a la cama- Confieso que siempre pensé que sería un varón y que lo nombraría, sin dudarlo, Vicent… como mi segundo nombre…

-¿Vicent?- cuestionó Thor- Que nombre tan feo…

-Cariño…- recriminó Loki, haciendo que el rubio se disculpara- En realidad ya tengo el nombre… quiero que ella se llame Annya, porque como ustedes ya lo dijeron, es una gracia, un don, un obsequio… Annya Lokisdöttir… Annya Lokisdöttir, mi bella hija...


	22. EL AMOR VERDADERO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado el momento de las revelaciones...
> 
> Tony y Steve deben afrontar su realidad, sin contemplaciones...
> 
> Loki también, al revelar la verdad a los dos hombres de su vida, descubrirá la elección que ellos mismos han de hacer y el precio que debe pagar.

Un mes atrás, en Midgard, Tony Stark vivía su propia tragedia.

-¿Pett? ¿Puedo pasar?- murmuró, abriendo la puerta con cuidado y caminando hasta la cama donde su hijo fingía dormir- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

-No…- respondió el muchacho, sin levantar la cabeza y dejando escuchar su voz entrecortada por los sollozos- No quiero hablar, quiero estar solo… por favor, papá...

-Si… entiendo que quieras estar solo… por mucho tiempo cometí la estupidez de dejarte solo, sin acompañarte en tus momentos difíciles, en tus logros escolares… pero he intentado enmendarme, Peter… Quiero ser un mejor padre para ti, así que permíteme hablar contigo, déjame explicarte un poco lo que la experiencia y la vida me han enseñado a mí

-¡Lo siento, papá!- exclamó el chico, descubriéndose de golpe y colgándose de los hombros de su progenitor, por supuesto que necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba explicaciones y mucha comprensión- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Yo jamás creí que él fuera capaz de hacerte esto! ¡Yo…!

-Calma, calma… mi niño, mi hijo amado…- respondió Stark, devolviendo el estrecho contacto con todo su amor paternal- ¿Por qué dices que Steve me lo hizo a mí? No, Peter… él y yo habíamos terminado hace tiempo, lo hablamos… discutimos un poco sí, pero terminamos como adultos… tranquilos, serenos… es natural que tanto tu padre Steve como yo, en un futuro, claro está… intentemos rehacer nuestras vidas...

-Pero… ¿Qué dices? ¿Tú lo sabías…?

-¡Por supuesto que yo lo sabía! Conocemos al Soldado del Invierno, sabemos la gran amistad y el profundo amor que ha sentido desde hace casi medio siglo por tu padre… no lo podemos culpar, Pett… sobre el corazón no se manda… ¿Acaso tú no nos has enseñado a querer y valorar a tu novio? Imagina si los prejuicios por la edad o por la apariencia nos hubiesen gobernado…

-Esto es diferente... Esto es una traición, una infidelidad… una falta de respeto.

-Te equivocas… es igual… Solo es amor entre dos personas, y es el fin de una relación entre otras dos personas… sucede siempre, en todas partes… y todos debemos tener la frente en alto y seguir nuestras vidas. Si yo lo comprendo ¿Por qué no lo has de comprender tú? Anda, tu padre nos espera allá afuera… muere de dolor y no lo has tratado con justicia. Pett, querido mío… por favor perdónalo, perdóname a mí también… debimos informarte con claridad que lo nuestro se terminó y que él reanudó su relación con el Señor Barnes… anda, que tu corazón no sea menos generoso que los ideales que defiendes como el Sorprendente Hombre Araña…

Peter escuchaba a su padre con creciente admiración, Tony estaba dándole una lección de amor y de grandiosidad que difícilmente olvidaría. Haciendo un esfuerzo supremo limpió sus lágrimas, recobró un poco la calma y le sonrió luminosamente.

-Si tú me lo ordenas...

-No te ordeno… te lo suplico.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Peter, besando la mejilla del mayor- Gracias por mentirme para hacerme sentir bien... Haré lo que me dices y quiero que sepas, que te amo este día todavía más que antes…

-Hombre, hijo… yo no te estoy mintiendo, dame algo de crédito- sonrió Tony a su vez, acompañando a su vástago hasta donde Rogers esperaba- Deberías darme al menos un 12% más de crédito a mis palabras...

Steve recibió en sus brazos a su hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, con el arrepentimiento enorme de haberle puesto la mano encima y de haber perdido la compostura al verse descubierto… conocía cada una de las palabras con las que Tony lo había convencido de perdonarle y estaba eternamente agradecido con el millonario… Lo más importante de su vida era sin duda aquel muchachito pecoso y audaz que una vez adoptara y que sentía como una parte muy importante de su corazón.

-Quiero explicarte todo, hijo mío...

-No hace falta, papá… Yo debo ser respetuoso con tu vida y con tus elecciones… James Barnes es un hombre bueno… estoy seguro de que te hará feliz, muy feliz...

-¡Peter!

Tony tosió un par de veces para llamar la atención de los dos, había sido una noche muy, muy desgastante para su ánimo… primero Loki, toda la mañana hablando con él, intentando comprender como es que podía estar tan tranquilo mientras dos hombres se enfrentaban por su amor… era parecido a Steve y al mismo tiempo, no se parecía en nada su situación… aún así, soportó otras tantas horas de charla y negociación con Stephen Strange… y todo para que al atardecer, cuando creía que podía irse a descansar… Peter llegara de improviso, arrasado en lágrimas y maldiciendo a su Padre Steve…

Enterarse de las tristes condiciones en que Peter lo había sorprendido fué devastador para Stark, escuchar de boca de su hijo como Steve y Bucky tenían un encuentro sexual clandestino, y que el muchacho los sorprendió en plena acción y le reprochó su traición, su infidelidad, en fin… enterarse de como Peter regresaba con el corazón roto y decepcionado del amor paternal, era demasiado doloroso para cerrar el día… y después, enfrentarse a Steve y aguantarse las ganas de romperle sus perfectos dientes, de sacarle el corazón con la mano y comérselo a mordidas para que aprendiese a no burlarse de su amor… lo tenía todo esto muy agotado...

-Pett, mi querido… ¿Qué te parece si sales al exterior e invitas a tu novio, el Señor Wilson, a que tome una bebida caliente dentro del edificio? Ha estado esperándote bajo la lluvia por horas… si ya te sientes mejor, sal y tranquilízalo… y regresen a desayunar, a pesar de esta noche de locos… ya está amaneciendo y supongo que tendrán hambre... al menos yo sí tengo… un poco...

-Si Papá…- dijo Peter, obedeciendo inmediatamente, comprendiendo que después de aquel acercamiento con su padre, los dos mayores necesitaban hablar a solas.

Esperaron que el muchacho saliera, incluso pudieron escuchar las risas juveniles cuando ofrecían una toalla seca al dedicado Wade, que efectivamente, estaba empapado, pegado a la cornisa del techo, preocupado por el estado anímico de su adorado niño.

Y luego de algunos tensos minutos en silencio, Steve creyó su deber comenzar las explicaciones.

-No… Steve, no… disculpa- interrumpió Stark, llamando a su asistente virtual Jocasta- Yo no te estoy solicitando ninguna clase de explicaciones… creo que salen sobrando...

-Cometí un error, Tony… creo que es justo que escuches lo que puedo decir al respecto...

-Mira, Capi… las cosas son así: Peter te vió cogiéndote a tu amante en plena calle… Yo tengo que guardar la compostura porque mi hijo me importa más que todo en este mundo, me importa muchísimo más de lo que tú me puedas explicar y me importa un carajo que te revuelques con el mapache...

-Lo sé… mi comportamiento no tiene excusa... – murmuró Steve, ante la brutal verdad que Tony acababa de dejar caer sobre sus hombros.

-Nop… no lo tiene… ¿Listo Jocasta, tienes todo ya?- cuestionó Tony, estirándose como si tuviese mucho sueño y preparándose para descansar- Abajo, mi querido Steve, está preparado tu equipaje… no falta nada, hasta tu cepillo de dientes está ya empacado y listo para tu mudanza… si quieres, puedes revisar que no falte nada… Que tengas un buen día.

Y el millonario le dio la espalda al rubio, sintiendo que con él, en esa ocasión, se iba para siempre un trozo de su existencia misma.

-Tony, perdóname… en serio… perdí la cabeza… Sé que estás herido, lastimé tu vanidad, pero quizá deberíamos hablar… tomar esa terapia que habíamos planeado… Yo… yo sé que no hay nada que me justifique, Bucky se escuchaba tan triste por teléfono… solo íbamos a hablar… una cosa llevó a la otra...

-Sabes Steve… ese increíble asgardiano llamado Loki, me dijo unas cuantas cosas que en su momento no comprendí… pero ahora lo entiendo… me dijo que tú no vas a cambiar, que tu corazón no va a elegir entre el mapache o yo… que seríamos nosotros los que elegiríamos. Algo así como lo que Thor y Strange deben hacer por el amor de Loki… solo que en nuestro caso, querido… no será quien más te ame el que te elija… yo pienso que será el que menos te odie y sea capaz de perdonarte... Buena suerte con eso. Pero ahora… sal de mi hogar… sal de mi vista y no me llames, no me busques… no me mientas… siéntete en entera libertad de regresar a terminar tu trabajo con Barnes, quizá ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro… solo te suplico algo: Sé el padre que Peter ha creído que eres… nuestro hijo al final… no tiene la culpa de nuestras decisiones, ni de nuestros errores...

***

Loki leyó la carta de su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos… de alguna forma sabía que su situación no se resolvería como esperaba resolver la suya propia, o quizá tan solo era un adelanto de lo que le esperaba… Tony Stark escribía tan lleno de melancolía, tan destrozado por su amor ausente, pero al mismo tiempo tan decidido a rescatar su dignidad pisoteada, su amor propio, sus ganas de seguir adelante y olvidarse de la enorme pasión que un día lo había unido al gran Capitán América.

-Demonios Tony… recuerda siempre que tú eres Ironman…- murmuró Loki para sí mismo, guardando la carta y esperando a su compañero de paseo, que en esos momentos se acercaba por la vereda de arena cernida de los jardines… Loki se quedó pensando en qué cosas podía responderle para confortarle un poco… incluso pensó que podía invitarlo a él y a Peter a la celebración que Odín estaba planeando para el dia del reconocimiento.

El día en que ciertamente, él aceptaría a su hija como parte de su casa y de la casa real de Asgard.

El día en que tendría que revelar la identidad de su verdadero padre… y ya era bastante complicado eso como para lidiar con los problemas mortales de su amigo.

-¿Cómo es posible que esta criatura sea tan bella?

Loki salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar las palabras cálidas y amorosas del hombre que sostenía a su pequeña Annya entre sus brazos, alzó su magnífica mirada de esmeralda y sonrió… en ese momento, era el ser más feliz y pleno de los nueve mundos… y la serenidad de su rostro majestuoso así lo reflejaba.

-Mis dos hijos son lo mejor de mí… nada se compara a tenerlos, por ellos me convertiría en un hombre nuevo, por ellos simularía obtener virtudes que no tengo… por ellos entregaría mi alma a Hel...

-¡Por favor, Loki, no digas eso!

-No tengas miedo de las palabras Stephen… nada valen si no van acompañadas de acciones- rió el pelinegro, notando lo pálido que el Dr. Strange se había puesto al escucharlo- ¿Qué crees que yo haría para echar a perder mi actual felicidad? Nada… ¿Verdad? ¿O crees que yo haría algo estúpido?

Strange se estremeció nuevamente al ver el gesto malicioso de Loki, el brillo de su mirada y la sonrisa nada tierna con que acompañó sus palabras… Algo había cambiado en el atractivo Jötunn, algo en su naturaleza traviesa y embustera que regresó junto a su magia, junto a su poder… algo que le hizo recordar al Hechicero Supremo que inicialmente él y Loki eran enemigos, que su deber primario era proteger a la tierra de entes poderosos y no enamorarse de ellos…

Pero su corazón amaba a Loki… o estaba terriblemente encaprichado con sus ojos verdes, con su piel de leche, con sus cabellos de azabache… con aquella mente magistral y lúcida con quien, además de compartir un sexo extraordinario, también compartía gustos por la música, la literatura, los conocimientos de magia… sentía que eran almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntos…

Además… ¿Tenían o no una hija en común?

-Terminó el paseo…- dijo el hechicero, suspirando al tener a la vista de nuevo la puerta lateral del palacio de Bilskirnir y a Thor, esperando de brazos cruzados y gesto ansioso, la llegada de los dos paseantes y de los niños, ya que Raynor se adelantaba para correr y saltar al pecho amoroso de su progenitor- Me parecen muy cortas las horas que pasamos juntos… y no puedo imaginar que va a suceder cuando al fin te decidas a elegir a uno de los dos…

-Yo no voy a elegir… ya se los he dicho muchas veces: Ustedes van a elegir...

Loki solicitó a Strange que le entregara a la pequeña, Annya ni siquiera se incomodó al pasar de los brazos del castaño a los del pelinegro, y quedándose rezagado un poco, solo pudo ver la recepción que el rubio hijo de Odín le daba a los que consideraba su familia: Ya con Raynor en brazos, lo pasó a su fuerte diestra para extender su otra extremidad hasta el cuello de Loki y atraerlo hacia sus labios, depositando un casto beso en su mejilla… y de inmediato dirigió sus ojos azules hacia la niña, que al sentir la cercanía del grandote, abrió los ojos, mostrando el color jade que comenzaban a tomar y se inquietó tanto, que comenzó a llorar.

-Papá, asustaste a mi hermana- dijo Raynor, extendiendo sus manos para intentar calmar a la niña.

-¿De verdad? ¿Yo la asusté?

-Puede ser, con tu voz de trueno- rió Loki, dejando que Thor la tomara en los brazos también e intentara consolarla.

Tras bajar a su hijo y arrullar un poco a la hermosa Annya, todos se sorprendieron cuando el grandote logró hacer que dejara de llorar… y se quedó muy quieta, escuchando la canción guerrera que Thor tarareaba para ella… a falta en su repertorio de canciones de cuna, aquella oda a las batallas heroicas del Dios del Trueno parecieron tener un mejor efecto sedante en Annya.

-“Mi corazón va a estallar… no puedo más…”- pensó Loki, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el gesto de felicidad del rubio al lograr hacer dormir a la niña. Le pareció un niño crecido, feliz con su logro, orgulloso y triunfal, llevando a la niña con tanta ternura, perdida en la inmensidad de los músculos de sus brazos y todavía con el ánimo suficiente para permitir que Raynor subiera a sus espaldas y correr con los dos pasillo adentro, hasta la terraza donde la merienda los esperaba…- “Mucho hemos vivido, hijo de Odín, como hermanos, como enemigos y como amantes… pero durante todos los milenios una cosa es constante entre los dos: tu amor por mí… lo reconozco, lo valoro… hemos jugado juntos, hemos peleado juntos y hemos tenido batallas de uno contra el otro, y siempre… en el fondo… sabíamos que nos amábamos… nunca dejé de amarte, nunca… a pesar que estabas en otra relación mi alma y mi vida seguían perteneciéndote… de alguna forma, y tú… que me aceptas como soy, como siempre he sido y como seré… no puedo más Thor Odinson, cada célula de mi cuerpo me está pidiendo que no vuelva a dejarte ir… ¡Te amo!”

Stephen captó de inmediato el gesto tan diferente de Loki al verlo a él y al ver a Thor. Quizá en ese instante tuvo la primera premonición de que lo estaba perdiendo… o que quizá Loki nunca fue suyo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a intentar leer mi mente?- dijo Loki de pronto, volviendo el rostro atrás, mirándolo con frialdad.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a protegerte de mi lectura? Nunca… nadie, jamás me había detectado antes….

-¡No soy un mortal, Stephen! No soy como cualquier hombre que antes trataras… soy un Dios, soy una deidad eterna, más antiguo que tú y más eterno que tú… No intentes buscar en mis pensamientos, debes saber que siempre estoy un paso delante de ti y de todos...

-Es que estoy cansado de tanto misterio.

-Bien, si eso es lo que realmente te preocupa… entonces terminaré el misterio para ti, esta misma noche, después de que acueste a mis niños, te espero para hablar.

-¿Me lo dirás todo?

-Absolutamente.

***

Strange lo vió apenas hizo su entrada al jardín… Loki aguardaba sentado en uno de los tantos bancos de granito, disfrutando de los primeros días de un otroño que se anunciaba ya con el viento fresco y algunas hojas cambiando a tonalidades rojizas y ocres. Le sonrió cuando se acercó, recibiendo en reciprocidad una sonrisa que rivalizaba con las luces del norte que alguna vez había contemplado junto a él, cuando compartían las noches de sexo y algunos sueños a futuro...

Se sentó a su lado, tomó su blanca mano con firmeza y besó la punta de sus dedos… entonces no percibió el estremecimiento de antes… de hecho… no percibió nada, solo el mismo rostro sereno y sonriente que ante sus ojos se mostraba, mientras bloqueaba cualquier pensamiento que Strange se atreviera a intentar leer nuevamente.

-Aquí estoy a tu disposición, mi querido colega hechicero- le dijo, haciendo gala de la sangre fría con la que sabía controlar sus emociones. Después de todo, había sido un afamado Neurocirujano… y en esa rama de la medicina, se aprendía a actuar cerebral y sin apasionamientos- Por tu tono de voz… por los acontecimientos recientes y futuros, me parece que de verdad tienes asuntos serios que hablar conmigo...

-Los tengo- respondió Loki, suspirando y alzando la mirada de esmeralda hasta la ventana cerrada de su alcoba. Sabía o al menos sospechaba, que Thor los estaba espiando tras las cortinas- He decidido como ya te lo dije antes, que no tiene ningún sentido seguir guardando para mí, algo que le interesa al menos, a una persona más... Se acerca el día del reconocimiento, y después quizá… el día en que mi hijo Raynor sea inscrito en el libro de la sucesión… son los dos acontecimientos que más ambiciono en la vida, Stephen… ya que para mí jamás pude obtener el trono, al menos mi hijo varón lo heredará y mi hija será nombrada Princesa de Asgard, por mi derecho, entrará a la Casa de Odín...

Strange escuchó sin interrumpir, lo meditó un poco y respondió con un acento no exento de un tono irónico y algo mordaz.

-¿Satisfaces tu ambición del pasado con el futuro de tu hijo? ¿Eso es todo lo que te importa? ¿Estás siendo serio, Dios de las Mentiras?

-¿Es tan difícil creerlo?

-Creo que realmente no tengo humor para esto… Loki, te he seguido hasta tu mundo con un solo objetivo: Hacerte mío. Lograr que te quedes a mi lado y que me permitas amarte, pero en serio, en serio te lo digo: haces las cosas muy difíciles...

-No llegaríamos muy lejos si me ves tantos inconvenientes… mi querido y lindo mortal… ¿Acaso no te lo dije muchas veces? ¿Repetidamente? Yo soy un trato que no conviene… soy riesgo… soy pecado y soy la vía más pronta a la perdición… pero ¿Sabes? También tengo sentimientos… y por eso decidí hablar contigo primero. Antes que con Thor… hablar contigo y contarte la verdad… de ti y solo de ti, Stephen Strange, dependerá lo que suceda después.

-Habla entonces… dejemos las retóricas, dejemos las contemplaciones… habla directo, sé brutal, se encantador… sé Loki, el que yo amo y por quien estoy dispuesto a entender la mejor forma de lidiar contigo, con tu carácter, con tu extraña forma de pensar que en ocasiones me despista totalmente...

-Has sido conmigo un buen hombre, Stephen… me devolviste la confianza en mí mismo, me tuviste paciencia y ¡Por todo lo eterno! Supiste llegar a mi corazón. Despertaste en mí una inmensa ternura, un agradecimiento que será eterno y un cariño muy especial… Eres importante para mí, jamás lo dudes…

-No te escucho decir que me amas...

-No… ciertamente… Mi amor pertenece a Thor. No hace falta insultar tus sentimientos explicándote por qué… simplemente lo amo y las cosas son así...

-Para ser sincero… esperaba esto hace tiempo… no me sorprende...

-En cuanto a Annya...

-¿Sí?- Stephen arqueó la ceja, dispuesto a escuchar por fin la confesión del pelinegro.

-Tú eres su padre… Annya es tu hija, de acuerdo a ese exámen de sangre al que me sometí... Mi sangre unida a tu sangre mortal… Annya Lokisdöttir y también acaso… ¿Strangedöttir?

***

Thor* fue sorprendida por un golpe fuerte que provenía de un lugar desconocido en el espacio… volaba de regreso a Midgard para unirse a una misión con los Vengadores, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no percibió el peligro hasta que algo impactó en su casco plateado y la hizo dar vueltas sin control por varios instantes. Se rehízo y empuñó su martillo, buscando a toda prisa a la extraña fuerza capaz de causarle aquella inestabilidad en su poderoso vuelo.

-¡Zorra! ¡Embustera! ¡Falsa!

-¿Quién, por todos los demonios de Hel se atreve a insultar a la Diosa del Trueno? ¡Muéstrate y atácame de frente! ¡Muéstrate ahora mismo!

-Maldita asesina...

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Qué me acusas? ¿Quién eres? Repíteme todo eso de frente y no seas cobarde...

Thor* aguardó entonces a su adversario y en respuesta, con la velocidad que sus alas angélicas le daban, Ángela Odinsdöttir apareció, furiosa, trastornada por la rabia y los deseos de venganza… odiaba a la dueña del martillo, su amargura desde la pérdida de su hijo y el abandono de su novia la tenían sumida en una depresión tan profunda, que afloraba como el peor de los sentimientos: Odio, rabia, desprecio hacia todo aquel o aquella que ella creía culpables de su infelicidad.

Las dos se miraron con altanería y desafío, el orgullo entre ambas era muy evidente… ninguna estaría dispuesta a averiguar la razón de la pelea, hasta que la batalla terminara… y si es que alguna sobrevivía, entonces quizá se dignarían a solicitarse explicaciones mutuas.

-Defiéndete…

-No encuentro una sola razón para que luchemos… pero no voy a cederte un solo instante de tregua, Angela. Hija de Odín…

Angela inició, lanzándose con su espada de fuego en alto, lanzando un grito guerrero de valor y coraje, si no derrotaba a la poderosa Thor*, entregaría su alma a las Valkirias luchando hasta la última gota de su sangre… pero al menos el dolor que sentía, se desvanecería en el fragor del confrontamiento.

Thor* lo supo entonces… la hermana de Odinson llevaba intenciones suicidas al buscarla, insultarla y provocarla para la pelea… sus instintos siempre se desbocaban, su furia guerrera era difícil de controlar… pero desde que había descubierto que Mjölnir en ocasiones tomaba sus propias decisiones, también la rubia de la máscara podía, con algo de esfuerzo, razonar las cosas.

-Angela… no seas imbécil… ¿Para qué quieres pelear conmigo?- exclamó Thor* convencida de que si preguntaba, el martillo le haría más caso, ya que sintió su resistencia a dañar a la hija de Odín.

-Por tu maldita culpa mi hijo murió- murmuró la otra, rabiosa

-Pero yo no lo maté- ¡Tú sabes que yo no lo maté!

-Tus malditas ideas, tus malditas obsesiones me hicieron actuar con mala fé…- chilló Angela, atacando una y otra vez con su espada, mismas que Thor* se limitó a frenar con Mjölnir.

-¡Estás loca!- terminó entonces la rubia, comenzando a contraatacar.

***

-¡Loki! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

-¡No tengo nada! Vete… ¡Vete! Ya me tranquilizaré...

-¿Ese mortal tuvo algo que ver con tu llanto? ¡Dímelo! No me voy a mover hasta que me lo digas todo… si se atrevió a decirte algo insultante, algo atrevido… ¡Cualquier cosa para hacerte llorar, entonces iré a matarlo!

-¡No me dijo nada de eso, Thor!- replicó Loki, haciendo a un lado los brazos del rubio, que intentaban consolarlo para ir directo a sus habitaciones, molesto por haber sido descubierto mientras sollozaba abiertamente.

Pero el mayor no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda… fue tras él, caminando a toda prisa hasta alcanzarlo y seguirlo apenas medio metro atrás. Ya sin decirle nada, pero asegurándole con su actitud que no se daría por vencido. Loki entró a la alcoba que los dos compartían y Thor se metió antes que el otro cerrara las puertas de pesada madera labrada.

-Dime ahora qué sucedió...

-¡Demonios, Thor! ¿Por qué me cuestionas? ¿Acaso no puedo tener un momento privado? ¿Un rato de mal humor? ¡No pasó nada! Stephen incluso se ha marchado de Asgard, solicité a Heimdall que abriera el portal, y solicité a uno de los Einherjar que lo escoltara hasta Midgard ¿Contento? Él no tiene nada que ver con lo que me sucede...

-Bueno- murmuró el rubio, con toda tranquilidad, mientras se servía un vaso de vino y se sentaba con desparpajo en su sillón favorito- Termina de llorar, termina de hacer rabieta y luego me cuentas...

Loki ahogó un grito de coraje, derribó el florero con rosas rojas que siempre estaba en su mesita de noche, se sentó sobre su cama, se dejó caer de espaldas… luego de mirar al techo por breves instantes, volvió a sollozar y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos… su pecho subía y bajaba con una respiración inquieta, desigual… reflejando sin duda el caos de sus pensamientos en esos instantes.

Thor reprimía sus deseos homicidas… maldito mortal… ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Qué le había dicho para ponerlo así? Con toda certeza hasta ese momento su paciencia había sido mucha, su tolerancia por la presencia del hechicero y su cercanía con Loki… jamás volvería a convidarlo, las puertas de su casa se cerraban para siempre a la persona de Stephen Strange… y si Loki no le decía pronto que pasaba, entonces él mismo volaría a Midgard para forzarlo a hablar...

-¿Puedes creerlo, Thor? ¿Puedes creer que el mortal ha despreciado a su hija?- comenzó a decir Loki, queriendo desahogar su rabia y sin pensar en las palabras que estaba dejando caer de tajo sobre el corazón amante del hijo de Odín- ¡No me creyó! Me dijo mentiroso… me acusó de querer manipularlo diciéndole que Annya es su hija y despreciando su amor al mismo tiempo… ¿Pero cómo se atrevió a pensar que yo pudiera estar bromeando o mintiendo con algo tan sagrado como mi niña?

Loki habló seguro que encontraría en su compañero la comprensión necesaria, no se dio cuenta que la noticia de la paternidad de Annya no estaba desvelada para el mayor…

-No bromearías con eso…- dijo, con acento lastimero.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó el pelinegro, incorporándose de golpe para mirar a Thor- ¡Ese arrogante mortal ni siquiera quiso mirar las pruebas! Dijo que yo las podía alterar con mi magia… ¡No ha sentido amor verdadero por Annya nunca! ¡Solo fingía para complacerme! Y no quiso escu...

Loki guardó silencio al mirar el rostro desencajado de Thor… sin quererlo, había revelado también al rubio la paternidad de su hija y no midió sus consecuencias… quejándose amargamente de que Strange había decidido no creerle y no asumir que él era el padre biológico, retirándose de Asgard sin esperar el día del reconocimiento… acusándolo de mentiroso y manipulador… Ni siquiera parecía el mismo mortal enamorado y noble de antes…

Pero Thor… ¡Cielos eternos de Asgard! Loki no había pensado en Thor, ni en su corazón… ni en sus sentimientos… la noticia había quebrado su resistencia, se sintió decepcionado, infinitamente triste...

-Strange seguramente lo pensará mejor- declaró entonces, con los zafiros de sus ojos annegados en lágrimas- Un regalo de vida y de amor tan grande, tan maravilloso… proviniendo de ti… no se otorga a diario… Dale un par de días y seguro recapacitará… y volverá a tus brazos y a los de su hija pidiéndote perdón...

-Thor… escucha… lo lamento… no era así como yo quería enterarte...

-Estás en todo tu derecho de actuar como consideres mejor- sonrió el otro, amargamente- Ya es tarde... Para que estés más tranquilo… voy a dormir en la otra habitación…

La voz no acudió a su garganta, sabía lo que quería decirle, pero sus palabras se quedaron congeladas en su boca… vió el dolor, vió la decepción en los ojos azules de Thor… y no… no había querido hacerle daño, pero acababa de romper su corazón...

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Loki pudo al fin darse cuenta de que había cometido el más grande de los errores, pensó que podía combinar a sus dos amores, el que sentía por Stephen como padre de su hija, un amor que había sido insensato y carnal, pero que finalmente podía cambiar por algo raro, por una combinación de afecto fraternal y complicidad, porque tenían una hermosa hija y era sin duda, una criatura mágica, que con la herencia de ambos estaba destinada a ser un ser superior, ya fuera que su destino estuviera en Asgard, en Jötunheim o en Midgard… Y el amor inmenso y eterno que en su corazón, en su alma, en cada célula de su cuerpo sentía por su amado Thor… por su hermano, su amante, su cómplice… su compañero de vida…

Ahora, gracias a una rabieta de párvulo… quizá lo había perdido nuevamente… y esta vez, era enteramente su culpa.

-¡Thor, no me dejes! ¡Te amo!- gritó… y su grito casi sin lugar a dudas había sido escuchado por el mayor. Pero tras esperar unos segundos… la puerta no se volvió a abrir…- Te amo… -repitió el ojiverde apenas en un susurro… y el llanto de su hija, inquieta sin duda por sus gritos, lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Padre Thor y tú han vuelto a pelear?- lo cuestionó con inmensa tristeza y gesto acongojado su hijo.

-¡Raynor!- dijo Loki, sosprendido por ver a los dos niños a su lado.

La puerta que comunicaba con sus alcobas, por un error garrafal de las nanas, estaba abierta y su hijo había escuchado no solo sus palabras, sino que había visto la reacción de su otro padre ante la decepcionante noticia... Y llevando a su pequeña hermana en brazos, estaban ahí, parados frente a Loki…

***

Thor era mucho más que un corazón convulsionado por los celos y la tristeza y así lo tenía que demostrar… apenas se recostó sobre la cama de su alcoba privada, un mensajero lo solicitó con urgencia en el Observatorio de Heimdall, por orden de su padre, tenía que acudir para estar atento al personaje que se aproximaba a Asgard y que no era bienvenido en la ciudad dorada.

-¿Quién es el viajero?- preguntó Thor, mientras se vestía a toda prisa.

-La Falsa Thor*. Alteza…

Y solo fue cuestión de minutos, para que, a las puertas enormes de Asgard, una comitiva de Einherjar, encabezada por el primogénito de Odín, esperara la figura que volaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad… el rubio no comprendía que cosa era lo que ahora se proponía… tenía tanto tiempo sin saber de ella, sin noticias ciertas de su paradero o de lo que estaba pensando hacer, que su visita realmente lo sorprendía.

Loki, en su alcoba… abrazado de sus hijos, se enteró también de aquella visita y su corazón tembló… ¿Significaba algo en los telares de las Nornas del destino que apareciera justo cuando Strange se había marchado y su gran e imprudente boca había revelado la verdad de forma brutal a aquel que tanto amaba? Con un simple ademán pudo aparecer a un lado del rubio y pelear por él… enfrentarse al fin con sus poderes a aquella detestable mujer que una vez, con malas artes, se lo había robado de su lado. Demostrarle a Thor que, pese a la ligereza de su lengua, lo amaba y estaba dispuesto a luchar por su amor.

Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo… y prefirió aguardar…

-¿Pasa algo malo, papá Loki?

-Nada malo está sucediendo… siempre en Asgard debemos estar alertas por las visitas de los otros mundos y tu padre Thor está ahí, no sucederá nada que él no pueda controlar.

-Y entonces regresará para que te disculpes… tú lo has dicho…

-Si, querido… también yo me equivoco, lastimé a tu padre sin quererlo y es muy necesario que sea ahora el que le pida perdón…

-¿Y él te perdonará?

-Espero que sí...

Las puertas gigantescas, brillantes y poderosas, permanecían cerradas… nadie penetraría el escudo de protección de la ciudad, su único acceso era el Bifröst y resguardándo, el antiguo Dios del Trueno, de pié, con los brazos cruzados, esperaba con tranquilidad aparente.

Poco a poco pudo distinguir que Thor* no volaba sola, llevaba entre los brazos algo que después se distinguió como una figura inerte, herida o quizá muerta… “¡Ángela!”- Exclamó el Padre de Todo desde el salón del trono, haciendo retumbar su voz en la inmensidad del palacio de Valhalla- “¡Ángela, mi hija!”

Odinson también la reconoció, y alarmado envió de inmediato un drakkar volador para interceptarla, mientras él mismo montaba a su cabra “Rechinante” y llegaba hasta la diosa… junto a ella constató que, efectivamente, era su hermana, severamente herida, pero viva, quien era llevada de regreso a su hogar por la rubia del casco plateado… ella, la dueña de Mjölnir, que también lucía las huellas de una lucha terrible, pero con más fuerza para auxiliar a la asgardiana.

-Thor… -murmuró Angela, al sentirse tomada entre los brazos por su hermano- La sombra… la sombra mató a mi pequeño bebé...

-Calma, hermana… permite ser llevada al cuarto de sanación… guarda tus fuerzas…- replicó Thor, recordando al infame ser oscuro y desconocido que atentó primero contra su hijo y después, intentó apoderarse de la hija de Loki- Cuando seas atendida iré a tu lado y haré lo que me mandes para vengar la muerte de tu hijo...

Angela fue depositada en el Drakkar, que voló a toda velocidad hasta el palacio de Valhalla… luego, Thor sintió el impulso de pedirle a la rubia que también ella fuera atendida, pues lucía golpes que sin duda eran dolorosos… ella también requería atención… pero la invitación no nació de su corazón y no salió de su boca, ni una palabra de interés o compasión hacia ella.

-Sin duda ustedes han librado una gran batalla- le dijo, halagando su ego de guerrera.

-La peor de todas- respondió Thor*, limpiando un poco de sangre seca de la comisura de sus labios- Y también la más honesta...

-Honra la noble arma que ahora llevas en el cinto- replicó el otro, haciendo un ademán de despedida.

-¡Odinson!- exclamó ella entonces, deteniéndolo- ¿Así nada más te marchas? ¿Ya nada queda de lo nuestro, tú mi fiel amante? ¿Aquel que empeñó su juramento de matrimonio hacia Jane Foster?

-Me considero libre de ese juramento cuando lo hice bajo los efectos de conjuros y pociones…

-Entonces yo… la Poderosa Thor*… te suplico… hablemos…

-¿Crees que tenemos todavía algo que hablar?

-Después que Ángela te cuente de esta batalla… sí…

-Pues iré a hablar con ella y después… veremos.

-Viajo ahora a Midgard, voy ya con varios días de atraso… gracias a tu hermana y a esta… batalla… pero estoy segura que me concederás una última charla… te espero en Midgard, en nuestro hogar… en casa…

Entonces, Thor* revoleó el martillo y se alejó volando a toda prisa… sin poder contener un par de lágrimas. También su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que el rubio se preocupara por sus heridas y le ofreciera ayuda… pero no fue así y tuvo que seguir su viaje… sola y doblemente dolorida… del cuerpo y del alma…

***

El amanecer estaba pleno, las luces doradas del alba rompían entre las nubes de la lluvia fresca que había caído durante la última parte de la noche. ¿Acaso eran las lágrimas de Thor convertidas en nubes otoñales? ¿Acaso era alguna la que nublaba su valiente corazón? Loki esperaba de pié, ansioso, pegado al balcón de su alcoba cualquier noticia de su amado…

Ya sabía que era ELLA la que se acercaba a Asgard, ya estaba enterado que Angela la acompañaba y que ambas tenían heridas de guerra… sabía también que Thor regresó a Valhalla para estar pediente de la revisión y atención de su hermana… y sabía que algo habían hablado los anteriores amantes. Ella y él… Thor* y Odinson… antes de separarse...

¿Qué se habían dicho? ¿Concertaron una cita? ¿Fueron sus palabras cariñosas o ásperas? Thor debió ignorarla, no escucharla… pero… ¿Y si estaba destinado que escuchara? Los celos le roían el alma y se recriminaba una y otra vez su lengua como daga que había cortado en dos la confianza del rubio… porque… si hubiese sido al revés, si hubiese nacido una hija entre su amado y la mujer del martillo, Loki le habría perdido toda la confianza… entonces ¿Qué esperanzas podía tener? ¿Qué le aguardaba si regresaba? ¿Le pediría que se fuera tras Stephen y le rogara que lo aceptara junto a su hija? ¿Retendría a Raynor ahora con razón, ya que el niño le pertenecía por las leyes de Asgard y las de Midgard le darían la razón si le acusaba de ser infiel?

Loki se clavaba las uñas en la piel, lleno de nerviosismo… miró con indolencia la taza de té, fría y llena, que no pudo ni siquiera probar… estaba también cansado de llorar… ¿Cuánto tendría que pagar por su error?

No hubo trueno que lo acompañara, pero escuchó claramente cuando el carruaje de cabras llegó a la puerta de servicio. Corrió a asomarse por una de las ventanas y vió a Thor entregar a sus animales a los servidores, para que las llevaran a descansar… le fue ofrecido vino y alimento, pero el rubio declinó… su voz grave y varonil solicitó un baño caliente y que le prepararan la cama, luego agregó que se sentía algo cansado y que no tenía deseos de ser molestado.

Su alcoba privada tenía varios accesos, además del que comunicaba a la alcoba principal, la que ellos dos compartían. También tenía una puerta que daba al pasillo y una tercera que daba al jardín particular… Loki pensó que esa era la que usaría, pues era la menos usada y la de más rápido acceso desde el jardín. Corrió lo más aprisa que pudo a sus habitaciones, cambió de prisa la ropa que traía por una pijama de seda verde, cepilló sus cabellos de azabache y se puso un poco de loción… comprobó en el espejo varias veces que sus ojos no lucían tan hinchados o irritados como él creía y se encaminó por el pasadizo que unía ambas alcobas.

-Espero que no estés ya roncando…- murmuró, mientras acomodaba por última vez la bata de casa, repasaba con la mano sus cabellos y ensayaba una sonrisa esperanzadora- Así me tenga que echar a tus pies… haré que me perdones…

Lanzó una maldición cuando comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada… tenía la llave echada y eso era claro indicador que Thor no deseaba verlo. Giró varias veces la manija, con gesto desesperado… su cara volvió a reflejar su angustia… ¡No podía perderlo! ¡No ahora!

-¿Esa ha de ser mi vida? ¿Es acaso que estoy maldito por la eternidad? Siempre que creo estar a punto de alcanzar la dicha, de ser feliz… algo sucede… un mínimo error y todo se rompe, todo se vuelve oscuridad… ¿Es que mis pecados jamás serán perdonados?- susurró Loki, subiendo poco a poco el tono de su voz, mientras se deslizaba lentamente de espaldas a la puerta de la alcoba del rubio hasta sentarse en el suelo. Ahí cruzó sus brazos, abrazando sus piernas, haciéndose ovillo como si de esa forma aminorara su dolor- Yo te amo, Thor… nunca he dejado de amarte… y yo no planeé embarazarme, ni reniego del nacimiento de mi hija… aunque mucho pedí a lo eterno que fueras tú el padre, mi desliz me ha costado nuevamente la felicidad… porque aun cuando el padre de Annya no la hubiese despreciado… yo no lo amo… ¡Fue demasiado pedir que me aceptaras así, con la hija de otro! ¡Ni siquiera el corazón más noble soporta un engaño de esta naturaleza! No debes tener dos puertas abiertas jamás… porque el viento más quedo las puede cerrar ambas de golpe… y eso me ha sucedido… ¡Estoy solo de nuevo! ¡Solo como siempre! Y sin poder confesarte lo mucho que te amo… aunque pienso que siempre lo has sabido… ¿Qué hago ahora, Thor? ¿Qué hago con mis hijos y sin ti? Tú que eres mi luz, mi faro… mi guía en la tremenda oscuridad de mi vida, que parece ensañarse y regresar una y otra vez…

-¿En tan poca valía tienes mi amor que piensas que un viento quedo lo puede desvanecer?

Loki alzó la mirada con ansiedad… no se había dado cuenta del momento en que Thor entreabrió la puerta, para encontrarlo ahí, en el suelo, hecho un mar de lágrimas… muerto de celos… y lo estaba escuchando y lo estaba mirando con esa calidez que solo él sabía proyectarle, con ese brillo en los zafiros de sus ojos que tanto adoraba y con su presencia recia, varonil… dispuesto como siempre a ampararlo… a perdonarlo… a cumplir su palabra de ser su compañero y su apoyo por toda la eternidad...

-¡Thor!- exclamó Loki, mientras el mayor lo levantaba sin esfuerzo para recibirlo entre los brazos- ¡Cariño, perdóname! ¡Perdóname! Fui un tonto al hablar así… no pensé que mis palabras te herían… ¡No lo pensé! Estaba molesto, estaba decepcionado… me cegué sin recordar que tu amor y tu nobleza están antes que cualquier otro sentimiento hacia cualquiera… que tu estás siempre por encima de todo y de todos, que tu amor es lo más importante para mí…

Loki todavía sollozaba, pero al sentir la calidez y el aroma varonil del mayor, poco a poco comenzó a recobrar la calma, perdido en el abrazo y el amparo del fuerte pecho de Thor, quien acariciaba tiernamente su negro cabello y depositaba besos en la testa que estaba aromada a sándalo… detalle que no le pasó desapercibido y que lo llenó de ternura.

-Lo lamento yo también… cuando te escuché hablar de ese mortal con tanta vehemencia y decir que la niña es su hija… mi mundo se derrumbó, mis ilusiones estallaron… Loki… yo creí que te había perdido, que mis errores habían apagado tu amor y que estaba llegando el momento de renunciar a ti...

-¿Quieres decir… que hubieses renunciado a mí si yo amara a Stephen?

-Si arrancarme los ojos te hace feliz… me los arrancaría de sus cuencas y los pondría a tus pies...

-¡Oh, cielos eternos! Cariño mío… si estar contigo es todo lo que anhelo... Nuestro hijo y mi hija, deben crecer con tu mano fuerte guiándolos… si tú me lo permites...

-Y si tú me lo permites a mí… yo digo nuestros hijos, ambos… quiero gritar a los nueve mundos que Annya es mi hija también… que es bienvenida no solo en mi casa, sino en mi corazón… sé que no le negaremos su origen, que quizá en el futuro su padre desee asumir su deber y verla y amarla… pero quiero que me des la oportunidad de intentar que me vea también como un padre hasta que el verdadero llegue...

-Si… no te lo permito, te lo pido, te lo suplico… cariño, te amo… ¡te amo!

Y Loki ofreció sus labios rojos y frescos entreabiertos para que el rubio los tomara sin pensárselo dos veces… ese era el beso que ambos estaban esperando desde la primera vez que hablaron de reconciliación. Todo el trabajo que hacían por volverse a entender como pareja, por dejar atrás malos momentos, por rehacer sus ilusiones y sus metas se reducía al sentimiento que desencadenaba un beso lleno de amor y de promesas futuras… los dos juntos, más unidos que nunca, más libres de amarse, de pertenecerse, de ser uno solo, una sola carne, un solo corazón...

-¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que estés en condiciones de hacer el amor?- rogó Thor, pasando un suave roce de sus labios a lo largo del cuello blanco y estilizado del pelinegro, que se estremecía con el aliento cálido que lo recorría, ávido y dulce a la vez.

-Hasta en Midgard saben que eso de la cuarentena es una costumbre sin fundamentos- respondió Loki, revolviendo la rubia melena que ya comenzaba a crecer, aunque Thor mantenía el corte raso en la parte posterior- Y no quiero otra cosa en este instante que pertenecerte… hazme el amor, Thor… hazme el amor y convénceme que no estoy soñando…

-Hueles todo tú a pecado, mi amado compañero…- asintió el otro, cargándolo en vilo para regresar hasta su alcoba y olvidarse del mundo, perdiéndose en su cama.


	23. CERRANDO CÍRCULOS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo...
> 
> Cerrando círculos, finalizando eras... dejando que la vida fluya...

La música se escuchaba suave, cadenciosa, sensualmente lenta… el cello, los violines… el sax que invitaba al amor… Thor retiró de la mano de Loki la copa de vino con la que había brindado, dejándola junto a la suya propia sobre la mesita y besando tiernamente aquellos labios que tenían el gusto a roja vid... Extendió su mano grande y cálida para invitarlo a bailar… ¡Dioses eternos! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que bailaron a solas? ¿Un año? ¿Un siglo? El corazón de Loki se inflamaba de amor y al mismo tiempo de temor… tenía el terrible miedo de que todo fuera un sueño que no tardaría en estallar igual que una pompa de jabón...

Pero los dedos fríos y finos, que temblaban al posarse con timidez, fueron prontamente aprisionados por aquella diestra generosa, que lo halo con un rápido movimiento para que el otro brazo lo enlazara por el talle… se miraron a los ojos y ambos sonrieron fugazmente… Entonces Thor comenzó a llevar la danza… lenta, dulce… con movimientos tan suaves… un paso a la derecha, otro adelante y al centro… un vals que se sabían de memoria y cuyos cuerpos conocían tan bien que anticipaban cada paso y cadencia en una perfecta armonía, Loki giró lanzando una risa cristalina que alegró el corazón de Thor… y aún abrazados quedó de espaldas a su pecho… siguieron bailando… Thor buscó los labios del menor nuevamente y se unieron, se regalaron caricias tan exquisitas, tan embriagantes, que sus cuerpos dejaron de moverse...

La música se apagó o seguía y ya no la escuchaban... en ese instante parecía que el universo era ellos dos, solos, únicos, egoístas… entregados el uno al otro y convertidos nuevamente en uno mismo. Thor metió la mano bajo la bata de casa de Loki, acariciando su pecho prístino y su vientre ya libre de la carga preciosa que cuidó por nueve meses…

Con movimientos diestros lo despojó de la bata y de la camisa… dejándolo solo con el pantalón puesto… de esa forma volvió a hacerlo girar para admirarlo plenamente.

-Wow…- murmuró, mientras se lo devoraba anticipadamente con la mirada- Siempre te recordaba, pero creo que nunca te ví más atractivo, más deseable… más antojable que esta noche...

La primera reacción de Loki ante el halago fue sonreír con engreimiento… de pronto, volvía a ser el muchacho consentido por su hermano mayor, el que le permitía todos sus caprichos y lo llenaba de los más absurdos regalos que se le iban antojando por la vida… Pero aquello fue muy fugaz… sorprendió a Thor observando con demasiada atención el ligero sobrepeso que aún guardaba de su embarazo y que definitivamente, arruinaba su abdomen siempre firme y marcado.

-Deja de mirar lo gordo que estoy... – dijo de pronto, rompiendo el encanto y rechazando las manos de Thor acariciando su cuerpo- Dos hijos engendrados me han dejado marcas en el cuerpo...

-¿Te sientes inseguro ahora por eso?- rió Thor, con desparpajo- Donde tú dices que te sobran kilitos, yo juro que te faltan mis besos...

Loki se quedó sin habla ante el nuevo y bien pensado piropo…

-¿Pero dónde diantres has aprendido a responderme de esa forma?

-Loki… si no te consideras perfecto, créeme que al menos para mí no existe absolutamente nada que yo quiera cambiarte… ni tu aspecto, ni tu carácter… nada, así te amo, así te venero y ¡Por todo lo eterno! Me estoy muriendo por poseerte y tú te fijas en un poco de gordito en tu cintura...

Ya no lo dejó pensar en otra respuesta, Thor simplemente lo abrazó apoderándose de sus labios al tiempo que lo recostaba sobre la cama, acostándose a todo lo largo sobre su cuerpo, haciendo coincidir sus centros y frotándose un poco, mientras un gruñido suave y grave se le escapaba, anunciando que estaba en su mejor punto para iniciar el ritual del amor.

-Todavía no estoy seguro si me diste un halago o me insultaste- se quejó Loki, dejando morir la siguiente frase de reclamo al sentir la mano colándose bajo su pantalón e ir directamente hasta su cetro ya endurecido, que saltó de alegría dándole la bienvenida a aquellos dedos intrusos que se inmediato lo rodearon, lo masajearon y lo halaron para ayudarlo a terminar de crecer…- ¡Eres un aprovechado! ¡Sabes cuanta necesidad tenía de ti!

-¿Y yo, mi amor? ¿Y el hambre que tengo de tus besos, de tu cuerpo… de tu sabor? ¡Ha sido un tiempo muy duro sin ti! Ya no quiero más abstinencia… ya no quiero más noches arañando las paredes pensando en dónde estás o con quien estás… yo te amo, y te quiero solo para mí...

-No tengas celos de nadie…- murmuró Loki, sintiendo los dedos del otro abriéndose camino en medio de sus nalgas- Aún estando divorciados, aún junto a otras personas… siempre te pertenecí...

-Pues ya no quiero que estemos divorciados… -jadeó Thor retirando la ropa de los dos con varios tirones ansiosos- Seamos nuevamente una familia… ¿No lo deseas tú?

-Hazme el amor ya… deja de parlotear…

Y ante la exigencia de Loki, Thor le hizo doblar las piernas y se acomodó bien pegado a su intimidad. comenzó a puntear para terminar de dilatarlo, si el pelinegro estaba ansioso él lo estaba el doble… y quizá la petición de volver a unirse había sido algo precipitada… Thor no usó la palabra matrimonio y lo lógico era que Loki deseaba ser reconquistado… y eso era precisamente la labor que ahora el rubio tenía por delante: Recuperar a su esposo no solo por elección, sino volverlo a enamorar… asegurarse que no se arrepintiera de regresar a su lado… mantener la ilusión, el cuidado, el cariño y todo lo que los hacía una pareja sólida en los Nueve mundos. La gran pregunta demoraría un tiempo más.

Gruñó cuando finalmente lo penetró, Loki estaba tan apretado, tan deliciosamente cálido y húmedo… entrar en él era el mayor de los placeres, era elevar su sensualidad al cielo dorado, era proyectar todo su amor contenido y sentirlo otra vez… rozar su miembro en su carne, lubricarse con la mezcla de sus líquidos íntimos, sentirlo muy suyo… y ser solo de él...

-Sé gentil… recuerda que eres enorme…- le dijo el menor al oído, soltando una risa alegre como un cascabel. Porque Loki gozaba enalteciendo el ego de su pareja, si Thor se sabía poderoso, entonces la noche era más generosa y duradera para los dos… y parte de eso era, como si nada, absolutamente cierto… el magnífico mástil erecto ya insertado en su interior, dolía y bastante, pero luego de un par de minutos de embestidas fue suficiente para que la molestia desapareciera y todo se volviera el más absoluto placer...

Muchas noches habían estado juntos, muchas deliciosas tomadas de frente y de espaldas… muchas duchas posteriores, porque Thor no olvidaba que Loki no soportaba quedarse dormido en sábanas húmedas de fluídos amorosos, y que casi siempre el segundo o tercer encuentro lo tenían en el agua… aquella noche lo hicieron nuevamente en la enorme tina de aguas tibias y perfumadas, haciendo un ruido infernal y salpicando agua por todas partes, luego… con su magia de regreso, Loki reordenó la cama, para meterse… exhausto y satisfecho, bajo las blancas y suaves sábanas, temblando de frío, empapado y escurriendo todavía… y Thor llegó tras él con una toalla seca y con todo el amor del universo lo secó, y secó sus cabellos y besó sus hombros… y se aseguró de abrazarlo bien fuerte hasta que el frío se le fuera y se quedara dormido con aparente placidez, mientras el rubio lo tapaba bien, y acomodaba los mechones de azabache, rizados y despeinados, dejando descubierta la pequeña oreja… “Te amo… y lo que más anhelo en la vida es que olvides mi torpe comportamiento bajo el dominio de hechizos egoístas, en los que caí como un niño… y que vuelvas a ser mi esposo…” le susurró en voz muy bajita, creyendo que ya no lo escuchaba...

Pero Loki estaba bien despierto, solo tenía los ojos cerrados y fingía dormir… porque estaba emocionado con aquel amor de nuevo en su vida y estaba también absolutamente encantado con las dos ocasiones que Thor manifestara su deseo de volver a unir sus destinos… sin embargo, no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente… todavía existían asuntos por terminar y hasta entonces, no antes, Loki le diría que si… que también él ansiaba volver a ser su consorte…

Thor comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, soñando y recordando el amor que acababa de sentir y protagonizar, pletórico de orgullo y haciendo planes para su futuro inmediato… y de pronto, su descanso se interrumpió con el sonoro ruido de una bofetada en pleno, al cual siguió una especie de ardor en su mejilla… abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vió fueron un par de gemas de color esmeralda brillando con odio...

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me golpeaste, Loki?

-¿Cómo te atreviste a decirme “gordito”? Si a tus ojos soy tan desagradable entonces ¿Por qué me hiciste el amor…? ¡Te detesto! ¡Me dices que mi cuerpo ya no te gusta! ¡Eres horrible, Thor!

Thor lo escuchaba embelesado… lejos de molestarse por aquella reacción, la realidad era que no cabía de gusto al ver de regreso a su caprichoso, adorable, quisquilloso, embustero y muy consentido Loki. Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, hasta que el otro dejó de resistirse, de vociferar y aceptó que le encantaba aquel regateo, y que el rubio le dijera muy quedo que lo perdonara, que lo encontraba maravilloso, que su cuerpo era el motivo de su adoración… y todas las más empalagosas palabras de amor que se le vinieran a la mente…

-Loki, Thor… - se escuchó una voz femenina y conocida tras la puerta de acceso a la antesala de su alcoba. Sobresaltándolos y rompiendo el encanto de la conversación llena de miel y de dulces promesas- Si ya terminaron de retozar, quizá quieran venir y dar una vuelta a sus hijos, Raynor no deja de preguntar por la historia que siempre le cuenta su padre Thor y Annya está llorando hace casi dos horas, las nanas ya no saben como confortarla… la niña sabe que después de comer su padre Loki la acuna para dormirla...

-Ya vamos… Nana Engla- respondieron los dos casi a un tiempo, mirando el reloj y dándose cuenta que eran las tres de la mañana y sus deberes de padres los reclamaban.

***

Loki estaba radiante el día del reconocimiento… conforme a la costumbre, al cumplir un mes de vida, cada hijo o hija era tomado por su padre, sentado sobre sus rodillas y proclamado con su nombre y apellido completos. De esa forma, pasaba a ser parte verdadera de la casa donde había nacido.

Regiamente vestido, con un traje negro, elegido a propósito de ese color porque le ayudaba a disimular el ligero sobrepeso ( Seguía pensando que Thor tenía que pagarle de alguna forma haberse atrevido a decirle “gordito” cuando hicieron el amor), con una amplia, vaporosa y brillante capa áurea, con el largo y negro cabello discretamente trenzado, Loki esperó que los sabios y el chamán hablaran, contando a todos los invitados acerca del linaje real de la criatura, recitando toda la ceremonia previa para finalmente, recibir en sus brazos a Annya, bellamente vestida con un hermoso y esponjoso ropón de seda en color blanco, con pequeñas flores bordadas de color lavanda, diamantes y amatistas prendidas en el biés y zapatitos de raso bordados, un obsequio hecho por Thor, que encargó a las nornas el mejor y más exquisito traje que pudieran hacer para la hija de Loki.

-Yo… Loki de Asgard, te recibo en mi casa, mi pequeña hija… y con orgullo te reconozco y te nombro, Annya Lokisdöttir...

Era una frase simple, corta… pero encerraba la declaración de legalidad para los hijos de Asgard. Ahora, la niña era una ciudadana, una integrante de la casa de Loki y de la casa real, una Princesa… porque Odín la tomó en sus brazos después del reconocimiento del padre y la nombró Princesa de Asgard, igual que a su hermano Raynor, ambos niños fueron entonces elevados a Príncipes y se les otorgó todos los beneficios del nombramiento…

Excepto uno…

Loki estaba feliz, pero en su corazón estaba esperando que de alguna forma, el Padre de Todo anunciara la inscripción de su niño en el libro de la sucesión… quería ver a Raynor convertido en el nuevo heredero de Asgard, así sería elevado a deidad y un día, en el futuro, el trono sería ocupado por su sangre.

Pero la ceremonia terminó sin que llegara el anuncio y eso no le sentó bien, el enfado se le reflejó en el semblante… “Tranquilo, amor… quizá padre no desea mezclar festejos y esta noche, es la noche de tu hija…” le dijo Thor, intentando calmarlo un poco, además, el rubio insistió en voz baja, mientras caminaban hacia el gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo un gran banquete- “Espero que no te parezca algo necio, pero sigo deseando que un día me permitas unir mi nombre al tuyo y considerar a Annya mi hija… llamarla Thorsdöttir sería un honor…”

-¿Quién puede decir que eso no ocurrirá?- respondió Loki, colgado del brazo de su amado- Si Annya ve en ti el mismo padre que eres para Raynor, mi corazón se sentirá orgulloso de que aceptes darle tu nombre… pero dame tiempo, cariño mío… dame un poco de tiempo… solo eso.

Se unieron a la celebración con gusto… tenían varios años alejados de las ruidosas fiestas de Asgard, así que el alboroto, los toneles de hidromiel, la carne asada y los pasteles que llenaban las mesas, los gritos y risas de los invitados, el ambiente de fiesta y los continuos brindis por la hija de Loki fueron del agrado de la pareja… esa era su vida, ese era su mundo… Thor bebió como en los viejos tiempos, y Loki disfrutó observando su alegría, aquel enorme tonto quería ser padre de su niña al igual que ya lo era de su niño… ¿Cómo despreciar tal oferta? ¡Si era al que amaba con todo su corazón!

Sin embargo, la noche aún les tenía reservada una sorpresa… al poco tiempo de iniciar el banquete, se dio el anuncio de la llegada del Rey de Asgard… que era el anfitrión de la fiesta y cuya aparición era la única que faltaba para redondear la noche. Con su presencia regia, el Padre de Todo llegó, vestido en armadura de gala, honrando a la hija de Loki… parecía que ciertamente, el Soberano cumplía su palabra de reunir a su familia, de aceptar sinceramente el regreso al hogar de su hijo primogénito y de su hijo adoptado, todo se veía bien en apariencia. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no llegaba solo…

Escoltado a diestra y siniestra, el poderoso soberano entró llevando del brazo izquierdo a su hija Angela y del brazo derecho a la Reina Freyja…

-¿Cómo se atreve tu Padre a presentar a Angela en la fiesta de mi hija?- cuestionó el pelinegro, haciendo sonar su voz aguda e irritada- Ella se alió con la mujer que casi causa la desgracia de mi vida, tu hermana se atrevió a decir que Annya está maldita… No puedo tolerar su presencia en esta mesa...

-Calma- pidió Thor, mirando también con coraje a los recién llegados- Padre está haciendo esto con alguna intención, como es su costumbre… Controla un poco tu enfado, no puedes oponerte a su voluntad, recuerda que es el Rey y estamos en su hogar...

-¿Crees que no me puedo oponer?- agregó Loki, poniéndose de pié y caminando directo hasta donde los dos reyes Odín y Freyja, se disponían a cenar. Su principal reclamo sería presentarse con Ángela… cuando la muchacha lo había insultado, lanzando terribles augurios sobre su niña y por supuesto, eso era sin contar que por culpa suya, había sido prisionero de Malekith y acusado de aliarse con él para consumar una traición- No tengo tiempo ni ganas de ser tolerante, o me explican o me largo de aquí...

Thor llevó su mano extendida a cubrir su rostro… pues si… tener de regreso a Loki seguramente también era darle la bienvenida a las discusiones con Padre de Todo y recordar los motivos por los cuales habían decidido irse de Asgard a vivir en como simples mortales… Y si Loki armaba un escándalo, entonces tendría que reconsiderar regresar a Midgard y establecerse allá definitivamente...

-¡Loki, mi querido y bendecido hijo!- exclamó un sonriente y amable Odín- Conoces la dicha de tener descendencia, conoces la oportunidad que tienes de educar a tu sangre con el esmero y amor que siempre le has brindado a mi amado Raynor, seguro estoy que así será con ese hermoso botón de rosa que has nombrado tan sabiamente como Annya, “bendecida, agraciada” realmente una niña llena de gracia y amor. Hoy me congratulo de que nos permitas participar un poco de la abundancia de dones que esta noche ya han comenzado a repartirse, los primeros, los principados obsequiados a tus hermosos hijos...

-Eso es verdad- tuvo que reconocer Loki, frenado de momento por la imprevista y cordial frase dejada caer por el Rey con todo cálculo- Annya es una gracia convertida en carne… Existen hijas que son siempre bienvenidas y nunca escondidas en reinos desconocidos, como símbolo de vergüenza.

Angela se puso pálida ante el insulto directo, las palabras de su hermanastro adoptivo, bastaban sin duda para encender una guerra entre Asgard y Vanaheim, pues era a su Reina a la que agraviaba recordando que había tenido una hija de un hombre casado… Odin era en aquel entonces, el esposo de Frigga.

-Hasta el poderoso Padre de Todo comete y reconoce sus errores, Loki- agregó Odín por lo bajo, tomando la mano del menor, que se estremeció de pies a cabeza, puesto que ya no recordaba la última vez que su padre asgardiano le había prodigado una caricia- Y este día glorioso para ti, quiero compartir con ustedes mi nueva dicha...

Thor llegó también hasta donde los otros dos hablaban, abrazó a Loki y logró con disimulo, llevarlo tras la mesa, para que no pareciese una confrontación, sino una simple muestra de respeto… Loki estaba helado, sus dedos se aferraron al brazo del rubio y obedecieron a su dulce mandato de seguirlo y colocarse a la diestra de Odín, relegando a Angela a unos lugares un poco más alejados, puesto que también Balder y su esposa fueron acercándose a aquella insospechada reunión familiar.

-¿Has visto?- dijo Loki, dejando salir sus emociones- ¿Has visto a tu padre?

-¿Qué es lo que debo ver?- se cuestionó Thor, escudriñando al soberano sin hallar nada diferente, excepto quizá, una expresión de felicidad que no había vuelto a verse en su noble rostro a partir de la muerte de su amada esposa- ¡Oh, cielos eternos! ¡Ahora entiendo!

Y finalmente, el Padre de Todo tomó la palabra para expresar su dicha… por fin tenía a sus hijos reunidos bajo su techo, por fin estaban nuevamente festejando y conviviendo como familia… Era el tiempo, agregó, de hacer el anuncio que cambiaría la vida de la casa real de Asgard para siempre...

-Todos ustedes, mis fieles súbditos, mis queridos amigos, mi amada familia, todos conocen el amor inmenso que me unió a la dulce y venerada Frigga, ante cuya pérdida creí que jamás me recuperaría y que el dolor jamás me abandonaría… sin embargo, los Dioses antiguos me tenían reservada una última dicha… un motivo para volver a sonreír y que sé que ustedes me comprenderán y estarán de acuerdo… porque no solo es la alegría de mi corazón, sino que será un provechoso y venturoso futuro para Asgard… y para Vanaheim...

Angela estaba envanecida, sonreía con reto a sus hermanos, que veían incrédulos a un lado y al otro, pero que finalmente estaban como hipnotizados ante las nuevas noticias

-No, amor… no…- volvió a rogar Thor, cuando sorprendió apenas a tiempo en la mano del indignado pelinegro, la formación de una daga de hielo… Loki estaba echando mano de su herencia Jötunn para canalizar la inconformidad que estaba sintiendo- No manches con sangre inútil este día del reconocimiento… recuerda que al final, Annya ha sido elevada a Princesa...

-Pero… ¿No te das cuenta, gran tonto? ¿No comprendes lo que está sucediendo?

-Lo comprendo de sobra… y te ruego que esperes… que no hagas nada por hoy y confía en lo que las tejedoras del destino nos tienen preparado...

-¿Y qué tal si mi destino es volver a dejar huérfana a Anagela?

.No, Loki… hazlo por mí...

La daga de hielo desapareció, y Thor respiró aliviado por el momento… luego alzó de nuevo la vista, justo para el instante en que no solo Odín anunciaba su unión con la Diosa Freyja, haciendo oficial una relación que desafortunadamente, todos sabían que había iniciado aún cuando la digna dama Frigga estaba viva, sino que tenían una noticia aún más sorprendente.

-Tiempos venturosos vienen, porque antes del próximo Yuletide… nuestro hijo nacerá...

¡Freyja se puso en pié entonces para mostrar su enorme barriga de embarazada! Bien disimulada bajo su vestido vaporoso, la reina de Vanaheim mostraba su naturaleza divina logrando engendrar en su vida madura. Un nuevo hijo… otro posible heredero… ¡La anunciada discordia de la nueva sangre en la casa real!

Loki en su enfado se quedó corto entonces ante el fuego que lanzaban los ojos de Thor y los de Balder, ni podía con la sonrisa de nefasta satisfacción que mostraba Angela, mientras Odín no se daba por enterado y acariciaba, ante el regocijo de los invitados y las buenas nuevas que comenzaron a correr hasta el último rincón de los diez reinos, aquel vientre grávido en el que Freyja gestaba a su bebé… un bebé real, de sangre elevada, puesto que cuando Angela nació ella todavía no era reina… y solo comparada en nobleza a la del propio primogénito, cuyo derecho al trono había sido declinado bastante tiempo atrás.

-¡Oh, Nornas del destino!- exclamó Loki, comprendiendo lo que se aproximaba en un futuro no muy lejano- Permitan que el derecho natural de Raynor no sea pisoteado, retornen la dignidad perdida y renunciada por mi amado Thor, a su brazo poderoso… que vuelva a levantar el martillo, que vuelva a ser el Dios de las tormentas, del rayo y el trueno, que las legiones y los mortales vuelvan a inclinarse ante su poderío… ¡Eviten una guerra fraticida! Porque mis hijos no se verán envueltos en intrigas… no mientras yo pueda defenderlos… dame fuerzas, madre Frigga, para contener mi odio y utilizar la astucia ante esta nueva afrenta por la que muy pronto nos someterán a probar el triunfo del amor o el fracaso nuevamente...

***

-Así que… nació una nueva niña… ¿Y ella fue nombrada heredera?

-Actualmente, existe un problema mayor con la niña, se llama Laussa y Angela tiene serias diferencias con su madre por su causa… mi amado Odinson ha intervenido un poco, pero básicamente es por eso que hemos regresado a Midgard… pasaremos aquí las fiestas de Yule y esperaremos que los problemas familiares estén ya resueltos...

-¿Y cómo es que el Dios del Caos no está allá, peleando los derechos de su primogénito? ¿No es por esa criatura que Raynor no ha sido nombrado heredero del trono de Asgard?

-Todo a su tiempo, querido amigo… todo a su tiempo… ¿Crees que me quedaré cruzado de brazos? No ciertamente… pero este momento es de usar la fuerza bruta y para eso, Thor se pinta solo… si su presencia no es suficiente para volver las aguas a su cauce, entonces Loki de Asgard les hará sentir su opinión...

( Referencia de cómics: Eventos en Ángela, asesina de Asgard y Ángela, Reina de Hell)

Tony movió la cabeza haciendo un gesto de curiosidad… de verdad le resultaba muy sorprendente todos los cambios que en la vida de Loki habían acontecido en tan poco tiempo y la calma con la que los tomaba… lo mismo hablaba de traiciones que de emociones violentas, pero siempre matizadas por el eterno e inmenso amor que lo llenaba. Reencontrar el lazo que lo unía a Thor y volver a sentir amor por él.

-Al menos me alegro de que Thor y tú estén reconciliados, si alguien merecía regresar con su ex y ser feliz… ese eres tú... ¡Ya ves que otros no corremos la misma suerte!

-Y yo lo siento tanto… ¿Cuánto hace que él se fue?

-Steve no se fue, yo lo eché de casa… casi por el tiempo del nacimiento de Annya- dijo Stark, evidenciando que estaba rescatando su orgullo y su amor propio, la certeza de que él valía por ser Tony Stark y que no se merecía estar compartiendo a su hombre con nadie- Desde ese día no he sabido nada de él… Peter le ha hablado algunas veces por teléfono, y creo que se han visto para comer y pasar algún tiempo los fines de semana en los que tengo que viajar por negocios…

-¿Y no te sientes agraviado?

-Es nuestro hijo… siempre lo será. No voy a negárselo ni pondré obstáculos, solo quiero que no lastime los sentimientos de mi muchacho nunca más… afortunadamente, Pett ha madurado, ya no se comporta como un niño… comprende que viviendo juntos o no, nuestro amor para él no variará, que Steve y yo estaremos siempre que nos necesite, incluso cuando el próximo verano… cuando termine la preparatoria, los dos estaremos presentes, lado a lado… en su ceremonia de graduación.

-¿Juntos… aunque Rogers lleve a Barnes del brazo?

-¿Puedo yo evitar que se comporte sin piedad hacia mí? Pues espero que evite llevarlo, Loki… pero si lo lleva, yo estaré fuerte y tranquilo... No me rebajaré y mantendré mi dignidad.

-Lo amas.

-¿A Steve? Claro que no… me amo más yo.

-Aún lo amas… no me puedes engañar...

-¿Dejaste tú de amar al cabeza de cepillo cuando estaba con la mujer cabeza de cubeta de ensalada?

Loki enarcó la ceja desconcertado… los nuevos apodos de su amigo hacia Thor y Thor* le sonaban bastante extraños.

-¿Cepillo?

-¡No me digas que no lo parece! Un cepillo para lustrar las botas… ¿Dónde quedaron sus ricitos? ¿No se veía mejor cuando los usaba al estilo vikingo, igual que tú? Ver a Thor Odinson de cabellos cortos me hace pensar que su fuerza se le ha ido igual que a Sansón… ¿Le ha sucedido eso, Loki-Dalila?

-¡Eres bastante incorregible, Stark!- rió Loki, alegrándose de compartir nuevamente la conversación inteligente, graciosa y la amistad del millonario- Para tu información, Thor se conserva tan vigoroso como siempre y cada noche al menos lo hacemos tres veces, cinco cuando está más deseoso de poseerme… y siempre termina empapándome todo o bañándome la cara con...

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Me arrepiento de haber preguntado eso! Demasiada información… diablos, demasiada información… voy a tener pesadillas esta noche o al menos voy a caminar por las paredes quemándome por dentro, me voy a arrancar el miembro… ¡Cielos!

Loki estaba divirtiéndose con los gestos de Stark, aunque la última frase, en la que ciertamente dejaba entrever sus noches en solitario, le dió un poco de pena… porque al final le tenía demasiada estimación al hombre de metal y lamentaba que, aún amando como amaba… estuviera solo.

-Veo en tus ojos la misma tristeza que un día vi en los míos, querido amigo… te dije que Steve no eligiría, que Barnes y tú serían quienes decidieran y también creo que en tu corazón, decidiste darle la libertad porque lo amas demasiado para retenerlo por la fuerza… te admiro, para ser un mortal posees mucho orgullo, mucho poderío de espíritu y mucha nobleza...

-O soy un gran imbécil, Loki… simplemente me hice a un lado y se lo dejé al mapache ¡Que le aproveche! Porque Tony Stark no volverá a levantar un plato de segunda mesa jamás… Yo me merezco algo más que un anciano soldado de la segunda guerra mundial… yo me merezco algo así como tú: Un Dios o al menos, un Príncipe azul, montado en un caballo blanco.. que me robe y me meta en su cama, y que me haga muy, pero muy feliz…

***

El Complejo Stark todavía funcionaba como base para los Vengadores, así que la reunión fue fácil de concertar… el millonario todavía no comprendía muy bien cual era el interés de Thor Odinson para hablar con la mujer del martillo… tomó todas las precauciones de seguridad necesarias y hasta preguntó si era preciso llevarse a Loki y a sus niños lejos mientras conversaban,

-Claro que no, Stark... Loki estará a mi lado cuando hablemos.

Cerrar un círculo era asunto complicado… sobre todo entre héroes y dioses, entre personas cuyos temperamentos y superfuerza estaban por encima de la normalidad... a pesar de las redobladas medidas de seguridad, todavía tenía sus dudas de que aquello no terminara en desastre… pero igual dio la bienvenida a Thor*, quien entró en aparente son de paz, miró con indolencia a la pareja de asgardianos que guardaban un incómodo silencio al verla llegar y tomó asiento… lo más lejos que pudo de ellos.

Antes de cerrar su puerta, Tony notó que alguien más estaba bajando al gran salón.

-Sam… disculpa, es una reunión algo privada… no te ofendas.

-No me ofendo, Tony…- respondió Falcon, el actual Capitán América- Yo estaré presente acompañando a nuestra poderosa Thor*

El castaño enarcó la ceja, no había notado aquella amistad ni la familiaridad con la que ambos se miraban, el lenguaje corporal gritaba una estrecha relación que sin duda, se habría afianzado conforme ella se integraba a las misiones que los Vengadores desempeñaban en el cuidado del mundo.

Era complicado, conociendo su lado no tan agradable, de imaginarse a la portadora de Mjölnir como una nueva heroína, admirada y respetada, Thor* se abría paso construyendo su propia fama mientras luchaba por derrotar la fama de su antecesor… resultaba el doble de complicado estar realizando acciones heroicas y explicando las razones por las que ahora portaba el martillo y se llamaba Thor*

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo Sam, dando un saludo general y luego ir a inclinarse con caballerosidad para besar la mano de Thor*- ¿Puedo preparar un par de bebidas?

-Por favor, Falcon…- respondió Tony, esforzándose por ser buen anfitrión.

Wilson ni siquiera preguntó a la mujer que cosa quería… parecía conocer muy bien sus preferencias… tomó agua carbonatada, llenó un vaso alto, agregó hielo, whiskey y lo acompañó con un tarro de cerveza. Puso ambas bebidas cerca de ella, mientras que para él, solo sirvió jugo de naranja con un pequeño golpe de tequila mexicano.

-¿Sería un problema que vayamos directamente al asunto que nos tiene aquí?- dijo de pronto Thor*- Puesto que mi participación será la menos afortunada, y contaré con el juicio de todos ustedes… la verdad quisiera terminar pronto...

-No hay inconveniente- respondió el rubio, tomando de la mano a Loki- Tú me citaste y yo aquí estoy… de antemano te advierto que no quiero escuchar nada de historias pasadas, si algo debes decirlo, que sea verdaderamente importante y sé breve, por favor...

Thor* sacudió un poco la cabeza… hacía calor, pero por supuesto… no se iba a quitar el casco… a cambio sacó un brazalete con una piedra brillante y la arrojó al suelo. La joya fue a rodar muy cerca de los pies de los asgardianos, que la miraron con algo de desprecio.

-¿Saben que es eso?- dijo la musculosa y agregó antes que cualquiera respondiera algo- Esa pulsera la mandó fabricar alguien aquí presente, con la finalidad de subyugar la voluntad de un dios… Me río ante las acusaciones de manipulación, como si yo fuera la única en utilizarlas y como si no fueran una treta que yo me apropié antes que la usara el dueño original de esta piedra… los Hierofantes me cobraron una verdadera fortuna por decirme como usarla, pero al final… no era una magia tan buena… es del único truco por el que me disculparé, Odinson… lamento haber obtenido tu obediencia haciendo mía tu voluntad… no hay mérito en un amor simulado, pero debes saber que mi amor era enorme y verdadero… y lo sabes, sabes cuan profundos mis sentimientos llegaron a ser… aunque, claro está… no fui yo la primera en manipular tu corazón… ¿Verdad, Loki?

El pelinegro ladeó graciosamente la cabeza al escucharse nombrado por Thor* soltó su mano de la del rubio y con un ademán de magia, que sirvió para demostrarle a todos que estaba en perfecto uso de sus poderes, hizo flotar el brazalete hasta depositarlo suavemente en su mano.

-Si… reconozco esto… no me hace muy feliz volver a verlo… Pero dime, mujer con casco... ¿Por qué crees que yo iba a hacer algo malo con el poder de esta piedra? Ni siquiera es una piedra Norn… ni es un artefacto que los Hierofantes sepan manejar, por si te sirve de algo saberlo, puedes reclamar la fortuna que pagaste… ya que te estafaron… la joya era mía en efecto, pero no con la finalidad que tú dices.

-No voy a desgastarme cuestionando lo que sé de sobra…

-Pero yo te voy a explicar… ya que me arrojaste esto como lo que es… un objeto destinado a la basura, te contaré que, en efecto, fue creado para manipular la voluntad de un Dios… y yo fui el dueño original, me fue obsequiado por Padre de Todo… y su función primaria ¡Cielos dorados! No era manipular a Thor, no...

-Era manejar la voluntad de Loki- prosiguió el rubio, dejando boquiabiertos a los presentes- Padre me convenció que yo debía tener el control absoluto en nuestra relación, ya que fue imposible separarnos, al menos el Rey quería asegurarse que nunca más tuviera mi esposo pensamientos de dominación, por lo que en nuestra boda, nos colocó los brazaletes y se suponía que con ellos, yo podría doblegarlo y me obedecería sin discusión alguna…

-Esa bobería no funcionó conmigo, pero contigo sí… cabeza de cepillo- se burló Loki, echándole los brazos al cuello al hijo de Odín e intentando desordenarle el corto cabello- Tienes una voluntad manipulable por hechiceros baratos, como los Hierofantes...

-Tampoco funcionó mucho, porque era esto y pociones y no sé cuantos trucos más… pero finalmente, aunque mi voluntad estaba tomada… el corazón mantuvo intacto su amor por ti...

-Y el mío también se conservó… porque es tan fuerte y verdadero que ninguna bruja puede fracturarlo en definitiva...

Thor* rabiaba… con Falcon sosteniéndola por los hombros, con Tony Stark atestiguándolo todo, con Loki siendo meloso e irónico y con Thor mirándolo con ojos de borrego… estaba perdida… su última carta de juego no podría ser jugada, a menos que lo arriesgara todo.

-Sin recurrir a trucos entonces- dijo de pronto, recuperando la atención del grupo- Odinson… me diste tu palabra de matrimonio y lo único que puedo agregar es que tu palabra tiene valor o no, depende de como cumplas lo ofrecido… y no hay pretextos, me buscaste y me hiciste el amor antes de que yo usara el brazalete o el aceite para enamorarte...

Tony siseó sin querer… la estocada era dura y concreta… estaba descubriendo una infidelidad a todas luces ignorada por Loki.

-Un gran error… del que no tengo explicación- dijo Thor, mirando la tristeza velada en los ojos verdes de su amado- Fui débil… fui estúpido… no sé que decir a eso...

El silencio regresó… tenso… amargo… Thor* esperaba que el perdón y el caramelo que Loki derramaba se esfumara ante el conocimiento de la traición… si, ella usó trucos para retenerlo, pero no hubiese podido usarlos si el mayor no le hubiese dado la oportunidad con un acercamiento sexual clandestino.

-Muy estúpido en verdad- dijo Loki entonces, con voz firme y sonora- Caer bajo el chantaje y la actuación de víctima solo pone en evidencia que tienes un corazón demasiado generoso y un pene demasiado caliente..- Thor* sonrió al escuchar aquello- ¿A quién le dan pan que llore? Al más santo y ético de todos los inmortales se le despierta el apetito por un dulce gratuito… y no es fácil decir que yo he perdonado eso, pero sí puedo decir que no me sorprende porque ya lo sabía…

-¿Ya lo sabías?- cuestionó Odinson, anonadado

-Si. Y para ser sincero… me enojaría si la cornamenta fuera más hermosa que la de mi magnífico casco, o sea… con una mujer o un hombre mejores que yo… pero nada, fingir que te han despedido de tus investigaciones cuando la realidad es que sin Thor y sus conocimientos asgardianos ya no tenías material para investigar, mentir acerca de una enfermedad supuestamente incurable de la que sí tuviste cura y fingir que eras una Trabajadora Social para manosear nuestro acuerdo de custodia primero y la adopción de nuestro hijo después… me parecen razones suficientes para considerar que la palabra de matrimonio que Thor te dio queda absolutamente invalidada, no hay tal compromiso, no hay posibilidad de forzar a cumplir a alguien tan terca, engañosa y doble como tú… Jane Foster... ¿O acaso no fuiste tú la que de alguna forma, ansiaba entregar a mi Raynor a desconocidos poderosos para hacerme el mayor daño posible?

-¿Por qué me llamas Jane Foster? ¡Yo soy Thor*, la poderosa Thor*!

-Con ese martillo, sí… pero sin él… eres Jane Foster… ¿O acaso intentarás mentir con el manto de Thor sobre tus hombros?

-¿Tú se lo dijiste, Odinson?- reclamó rabiosa, mirando al azorado rubio.

-Raynor lo sabía- interrumpió Loki- Mi hijo te vió y te reconoció hace mucho tiempo… y él me lo contó… me costó creerlo, pero parece que tu naturaleza vil, ambiciosa y egoísta, es tocada por Mjölnir para hacerte mejor de lo que eres en realidad… yo no sé cuanto tiempo te reste junto al martillo, porque esa arma pertenece al único y verdadero Dios del Trueno… y tarde o temprano, regresará a él...

-¡Pues aún tengo algo por decir…!- prosiguió Thor*, tocada en su orgullo y sin deseos de dejarse ganar.

-¡No! Ya es suficiente- intervino entonces Sam Wilson- Ya escuchamos suficiente y juro que estoy horrorizado… ¿Es tanto tu capricho, mujer del trueno, que has cometido bajeza tras bajeza, escudada en tu personalidad secreta y en la de la Vengadora Thor* para lograrlo?

-Falcon no te metas… esto es entre Odinson, Loki y yo...

-Si me meto… porque ustedes deben saber… que esta mujer y yo tenemos una relación amorosa…

-¡Sam!

-¡La tenemos! ¿O me vas a negar también, Thor*? Y juro que a mí no me has dado poción alguna… así como estaba plenamente ilusionado con el supuesto huérfano asgardiano que íbamos a adoptar…

-¿Tú… Capi… Falcon? ¿Tú eras el misterioso adoptante?- tartamudeó Stark, sirviéndose otra copa.

-Si… Jane Foster llevaba el caso y Thor* y yo seríamos los padres adoptivos… pero aunque me dolió en ese entonces, porque yo conocí a Raynor en el orfanato y juro por mi honor y por el honor de este escudo que ahora llevo, que jamás vi un niño tan hermoso, inteligente y digno de amor que ese… me alegro que lo recuperaras Loki, me alegro que supieras de los errores de Odinson y supieras perdonarlo… o al menos estés en camino de hacerlo… yo por mi parte, aunque mucho he adorado a esta mujer… hoy la veo sin la venda en los ojos que pone el amor… y nuestro futuro juntos… pende de un hilo…

-Sam.. Yo no quería exigir matrimonio… solo salvar el honor de Jane Foster…

-¡Entonces la hubieras dejado venir a ella y no a la poderosa Diosa que tenemos enfrente! ¿Solo eres valiente con el martillo y ese estúpido casco cubriéndote el rostro? ¡Madura, mujer!

Tony vació de golpe su cognac… jamás imaginó ver ese espectáculo tan surrealista en su hogar. Y se alegró por Thor y Loki… parecía que con el apoyo de Falcon, la mujer Thor* no se saldría con la suya y dejaría en paz, en definitiva, a sus buenos amigos.

-Sam… gracias…- murmuró Thor Odinson, pálido ante las emociones que le iban y venían en un embrollo de pensamientos y sensaciones- Gracias porque me dejas tranquilo… no me siento ya obligado a nada contigo, poderosa Thor* y que tengas larga vida… aunque, mi viejo amigo, Mjölnir venerado… quizá nos veamos pronto… bajo otras circunstancias...

Y antes que el arma siguiese su impulso de ir hasta su antiguo dueño, Thor* revoleó y salió a toda velocidad por la ventana… llorando, vencida… humillada y llena de rabia…

-Aún tengo un deber de caballero- finalizó Sam Wilson, abriendo sus alas para disponerse a ir tras ella- Pero no teman... tras un tiempo prudente, terminaré mi relación con ella… no me merezco tan poco amor.

Falcon abandonó también el salón y Tony se llevó la botella hasta el ascensor “Yo me evaporo” les dijo “Esto es demasiado intenso y creo que aún deben hablar”

Una vez a solas… Thor no quiso que el silencio se apoderara de ellos, así que fue directo:

-¿Debo ganarme algo más que tu perdón nuevamente?

-¿Por los cuernos que me pusiste con la Foster? Raynor me dijo su personalidad secreta… pero, acerca de esa traición… bueno… ¡Me costó trabajo fingir que ya lo sabía! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Te pondré a esterilizar y me desinfectaré todo! Que asco… que hayas besado a esa mujer y luego me has besado a mí...

-Loki… mi miedo más terrible ha sido que te enteraras… ahora temo que no merezca tu perdón...

-Pues qué te puedo decir… muy contento no estoy...

-Puedo preguntarte… si tú no lo sabías… ¿Cómo hablaste sobre la forma en que me chantajeó con lo de su enfermedad, apelando a mi lástima y a mi debilidad por los mortales que sufren?

-Gran tonto… gran rubio tonto… ¡Leí su mente! Ella lo estaba pensando y yo solo lo utilicé en mi favor...

-Una vez más… ¿Qué hago para que me perdones?

-No lo sé, Thor… por algo no acepté tus propuestas anteriores, ahora lo entiendes, ahora sabes por qué… dame unos días y lo hablaremos.


	24. AHORA SÍ: ¡UN PAPÁ PARA NAVIDAD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo de Yule ha llegado nuevamente... ¿Se cumplirán los íntimos deseos de cada uno de nuestros amigos? ¿De nuestra pareja de Dioses?
> 
> Acompáñenme en este último capítulo de esta maravillosa historia.
> 
> Ha sido, por mucho... el final más largo que he escrito y me ha gustado un montón... espero que sea todo lo que ustedes imaginaron para dar desenlace a "Un Papá para Navidad"

Una acrobacia de ese calibre ciertamente era sencilla para el arácnido… quien después de terminar una misión, de capturar a algún maleante o simplemente después de patrullar la ciudad, ya fuera por sus pocos años, su energía interminable o el amor que sentía por su novio, siempre se mostraba deseoso y buscaba la intimidad para amarse a sus anchas con Deadpool...

También su juventud lo volvía loco e imprudente, por eso se acercó sigilosamente al mercenario, lanzó su tela sorprendiéndolo y sin darle oportunidad de escaparse… lo envolvió muy bien, cuidando que no pudiera sacar sus brazos, ni siquiera mover un dedo… luego lo dejó suspendido tras el enorme anuncio luminoso en el que solían citarse y se descolgó frente a él… lentamente, cabeza abajo…

-¿Cuál travesura tienes en mente?- preguntó el mayor, mientras Peter le descubría la mitad del rostro, haciendo a un lado la máscara roja y acariciando la piel áspera y llena de cicatrices. Wade ya no sentía el impulso de retirar la mano del joven cuando lo tocaba… el amor puro y fuerte del hijo de Stark le llenaba de paz el corazón, en medio de su agitada vida, aquella relación era lo único que ataba sus pies a la tierra para no continuar haciendo locura tras locura.

Así que le permitió que deslizara sus dedos enguantados por sus mejillas, su barbilla y sus labios… mismos que entreabrió para besarlos con sensualidad.

-Te amo…- le dijo, repitiendo el beso en aquella extraña posición, colgado de cabeza, frente al maniatado Wilson.

-¿En qué película he visto antes una escena como esta?- preguntó Deadpool, para de inmediato agregar- ¡No importa! Yo también te amo… y mucho... ¡Bésame arañita!

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de novios? Un poco más de un año… exactamente doce meses atrás, Wade encontraba el valor para hablar con los padres de su muchachito y formalizar una relación a la que muchos no le auguraban mucho futuro: Él era un hombre experimentado en la peor forma, un mercenario antihéroe, sin fortuna... Pett era un heredero consentido, un pequeño nerd aspirante a superhéroe… pero la chispa del amor se encendió entre ellos de una forma inesperada y crecía con firmes pasos. Hasta los quisquillosos padres del castaño tuvieron que aceptarlo… su hijo y aquel rudo ex soldado parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro.

-Cierra los ojos… abre la boca…- dijo Peter, deslizándose un poco más, sujetándose con fuerza con una mano y con la otra preparando la sorpresita para su amado- ¿Quieres esto?

Wade sonreía… ¡Por supuesto que quería “eso”! Adoraba lo increíblemente sensual y atrevido que se había vuelto Peter en tan poco tiempo. Y si él quería convertirlo en su juguete sexual ¡Diablos que lo hiciera! Porque para Deadpool no existía en sus fantasías más alocadas, una imagen más estimulante que su joven novio, en su traje de hombre-araña, parcialmente desnudo, mientras él le hacía una felación.

Peter jadeó cuando introdujo su miembro bien erecto en la boca del mercenario, de inmediato aquel trozo de carne firme y fresca fue atrapada y succionada con engolosinamiento, sin poder usar las manos, Wilson se las ingeniaba para proporcionarle todo el placer que estaba pidiendo a gritos… el más joven se aprovechaba de que él también tenía solo la mitad de su máscara arriba para poner los ojos en blanco, y sentir que la vida se le escapaba del placer que estaba experimentando.

¡Era tan bueno estar con él! ¡Eran sus besos, sus caricias, los músculos de su cuerpo el mejor refugio para dejar atrás los malos momentos y comenzar a ilusionarse con un futuro juntos! Peter era feliz, era ciegamente feliz… y en su corazón no cabía la menor nube negra en su cielo luminoso, estaba convencido que su amor era único, que Wade y él jamás iban a pelear, que nunca estarían en desacuerdo, que las terribles discusiones que había visto entre sus padres no se iban a repetir en su vida ni en su relación.

Quizá por eso siempre se afanaba en que Wade estuviera cómodo con él, que no pasara ninguna preocupación por su culpa y Deadpool comprendía que su niño amado solamente tenía un miedo inmenso de que su primera relación fracasara como la de sus famosos padres.

-Libérame, Pett…- rogó al muchacho- Libérame porque te juro que mis bolas van a explotar si la katana no siente el calor cuando la meta en tu estuche...

-Mmm si quiero, pero tengo en mente que eres mi prisionero…

-¡Déjame las manos libres ya! ¡Por favor!

-No…- rió Pett, volviendo a meter su miembro a la boca que protestaba débilmente- Sigue tu trabajo, esclavo mío… que tendrás tu recompensa...

Enredó sus pies con firmeza para sujetarse de los hilos de su tela, porque necesitaba ambas manos para bajar el uniforme de spandex del mayor, buscar entre los calzoncillos ridículos estampados con rebanaditas de pizza y encontrarse con la única parte de su cuerpo que seguía prácticamente sin daños… y era verdad que a la pobre katana del mercenario le urgía liberarse del traje apretado, porque estaba chorreando líquidos preseminales y necesitaba también de toda la atención.

Peter no dudó en comenzar a besarla, en tomar el falo entre sus manos y apretarlo con dulzura… subir y bajar su lengua sonrosada por todo lo largo y ancho, recorrer sus surcos, sus venas, sentir sus palpitaciones, saborear su humedad… chupó con calma la bolsa escrotal, haciendo que Wade comenzara a jadear y a murmurar palabras algo subidas de tono que lo hicieron reír de buena gana.

-Voy a beberme cada gota de ti, mi niño hermoso… voy a meterme tu cosa hasta la garganta para que no se me vaya ni una sola partícula de tu esencia, ni un solo átomo de tu sabor...

-Hazlo… terminemos juntos...

Desde lo alto, flotando con toda la calma del mundo, un par de ojos verdes se hicieron a un lado, intentando respetar a aquellos novios desvergonzados que no se privaban del amor aunque estuvieran al aire libre… de acuerdo, sin testigos inoportunos, excepto él… pero el mismo Peter lo iba a esperar a esa hora en ese lugar. Loki solo llegaba puntual a la cita y se encontró con el par trenzado en un delicioso 69 y como solo era acordarse de todas las ocasiones y lugares inverosímiles donde él y Thor hicieron el amor, ya en Asgard, ya en cualquier rincón de los nueve mundos (excepto en Niflheim, no estaban tan locos) pues solo le restó sonreír y hacerse el disimulado.

Pero si tuvo que colocar sus manos en sus oídos al escuchar los últimos jadeos y sonidos del momento en que Peter llegaba al orgasmo y atisbó levemente para descubrir al muchacho empujando con fuerza en la boca del otro hasta sacudirse la última gota de su eyaculación… abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Tenía Tony idea de lo que su dulce niño de dieciséis años sabía hacer en el sexo?

Y claro que Wade se bebió todo, tal y como había prometido… para casi de inmediato, seguir él… Peter comenzó a tomarse la blanca explosión y terminó bañándose la máscara con toda la humedad del mayor.

Estaban enamorados, muertos de risa y plenos de amor… Wade fue liberado y ayudó a su niño a limpiar lo mejor que pudo las partes de su uniforme mojadas con sus íntimos jugos.

-Tienes que ir a cambiarte… esto ya no tiene remedio- dijo, besando de prisa al muchacho para despedirse por esa noche- Voy muy tarde a mi “cita de trabajo” tengo que irme, niño querido...

-¿Te espera un rubia de enormes pechos?- preguntó Pett, bromeando.

-Aunque tuviera tres pechos y supernalgas… nadie se compara a ti, a tus duraznitos sedosos que tienes por trasero, y a ese preciado manjar que se pone tan contento cuando me ve...

-¡Qué vulgar eres, Wade!

-¡Demándame! Ahora me voy…

-Espera… ¿Irás a la cena de Navidad en casa, verdad? Papá y yo te invitamos a que pases la navidad con nosotros, y es que yo no puedo imaginarme esa celebración lejos de ti...

-Ahí estaré… ya no le tengo tanto miedo a papito suegro.

Loki se hizo presente cuando el muchacho se quedó solo. Apenas vió al Asgardiano, escondió la máscara y se ruborizó intensamente. El de cabellos negros solamente sonrió comprensivo y sin hacer la menor referencia de lo que atestiguó, fingió que llegaba con retraso, disculpándose por haberlo hecho esperar… alegando que los cuidados de su hija pequeña le dejaban poco tiempo para salir.

-Sin duda tus niños son muy afortunados… sus padres no los abandonarán, como mis padres verdaderos lo hicieron cuando yo era pequeño y luego mi padre Steve...

-No seas injusto, Peter… tus padres verdaderos no pidieron morir. Esa es una desgracia que les acontece a los mortales con relativa facilidad... Y respecto a tu otro padre… bueno, quiero pensar que vivir fuera de tu casa no significa que tú estés fuera de su vida...

-No, es cierto- continuó Peter, sentándose en la orilla del edificio, contemplando las luces de la ciudad- Pero nunca me dice nada... cuando nos vemos, solo hablamos sobre mí, sobre mi escuela, sobre mis aventuras… me pide que me cuide, me pide que le confíe si tengo algún tipo de problema… pero de su vida privada, jamás comenta una sola palabra...

-Supongo que no desea lastimarte si albergas alguna esperanza de reconciliación entre tus padres.

-Pues no... ahora entiendo que ellos intentaron volver a estar juntos en gran parte por mí y eso los hizo infelices. Pero no sé qué hacer, Loki… por eso quiero hablarlo contigo… yo te considero, una especie de mentor… ví como a pesar de tu sufrimiento, siempre protegiste el amor que sentías por Raynor y por Thor, jamás perdiste la dignidad…

-¿Tu padre Tony tiene algún problema? ¿Está muy afectado por la separación?

-No como la primera vez, papá Tony se encuentra fuerte, trabajando en sus empresas y en sus proyectos como siempre, yo estoy a su lado… si nos sentimos tristes, nos hacemos compañía, hablamos, salimos… yo puedo decir que él va muy bien. En cambio mi padre Steve...

Loki pasó su brazo por los hombros del joven, confortándolo y disponiéndose a escuchar lo que quería contarle acerca de Rogers. Quien al parecer, hacer la elección entre Tony y Barnes le estaba costando su paz y la tranquilidad en su vida.

***

Thor sacó la mano del cajón cuando escuchó que la puerta de la alcoba se abría… Loki, hablando con la nana de su hija, no se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio hasta que giró su cabeza y se lo topó, parado junto a la gaveta del vestidor. Terminó de instruir a la nana y le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña Annya antes de que se la llevaran a su propia habitación.

-¿Qué buscas en mis pertenencias, Thor?- cuestionó, mientras sacaba un traje midgardiano, una gabardina y con ademanes mágicos cambiaba sus ropas de casa por las ropas mortales- Si deseas algo pregúntame directo a mí y no hurgues en mis cosas personales, por favor.

-Yo…- tartamudeó un poco el rubio- Bueno, noté hace tiempo que ya no usas tu anillo de matrimonio… y quería saber si aún lo guardabas...

-No lo uso porque lo arrojé contra una pared hace meses- respondió el menor con pasmosa tranquilidad, mientras cepillaba su negra cabellera- Nunca me ocupé de buscarlo… además, no estoy casado, así que no tengo por qué llevar anillo alguno.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A donde yo quiera… ¿Necesito tu permiso, Thor? ¿Necesito solicitar permiso para salir a pasear en Midgard o para reunirme con mi único amigo en el universo?

-No… por supuesto que no debes solicitar permiso, eres libre como el viento… Solo que me has castigado ya demasiado… Casi no me hablas, no hemos hecho una comida juntos desde… bueno, desde que estuvimos con Sam y con Tony. ¿Acaso es que no me perdonarás por completo nunca? ¿Estarás enfadado por la eternidad? Me vuelvo loco durmiendo solo… cuando sé que estás tan cerca...

-No estoy molesto contigo… solo triste...- dijo Loki, acercándose para acariciar la mejilla y la barba del rubio- Creo que si no nos tenemos un amor a toda prueba… lo que vivimos este último año se puede repetir y no quiero. Ni por error, volver a sentirme engañado por ti… ni faltarte al respeto por coraje ¿Me entiendes? Quizá debamos aprender a vivir separados y solo velar juntos por nuestro hijo… es todo.

***

Peter observó con emoción cuando sus padres se estrecharon las manos… con naturalidad, sin tensiones, con sus rostros sonrientes y relajados… quizá con un exceso de formalidad, pero definitivamente sin ánimos de discusiones, de peleas o reproches. Sencillamente eran dos hombres que habían estado muy enamorados, con un amor que perduraría como el más hermoso de los recuerdos en sus mentes y en sus corazones. Todavía guardaban el uno para el otro sentimientos muy profundos, complicidades, secretos… y por supuesto, compartían la paternidad del mejor de los hijos… y por él, juraron llevarse bien en adelante y siempre estar ahí cuando Peter los necesitara… incondicionalmente.

-Que te vaya muy bien Steve... Estoy seguro que serás feliz con el mapachito. Procura ser formal con él, hazlo tu esposo, dale su lugar… y no mires atrás. Cuando se toman decisiones de este calibre, hay que llevar la frente muy alta y el corazón muy abierto para recibir el amor...

-Gracias, Tony… te aseguro que eres el hombre más extraordinario, inteligente y gracioso que he conocido… estoy seguro que el futuro te está esperando con un amor como el que te mereces... quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo siempre, que Los Vengadores están ahí y yo estoy con ellos, y con el poderoso Ironman… pero más que nada, estoy con Anthony Stark… Y que si puedo, entregaré la vida por ti y por la causa que estés defendiendo… ¡Siempre serás mi más grande aventura, querido Tony!

La última frase quebró la voz del rubio… y abrió los brazos para enlazarlos con los del otro, que también sentía una opresión en el pecho y que prefirió corresponder el abrazo para no dejar ver sus ojos de avellana brillantes de lágrimas. Se estrecharon con fuerza, con todo el respeto por el amor que una vez los unió… luego, tras unas palmadas fuertes en la espalda de cada uno… se separaron.

Loki abrió un portal usando sus nuevos conocimientos de magia y lo que había aprendido usando el anillo deslizador de los Vishanti. Apuró al Capitán, tampoco era que pudiera gastar su energía esperándolo todo el tiempo que le durara la despedida.

-Entonces…- dijo Stark, todavía retenida su mano entre las manos de Rogers- ¿Te espero en Junio? ¿Vendrás a la ceremonia de graduación de nuestro hijo?

-¡Por supuesto! Aquí estaré… vendré antes según mis posibilidades para viajar… y si se puede ¿Permitirás a Peter pasar algunos días conmigo?

-Con los dos… irá con ustedes y solo cuídenlo… cuídenlo mucho...

Steve soltó a Tony, y de inmediato el castaño nubló su gesto de aparente felicidad… la verdad era que con Steve se iba una parte de su corazón. “Tú elegiste dejarlo libre y no retenerlo por la fuerza… a veces, el que más ama no es el que se queda con el amado… Pero es lo más honesto que puedes hacer por él y por ti…” Las palabras de Loki resonaban en su cabeza, eran su consuelo y el impulso para no quebrarse y echarse a llorar… era tiempo de dejar ir… y era tiempo de volver a vivir...

-¡Vamos, Peter! O Loki cerrará el portal...

-No papá…- dijo el muchacho, besándolo en la mejilla- Yo me quedo en mi casa, al lado de mi padre Tony… y los esperaré a ustedes dos en mi graduación ¡Es una promesa que me hiciste y sé que cumplirás!

-¡Pett, mi querido niño!- exclamó Steve, regresando para estrechar emocionado al hijo que tanto amaba- ¡Me siento tan orgulloso de ti! Haré todo lo posible por ser un mejor padre… te amo ¡Te amo! Y te voy a extrañar mucho...

-Siempre están las videoconferencias… llámame a diario y hablaremos… te amo, papá...

Loki hizo entrar al Capitán de nuevo al portal y lo cerró… con la ayuda del pelinegro y a insistencia de Peter, Rogers se había enterado que Bucky ya no estaba en la ciudad. Una vez localizado, Steve pudo sentir claramente que su deber era ir a su lado, pedirle perdón y hacer valer el amor que sentía… James Barnes había sido antes que nadie su amigo y después fue su amante, lo había cuidado, se habían cuidado mutuamente y ahora… necesitaba reiterarle su lealtad y su cariño...

En Nueva York, Tony dio una palmada con fuerza, se frotó las manos y exclamó que estaba hambriento, que había ordenado una pizza solo para ellos dos y un montón de frituras para pasar la fría noche mirando una película o jugando videojuegos.

-Está bien si lloras, papá… o si maldices… estoy acostumbrado a escuchar maldiciones soeces, Wade no para de decirlas en ocasiones… pero no finjas tranquilidad si no la sientes...

-Solo quiero escuchar de tus labios, mi muy perspicaz heredero… ¿Cómo hiciste para que este rubio cabezadura confiara en ti? Mira que lo conozco... Y cuando no quiere hablar, no suelta nada.

-Bueno…- comenzó Peter, abriendo la caja de la pizza y sirviendo dos rebanadas para llevarle una al castaño y morder la otra con apetito- Ya te había comentado que en realidad nunca me dijo una sola palabra, así que pensé que lo que necesitaba era desahogarse con un amigo… recurrí a Loki y él habló con papá Steve.

-¿Usó magia?

-No… solo llegó una noche a verlo y lo encontró solo… muy solo… bebiendo sin control… Papá le contó que después de tomar su equipaje y el taxi para salir de aquí, regresó a la casa de Barnes, no había señal de él, pero parecía que solo estaba fuera momentáneamente, así que se dispuso a esperarlo… lo espero toda la noche y en la madrugada se convenció de que no regresaría… buscó por cada rincón del departamento y encontró una carta de despedida… básicamente, James lo dejaba en libertad… no quería interponerse entre él y tú, comprendía que el amor que sentía siempre lo pondría en riesgo de cometer el error de buscarlo, de aceptarlo y cometer una traición mayor… “Mantén la luz encendida” fue la última frase que le escribió... Cualquiera que sea su significado, dolió mucho a papá Steve.

-¿El mapache también lo abandonó?

-Ustedes dos lo aman… ¡Qué complicado es! Loki intentó explicármelo, y entendí bien poco… pero creo que papá está siguiendo el impulso de buscar y conservar a su amigo… no cierres una ventana papá Tony… déjala siempre entreabierta si es que aún amas a papá...

-¡Loki te lo explicó! Vamos, si él puso en un dilema a dos hombres también… ¿Cómo no va a entenderlo?

-Loki dijo que la única diferencia era que ustedes aman al mismo hombre y él los ama a los dos… en su caso, él siempre tuvo claro a quien amaba… y también estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo ir si su felicidad no estaba a su lado.

-Pero Loki está rematadamente chiflado… ¿Tiene claro que ama a Thor y aún así no se decide a perdonarlo?

-Las relaciones de los adultos son muy complicadas… Papá… Yo deseo que Wade y yo jamás tengamos un problema así de serio, creo que yo no lo soportaría…

-Pett…- murmuró Stark, enternecido- Apenas vas a cumplir diecisiete… ¡La vida es compleja! Y tú relación ya es bastante adulta… no tengas miedo, hijo… disfrútala, ama y déjate amar… hoy tenemos la oportunidad de entregarlo todo por amor, mañana ya no tenemos nada. Cuida a Wade y que él cuide de ti… el tiempo que sea que pasen juntos...

***

En los días previos al festejo de la Navidad en Midgard, Loki colocó todos los adornos relativos al Yuletide, tal y como le agradaba… el muérdago, las cabras de paja y el tronco del que colgaban multitud de guirnaldas brillantes, en colores oro, verde y rojo...colocó de manera preferente los rollos de pergamino que Raynor había escrito como peticiones específicas, una para él y otra según había dicho, para Annya, porque su deber de hermano mayor era asegurarse que la niña recibiera sus obsequios hasta que aprendiera a escribir y entonces ella sola los solicitara.

Era simplemente hermoso a los ojos de Thor verlo revolotear por el departamento, riendo como un niño pequeño mientras Raynor dictaba los lugares donde colocar cada rama de muérdago, donde colocar las velas y sobre todo, ver como su niño usaba la magia para mover los adornos a su capricho. El complaciente padre estaba bastante orgulloso de la forma en que su naturaleza prodigiosa se manifestaba día a día.

Annya estaba por cumplir dos meses de edad, y con los enormes ojos verdes bien abiertos, parecía observar atenta los movimientos de su padre y su hermano… Thor se acercó con timidez para compartir el momento… durante las últimas tres semanas, Loki apenas le había dirigido la palabra, no se mostraba enfadado ni rencoroso, pero era inevitable ver la sombra de tristeza que en ocasiones velaba las esmeraldas de sus ojos…

-¿Puedo ayudarles?- preguntó tomando entre sus manos la caja con velas aromáticas que faltaba por acomodar.

-Levántame para ver bien sobre la chimenea… ahí quiero colocar las velas más grandes…- replicó Raynor de inmediato, saltando a los brazos de su padre.

-Colócalas usando tu poder- agregó Loki, sacando las velas más grandes a la vista del niño.

Raynor hizo un par de ademanes y arrugó el ceño, en señal de concentración… los adornos entonces, flotaron con suavidad hasta la repisa donde descansaban las dagas favoritas de Loki, y en la pared, la fabulosa hacha Jarnbjörn, de momento, rodeada de verdes racimos de muérdago.

-Bien, querido… bien…- aprobó el pelinegro, atento a la magia de su hijo- Sonriendo feliz cuando al final, la mayor de las velas se tambaleó un poco y rodó hasta el suelo, partiéndose a la mitad.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamaron Thor y Raynor a un tiempo- ¡Se rompió!

-A veces sucede- dijo Loki, con todo su amor de padre reflejado en el tono de su voz- Por eso debes aprender también a reparar…- agregó, tomando a Raynor de los hombros de Thor, a los que había subido emocionado de sus logros en levitación- Y para eso, te acercas al objeto roto… ¿Lo sientes?

-Está como caliente...

-Eso es porque todas las cosas sobre este mundo tienen vida, Raynor… Incluso los objetos. Son materia, son energía y son vida… No en todas las circunstancias se le puede regresar cuando nos abandona, pero sí puedes retenerla antes que se escape… coloca tus manos junto a las mías… así… concentra tu poder...

Raynor obedeció, entonces, un haz luminoso de color azul surgió de sus dedos y la cera se derritió ligeramente en las caras fracturadas de la vela. Loki las unió y el calor que emanaban terminó por unirlas… quedó tan solo una ligera grieta señalando el lugar donde estuvo rota, pero le hermosa vela perfumada a sándalo y a ámbar estaba lista para ocupar su lugar y ser encendida.

-¿Qué magia es esa, Loki?- preguntó Thor, intentando como siempre romper la barrera de hielo que le había impuesto el pelinegro.

-Es curación- anunció orgulloso- Hace tiempo sospecho que nuestro niño puede desarrollar esa habilidad y mira, creo que no me he equivocado… Si Raynor continúa estudiando y practicando, poseerá poderes curativos superiores a los de todos los Sanadores de Asgard juntos.

Raynor escuchó atento las palabras de su padre, Loki era la imagen de amor y enseñanza más grandes de su vida, así como la de Thor representaban fuerza y amparo, así que cada elogio para él eran una especie de iluminación para seguir su camino como Asgardiano… desde ese día, se empeñaría en sus clases de magia para poder asegurarse de cumplir lo que el pelinegro había dicho.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Olvidé escribir algo a la cabra de Yule…- exclamó el niño, corriendo hasta el tronco y tomando los dos rollos atados con listón- Voy a completarlo y regreso para continuar ayudándoles a adornar...

El niño se fue y dejó a los mayores solos… Annya parecía a punto de quedarse dormida, así que realmente Thor estaba solo con Loki y había logrado que le devolviera la palabra, así que tenía que aprovechar.

-¿Crees que la cabra de Yule cumpliría mi deseo si lo escribo en un pergamino?

-Quizá- respondió Loki, dando los toques finales al arreglo sobre la chimenea- Si lo deseas con la misma limpieza y pasión como lo hace nuestro niño...

-Entonces voy a escribirlo...- agregó Thor, colocando su mano sobre la mano fina de Loki, como si coincidiera al tomar la siguiente rama de muérdago- Desearé algo… igual que deseo que ya no estés molesto conmigo...

Loki se ruborizó, intentó retirar su mano pero el mayor no se lo permitió… entonces no insistió más. Dejó escapar un suspiro muy quedo y respondió con un acento muy dulce en su voz.

-No estoy molesto, ya te lo dije, rubio terco… al menos, no estoy molesto contigo… Más bien me siento enojado conmigo, por mis decisiones, por ser tan confiado y ciego… a veces, el Dios del Caos prefiere un orden conveniente en su vida y elige ver lo que quiere ver… no lo que es...

-De verdad lamento mucho no haber sido absolutamente sincero con mis errores... tenía miedo de volver a perderte.

-Mi anillo debe estar en algún lugar de la sala de Tony Stark...- dijo entonces.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Tu anillo?

-Me preguntaste el otro día ¿Lo recuerdas? Que donde estaba mi anillo de matrimonio… bueno, hace como un año Tony y yo bebimos demasiado, contándonos nuestras penas… en un arrebato lo quité de mi dedo y lo arrojé contra la pared… después fui a buscarlo y hasta este momento, no ha aparecido... así que debe estar por ahí, en alguna rendija… escondido.

***

-Thor… tu padre pregunta si la invitación a la cena de Navidad incluye a la Diosa Freyja...

-Freyja sí… Ángela no...

-No dice nada sobre tu hermana… solo Freyja y la pequeña Laussan, tu recién nacida hermanita.

-Loki ¿Estás seguro de que quieres la presencia del Padre de Todo en Midgard, en nuestro hogar, con nuestros amigos? Confieso que me da algo de pavor imaginarme al Rey de Asgard, con toda su corte, irrumpiendo en nuestra sala… todo el edificio no sería suficientes para albergarlos...

-Te preocupas demasiado… Odín dice que asistirán solo después de la media noche, y que lo harán solo acompañados de su guardia personal… lamenta el poco tiempo que se quedará, pero dice que la ceremonia de la cacería es algo a lo que no puede faltar en la ciudad.

-Ya me parecía que era demasiada la molestia que se estaba tomando su Majestad por sus hijos que tanto dice querer.

-Si vienen… brindaremos con ellos, como a todos viajeros que buscan amparo la noche de la cacería… si se quedan un minuto, una hora o un día, nuestro hogar honrará a los huéspedes que vendrán.

Thor asintió, no compartía mucho la indulgencia de Loki, puesto que no olvidaba que Raynor no había sido nombrado heredero y que la sucesión seguía siendo un misterio. Pero quería que su adorado cumpliera su capricho de realizar la cena de Yule y la cena navideña en su hogar. Reuniría las dos celebraciones y sería, por primera vez en su vida, el anfitrión de los amigos mortales, inmortales y Dioses del círculo de amistades de Thor.

Abrió la laptop sobre el escritorio y vió que todavía estaban en pantalla las confirmaciones de los invitados. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrar, casi en primer lugar a Odín y Freyja, también estaban (por supuesto) Tony Stark, Peter Rogers-Stark, Wade Wilson, Fandral y Lady Sif, Balder y Nanna, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Vision, Wanda Maximoff, María Hill y Sam Wilson.

-¿Sam Wilson?

-El Capitán América y líder de los nuevos Vengadores vendrá… y vendrá SOLO, no te preocupes… fui bastante específico al respecto… y además, Sam me aclaró que su relación con “esa” ha terminado...

-¿Por qué no están Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes? Hasta Stark los invitó el año pasado...

-¿No lo sabes? Simplemente no podrán acudir… después te cuento...

-Loki… ¿Acaso te falta alguien? Veo dieciséis invitados, más nosotros dos y Raynor, pero en tus anotaciones dice que son veinte personas… ¿Acaso invitaste a alguien más... al Dr. Strange, por ejemplo?

-¿Y qué si lo invité? ¿No es acaso el padre de Annya?

Los celos del hijo de Odín no se disimularon, pero no estaba seguro si Loki quería insultarlo, retarlo o simplemente informarle que estaba tan tranquilo acerca de Strange, que podía tenerlo en su casa sin cometer pecado alguno. Sus ojos brillaron con deseo homicida, apretó los dientes y los puños… pero finalmente se quedó conforme…

-Confío en ti plenamente… también al mortal hechicero le ofreceremos un tarro de hidromiel, como corresponde a las costumbres sagradas...

-Pues no lo invité- repuso Loki, riendo abiertamente- No he vuelto a verle o a hablarle, no voy a buscarlo… si se atrevió a despreciar a su hija entonces se merece también todo mi desprecio ¿Estamos claros, cariño?

-Loki...

-¿Te molestó lo que dije? Te aseguro que nada tiene que ver contigo… Stephen tiene un buen recuerdo para mí, hasta el instante en que decidió comportarse como un cobarde egoísta con mi bebé...

-Eso no… me llamaste “cariño”

-¿Lo hice?- dijo, ruborizándose- Me traiciono a mí mismo...

-¡No! ¡Me haces muy feliz! Me das esperanzas de que mis esfuerzos por reconquistarte no han sido en vano...

Loki estaba seguro… era tiempo de comenzar a bajar los escudos, de arriar las banderas… y Thor se merecía un poco de certeza en sus palabras... el pelinegro se acercó y buscó sus labios, besándolo con ternura.

-No… no ha sido en vano...

***

-No te atrevas a tocar eso, Tony Stark- dijo Loki, deteniendo en seco al millonario… que como un imán había ido directo al tronco de Yule para investigar que cosa eran aquellos cuatro rollos de pergamino en la boca de una cabra de paja tejida- Son los deseos más personales y privados de mis niños...

-Es como una carta a Santa Claus- agregó Peter- El año pasado conocimos todas estas costumbres, papá ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

-Pues no… ¿Y tú trajiste tu cartita a Santa, Pett?

-Uno de esos rollos es mío… lo coloqué apenas entramos...

-Ya sé cual es tu deseo… que tu padre Steve venga o que tu novio regrese de ese viaje imprevisto de trabajo y pase contigo esta noche, aquí… en familia… ¿Te duele que no estén presentes?

-Si, por supuesto… pero vivir contigo me ha enseñado que en ocasiones, los deberes son primero.

-No, no, no… no Peter… los deberes nunca más serán lo primero para mí. Sino la familia… tú antes que todo en este mundo.

-Papá… no te pongas triste... te aseguro que ahora pienso diferente y comprendo que aunque de lejos, el amor por la familia no cambia… esta mañana hablé con Papá Steve, te envía un abrazo fuerte y dice que hará un esfuerzo supremo por estar en mi cumpleaños, ya que de momento… no le es posible viajar...

-Estará feliz de “Luna de miel”

-Lo dudo… James Barnes entró de nuevo en hibernación- dijo Peter, sorprendiendo al castaño, que creía a su ex absolutamente disfrutando de su relación con el mapache- Bucky, como él lo llama, de verdad quiso asegurarse de no volver a interponerse… así que viajó hasta el lugar donde podía estar seguro en estado de hibernación… regresarlo no es sencillo, el mecanismo tiene candados que aseguran por cierto tiempo ser absolutamente irreversibles… pero tiene a todo un equipo de científicos trabajando en la manera más rápida y segura de despertarlo... por eso no vendrá, dice… no hasta que hable con Bucky.

-¿Todo eso te lo dijo Steve? ¿Pues a dónde fue a esconderse ese Barnes? Solo hay un lugar que yo conozca donde la tecnología es suficiente para...

-Wacanda...- intervino una voz grave y varonil, que hizo a Tony erizársele cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo- La tecnología de Wacanda es suficiente hoy, como lo fue antes, para guardar la hibernación segura del soldado del invierno… los candados temporizados los puso él mismo… y me hizo prometer que no buscaría yo, personalmente, la forma de revertir su sueño... pero como no prometí que otros podrían intentarlo… mis mejores elementos buscan lograr que aquellos dos hombres, al fin puedan hablar y confrontar sus sentimientos...

El que decía eso, un hombre de unos 40 años, alto, elegante, de excelente y regia complexión, sonrisa deslumbrantemente blanca y pasos felinos, se acercó hasta donde Tony apenas daba crédito de que estaba de regreso. Se plantó frente a él y le ofreció una rosa roja, que llevaba entre las manos.

-Ahh… Thor, cariño- interrumpió Loki, halando al rubio- ¿Recuerdas a mi invitado número 20? Aquí está, Su Majestad, el Rey T’Challa de Wacanda... Hablamos cuando escolté al capitán Rogers a reunirse con el mapachito dormilón... hoy tengo mucha realeza en casa… un Príncipe asgardiano, mis pequeños principito y princesita, y al Rey de una nación midgardiana...

Los invitados, que poco a poco iban llegando al departamento de los dioses, se quedaban asombrados y gratamente impresionados por el regreso de Black Panther, T’Challa ya tenía una invitación para unirse a los Vengadores y al parecer, esta vez sí quería aceptar… luego de dejar los asuntos de su país en buenas manos y sobre todo… tener un interés especial por cierto hombre madurito, de cabellos castaños, ojos de avellana y poderosa armadura llamado Tony Stark.

-Con todo respeto- dijo el elegante Rey, dirigiéndose esta vez al joven Peter- Solicito tu aprobación para cortejar a tu padre... esperando que esta vez no se me escape como antes…

-Cuenta con mi permiso, Majestad…- dijo Peter, sonriendo.

-¿Ya lo escuchaste, poderoso ironman? ¿Estás dispuesto a dar la oportunidad a esta pantera de hacerte ronronear?

Tony estaba de mil colores, rojo, pálido, morado… parecía que por vez primera lo habían atrapado fuera de su habitual seguridad, de sus respuestas prontas e ingeniosas… y era que al lado de aquel atractivo hombre, podía tartamudear y sonrojarse como un adolescente, al que la sangre le galopaba a toda velocidad por las venas y el corazón le latía más aprisa de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

-Intentémoslo... será un placer...

Stark pensó que entonces, seguía un beso o algo así… por lo que no dudó de comenzar a tomar el mando entre los dos y se acercó para buscar los labios carnosos de ébano, igual que el resto de aquel rostro magnífico que parecía cincelado en madera fina. Pero T’Challa sabía exactamente que pasos dar, con un rápido movimiento tomó la diestra de Tony y la besó respetuosamente.

Peter asintió satisfecho... presentía que la tristeza y la soledad de su padre pronto pasarían a ser cosa del pasado.

***

-¿Dónde vas, Thor?

-Olvidé algo en la alcoba... regreso en unos minutos...

-Ya que subes, ¿Puedes asegurarte que Annya no necesita nada, que está bien atendida con su nana? Y revisar también si Raynor despertó y desea bajar a compartir la cena… por favor...

-Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Subió no porque olvidara algo, sino porque necesitaba que Loki estuviera ocupado para hablar con Wade Wilson, que esperaba en la ventana del balcón… Thor le dio entrada y preguntó ansioso si había tenido éxito en su búsqueda.

-Pues esa mansión es cosa seria... para no estar habitada desde hace tiempo, se encuentra muy bien resguardada y llena de pequeñas trampas tecnológicas… por poco no lo cuento antes de desactivarlas...

-Pero Jocasta aseguró que ninguna arma estaría encendida... ¿Acaso no se puede confiar en un ser no vivo en Midgard? Mi padre confía absolutamente en el Destructor...

-Pues quedaron un par de ellas activadas… un láser me traspasó el brazo… ¡Oh, no ponga esa cara, Dios del Trueno! Arde, pero sanaré en pocas horas… solo deseo que mi Pett no se dé cuenta de mi herida o se preocupará como siempre...

-¿Y mi encargo, Señor Deadpool?

Wilson entonces alzó su mano enguantada, mostrando en el dedo meñique, la alianza de uru y esmeraldas, zafiros y diamantes que era el anillo de boda que Loki había arrojado. Dijo que estaba bastante escondido en una de las piedras de la chimenea, pero que finalmente lo había encontrado. Y también agregó que había destrozado la pared para sacarlo.

-No importa… yo costearé los arreglos… lo que es mínimo comparado a la felicidad que siento por recuperar esta joya... mi agradecimiento será eterno, señor… ¡eterno!

-Eso y su pago… juremos no revelar que usted me pagó, Thor… Odinson… Alteza... porque con este dinero terminaré de costear el departamento, y creo que invertiré el resto en algún negocio… en el regalo de cumpleaños de Peter, en un auto baratito... Tengo que comenzar a planear un futuro en el que pueda mantener a mi maridito sin que extrañe las riquezas de su papi...

-¿Desposará a Peter?

-Si, Señor... Cuando sea el momento… estoy seguro que llegaremos al altar… Dentro de un poco de tiempo puesto que ahora es importante su educación… va a ingresar a la Universidad, va a comenzar a entrenar con los Vengadores… él tiene un futuro que no voy a entorpecer, esperaré pacientemente y verá… todos verán que Peter solo me dirá cuando esté listo para un matrimonio... ¿Serán mis padrinos?

-Será un honor… y me parece que Peter no ha hecho una mala elección en usted...

Wade se despidió para regresar por la puerta principal, seguro su muchachito amado se pondría muy feliz de su llegada y pasarían, tal y como era su deseo, esa significativa fecha muy juntos y en familia.

Thor colocó el anillo en una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo, la guardó en el bolsillo de su saco, ya que igual que Loki, vestía a la usanza Midgardiana, y entonces fue a cumplir la parte de la encomienda de su adoración… Raynor seguía durmiendo, la nana le avisaría cuando despertara… y luego pasó a ver a Annya.

Se alertó al ver una silueta encapuchada junto a su cuna, empuñó una espada corta que llevaba al cinto, para su buena fortuna… ya que sin su martillo rara vez estaba desarmado, y se encaró con la sombra intrusa, temiendo lo peor...

-¡Alto, hijo de Odín!- exclamó en tono bajo y sofocado una voz a sus espaldas- El viene conmigo...

Thor se volvió sin descuidar su guardia, reconociendo al que le hablaba sin querer darse a notar con los guardias o la otra nana, ya que por un hechizo sencillo, la mujer que cuidaba a Annya había caído en un profundo sueño. El encapuchado descubrió su cabeza y el rubio pudo ver entonces a un hombre que él no conocía, pensó por un momento si T’Challa había traído consigo a algún acompañante, pero no tenía sentido que se encontrara entonces junto a la hija de Loki y junto al padre biológico...

-Stephen Strange- dijo Thor, con acento seco- Si no es satisfactoria la explicación que me den para esta intromisión en mi hogar… no puedo responder de mi enfado...

-Solo vine a verla...- dijo Strange, con visible emoción- Solo quise ver su amada carita, acariciar su negro cabello… asegurarme que crece tan bella y tan parecida a su increíble progenitor, tal y como me la he imaginado...

-Ella es tan hermosa como lo era Loki a su edad…- respondió Thor, bajando la espada- Y es tan amada como lo es su padre… de eso me encargo yo.

-Así lo veo... Es tan bella… tan frágil paloma...

Stephen estaba sinceramente emocionado… después de todo, la niña era también su hija y su corazón se llenaba de ternura al verla. La extrañaba, casi tanto como extrañaba a Loki y le dolía tremendamente estar alejado de los dos… del padre y de su retoño... Thor tomó en brazos a Annya y la entregó al hechicero supremo… que vaciló un poco al cargarla, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Ya basta, querido mío… lograrás que vuelva a ponerme celoso y no querrás tenerme enojado de nueva cuenta... Además ¿Qué no cuento para que me presentes al “amigo de tu ex”?

Thor alzó la mirada al otro hombre, que con tanta familiaridad e insolencia se refería a ellos. El hombre sonreía con tanto cinismo, que de inmediato un escalofrío muy conocido lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Él es Mordo, el hechicero... –dijo Stephen, colocando a su hija con todo cuidado en la cuna- Quizá nunca escuchaste hablar de él, pero antes de Loki… nos unía un amor muy fuerte, casi tan fuerte como el que tú sostienes por tu hermano...

-¿Entonces es verdad que Thor y Loki son hermanos? ¡Qué interesantes alianzas!

-Hermanos adoptivos- agregó Thor, estrechando con algo de dudas, la diestra de aquel otro hechicero- Y esposos también...

-Mucho gusto, Dios del Incesto... Y lo que dice mi adorado mago es verdad… tenemos un amor que estamos rescatando… aunque… bueno… hay bastantes cosas por superar... pero como sé que te intriga mi presencia, vine para asegurarme que la hija de este bastardo que me engañó con tu esposo, no era un varón... Debes saber, que la sombra enviada por Satannish buscaba robar el alma del primer varón de la nueva sangre mágica, un enemigo muy poderoso para una cría que aún no había nacido... Al encontrar resistencia en la criatura de Loki, buscó otra más desvalida y cumplir de alguna forma, su misión… tomó la vida de otro niño, según entiendo…

-La sombra que atacó a Loki… que deseaba matar a su hija dentro de su vientre o a mi hijo mayor... ¿Tú la conocías? ¿Tú sabías de qué se trataba?

-¿No le explicaste, mi amor?- cuestionó Mordo, reprochando a Strange con la mirada.

-Thor… debemos hablar...- dijo el Doctor, indicando a su compañero y al parecer, su amante que les dejara un poco de privacidad. Mordo asintió, desapareciendo en un portal- Quiero que sepas la verdad, toda la verdad… la que he averiguado después de que la sombra atacó… y que gracias al aviso de Mordo, pudimos conjurar apenas a tiempo...

-Habla…- ordenó el rubio, esperando que Loki no desesperara de su tardanza y subiera a la alcoba de los niños.

-La sombra… la sombra fue enviada por Satannish, un demonio que pacta el robo de almas a cambio de cumplir oscuros deseos a los mortales… esa sombra fue conjurada por una mujer celosa, por una mortal ambiciosa, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el hijo de Loki muriera... el daño fue hecho porque al final, murió una criatura inocente... o al menos eso creo…

-Jane Foster...

-Sí, Thor… Jane Foster… Jane antes de que tomara posesión de Mjölnir… sus celos, su envidia, sus ansias de controlarte a como diera lugar lograron conjurar a la sombra y Satannish, mi enemigo por excelencia, cumplió su deseo... pero en su venganza, el demonio buscaba desquitarse de mí… no de ti, ni de Loki… pues pensando siempre que tal vez ese hijo era mío, no era conveniente que naciera un varón.

-Jane Foster hizo esto… ¿Por qué entonces es digna de levantar mi martillo?

-Cuando ella es Thor* es diferente… Jane Foster no existe, y ser la Diosa del Trueno, no tiene nada que ver con los defectos egoístas de la mujer.

-Ella y yo entonces… aún no hemos dicho la última palabra sobre Mjölnir ¡Mi Martillo!

-Debes tener cuidado… así como conjuró a la sombra, su rencor puede dañarte en muchas otras formas… de la sombra aún no estamos libres, solo la alejé a una dimensión de la que difícilmente puede escapar… pero Satannish puede enviar otra, si no se convence que no tengo un varón que herede mis poderes...

-La niña puede heredarlos ¿No es así? ¿Por qué un varón? Ancestral era una mujer según entiendo...

-La secta de Satannish no concede valor a una niña… en cambio, un varón podía ser secuestrado y su alma atada a poderes oscuros para la eternidad… me alegré mucho cuando supe que había nacido una niña, pero aún así… no la considero libre de mis enemigos dimensionales… por eso he fingido que me alejo, para ponerla a salvo de las sombras… y de Mordo...

-Mordo… no lo entiendo… ¿Acaso no se han vuelto enemigos? ¿Cómo puedes amar y estar al lado de un enemigo mortal?

-¿Cómo lo estuviste tú?

-Buen punto... entonces, Doctor sanador Strange... ¿Has decidido volver con tu amante para proteger a tu hija y para intentar redimirlo?

-¿Acaso no lo has logrado tú con Loki? ¿Acaso ustedes no fueron enemigos mortales en un tiempo? ¡Él me lo contó todo! Se amaban desde niños, pero cuando descubrió su origen verdadero y la manipulación del rey Odín… intentó apoderarse de lo que creía suyo y también intentó apoderarse de la tierra… ¿Cómo lograste entonces que ahora Loki sea el que conocemos y no el de antes?

-La fuerza del amor lo logra todo...

-Tú me has dado la respuesta, Thor… ¿Lo lograré yo con Mordo? No lo sé… pero lo intentaré con todo mi corazón… no… no pienses que he dejado de amar a Loki… por él siento algo muy fuerte y por mi hija también… quizá un día, regrese a reclamar… no, no… a suplicar que me permitan que me conozca como su padre… y que quizá, Annya logre amarme…

-Extraño como tu nombre es tu pensamiento… y te comprendo… y te deseo lo mejor...

-Cuida de mi niña, Thor… el día de mañana me sentiré orgulloso si ella te llama “Padre” con el mismo amor y orgullo como te llama Raynor… y si puedo hacer un lugar para mí en su corazón… seré feliz... Ahora… adiós. Me iré al Sanctum Sanctorum de Londres o de Hong Kong por una muy larga temporada, y estaré con Mordo… intentando hacer que esto funcione… Cuida a Annya… y cuida a Loki…

Ambos rivales estrecharon su mano, se miraron a los ojos y juraron, con franqueza, procurar la felicidad de Loki y de sus hijos a como diera lugar. Entonces, Stephen abrió otro portal… dio una rápida despedida a su niña y se marchó…

***

-¿Dónde estabas? Raynor bajó hace quince minutos… la nana dijo que parecía que estabas arrullando a Annya… estaba a punto de subir...

-Despertó un poco inquieta y quise quedarme unos minutos con ella, la otra nana la está atendiendo… tenía un poco de hambre...

-Quizá después quiera que yo la haga dormir… creo que subiré...

-Di la orden de que la bajaran si era necesario, no te preocupes… mejor dime como va la reunión.

-¡Mejor que nunca! Todos, excepto tu padre y Freyja han llegado, incluso Sif y ese galán empedernido de Fandral parece que lo están pasando de lo mejor… ¡Y mira a Tony! Ese T’Challa de verdad sabe hacerlo reír y sentirse bien...

-¿Y Peter?

-Calla… está en el balcón con su novio… han intercambiado anillos, en pocos días, para su cumpleaños, si Steve viene… él y Tony tendrán el disgusto de aceptar que el noviazgo se ha formalizado… será un espectáculo digno de verse...

Fue una gran noche… la cena un éxito, los comensales disfrutaron los exquisitos platillos, el buen vino y las atenciones de los anfitriones. Estaban en confianza, la sobremesa se alargaba y casi era la medianoche cuando Thor propuso pasar todos a la terraza… ahí se servirían bebidas calientes, más vino e hidromiel. Dijo que no se preocuparan por el frío… para esa noche, había mandado instalar un enorme techo cristalino y había colocado enormes fogatas para mantener tibio el jardín.

Loki fue el primero en sorprenderse… Thor había mantenido en secreto el acondicionamiento del exterior y sus ojos se sintieron halagados al ver todo lo que el rubio puso, y lo supo de inmediato… pensando solo en él… Primero, las mesas largas de manera que a cada lado pudieran sentarse cinco parejas a la izquierda y cinco a la derecha, exquisitos centros de mesa con fuentes de cristal, en cuyas aguas tranquilas de momento flotaban velas perfumadas… delicados dulces en charolas de plata, incluyendo sus favoritos. Pétalos de flores comestibles, azucarados y cubiertos con láminas de oro... Enormes maceteros con rosas blancas y exóticas rosas negras por todas partes, los invitados, igual que Loki, exclamaron y comentaron lo hermosamente decorado que estaba aquel lugar.

-Eres un loco divino, Thor… todo esto es precioso...

-No más precioso que el brillo de tus ojos que reflejan la luz de la luna.

-Esta noche estás muy galante... ¿Puedo saber si hay algún favor en especial que requieres y por eso intentas tenerme muy contento primero? ¿Alguna travesura que podemos hacer sobre estas mesas cuando los invitados se retiren?

-Si… requiero uno… y no, no estoy pensando en el sexo… aunque no es mala idea, eso que me propones. Lo tomaré en cuenta, amor mío...

Thor besó la mano de Loki y llamó a Raynor a su lado, dijo algo en secreto al niño y de inmediato salió corriendo al centro del lugar. Raynor entornó las luces principales usando su magia, llamando la atención de los comensales y luego, con otro ademán, las fuentes comenzaron a borbotear agua de diferentes delicados colores, proyectando a través de los cristales, un sinfín de luminosos puntos hacia los blancos manteles y colgaduras. Loki enarcó la ceja… intrigado y a la vez, ansioso por saber que más seguía en aquel show de música, luces y perfumes que llenaron el ambiente.

Thor invitó a bailar a Loki, el travieso aceptó, pensando que de eso se trataba… de iniciar una danza romántica y después, quizá, una más alegre para sus invitados. Ante el aplauso general, dieron un par de vueltas entre las dos mesas… y de pronto, la música cesó… Loki se quedó parado en medio, ante la mirada de todos y Thor se colocó frente a él, mirándolo con amor.

-Hace muchos años… -comenzó a decir-cuando me di cuenta que el hermano que creció a mi lado, el cómplice de mis batallas, el más extraordinario de mis adversarios en la guerra en ocasiones y mi mejor amigo siempre… era también el dueño de mi corazón… Yo… entonces conocido como Thor Odinson, heredero de Asgard y Dios del Trueno, me propuse desafiar todo lo establecido, desafiar incluso la oposición de nuestros padres y seguir adelante con el inmenso amor que se enraizaba en mí… luego de muchos eventos, unos buenos… otros no tanto… me di cuenta que de alguna forma, era correspondido por tu amor… y un buen día, te hice mi esposo… fue un buen tiempo… fue una gran boda, digna de los hijos de Padre de Todo… y nuestra familia creció con la llegada venturosa de nuestro primer hijo...

-Thor… ¿A dónde pretendes llegar?- protestó débilmente Loki, ruborizado al notar todas las miradas atentas a los dos.

-Después de nuevas equivocaciones, aquí estamos otra vez… juntos… rescatando nuestro amor y reafirmándolo... no concibo mis días sin mirar tu sonrisa, mi querido amor… ni las noches sin tu calor… así que…- prosiguió el mayor, colocando una rodilla en el piso y sacando el pequeño estuche de su bolsillo- Esta noche… atestiguando nuestros amigos y colegas, atestiguando nuestro hijo Raynor y nuestra pequeña hija Annya si tú así lo decides… te hago la misma pregunta de antes, con más amor que ayer y menos del que sentiré mañana: Loki de Asgard, amado mío… ¿Puedo aspirar al honor y al privilegio de poder volver a llamarme tu esposo? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Loki miró los ojos azules, brillantes y enamorados… luego miró el estuche abierto, exclamando con sorpresa al encontrar su anillo… un poco maltratado y sin uno de los diamantes… donde fuera que Thor lo hubiese encontrado, sin duda sabría que su valor no residía en las joyas engarzadas, sino en la maravillosa historia de amor que simbolizaba.

-Acepto…- dijo, con voz temblorosa… tomando en anillo para colocarlo nuevamente en su dedo anular.

La concurrencia estalló en gritos, aplausos y felicitaciones… Thor se levantó para apoderarse de los labios entreabiertos que Loki le ofrecía, sellando su nuevo compromiso con un hermoso beso. Todos se acercaron para felicitarlos, comenzando por Tony y por Peter, a quien Wade acababa también de proponer volverse novios formales y susurrándole al oído: “Tomaré nota… para el día en que yo te pida en matrimonio… o te robe, no estoy muy seguro de lo que haré”

Mientras sus padres festejaban, Raynor regresó al interior de la casa, esperando entusiasmado… eran las doce de la noche, era la hora en que la cabra de Yule tomaba los pergaminos para cumplir los deseos… y en el tronco, el mismo que ardería el año siguiente, según era la costumbre… los rollos ya no estaban. Con su carita sonriente, esperó por varios instantes que se antojaron eternos… entonces, un luminoso haz de energía hizo que cubriera sus ojos azules, mientras que una figura conocida, montando un corcel de ocho patas, apareciera como si nada en medio de la sala...

-¡Abuelo!- exclamó Raynor, corriendo hacia el jinete, que hizo desaparecer a la montura para ir a abrazar a su amado nieto- ¡Abuelo, que alegría volver a verte!

-Feliz estoy yo… mi digno niño...- dijo Odín, sacando de su bolsillo los pergaminos- Veamos que solicita el hijo de mi primogénito… deben ser cosas muy especiales...

-No mucho, abuelo… solo he solicitado una cosa… y ya se ha cumplido. Lo mismo que pedí hace un año.

-“Un papá para Navidad”- dijo el Rey… riendo de buena gana- Pero si nunca lo has perdido, que yo sepa.

-Pero no quiero que se vaya de nuevo... perdón por ser egoísta y pedir algo para mí… sé que podía pedir algo para mis padres, pero nunca he dejado de desear que vuelvan a casarse y que seamos una familia otra vez, que vivamos juntos en esta casa… o en cualquiera… pero juntos…

-Es justo, querido mío- afirmó el Padre de Todo, colocando su mano enorme sobre la rubia testa de su nieto- ¿Han escuchado ustedes el deseo de su hijo? ¿Creen que pueda cumplirse sin hacerme quedar mal otro año?- agregó, seguro que bajo su poder, solo Thor, Loki, Tony Stark y Peter estaban ya presentes en la sala… el resto de las personas, estaban sin movimiento, no se darían cuenta de lo que sucedía y tampoco recordarían haber quedado suspendidos en el tiempo por algunos minutos. Los dos mortales despiertos eran asunto aparte, Odín ya les diría por qué.

-Raynor, mi querido niño…- dijo Loki, corriendo hacia su hijo- ¡Jamás fue nuestra intención que sufrieras con nuestros problemas!

-Pero estamos juntos nuevamente… tal y como has deseado… y nunca más nos volveremos a separar...- añadió Thor abrazándolos a los dos.

-Entonces, Príncipes… deberían pensar la mejor forma de cumplir con el segundo de sus deseos… o por mejor decir… el de la hija pequeña…

-Yo escribí por Annya- recordó Raynor.

-“Que papá Loki acepte a Padre Thor como padre de mi hermanita”

-¡Dalo por hecho, hijo mío, dalo por hecho!- sollozó Loki, emocionado- ¿Quién más noble para poner en sus manos la vida de mi hija… de nuestra hija?

-Gracias, Loki…- dijo Thor, besando su frente.

-Satisfecho estoy de ustedes… También yo he de pedirles varias reconciliaciones familiares… pero no hoy. Hoy vengo únicamente por los ruegos de mi nieto, de mi orgullo, de esta sangre nueva, noble y prometedora… ya les citaré, hijos míos y hablaremos… por lo pronto, sigue este pergamino por leerse: “Deseo con todo el corazón convertirme en un padre ejemplar para Annya, la hija de mi amado Loki” son dos poderosos deseos… ¿Cómo voy a dejar de cumplirlos?

-¿Ese fue tu pergamino, Thor?

-Si…

-¡Amado tonto! ¡Amado, venerado y sorprendente tonto mío! Mi corazón te pertenece, mi alma… mi vida entera... ¿Cómo dudar de tu cariño? ¿Cómo pensar siquiera en alejarme de tu amparo? ¡Te amo!

La fiesta recomenzó, todo era felicidad por el compromiso de los dioses, los planes para la nueva boda y las bromas sobre detalles y despedidas de soltero llenaron el ambiente. Nadie pareció darse cuenta que ni Odín se había marchado, ni Tony y Peter habían regresado a la reunión.

-Es la primera vez que un mortal me entrega una petición en el mismo envío que mis hijos… es el último rollo que concederé en esta casa y me alegra hacerlo...

-¿Es tu “cartita a Santa” Pett?

-Yep- dijo el joven, feliz.

-No sé que tan prudente sea cumplir ese deseo… no me lo tome a mal, Padre de Todo- dijo Tony, algo inquieto- Pero eso de desear a los dioses nórdicos que aparezcan padres a diestra y siniestra, bueno… Thor que quería ser padre de la niña y eso… que nadie se ofenda, prefiero que no se lea el pergamino... Steve Rogers siempre será tu padre, Pett… que no esté aquí no significa nada malo, permite que él espere por su mapache en paz… la verdad no quiero verlo esta noche… cuando apenas yo…

-Guarde silencio, hombre de metal- ordenó Odín, leyendo el último rollo- “Deseo que mi padre Tony sea feliz, que se dé una oportunidad para que le llegue el amor que se merece…” Buen deseo… No es un mal trato lo que ha llegado, no es así joven Peter...

Odín rió a carcajadas, mientras en la calle, alguien llamaba al timbre de la puerta. Tony bajó casi por arte de magia, para toparse con una escena de cuentos de hadas: el rey T’Challa, vestido con su manto regio, una capa púrpura y oro sobre su elegante traje negro, montando un caballo blanco, lo estaba esperando.

-Este es el secuestro más feliz de mi existencia…- suspiró Stark, montando a grupas del blanco corcel y abrazándose a T´Challa, para salir a todo galope calle abajo.

-Tu hijo es un gran cómplice de aventuras Stark… esta noche… solo somos nosotros dos...

Abrazado a Wade, que llegaba en ese instante buscando a su muchachito, Peter le dijo adiós a su padre, moviendo la mano y deseándole una navidad muy lleno de amor.

FIN

14-abril-2017


End file.
